


It's easier just to hate you

by Golly4ever



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Clexa are endgame, Collage, F/F, Housemates, asshole Lexa, asshole clarke, hidden crushes, sarcastic lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 128,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly4ever/pseuds/Golly4ever
Summary: Clarke and Lexa took an instant dislike to each other as soon as they met. Neither of them really knowing why, they bitched and argued regularly, yet Raven and Anya still decided it would be a good idea if they all lived together, a decision they quickly learn wasn't one of their greatest ideas .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this laying around in my notes for a while so thought I'd upload it... x

"No way Ray"

"Oh come on Clarke" Raven sulked " it'll be fun" 

"No it wont" Clarke argued " Lexa and I do not get along there is no way I can live with her" 

" it's a four bed apartment, plenty of space you'll hardly see her "

Clarke shook her head " Ray I love that you want to keep your promise of us living together but really you don't have too.... I understand you and Anya want to live together and that's fine, I'll just stay in dorms" 

Raven screwed her face up " no fucking way Griff, that's like our worst nightmare, can't you come see the place first? Then make up your mind? Anya has already promised me she'll warning Lexa to behave"

"It's not About behaving" Clarke sighed" we just don't get on" 

" well maybe once you get to know her in a different setting other the bars and clubs and her place you might like her?" Raven smiled

"Doubt it" ... 

... 

Raven Rayes and Clarke Griffin along with their best friend Octavia had been inseparable since junior high, they we're never to far from each other and had big plans to move in to an apartment when they hit Collage.... And that's what they did for the first year anyways.. Octavia was the first to leave moving in with her boyfriend Lincoln, leaving Clarke and Raven... months later the landlord decided to sell up leaving the girls homeless and having to move back in with Clarke's parents. 

Raven had been dating Anya for over a year and a half she was Lincoln's adoptive sister, and was perfect for Raven, she quickly become someone Raven called family. Raven's mom was an alcoholic and her father was a dead beat no show so she practically raised herself, Clarke and O were her only family and now so was Anya... 

Then there was Lexa woods? Gold star lesbian, the collages track and field star, also a med student.. all gay girls wanted to date her, all straight girls could easily be turned by her and all guys wished they were her.

She was beautiful, deep green eyes. A jaw that could cut glass, a body to die for and luscious brown wavy locks always pulled back into small braids.. she always had a girl hanging off her arm, always a different one every week .. yup she was a catch, she was also Anya and Lincoln's cousin.. the only problem was Clarke couldn't stand her.

She found the brunette rude, cocky and abrupt, she felt like she rolled her eyes when ever she spoke and never seemed interested in anything other then herself and it infuriated the blonde.. so much so that when Raven told her that Anya wanted them to live together Clarke quickly declined, she wanted to live with Raven again, and being at her childhood home with her mom wasn't great. Her mother had a new boyfriend which Clarke was trying her best to Accept, her father died three years ago so to Clarke it felt like it was to soon, but her mother thought otherwise and she had to deal with that.. living back home killed Clarke but living with Lexa wood's really would send her over the edge. 

 

.. A YEAR AGO ... 

" I just don't go to gay bars" Nate a collage friend of the group said one night as they all sat at the local bar drinking " it's like saying let's just keep our kind in one place and I'm not down for that .. I'm a gay man and I'll go where I please and if I wanna kiss up on my man in public then I'm gonna" 

"I hear yeah brother" Lexa cheered clinging her glass with his " it's tough being gay and we gotta fight for the right to be who we are daily" 

"Exactly and I for one won't bow down to the homophobs that wanna tell me who I should be dating" 

" to the gay's and the lesbian's of the world Lexa raised her glass in a toast 

" uh what about the bisexuals? " Clarke asked " we have it hard too" 

Lexa frowned which pissed Clarke off 

" are you saying we don't?" 

Lexa shrugged "no, But it's easier for you then it is for say me to be accepted, people don't seem to be as offended by bisexuality.

" how can you say that?" Clarke snapped 

" being bI gives you choices, you like men and women, so you can choice when to blend in with what society perceives as the norm.... I mean let's face it, guys love a good bisexual girl, it means there's more of a chance of that threesome they've been fantasising about for their whole lives. Your boyfriend must really love you" 

Clarke was furious " are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea how i feel or what I've been through as a bisexual women" 

" oh yeah it must be really hard to decide if you're in the mood for pussy or dick on a day by day bases" Lexa scoffed 

"You're such a dick" Clarke fumed before storming off from the seating area her and her friend were sat at .. it was either that or slap the shit out of Lexa, for some reason the girl always made a point of pissing her off. 

"Ow" Lexa moaned rubbing her arm after receiving a punch to it from Anya 

" why do you always piss her off? Why can't you just play nice?" 

Lexa laughed "oh cmon An, she's a sulking little princess who can't take a joke" 

Just stop" Anya warned " and don't call her that" 

...  
Clarke stayed at the bar talking to Octavia and Lincoln who were working the bar.. His father Gus owner the establishment so it was his duty to help out, as did Anya and Lexa from time to time .. 

" I know she's your family but I can't stand her " Clarke sulked at Lincoln and O .

"Hey I know she's hard work" Lincoln agreed " you just have to ignore her" 

"I can't, I want to punch her all the time" 

O laughed " she'd probably liked it" 

 

" Clarke" Anya called from behind the blonde " don't let Lexa annoy you, shes just being a dick, Ravens giving her hell over there" 

Clarke smiled looking over at Raven who was standing over Lexa telling her off .. 

That made the blonde smile.  
.. 

10 MONTHS AGO .. 

 

"So what movie are we watching?" Raven asked curling into Anya on the couch of Anya and Lexa's apartment. 

" something with action in it" Lexa offered causing Lincoln to whoop out in agreement .

"Nothing with Stallone or Willis in it please" Clarke moaned after the last movie night she never wanted to see a rocky or die hard film again .. 

" well we're all out of Disney films sweetcheeks " Lexa mocked sarcastically 

Clarke rolled her eyes shoving Lexa with her foot. 

" can't we watch something with a little mush in it?" O asked " I'm bored of the films you all choose .

"Well if you want that, then take cinderella here "she pointed to Clarke " and go in the other room and watch a rom-com " Lexa smirked 

Octavia flipped Lexa the middle finger much to Clarke's amusement .. 

 

9 MONTHS TWO WEEKS AGO 

Clarke entered Gus' bar needing something large and strong, she had been for dinner with her mother which ended in an argument .. 

" Jack Daniels and ice" she groaned 

"Please?" 

Clarke glared at the bar tender throwing a twenty on the bar " make it a double" 

Lexa shook her head as she made up Clarke's drink " would madam like coke with this?" 

"Did I say I wanted coke?" Clarke bitched 

"Wow I think someone's in a bad mood" Lexa teased placing Clarke's drink and change next to her drink 

" I don't think anyone asked you" Clarke replies taking a big mouthful of her drink feeling the burn run down her throat . 

" no boyfriend tonight?" Lexa asked 

" what business is it of yours?" 

Lexa hated Clarke's boyfriend, he was slimy and she had heard he was a player,not that she had the right to judge him on that being as she was probably the biggest player on campus, but she was also single, he wasn't.  
Raven and Anya weren't fans either, Anya had caught this Finn guy trying to hook up with women numerous times in the past but warned no one to mention it to Clarke of fear of hurting her.. which Lexa didn't agree with, she thought the blonde should know her man was a douche bag. 

" calm down I'm just making conversation " Lexa laughed 

" well don't" Clarke snapped back finishing off her drink placing the glass down " you're the last person in the world I wanna talk to" she added before leaving the building . 

9 MONTHS AGO 

"Raven my cars in the garage can i catch a ride? Clarke asked Down the phone as she placed books in to her locker 

" bae I would but I left an hour ago" Raven explained " I only had half day.. I'm at worm now "

"Shit" Clarke sighed looking out the window at the rain.

" I can come get you?"

"No" Clarke replied " it's ok I'll find a ride" 

"Are you sure?" Raven asked " hey I think Lexa's still there, i can get her to give you a ride?" 

Clarke laughed " no thanks I'd rather walk in the rain" 

"Clarke"

"It's ok Ray, really I think Bellamy still here, I'll ask him" .... he wasn't 

.... 

Lexa pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the exit of the campus, she spots Clarke at the bus stop soaking wet and for a split second thought about offering her a ride .. that split second soon passed and she drove straight past.. Clarke noticed her but wasn't pissed she didn't stop ... she wouldn't have got in anyways. 

 

8 MONTHS 1 WEEK AGO 

Clarke sat in the art room waiting for her lecture to start, she loved her major and couldn't want for the next assignment . 

"No I'm serious" a girl in front of Clarke blushed 

" so she just took you to the bathroom and ripped your panties off ?" The girls friend asked 

" well yeah" Harper...Clarke thinks her name is laughed " I was kinda giving her the "fuck Me" eyes first" 

Harpers friend shook her head in disbelief " I can't believe you got to fuck Lexa wood in Arcadia's bathroom toilet" 

Clarke's eyebrow shot up at her new found information, not that she was shocked, she knew Lexa was a player and had slept with plenty of girls .. 

"So was she as good as I hear she is?" 

Harper covered her face as the heat rose in her cheeks " she was so good I couldn't walk for like twenty minutes, she completely ruined my pants too" 

Clarke rolled her eyes, she had eyes so she knew Lexa was a good looking girl she wouldn't argue that, but her personality sucked and she couldn't understand why anyone would want to date her for sleep with her.. other then her looks 

"So when's round two?" 

Harper shrugged " we didn't even exchange numbers and i when I walked passed her today and waved at her she nodded at me" 

"That sucks" 

Harper nodded " I guess it was a one off" 

 

Clarke felt bad for the blonde in front of her, she wanted to tell her not to take it personally and that Lexa was a dickhead but it wasn't her place..she did however tell Raven and Anya as they sat eating lunch .

"Lexa's reputation should be enough for these girls to not look for more then that moment" Raven shrugged 

" for as long as Lexa breaths they'll always be broken hearts" Anya laughed 

"Who's breaking heart?" Lexa asked dropping down into the chair next to Clarke without even acknowledging her. 

"You" Raven smirked 

"Me?" Lexa asked confused 

Anya nodded " Clarke over heard your latest conquest bragging about her moment of passion with you" 

Lexa frowned "who?" Finally acknowledging the blonde 

"Harper?" 

Lexa thought about it for a moment before shaking her head " never heard of her" 

" you took her into the bathroom at Arcadia Clarke tried to remind her 

Lexa laughed " I take a lot of girls into the bathroom at Gus's" 

"Which by the way you better hope he never finds out" Anya warned 

" Harper" Raven pushed " blonde,petite,really loud and happy all the time? .. oh oh.. she use to waitress at grounders and she gave us free food that one time and wrote her number on the napkin for you" 

Lexa thought a little more " oh yeh I think I know her now"

"Oh yeah?" Clarke asked " oh yeah? That's it?"

"What I just said I remember her?" Lexa shrugged 

"Ugggg " Clarke groaned in disgust " you should be ashamed of yourself" 

 

" uh oh here we go" Raven whispered to Anya 

"Excuse me?" Lexa asked 

" it's not clever to sleep with some many people that you can't even remember their names" Clarke scolded " or even ask their names in your case" 

" I don't see that that's any of your concern" Lexa bit back not liking the fact Clarke was calling her out .

"Thank god it's not" Clarke asked standing up 

" Hey if you're jealous Griffin, there's plenty of me to go around" Lexa smirked holding her hands out 

I don't like being associated with you at the best of times, I certainly wouldn't want to be known as some one stupid enough to sleep with you, Clarke stated " you're like a walking advertisement for an STI" she added before walking away

 

Anya burst out laughing whilst Raven was collecting her jaw off the floor 

" Denial is a river in Egypt Clarke" Lexa called out before laughing 

"Man you two are awful" Anya said wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter 

"She called me a STI the rude bitch" Lexa sulked playfully.. she knew she was a player and that suited her.. she also knew she was clean because she makes sure to get checked out regularly so Clarke's words didn't offend her. 

" I don't know how you two clash so much" Raven stated shaking her head 

"Because you're friends a moody bitch who thinks she's better then everyone else maybe?" Lexa shrugged 

"No she isn't" Raven argued " Clarke's one of the best people I know" 

Lexa laughed getting up from her seat " then you must know some really shitty people" 

"I know you" Raven grinned 

"Exactly and I'm the shittiest" Lexa winked " see you hoe's later" 

 

Anya hated laughing at Lexa being a dick but she did it with such humour sometimes it was hard not to find her funny.. " what are we gonna do with them?" 

Raven shook her head " I'm staying out if it the sexual tension is unbearable" 

Anya choked on her soda " What the fuck Ray.. where did that come from ?" Anya asked wiping her mouth with a napkin " babe you do see the same two people I see right?

Raven just nodded concentrating on sandwich

"Baby there is no sexual tension between Lexa and Clarke" 

"Ok" Raven shrugged she knew what she knew and that was what counted.. if Anya didn't see it then so what .. 

 

8 MONTHS AGO 

"So Lincoln has invited us all over for the boxing tonight" Raven tells Clarke as she makes breakfast 

"Sounds good" Clarke smiled picking her bag up " ok I'll see you after school ... 

 

"She coming?" Anya asks as she entered the room as Clarke left 

"Yeah so I'll meet you over there?" 

Anya nodded pulling Raven in for a long kiss 

"Mmmm you sure you have to work today?Raven whispered into the blondes neck 

"Sadly" Anya groaned pulling away from Raven before she ends up late for work " I'll see you later baby" 

 

Raven waved her girlfriend off and got on with her day .. 

Everyone had arrived at Lincoln's other then Lexa who would be late as usual, not that Clarke minded... 

The fight was in full swing when Lexa showed up with a girl on her arm .. she didn't introduce her, Clarke assumed Lexa probably didn't catch her name. 

" how does Lexa get all the hot women?" Jasper moaned as he sipped his beer " I mean like all the time" 

"Beats me man but I would love to be her wingman" Bellamy laughed earning himself a high five from Murphy.

Clarke rolled her eyes getting up for another beer. And she entered the kitchen she was met with Lexa stood in between the girls legs as she sat on top of the kitchen unit.. 

"Don't mind me" the blonde said sarcastically as she passed by them to get to the refrigerator.

"Never do" Lexa mumbled against the girls lips.

"Lex cmon man" Lincoln groaned " people gotta eat of that unit" 

The girl Lexa was kissing blushed in embarrassment whilst Lexa just shrugged " well as fun as you lot are I have better things to do" 

Clarke rolled her eyes knowing exactly what Lexa was referring too ...why any girl would want to be a notch on Lexa's bed post is beyond her 

"Lets go Melissa" 

"It's Marissa" the girl corrected the brunette as she jumped off the unit pulling her skirt down to look more presentable, Lexa didn't care what her name was so she didn't bother to apologise. 

"We're out" she told the group 

 

"Oh good" Clarke muttered to herself being heard by Raven who nudged her in the ribs. 

 

" girl has no morals" Octavia stated

" she obviously doesn't know what she's letting herself in for" Clarke stated " poor girl" 

"I wasn't taking about the girl" Octavia laughed " Lexa has no shame" 

"I wouldn't mind being Lexa" Jasper grinned " in fact I would give my life to be her for one day" 

The boys in the group agreed which annoyed the girls 

"It's not right to treat women like peices of meat guys" O argued 

"Hey if they want to be one of many of Lexa's conquests that's up to them" Anya argued feeling like she has to defend her cousin regardless if she agreed with Lexa's behaviour or not. 

"Anya's right" Lincoln agreed " everyone knows what lex is like, her reputation speaks for itself... not that I agree with it" 

"I don't either" Anya spoke up " but they know exactly what they're getting into" 

"Yeah her pants" Bellamy teased. 

Clarke wasn't amused nor did she agree with Lexa's cousins but she stayed quiet.. 

7 MONTHS AGO

Clarke's boyfriend was back from working away and they were on a date, the meal was great and she was happy to have him home . 

"Shell we go to Arcadia ?" Finn asked as they walked along the street hand in hand 

"Ok" Clarke smiled knowing Raven and Anya would be there.. 

"I've missed you" Finn grinned as he kissed Clarke on the cheek 

" me too" she winked 

Arcadia was always quiet on a Thursday the students of the university all take off into town for cheap drinks, once they arrived Raven called them over to the booth her and Anya where sat in.. Lincoln was working the bar and it seemed he had roped Octavia in too.. Clarke loved their relationship, O seemed so happy and the way Lincoln looked at her was like she was the best thing in his life. 

"I'll get some drinks" Finn winked heading to the bar.. the music in the background was soft and relaxing which put Clarke in a chilled mood.. that was until Lexa showed up .

" thought you had a date?" Anya frowned when the brunette dropped down on the seat next to her .

"I did" Lexa answered sipping her beer 

"It's eight o clock " Raven said looking at her watch 

"What are you date time police?" Lexa smirked. 

"I guess your dates don't include dinner" Clarke said her tone full of disgust 

" nah I prefer to go straight for dessert" Lexa smirked again showing the blonde two of her fingers 

Clarke rolled her eyes and then smiled as Finn arrived back " here baby" he smiled handing his girl her drink .

"Thank you " 

"Aww isn't that sweet" Lexa smiled sarcastically " loves young dream" 

"Lexa" Finn sighed " I see you're your usual happy self " 

" what can I say?" Lexa shrugged " so how was working away? I bet you missed this one huh?" She asked point her bottle towards Clarke. 

"Of coarse" 

"Yeah must be tough, what with Clarke being the barrel of laughs that she is" 

Anya pinched Lexa's leg to shut her up but it was to late Clarke was already pissed 

" oh yeah because being treated like a whore by you sounds like so much fun"

Lexa laughed " it could be" she winked 

Anya didn't like how this was going " let's get some drinks" she said trying to shove Lexa out of her seat . 

"I have one" Lexa said glaring at Clarke waiting for her to fight back 

" take a break lex" Anya warned " move" 

Lexa got up with a heavy sulky sigh " I love how it's always me who gets the talking to yet Clarke gives as good as she gets" 

"No you're being an asshole now stop" Anya snapped " I mean it lex" 

" oh lighten up Anya" Lexa moaned 

" no you lighten up, you didn't have to start with your bullshit, for once can't we just have a quiet drink with out you two going at it?" 

Lexa knew her cousin was pissed and knew better then to piss her off " fine I won't say a word,but you're buying me a drink" 

"Fine"

"What's Lexa's problem"? Finn asked 

" just ignore her" Clarke smiled running her fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah" Raven agreed " you know lex she's always looking for the bite" 

"Talking about me?" Lexa grinned full of herself as she took a seat 

" don't flatter yourself" Raven laughed linking her arm with Anya's as she sat next to her . 

" so Finn how was Canada?" Raven asked tying to take the heat out of the atmosphere.. 

"Cold" Finn laughed " we were staying in the cabin up in the mountains, they had beware of the bear signs everywhere which I wasn't please about" 

"Oh my god this is boring" Lexa cried out" did you actually see a bear?"

"Well no but I'm sure I heard them" Finn explained .

Lexa's face let the group know that she was really unimpressed with the conversation " well if you didn't see them then what was the point of the story? Of coarse there's gonna be bear sighs in Canada, because well there's bears in Canada" 

"No ones asking you to stay and listen" Clarke snapped, bored herself but not showing it 

" thank god I'm leaving" Lexa said standing up " this was about as much fun as a funeral... I realise now just how vanilla you really are" she added with a smirk in Clarke's direction " enjoy the rest of your night, don't let these two kill you with Boredom" she laughed toward Anya and Raven who were giving her the death stare " see ya" 

Anya hated that Lexa was so rude, she didn't really care about bear signs either but listened anyways, she made a mental note to slap the shit out of her cousin when they were alone next. 

Clarke was happy Lexa kept her distance and the rest of the evening was enjoyable 

"You ready to go ?" Finn asked 

"Yeah let me just run to the bathroom quick" 

Finn nodded watching Clarke was she walked away 

" looking forward to getting home huh?" Raven teased making him blush .. 

As Clarke peed she could hear giggling in the cubicle next to her " oh right there.. yeah there , oh shit" 

Clarke recognised the voice, if belonged to the girl who worked the bar .. Niylah .. 

"I must be Crazy letting you fuck me" Niylah panted " you're such an asshole"

Clarke quickly finished her business and made her way to the sink to wash her hands .. 

"Like you want me to stop" she heard someone laugh... 

"Unbelievable" Clarke shook her head it had to be Lexa didn't it.. she thought Niylah had more about her then to let Lexa use her. 

There was no way she wanted to here Lexa's handy work so she bypassed washing her hands and headed back to Finn .

"Yo Clarke you seen Niylah? She took a break over twenty minutes ago " Octavia groaned 

"In there" Clarke pointed over her shoulder to the bathroom " with Lexa" 

"Oh for god sakes" Octavia moaned " I'm never getting out of this bar tonight" 

"Sorry babe" Clarke said sympathetically " I have to go" 

.... 

7 MONTHS AGO 

"How could you cheat on me?" Clarke cried holding Finns phone .

It had been going off the whole time he was in the shower so she answered it 

"Babe it's not what you think" Finn argued " it meant nothing, I was lonely" 

"Lonely? Lonely? You don't think I'm lonely when you're away? That i don't miss being with someone?" Clarke fumed " that didn't mean I went out and fucked someone else" 

"You could of" Finn muttered earning himself a slap across the face " I'm sorry "

"No" Clarke wiped away her tears " I'm the ones who's sorry, sorry I ever met you, sorry I ever laid fucking eyes on you... we're done" 

"What? Clarke no please" Finn begged " baby I'm sorry it won't Happen again " 

"No you're right it won't, because it's over"  
And with that Clarke walked out of Finn's apparent and headed straight to Raven 

She had gave her friend the low down on the phone as she made her way across town to Anya's where Raven insisted she came .. Clarke tried to declined saying she would Speak to her some other time but Anya wouldn't hear of it .. 

 

"He's a cunt" Raven fumed making Clarke chuckle only Raven used such crass words 

" he is" she chocked back " I should have known" 

Anya felt bad sat listening to Clarke when she herself had seen Finn flirt with women in bars and clubs " he's not worth you babe" 

"No he's not" Raven agreed as she hugged Clarke into her chest " he needs his dick cut off" 

Clarke was thankful for her friends, she knew she could reply on them to support her and cheer her up .. 

 

"Who died " Lexa asked as she came into the apartment 

"No one" Raven answered " we're just man hating over here" 

"Cool" Lexa shrugged taking a beer from the fridge noticing Clarke led on Raven's lap and it looked like she had been crying .. 

"So why the crying ? Don't tell me Finny boy bored you to tears with his bear stories again?" 

"No" Raven answered 

Then what? Did he cheat?" she joked 

Anya shot her a " I'm gonna knock you out look" " oh shit" Lexa laughed a little " he has hasn't he?" 

"Don't you have some girl to be seeing tonight ? Anya asked 

"Nope, this is much more fun... didn't know the bore had it in him" 

 

Clarke for up off the sofa grabbing her phone " I'm glad my pain amuses you" she hissed before she walked out of the apartment .

"What is your fucking problem"? Raven snapped through gritted teeth " did you not see how upset she was?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " Finns a prick anyone with eyes can see that, she's better off without him" 

"And you couldn't just say that?" Anya snapped " you couldn't just be nice to her for once in your god damn life " 

Lexa sighed " ok fine I was out of order she'll get over it" 

"I'm going to bed before I slap the shit out of you" Anya fumed .. 

"Me too, Raven added shaking her head at the now not so smug brunette .." I better try calling Clarke" 

6 MONTHS AGO

 

Clarke is over the whole Finn thing and was enjoying a night out at Arcadia.. tonight was karaoke which Raven loved so the night was going to be full of laughter ... Niylah was working the bar, Clarke felt a little bad for taking a dislike to her after she heard her and Lexa in the bathroom.. but Niylah was really funny and spent a lot of the night talking to Clarke.. Clarke kept catching the bartender checking her out and it felt good.. it was nice to know Finn wasn't the be all and end all and that other people did desire Her.

 

"I'll help myself then shell I?" Lexa bitched as she wakes behind the bar to get a beer 

"You do anyways "Niylah simply replied 

"Didn't hear you complaining" 

Niylah blushed a little shaking her head " a moment of madness" 

"Yeah sure" Lexa winked leaving the bar .. she really pissed Clarke off when she acted like she wasn't there, she didn't expect a hello or a hug but a nod Wouldn't hurt . 

"So Clarke when do I get to take you out?" Niylah smoothly asks

Clarke liked Niylah she really did and had things been a little different she might have taken her up on her offer, however dating or sleeping with one of Lexa's casts off was not something that appealed to Clarke " sorry I'm not really looking to date right now" 

Niylah smiled leaning over the bar " so no date, doesn't mean we can't have some fun" 

Clarke wasn't amused, she was never one for casual sexual hook ups and although she would never look down on someone who did indulge in such things (expect Lexa) she could never understand how some people could give themselves up to someone else so easily " I think You should stick with the likes of Lexa if you want casual hook ups " she stated with a smile before picking up Her drink and leaving the bar area. 

5 MONTHS 2 WEEKS AGO.. 

Lexa was on a date, she had been out jogging in the early morning and came across a women sat on a bench catching her breath .. Lexa had smiled as she slowly jogged past.. the next time she past the women stopped her and asked if she could run with her ... twelve hours later they walk into Arcadia and joined the rest of the gang, who in turn politely got to know the new addition ... everyone other then Clarke that is who was slightly drunk .

"So what did you say your name was?" She asked " i mean I would ask Lexa but she probably didn't catch it" 

Lexa shot the blonde a warning look but Clarke didn't care, she wanted pay back for all the digs Lexa had thrown at her every time they are in the same room. 

"What do you mean?" The girl asked looking at Lexa then back to Clarke 

"She's drunk" Lexa piped up " ignore her" 

Clarke laughed " yeah ignore me like she will you once she gets in your pants" 

"Ok lets have a dance huh?" Octavia suggested trying to defuse the situation.

"No I'm ok" Clarke smiled sipping her drink " Lexa what is her name?" 

Lexa shifted in her seat wanting nothing more then to shove Clarke's drink down her throat " her name is Nina" 

"Wow you hear that ladies and gentlemen" Clarke cheered loudly " she remembers her name" 

"Cool it Clarke" Anya warned to no avail 

"Oh so it's ok for her but not me?" Clarke snapped turning to Nina " babe save yourself the heartache and leave while your pants are still intact, this one here" she pointed to Lexa "she only wants to fuck you then you'll be a distant memory.. infact she probably won't Remember you at all" 

Nina's jaw fell to the floor " is that true?" 

"What? No" Lexa laughed nervously " she's drunk" 

Clarke laughed raising her glass to Lexa " yes I am and still not lying" 

Nina grabbed her bag and stood up " I think I'm gonna go" 

"What no" Lexa stood too " don't listen to her " 

"I'll see ya" Nina said hurry off and out of sight .

"You're a fucking dick" Lexa fumed 

" bet she doesn't think so" Clarke winked much to Lexa's annoyance. " that's ok Griffin" Lexa leans in so her lips are almost touching Clarke's " plenty more where she come from" 

Clarke Breath hitched which Lexa heard clear as day " I'll just go find myself something else to fuck" 

Clarke shook her head as Lexa heading into the crowd of people on the dance floor, she hated that Lexa always seemed to get the upper hand ..

"What's with you tonight?" Raven asked completely smug for calling the sexual tension so early on 

"She deserved it" was all Clarke replied. 

.. 

4 MONTHS AGO.. 

Clarke was on a date with a guy called wick she had met the weekend before , he was tall and very good looking, Raven had encouraged her to take him up on the offer of a date. Their date was going well, he was well mannered and respectful, he paid for dinner and offered a night cap at the bar which Clarke was happy to accept .. 

Anya and Lexa were working, Clarke chose Anya's side of the bar to sit which meant free drinks.. Anya was polite and made wick feel welcome ., 

"Just gonna use the bathroom" Clarke announced leaving wick at the bar with Anya. Lexa nominated her cousin to change the beer keg leaving her alone at the bar with wick .. pay back was a bitch but so was Lexa. 

"Hi can I get you a refill?" She smiled 

" oh uh I'm not sure, I'll wait for my date to come back" wick answered 

"Oh you're on a date with Clarke?" 

"Yes" 

Lexa pulled a face then forced a smile " I see" 

Wick wasn't sure what the face was for and curiosity got the better of him " you seemed surprised" 

Lexa waved her hand at him " oh no it's just I thought her and her husband had finished with all that, my bad" 

"Finished with what? And what do you mean husband?"

Lexa checked Clarke wasn't coming back before leaning into wick " it's ok I know all about it, don't worry I was a little taken back but it's ok if that's your kinda thing" 

"Ok I have no idea what you're taking about?"

Lexa laughed " don't be embarrassed it's ok it's not that weird" 

Wick ran his fingers through his hair nervously " what are you taking about?" 

Lexa stood tall " oh you don't know yet huh? "  
"Know what?"

"Ok I'm not one to cause trouble" she smirked " but Clarke and her husband like to share if you know what i mean ... threesomes" she whispered 

Wick almost chocked on air " threesome"?

"Yeah" Lexa nodded checking for Clarke again " you know she goes out, hooks up with a guy, they go on a date then back to her place where her husband is waiting, you all have a drink and he encourages you to get it on with his wife while he watches" 

Wick was in complete shock and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Sorry i took so long there was queue " Clarke smiled " shell we get another drink?" 

"No" wick all but shouted " I mean I can't, I actually have to go" 

Clarke was confused as she watched wick practically run out of the bar " what the?" 

Lexa couldn't hold her amusement in and laughed loudly .

"What did you do? Clarke fumed looking at the brunette like she wanted to kill her .

"Me?" Lexa pointed to herself " not a thing" 

2 MONTHS AGO 

Clarke found out what Lexa had done and they had a huge argument, both saying cruel things to each other, and as much as neither one would admit it they were both a little hurt at what came out of each other's mouth.  
Lexa had said she didn't blame Finn for cheating on Clarke and Clarke had said that Lexa was only good for a fuck because no one would be stupid enough to actually want to be with her.. 

Both had kept their distance from each other until now, now it was Anya's birthday and Raven was throwing her a little gathering at a nice restaurant, both Lexa and Clarke had been warned she would kill them in their sleep if they even thought about arguing and ruining the night.. so there they were on their best behaviour. 

Lexa remained practically silent only speaking when spoken to much to Clarke's relief it meant she could speak freely with out any snide comments from the brunette .. 

There meals arrived and the evening was nice and relaxed .. that was until the door to the restaurant opened and in stepped Finn with what looked like a couple of friends .. Lincoln stood up only to be held by the wrist by Clarke " it's ok linc" 

Finn took a while to notice the group and his eyes met Clarke's, being the tool he his he made his way over " hey everybody" 

"Are you for real?" Lincoln asked 

"I'm just saying hi" 

"Well this is a private party" Raven snapped " so leave" 

Finn ignored Raven " Clarke? How you doing?"  
Octavia was using all her muscle to stop Lincoln from getting out of his Chair, she didn't want a scene caused. 

"Go away Finn" Clarke swallowed 

" cmon babe don't be like that" 

Lexa wasn't one to care much but she could see Clarke was struggling having her ex In front of her. 

"Can we talk?" Finn asked 

"No" Clarke said through gritted teeth 

"Clarke please" 

Lexa had enough, if she had to behave tonight so did everyone else " she said no" 

The whole table looked surprised at Lexa's outburst, as did Clarke she would be the last Person the blonde would expect to stand in 

"I'm not taking to you" Finn dismissed 

"And she's not taking to you" Lexa said standing up to eyeball Finn " my nights already pretty shitty with out you adding to it, now piss off before I throw you out" 

Finn was well aware that the woods family were some kind of Martial art experts and didn't fancy his chances so backed away 

" call me" he called out to Clarke 

Lexa waited for him to leave the restaurant before sitting back down going back to her food like nothing happened, Clarke felt relieved Finn had gone " thank you" she whispered across the table, Lexa nodded and poured herself more wine... it was probably the more amicable moment they had ever shared, it was new and confusing for Clarke and even more confusing for Lexa, why she felt the need to defend the blonde she didn't know . 

4 WEEKS AGO.. 

Clarke and Lexa surprisingly hadn't fought much at all in weeks much to the delight of their friends, That was until they all sat at the bar after closing playing pool, it was Raven and Clarke vs Lexa and Anya, it was Lexa's turn and they only had the black ball left.. 

 

"You moved the ball" Clarke's pointed just as Lexa was about to make her move.

"I don't think so" Lexa replied 

"You did, you clipped it with the cue"

Lexa shook off the distraction " no I didn't" 

" uh I think you did... you're cheating" 

Lexa snapped her head up to look at Clarke " No I'm not... you're just pissed I'm gonna beat you" 

"Yeah by cheating" Clarke nodded sipping her beer " its fine you can have it, it's not that important to me anyway "she shrugged 

" what and you think it's that important to me? So important in fact I have to cheat?" 

"Oh here we go" Anya moaned throwing her hands in the air.. 

" bar?" Raven offered 

"Yes's and nods answered her question and everyone Quickly left the two alone . 

" just take the shot Lexa" 

 

"No way" Lexa refused " so you can accuse me of cheating?" 

"It's no big deal I just stated you moved the ball" Clarke shrugged folding her arm across her chest annoying Lexa even more " maybe it was an accident?"

" fuck You" Lexa snapped throwing her pool cue down onto the table, the remanding balls scattering across the table " 

Clarke laughed "wow" 

" you're a dick Griffin you know that?" 

"And you're a child, You fucked the game up for everyone just because you're sulking?" 

Lexa rounded the table approaching Clarke, once she came close Clarke wasn't sure if she should move or stand her ground .. moving wasn't an option Lexa's glare right into her eyes kept her paralysed on the spot .. 

" I never lose," Lexa stated " you can have this stupid pool game, I'll let you have it, it's a small battle Griffin, I prefer to win wars"

Clarke swallowed the hitch in her throat, Lexa was that close she could feel her breath on her skin, her tone was serious but not threatening, if anything it was strong and may have turned Clarke on just a little before she pulled herself together .. 

" good for you" Clarke muttered slapping her self for looking down at Lexa's lips " you still suck at pool" 

Lexa rolled her eyes grabbing her jacket " I'm bored of you.. all of all... I'm out" and just like that Lexa was gone.. 

 

2 WEEKS AGO 

Raven, Clarke and Octavia are having a girls night in at Anya's, the night was going well until Lexa appeared from her room with a girl wrapped around her .

"I didn't even know you was in?" Anya frowned "Who's your friend?" 

Lexa shrugged " don't be nosy" 

"Hi Clarke" the girl waved looking at the blonde .

"Hey la.... hi" Clarke bit her bottom lip with a  
Little smirk deciding not to greet the girl by her name, she was in fact Laura Groves, a girl she use to work with but she wasn't going to let Lexa off that easily.. "how are you?" The blonde asked knowing damn well Lexa was hoping to get rid of the girl . 

 

"I'm good yeah, I haven't seen you in a while we should catch up?"" 

Clarke looked over at Lexa who had a "don't you dare" face on .. " yeah why don't you take a seat and we'll catch up now?"

 

Laura was about to take Clarke up on her offer when Lexa tightened her grip on her waist " actually it's getting kinda late, so I'll uh, see you out?" She smiled 

Laura took the hint and agreed, not before Clarke swapped numbers with her much to Lexa annoyance of coarse. 

Once Lexa was rid of her " date" she headed into the kitchen where every one had congregated " you think you're clever huh?" 

Clarke knew that was aimed at her without even having to look at Lexa " not my fault I knew her" 

" maybe not, but you didn't have to invite her to stay" Lexa bit back, especially when you don't even live here" 

 

Clarke laughed rolling her eyes. 

Anya was laughing too " did you catch this ones name?"

Lexa shrugged " what I do or who I do is my business and if I don't catch their names, again.. it's my business" 

"Cmon lex it's pretty bad that the last three girls we've met you haven't known their names" Octavia stated .

" yeah like do you even ask?" Raven added 

"What the fuck is this? Gang up on Lexa day? Just because Clarke likes to voice her irrelevant opinion doesn't mean you lot can join in" 

"Hey don't bring me into this" Clarke said holding her hands up in the air 

"Why not?" Lexa snapped " its usually you" 

Clarke finally turned to face Lexa " so you don't bother to take time to actually get to know these girls you sleep with and that's my fault?" 

"And we're leaving" Raven said jumping off the counter grabbing O and Anya's hands dragging them out of the kitchen" 

 

"Who says I don't?" 

Clarke laughed " you don't even know their names? What's the girls name who just left?" 

Lexa knew the girls name was Laura, she also knew Laura had known Clarke after the girl noticed Clarke in a group photo that was on the fridge... but she wasn't going to tell Clarke that " you know Clarke I'm starting to wonder what it is with you and the whole name thing"?

Lexa began walked up to Clarke backing the blonde up to the refrigerator with a slight thud, their bodies merely an inch apart,  
Clarke swallowed hard trying to keep her eyes on Lexa's and not let them fall to her lips again 

" you sure it's really the fact that you don't like the way I treat women? " Lexa asked " or are you a little jealous?" 

Clarke laughed " not a chance in hell" 

"Good, cause like I said before, I would never sleep with you anyways, you'd probably bore me in bed.. i mean it must be bad if even a sad act like Finn went else where?"

Lexa walked away leaving Clarke slightly hurt, she knew her and Lexa took low blows at each other sometimes but now and again Lexa would really hit below the belt and it hurt Clarke's feelings, she took a moment to gather herself before joining the rest of the girls 

"You two done?" Anya asked 

"Your cousin's a dick" was Clarke's reply 

"Yeah" Anya sighed " I know" 

"I hate her" 

"sure you do" Raven smirked


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so Anya and I have been taking and like i said the apartment is a four bed so we decided that if you come to live with us you can have one of the rooms for an art studio" Raven grinned hoping the offer would sway Clarke into moving in . 

"Oh yeah I'm sure Lexa's gonna go for that" Clark sighed 

 

.......Letting Lexa know...... 

 

"So you know Ray and I wanna live together?"

Lexa looked at her cousin unimpressed " uh yeah it's all you two talk about.. and I don't care as long as I don't have to put up with hearing you two bone" 

Anya tutted " lex, .. Anyways.. Raven and I wanna live together but I live with you and she promised Clarke they would move back in with each other so " 

"No fucking way" Lexa groaned " no way am I living with that jumped up little princess" 

"Don't call her that" Anya snapped " and stop being so fucking immature" 

"Well in case you haven't noticed this is a two bed apartment" Lexa argued. 

Anya dug through her bag handing Lexa over a piece of paper " it's a four bed just a block from here, the rent will be the same as we pay now cause we'll split it four ways" 

Lexa looked at the piece of paper at the impressive apartment , it looked nice she thought, she liked the huge windows and wouldn't mind a bigger place... " and Griffins agreed to this?" 

"Ravens gonna talk to her, we thought that with there being four rooms Clarke could use the smallest as an art studio" 

 

Lexa laughed sarcastically " oh really? So she gets two rooms for the same price we pay for one?" 

"Lex don't be a dick, Raven and I will be paying the same and we'll be sharing a room" 

Lexa sighed she knew her argument was weak and she knew Anya and Raven were trying to do what's best for all of them " fine.. but I want the biggest room" 

"Fine" Anya agreed she knew Raven wouldn't be to happy, the biggest bedroom had an ensuite with a bath tub in it and Raven was excited about all the dirty things she would be doing to Anya in it.. 

 

.......Back to convincing Clarke.......

 

" she's ok with it, I mean she haggled for the biggest bedroom but that's fine" 

Clarke sighed again " I don't know Ray, I just think it would be more stressful then fun" 

"Cmon pleaseee Clarke" Raven begged " it'll be great I promise, I mean yes Lexa will be a dick but you can give as good as you get and Anya and I will be there to back you up, plus you get a studio and no more Abby texting you about what time you'll be home, who you're dating and what are you eating morning, noon and night"  
.. 

Clarke wanted out of her moms house more then anything else in the world, she loved her mom but they clashed and trying to be happy for her and her new boyfriend was harder then the blonde thought. 

 

"I don't know Ray, I don't know how comfortable I'll feel having strangers coming and going from the apartment all the time" 

"Strangers?" Raven frowned 

"Uh Lexa's little friends?" 

"Oh" Raven laughed "yeah that's not gonna happen Anya's already told her no fuck buddies allowed.. kinda goes for you too, but that's not you so really it's a rule for just her" 

.......

 

"Oh so not only do you want me to live with the most annoying person in the world you also want to dictate how I live my life?" Lexa fumed 

"No that's not what I'm saying lex" Anya rolled her eyes " I'm just saying that if we all live together we have to respect each other and the fact it's all our homes, so unless you or Clarke start dating someone and by someone I mean one person for more then a week at least then you fuck else where" 

 

" maybe I'll just stay here" 

"You can't afford the rent on your own dickhead" Anya smirked " so you're moving in with us and you and Clarke will play nice, it's not mine and Ravens job to parent you or play referee" 

Lexa flipped her cousin the finger " well tell blondie not to fuck with me then" 

... 

"Man that was like the hardest thing I've ever had to do" Raven groans lying in bed next to Anya " Clarke tried everything to get out of moving in" 

Anya hummmed in agreement " Lex was the same, she kept going on about Clarke and how she gets a studio room and how it's like being at home with parents cause we laying rules down .. she even said it's unfair because we get to sleep together and Clarke's hardly gonna sleep with anyone because no one can stand how annoying she is so the rules only apply to her" 

Raven laughed along with Anya " man they really go at it huh?" 

"I don't even know how it happened, it's literally been since they first met" Anya sighed 

"Sexual tension I'm telling ya " Raven shrugged " Also your cousin needs to watch her mouth, if she keeps bad mouthing my girl I'm gonna slap her" Raven joked trying to be serious.

Anya laughed " you wouldn't stand a chance baby, but it's ok cause I'll protect you" 

Raven giggled pulling Anya on top of her " oh I love it when you get all tough" 

Anya leaned down placing a soft kiss to Raven's lips " and i love it when you think you're all tough" 

Raven licked at Anya's bottom lip "want me to show ya just how tough I am?" 

"Yes please" Anya giggled attacking Raven neck... 

 

MOVE IN DAY.. 

Anya and Raven were all moved in, followed by Lexa, Anya and Raven doing most of the unloading, Lexa was acting like a spoilt child but Anya bit her tongue after Raven told her not to lose her temper, Raven knows Clarke was still unsure about moving in and didn't want her to witness an argument already. 

 

Anya looked around Lexa's room shaking her head " you don't actually really need the biggest room you know?"

"No but you're making me live with the enemy so I say it's compensation" Lexa smirked 

"Don't start" Anya warned " and I mean what I said Lexa, don't go out of your way to piss Clarke off, Raven really wants to live with her and if you do anything that makes Her move out that will upset Raven and if she moves out then you better leave the country cause I'll kill you" 

"Yeah yeah whatever" Lexa waved her cousin off " oh and I hope blondies getting the same lecture, cause if she upsets me I'll move out then what?" 

Anya laughed " she won't upset you, you have to have feeling to get upset and you have none" 

Lexa laughed " well maybe I'll develop some" 

..... 

 

"A little Help here maybe?" Raven asked trying to push a box with her foot whist carrying one .  
Lexa looked over the back of the sofa she was laying on. 

"What is it?" 

"Clarke's stuff" 

"Aww man I would help but I've pull something in my neck" Lexa unconvincingly lied " soz"

Clarke appeared as Lexa was lying " don't worry yourself I got it" 

"Oh good" 

Clarke was unpacking in her room with the help of Raven, she was a little quiet which caused Raven to worry " hey things are gonna be ok you know, I mean lex, she's always gonna try get a rise out of you but I think after a while she'll get bored" 

Clarke laughed " Its not so much what she says Ray, I just don't have the patience to deal with it every day, especially when school gets heavy" 

"I know" Raven winked " it's gonna be fine" 

... 

 

First week in and Clarke had spent most of her free time in her studio, she loved the light that filled the room, the view was pretty sweet too, it was down the hall way away from the rest of the apartment which she loved most, it meant there was somewhere she could go to get away from Lexa when she was acting up... 

Today was one of those days 

"Lexa did you use all my soya milk?" Clarke asked knowing she was setting herself for some snark 

"Nope" Lexa replied popping the p 

"Well there was some left when I went for a shower and the others left early for work"

Lexa flicked the page of her revision book " you asked if I used all the milk Clarke, not if I used the last of the milk " 

Clare rolled her eyes puffing out her cheeks " you know what? Forget it" she said shutting then fridge door option for an apple instead 

"Already have" 

..

Apart from the odd sarcastic comment and annoying Clarke by using all her milk Lexa has been on her best behaviour, Clarke was settling into the apartment and they managed to eat dinner all together with out an argument.. 

"So I was thinking we should have everyone over" Anya suggested " like a house warming"

"When?" Lexa asked 

" I was thinking Saturday if that's ok with everyone" 

Clarke and Raven agreed 

"Doesn't bother me " Lexa shrugged finishing off her juice " I'll be out"

" out where?" Anya frowned 

"I have a date"

Raven scoffed " well aren't you usually done by like eight? I mean it's just sex right?"  
You can be come back after" 

Lexa caught the tale end of Clarke rolling her eyes which pissed her off 

" so bring her here" Anya shrugged Earning herself a loud sarcastic laugh .. "oh I would but we're not allowed strangers in the house remember " Lexa looked at Clarke 

"Grow up lex, you know that's not the case" 

 

"Yeah I know" Lexa nodded " that applies just to me right?" She bitched looking straight at Clarke again who looked away " thought so" 

Lexa grabbed her car keys and left the apartment in a mood. 

... 

"So how's the new living arrangements?" Bellamy asked as she grabbed lunch with Clarke. 

" manageable" Clarke shrugged " Lexa does stuff to try piss me off, but I'm choosing my battles wisely" 

Bellamy laughed " that's not like you Griff "

"It's stupid things really, like she's suddenly taken a liking to my soya milk, using it all the tone without replacing, but I know she wants a rise out of me and she's not getting it" 

 

Bellamy was impressed at how Clarke was handling the situation with Lexa, he had seen them both go at it and knew it wasn't pretty " well look at you all grown up" 

"Piss off" Clarke laughed throwing her screwed up napkin at him.. 

" oh speak of the devil" he nodded towards the door... Lexa had strolled in with a girl none of the friends had seen before, she was blonde, legs up to her arm pits and boobs that could only be from the hands of a surgeon " who's that?" 

Clarke shrugged " who knows I can't keep up with her, she probably doesn't go to our school, I think Lexa's hit her peak on campus" 

Bellamy laughed " well I gotta hand it to her, she's got game" 

Clarke wasn't impressed with how Bellamy was ogling Lexa's "friend" " really bell?" 

"What?" He frowned " cmon Clarke you have to admit she has been with some pretty fine women?"

Clarke shrugged she wasn't about to admit she agreed " well you can sit here and dribble all day but some of us have work to do" she said getting up out of her seat only to almost bump into Lexa's friend " oh sorry" 

"No problem" the girl winked as she took a seat at the next table waiting for Lexa .. 

"Hey lex" Bellamy smiled as Lexa approached the girls table .

"Bell" Lexa smiled " Clarke" she added her tone almost bored 

"Oh you guys know each other?" The girl smiled pointing between the three . 

" no" Lexa sighed sitting down .

" oh cmon lex that's nice nice" Bell teased " we're practically family, Clarke here is Lexa's roommate and I'm Bellamy" 

"Oh cool, I haven't seen you guys around before" the girl looked up at Clarke " I'm Stacy"

Lexa rolled her eyes wanting nothing more then for Clarke and Bellamy to go away which annoyed Clarke. 

"Yeah and I doubt after she sleeps with you, you won't be seeing her again either" Clarke smirked nodding towards Lexa . " you have a nice day now" she smiled heading towards the cafe door, " oh and you might wanna tell her your name a few times, she can be forgetful" 

Lexa was furious 

.. 

"You idiot" Lexa shouted as she entered the apartment seeing Clarke and Anya at the kitchen table .

"What?" Anya frowned 

" not you " Lexa snapped " you" she pointed to Clarke , thanks to you and your little stunt today you cost me a fucking job" 

Clarke raised her eyebrows looking confused 

"Don't look so fucking innocent you idiot, that women I was with today was the owner of Mount weather gym, she was gonna offer me a job before you decided to poke your fucking nose in" 

" how was I suppose to know that?" Clarke defended herself 

"Wait wait wait" Anya stood up " what's going on?" 

"I had an interview this afternoon. for a job at the gym teaching kids martial arts " Lexa explained still throwing daggers at Clarke " the owner called me to meet her and go over what the job involved in more detail and it's was going really well until she fucked it all up" 

Anya looked over at Clarke " what did you do?" 

Clarke sighed she didnt really know what to say " I just.. I .. I" 

"What she did was make me out to look like a fucking slut who was just looking for a quick lay" Lexa yelled 

" oh because you never do that?" Clarke bitched back.. 

"Fuck you Clarke, I hope you can afford to pay my side of rent next month, cause unlike you I don't have a mommy and daddy to pay my way through life," 

Lexa stormed off into her room slamming the door 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke smacked her head down on to the table " shit" she sighed looking back up " how was I suppose to know she was in an interview?" 

" what did you actually say?" Anya asked 

"Lexa was being rude, she annoyed me so I told the girl to repeat her name cause once Lexa sleeps with her she won't remember it" 

"Clarke" Anya gasped 

"I know it was a shitty move, she just grips me" 

Anya knew Lexa pushed Clarke's buttons and sometimes she understood why the blonde bit back " listen to me, I know she's hard work ok? But you really need to stop making comments to the girls she hangs with" 

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything, but there's no point me apologising cause she won't listen" Clarke said 

"I know" Anya agreed " maybe just stay out of her way" 

Clarke headed to her studio, she needed to take herself away and forget about her fight with Lexa for a while.. 

 

Lexa kept herself busy for the next few days throwing herself into her studies, she had only seen Clarke and handful of time and ghosted her out, not even looking at her which suited Clarke she didn't really have it in her to fight with Lexa, her assignment was keeping her up till the early hours and she was starting to feel it.. 

 

Wednesday afternoon Lexa arrived home to Clarke and a guy sat at their kitchen table, the guy was Clarke's assignment buddy and the blonde thought it would have been a good idea to use her studio when they couldn't use the one on campus... 

" what's this?" Lexa asked making her way to the fridge taking out Clarke's soya milk and drinking it from the cartoon, Clarke let it go and tried to keep her cool " we're working" 

"On what?" Lexa asked" cause last time I checked there was no strangers allowed " 

Clarke shook her head" he's not a stranger, he's my assignment partner" 

" I don't know him there for that makes him a stranger" Lexa stated looking at the guy who was looking at her " not my rules buddy" 

"Please ignore her" Clarke smiled 

" oh so the rules only apply to me?" Lexa nodded placing Clarke's milk back in the fridge. 

" Lexa we're working on school stuff ok? This is nothing more " 

"Obviously" Lexa laughed leaving Clarke and her friend alone .

"Sorry" Clarke sighed " she's not exactly sociable" 

" no but she's hot" her Friend whistled " like over the top hot" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " can we just get this done?" 

Friday night came around and Anya and Raven were heading out with Octavia and the gang, Clarke opted for an early night and knowing Lexa was out did the evening meant she had the apartment to herself... she opened a bottle of wine and set up Netflix on the big tv in the front room, an orange is the new black marathon awaited her... 

Around twelve she headed to bed and sleep fell upon her instantly, that was until she was Rudely awaken by banging, her first thought was that maybe it was her room mates arriving home, but looking at the clock by her bed it was only one thirty in the morning there was no way Anya and Raven would be home yet, her second thought was a burglar, that made her heart race a little, then the sound of laughter came through the walls, " no way" she groaned into her pillow... the banging got louder and then came the moans of pleasure.. 

"Oh fuck, yes baby right there, fuck don't stop, faster, oh god" 

 

Clarke slammed her fists down on the bed in frustration, Lexa had brought a girl back even though they all agreed no fuck buddies were allowed, 

Yes, yes , yes" 

Clarke shook her head throwing a pillow over her face " this can not be happening" she sulked . 

" oh shit... more" 

Clarke led there trying to zone out, why are some people so loud when they fuck? And why does Lexa seem to find such people.. Clarke tried to go back to sleep but Lexa's visitor was getting louder and louder, the blonde knew there was no way she was getting to sleep any time soon so she grabbed her head phones and headed to her studio, if she was going to be awake all night then she might as well get some work done... 

 

Around five am Clarke found her self awake after falling asleep in the chair she had in her studio, she could hear raised voices and wondered what was going on .. 

"I don't fucking care Lexa, I told you we don't want strangers in our home, the one fucking rule we have and you can't even respect us enough to follow it" 

"Oh so princess can have friends over but I can't?" 

"Don't call her that" Raven snapped " Clarke and that guy were doing school stuff" 

"Well I'm a med student, knowing the body is part of my learning " Lexa spat back sarcastically. 

"Don't try be clever Lexa" Anya warned " I don't Expect to come home and see some girl half naked in my fucking kitchen" 

"Funny cause I see your girl all the time like that" 

Anya stepped towards her cousin only to be stopped by Raven " Ok you know what let's stop this" 

"You need to back the fuck up" Anya warned her cousin " we fucking live here" 

Clarke appeared which made Lexa worse, she began to clap " oh we're all here, lovely, lets all gang up on Lexa" 

" we're not ganging up on you" Anya spat " you knew damn well this would cause trouble yet you did it anyways" 

"Oh cause it's all me isn't it?" Lexa argued " none of you do anything wrong, it's ok for Clarke to have people over, it's ok for her to lose me a job and yet it's me you warn to play nice... it's ok to bitch at me cause I don't have feelings right?"

" what's going on?" Clarke asked still half a sleep.. 

Lexa turned to see Clarke in her pyjamas realising that Clarke hadn't gone out with the gang "Like you don't know? " the brunette snapped " I bet you couldn't wait to text these two and tell tales" 

"What?"

"Clarke didn't text anyone" Raven argued " we came home to your fuck buddy in the kitchen" 

"Oh so what" Lexa scoffed. 

" you know what I'm sick of this" Anya shouted " Raven and I have gone out of our way to accommodate you and you can't even respect the one rule we have" 

" oh just me?" Lexa moaned 

"No Clarke too " Anya replied " I'm so tired of the two of you going at it, there is never a day that one of you isn't pissing off the other, and Raven and I are always in the middle of it, all we want is to live together and have the two people we care most about with us, but you don't give a shit about that, we gave Clarke a studio, we gave you the biggest bedroom, we pay double rent when we share everything and yet still we feel like we have to walk around on egg shells in our own home and I'm sick of it... sort your shit out or Raven and I will find somewhere else to live and you can both fuck off to the dorms" 

Raven followed after Anya after she stormed off to their room, she had never seen Anya lose her shit like that and it worried her... 

"Baby" 

"I know Clarke's you best friend Ray and I'm sorry for going off like that but I'm tired of it, it isn't just Lexa, they both need to sort their shit out, I'm tired of living with their constant fighting" 

As much as Raven believed Lexa was more to blame she agreed that Clarke was in some ways just as bad .. " I know baby" she said sitting on the bed next to her girlfriend " I know" 

" I know we both wanted this, but it's not working out, maybe we should look for somewhere of our own?" Raven kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed ," maybe you going off will make them wake the hell up, if not then yeah I guess we can look" 

Anya curled into the Latina " still think its sexual tension?"

"For sure, they should just fuck already" Raven laughed .. 

..... 

" enjoy that did you?" Lexa asked looking at Clarke.

" you think I take pleasure in seeing my friends lose their shit over our behaviour?" 

"Oh I don't know Clarke" Lexa shrugged " it was more directed at me then it was you so I'd say there's a strong possibility"

"Whatever lex" Clarke said heading to her room knowing that arguing with the med student wouldn't be the most clever thing to do right in that moment " I'm going to bed" 

 

..

The atmosphere in the apartment was icey, Anya mainly spoke when spoken too unless it was to Raven and Lexa didn't so much as even breath in Clarke's direction, Raven was her usual self toward the blonde which she was grateful for, but the weirdness still made her uneasy so she decided to stay the night at Octavia's and lincolns.. 

 

"Clarke's not home tonight" Raven said after reading the text the blonde sent " she's hanging out at Os"

Anya sighed " this is so messed up, Lexa's not home either"

"It'll be ok" Raven smiled stroking her girlfriends head " there is a plus side you know to those two being out for the night" 

"Oh really?" Anya smiled looking at Raven knowing exactly what she's thinking.

"Mmmmm" Raven giggled leaning into the blonde " we haven't made out on this couch yet you know?"

Anya pulled Raven on to her fully playing a kiss to her lips " better Change that then huh"

.... 

 

"I just don't know what it is" Clarke sighed laying on Octavia's bed next to her " I mean when we first met we seemed cool, I even thought she was hot" 

"Well she is" O teased " but I don't get it either, this last year has been a nightmare, we can't even go out as a group with out it ending in you two having some kinda show down"

Claire nodded " yup and now it's causing Anya to have a mental breakdown" 

" yeah but from what you said it was mainly directed at lex" 

"Yeah but it shouldn't have been" Clarke said " I'm no better then her, and if I'm honest she doesn't have to do much to piss me off" 

"Why though?" Octavia asked " I mean what is it about her?"

Clarke shook her head " I honestly don't know, I mean I guess the way she acts towards me doesn't help, I catch her rolling her eyes when ever I speak, she mutters shit under her breath, she's just really cold towards me ... like when Finn cheated on me she laughed about it, and I remember when we talked about what we we’re going to collage for she basically said that Art wasn't really something that's gonna take me anywhere" 

"Has she seen your art?" O frowned knowing just how amazing Clarke was .

"Not then no" Clarke replied " not now even, she shows no interest" 

" it's kinda crazy cause I don't see it, I mean Lexa's always been pretty cool with me, I even find her funny yet when you two go at it she's a totally different person" 

 

Clarke laughed " must be the effect I have on her then... anyways I been thinking about what happened with Anya and it's not fair on her and Ray so I've contacted the collage Dorms manager, he's gonna get back to me" 

"Dorms?" Octavia gasped " Clarke that's like your worst night mare" 

"No my worst nightmare is moving back in with my mom, Dorms is a way better option" 

 

Octavia felt bad for her friend, she wished her place was bigger so Clarke could stay with her " can't you just see how things go at home?" 

Clarke shook her head " I wanna keep my friends and if I stay there I'm likely to lose them as well as my home, it's just easier this way, Anya isn't talking to Lexa right now and the last thing I want is for our issues to start causing trouble with hers and Ravens relationship " 

 

Octavia placed her head on Clarke's shoulder " this sucks" 

"Yeah it does"

.... 

 

"Talk to me " Lincoln urged as he and Lexa filled the fridge at Arcadia, now that Clarke has ruined her chance of a job she had to take some shifts off her uncle .

"Why?" She snapped " it's not like anyone cares, everyone just blames me while Clarke looks like the victim" 

"What is your problem with her?" Lincoln asked " I mean Clarke is one of the sweetest people I know, I don't get why you clash so badly with her" 

"Yeah so everyone keeps saying," Lexa moaned " but she's not sweet when she's basically telling girls I'm a slut or ruining my chance of a job... she looks down at me all the time, she's always got some sarcastic comment to make, she makes me feel like I'm something she stepped in.. I didn't just one day decide not to like her Linc... we just don't get on" 

"You did once" Lincoln smiled widely " I fact I remember a time when you thought and I quote "she is the most beautiful women I've ever seen, I'm gonna marry that girl" he air quoted with a giggle .

"I was drunk and she hadn't opened her mouth at that point" Lexa said unimpressed with her cousins teasing " and i never said she wasn't good looking, she just makes me feel shit about myself" 

 

"So why haven't you spoke to her about it? I mean if she knew she made you feel like that she would be upset about it, Clarke is really soft and gently" Lincoln tried 

"Fuck no" Lexa laughed " she dislikes me enough , I'm not about to give her ammo" 

Lincoln rolled his eyes " ok so what are you gonna do about Anya?" 

"Nothing" Lexa shrugged " well not nothing maybe I'll apologise for bringing that girl home but that's it, I'm not gonna say sorry for her losing her shit, she went in on me" 

 

" not just you" 

"More me then princess" Lexa snapped 

"Don't call her that" Lincoln said 

 

"Oh my god what is it with everyone saying that? Why can't I call her princess when she acts like one" Lexa moaned " I mean what? does the word offend her?"

" no it's because of her dad" Lincoln stated assuming Lexa knew what he meant 

"What about him?" 

Lincoln frowned "you know" 

Lexa raised her eyes brows and shook her head having no clue what her cousin was talking about. 

"Lex he died"

Lexa placed the bottles she was holding onto the bar "what?" 

"You do know about her dad right?"

Lexa shook her head 

"Oh geez" Lincoln sighed " lex, Clarke's dad was killed in a really bad accident at work a few years ago, it killed Clarke losing him, she's never gotten over it, her moms recently moved on With a new guy and it's hard for her to accept. She wears her dad's watch even though it doesn't work, they were really close and he use to call her princess, so when someone like Finn for instance would call her it, she would get really upset... it's just something she can't bare to be called, she hasn't gotten over losing her dad, so lay off the princess shit ok?"

 

Part of Lexa was glad she had never called Clarke princess to her face if that was the case. She was cold sometimes but she knew all to well how it feels to lose a parent, " well I didn't know that" she spoke clearing her throat 

"Just Like she doesn't really know much about you, maybe you two should try and get to know each other?" Lincoln said patting his cousin on the back .. 

Lexa couldn't see that happening any time soon


	3. Chapter 3

When Clarke arrived back at the apartment the next day she was met with Anya and Raven watching tv. 

"Oh Clarke thank god" Anya cheered " please save me from this kardashian bullshit"

Raven hit out at her girlfriend " hey don't diss my girls" 

Anya rolled her eyes " you don't watch this shit do you?" She asked Clarke who shook her head, she wasn't a fan of reality tv unlike Raven .. 

" you ok?" Raven asked noticing the look on Clarke's face 

"Uh yeah” the blonde smiled taking a seat on the arm of the sofa " I'm actually glad you're both here, I wanted to talk to you" 

Both Raven and Anya sat up in their seats " about?" Raven asked 

"Firstly, I just want to say how sorry I am about what's been going on, Im sorry that my fighting with Lexa caused you " she nodded go Anya " to lose your shit" 

"Ignore me Clarke I was drunk" 

Clarke shook her head " doesn't matter, the fact is that it's not fair on either of you to have to put with it... I don't know why Lexa and I can't get along, but I do know that it's probably not gonna change" she laughed a little " so I've been speaking to the Dorms manager at school and ... " 

"No" Raven all but shouted " no fucking way are you moving into dorms" 

"Ray" Clarke argued 

"No Clarke" Raven said firmly " no, we talked about this before we started school, we agreed Dorms sucked and we would live together, so that's what we're doing, you and Lexa will fight and Anya and I will just live with it" 

"That's just it thought Ray" Clarke said " I don't want to fight with Lexa anymore, I don't want you and Anya to put up with it, and Dorms are ok, I mean the manager said a single room is coming up in two weeks so I won't have to share" 

" oh so you're gonna live alone? No" 

Clarke smiled " I love that you wanna live me babe but it's done, I've already accepted the room" 

Raven looked at Anya to do something. 

"Clarke you don't have to do this, really... I mean we can have like a house meeting and talk some stuff over" 

Clarke shook her head " guys really I'm happy with this, and I'm not feeling pushed to move out or anything, besides I'll be around and we'll still hang out all the time, it's just sleeping somewhere else" she winked at Raven trying to make her news less hard to take. 

" This isn't what I meant when I said sort your shit out you know" Anya sulked 

" I know" Clarke nodded " I just want to do this.. I mean I don't know how this will effect you guys with rent and stuff?" 

Raven was pretty well off after a huge pay out from an accident she had as a child in which she lost the use in her leg causing her to wear a brace, so Clarke knew money wasn't really an issue, but still wanted to make sure they were ok with the new rise in their rent .. 

"Don't worry about that" Anya insisted just as the front door opened and Lexa entered, instantly noticing the slightly off atmosphere " should my ears be burning?" 

" your rents going up" Anya stated heading into the kitchen .

"What?" Lexa asked 

"Clarke's moving out "Raven answered 

Lexa looked at Clarke then to Raven then back to Clarke for confirmation " why?" 

"Really lex?" Anya snapped " you really asking why?" 

Lexa sighed heavily " oh just another thing to blame me for? Great " she moaned heading towards her room .

" no Lexa" Clarke called out to stop the brunette " this isn't your fault. I just think that it's easier for all of us"

Lexa didn't turn to look at the blonde but she did stop and listen " whatever" she muttered walking into her room slamming the door behind her. 

" this sucks" Raven sulked pulling Clarke into the chair so she could hug her . 

 

Lexa lay in her bed taking in the information she had just been told... she didn't really think her fighting with Clarke would cause the blonde to move out, they just didn't get on and she knew she went over the top about the whole job thing... once Clarke and Bellamy left the gym owner assumed Clarke had been a "special friend" to Lexa who may have been a little pissed at her, after hearing that Lexa went into a ramble about how much she disliked the blonde and how she annoyed the hell out of her .. That was probably the reason she didn't get the job. I mean who would want someone so negative working for them? 

Lexa wondered if maybe she could try call a truce with the blonde, maybe she would continue living in the apartment? Maybe if she bit her tongue a bit more then they might be able to get along for the sake of their other housemates. That idea of coarse was short lived when later that night Anya and Raven had gone out on a date leaving her alone with Clarke . 

" you know now that I'm moving out your gonna have to buy your own soya milk" Clarke stated watching Lexa help herself as usual . 

" maybe I won't drink it then" Lexa bit back

"Oh so you just drink it because it's mine?" 

Lexa shrugged causing Clarke to roll her eyes " do you even like it? Or do you drink it just to piss me off?" 

Lexa knew not to get into a fight with the blonde whist Anya's meltdown was still an issue within the household but her mouth runs away with her and before she could bite her tongue she was speaking .

" its milk don't cry about it princess"

As soon as the words left Lexa's mouth she wanted to take them back " shit" she cringed

"What did you call me?" Clarke hissed 

Lexa put the milk back in the fridge and tried to leave the kitchen quickly. 

" I said what did you call me?" Clarke yelled causing Lexa to stop .

"Forget it" 

Suddenly a book flew past Lexa's head hitting her bedroom door causing her to spin around to look at the blonde " what the fuc...

"Don't you ever call me that again, you hear me?" Clarke warned tears filling up her eyes " call me all the names you want Lexa but never call me that" it broke Clarke's heart when people used the word" princess as an insult to her when her dad would use the word with such love and affection 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke stormed out of the apartment before Lexa had a chance to apologise, she knew it was a low blow but she really hadn't meant to say it, it just came out and she was truly sorry for it ... 

... 

Lexa hadn't had the chance to apologise to Clarke over the next two days, the blonde made sure she and Lexa were never alone, always making sure Anya or Raven were home.. and there was no way she would bring up their fight in front of her housemates, especially since Anya had told her how happy she is that the two hadn't been arguing.. 

... 

Clarke knew she over reacted to Lexa's little outburst but her heart hurt, she missed her father, she felt the same pain just as strongly now as she did the day her mom told her her dad was never coming home, and Lexa of all people calling her princess just set her whole body alight. Throwing the book at the brunette was stupid, and immature, Clarke knew that. She wondered if she had been closer would it have been her fist she threw instead? That probably would of resulted in her getting her ass kicked, Lexa was after all a martial arts expert, but in the heat of the moment Clarke didn't care,

she wanted to get out of the apartment more now then ever, the less she saw of Lexa the better. 

 

Sunday night and Raven and Anya were having dinner with Gus , Lexa had opted out, wanting to study. The apartment was quiet so she assumed Clarke was out too. She had been studying non stop for three hours and needed a break.. her stomach couldn't agree more, it had been telling her for over an hour so she took herself off to the kitchen.. 

Grilled cheese sandwich was her snack of choice, something quick and easy, whist she waited for it to toast she looked over at Clarke's bedroom door noticing a light shining from underneath it .. guess she wasn't alone after all ... for a few seconds she wondered if maybe she should knock and apologise for saying what she did, but she chickened out, Clarke was moving out in a few days so she could probably avoid her till then .. 

Clarke had the same idea , she to felt like she needed a break, she had spent most of the day packing up her belongings and forgot to eat.. opening her bedroom door she was met with dark green eyes staring straight at her, her heart skipped a beat, she felt a sense of anger and sadness wash over her as well as a hint of guilt... unsure what to do or say the blonde just continued through to the kitchen opening the fridge pulling out what she needed to make herself a sandwich... Lexa at the same time was feeling awkward, her mouth kept opening yet the words wouldn't come out ... shaking her head she knew she had to man up and swallow her pride .. " Clarke"

Clarke had never heard Lexa's voice sound so soft, it was a new to her. " can we not lex? I'm tired" 

 

Lexa had noticed lately that Clarke had been calling her lex and felt weirded out that it didn't bother her, which was odd because everything the blonde did annoyed her.. she also felt like Clarke saying she was tired had more meaning to it then just her feeling sleepy " I don't wanna fight" Lexa swallowed picking at her food not daring to look up in case the blonde was looking at her, which she was. 

" I've called you a lot of things over these last few months, some to your face and some behind your back, some my mother had she been alive would have probably slapped me for " Lexa smiled at the thought of her mom " I won't lie and say that I didn't mean everyone of them at some point or other but I um..." clearing her throat before she continued, it was never easy for Lexa to say sorry, it always left a bitter taste in her mouth " I never meant to call you.." Lexa stopped not knowing if saying the word would upset Clarke " that... it just came out and I was sorry as soon as I said it," 

Clarke was dumbfounded she never in a million years believed Lexa would ever use the word "sorry" whist speaking to her, she wasn't really sure what to say, where to look or even what to think .. 

" I never meant to use it to hurt you" 

 

" thank you" Clarke whispered " and uh, I'm sorry I threw the book at you" 

Lexa laughed looking up from her plate " you sure about that? " 

Clarke noticed the small smile on Lexa's face and shrugged " maybe I'm sorry it didn't hit you" 

"That's more like it" Lexa nodded 

Clarke went back to making her sandwich while Lexa sat uncomfortably eating hers. 

Clarke opened the fridge to retrieve her milk only to find the carton empty " really lex?" She groaned holding it up .

Lexa shrugged 

"Just when I thought you might not be a complete asshole you go and prove me wrong" the blonde huffed stropping off to her room taken her sandwich with her .. 

" and back to normal" Lexa said to herself heading back into her room to study


	4. Chapter 4

When Clarke woke the next morning her stomach was calling out to her, her usual choice of breakfast was a no go what with Lexa happily finishing off her milk the night before.. 

Toast it was then Clarke thought to herself, as she enters the living area Lexa was sat at the table drinking coffee typing away on her laptop. 

"Morning griff" Raven smiled from behind her " coffee?" 

"Sure" Clarke nodded following her friend into the kitchen .

" you sleep ok?" Raven asked as she opened the fridge pulling out an unopened carton of milk. 

"Yeah.. I'll have my coffee black"Clarke stated knowing she having no other option .

" why?" Raven Asked looking confused as she stands holding a carton of Clarke's milk in her hand. 

"Oh" Clarke looked surprised " I didn't think there was any milk"

Raven shrugged continuing with what she was doing whilst Clarke took a look over at Lexa who sat blowing over her hot mug , she must have replaced it the blonde thought.

"So have you finished packing?" Raven asked sadly 

"Not yet" Clarke answered holding the hot mug in her hands taking in the smell of the coffee. 

"Clarke you know you don't have to move out right?" Raven whispered " we can work this out"

Clarke smiled softly at her friend as she placed her hand on her shoulder " its done Ray, cmon Im not going far, I'll come over all the time" 

" no you wont" Raven sighed shoot an unimpressed look over towards Lexa " you'll avoid this place like the plaque" 

" I won't I promise" 

"Just stay, we'll kick Lexa out" Raven giggled quietly .

" stop it" Clarke laughed " its gonna be ok seriously" 

"Not for me it isn't, I don't want you to move out" Raven sulked pulling Clarke in for a hug.. 

Lexa watched her room mates out of the corner of her eye, if she wasn't feeling like an asshole before Raven was doing a pretty good job at making her feel worse about Clarke moving out .. maybe it would have been better all around if she left instead. 

"Thank you for the milk" Clarke said as she sat at the same table as Lexa . 

Lexa nodded not bothering to look up at the blonde, truth was she had actually taken a liken to the soya milk. After her run that morning she stopped d by the store to pick up a fresh carton, not that it would make much difference now because Clarke was already moving out but the least she could do was to be amicable until she left . 

"So Lincoln and O wanna hit that new club in town tonight" Raven stated as she to took a seat at the table " you guys in?"

Lexa shook her head " I have work" was all she said picking up Her laptop and leaving the table. 

"Clarke?" 

"I wish" Clarke sighed " I still having decided on my final piece yet and I have an essay to write up" 

" that's what Sundays are for" Raven laughed " cmon Anya has VIP tickets" 

"Next time" Clarke smiled 

Raven folded her arms with a pout " you suck" 

" not as well as you" Clarke joked gently shoving Raven’s arm, " I gotta get dressed " 

" no one sucks as good as me Griff, but I don't do that anymore, it's all about the lady loving for me these days" Raven called out 

"What's that about lady loving?" Anya asked coming out of her bedroom 

Raven pulled Anya on to her lap giving her a gentle kiss " Clarke just complementing me on my blow job skills" 

Anya frowned " what?" 

"Never mind "Raven laughed " so anyways I think there might have been a little break through this morning with those two" 

"Oh do tell?" 

"Well you know how Lexa keeps using Clarke's soya milk?l Raven began " well this morning Clarke said she would have her coffee black cause she had no milk but low and behold there was a whole carton in the fridge" 

"So what you think Lexa replaced it?" Anya asked with a frown 

"I know she did .. I heard Clarke thank her" 

"Wow.. could it be a truce?" Anya wondered 

"Doubt it " Raven laughed placing a kiss to Anya's neck " but it's a start."

Raven really didn't miss a trick, she was very good at being observant without showing it.. like she could be in the middle of brain surgery and still hear everything someone was saying to her, she had a gift of multitasking .. she noticed Lexa and Clarke's attraction toward each other only weeks into them meeting , they would glance over at each other when they think the other isn't watching, Clarke being the easiest to read, as much as Clarke hated being on the end of Lexa's sarcastic rants, Raven had caught her amused many a times at witnessing someone else on the receiving end... she also remembers a time when She dragged Clarke along to the gym and lexa happened to be there ... Clarke's eyes never left Lexa The whole time ...or the time when Lexa placed a sold sign on one of Clarke's art pieces she had on sale at the collage thinking no one noticed.. Raven did.. Raven sees everything, Raven also sees things even Lexa and Clarke don't seee... not yet anyways . 

... 

 

Anya and Lexa had been a little off with each other over the last week and it was starting to take its toll on the older women, Anya loved Lexa deeply, they fought a lot and bitched at each other but the bond they had was unbreakable..

"Hey" Anya smiles leaning on Lexa's door frame with her arms folded in her front of her " you ok?"

Lexa nodded packing her sports bag " yeah I have training" 

Anya nodded " cool, when does competition start?" 

"Next week" 

"You in?" 

Lexa zipped her bag up " yeah hundred metre and relay"

"Well you know I'll be there" Anya smiled 

"I know" Lexa nodded placing a kiss her Anya's cheek as she brushed past her head of out the door .. 

That was it, that was Lexa and Anya made up, it didn't take much and they were both happy for that . 

... 

When Lexa arrived at school she was texted by Lincoln to meet up for lunch, so she headed to the cafeteria, Lincoln was sat on his phone trying to pick up his very large sandwich " ok babe, Lexa's here so I'll see ya soon" 

"O?" Lexa asked taking a seat 

"Yeah she's gonna meet us here, you getting lunch?" 

Lexa screwed her face up as her cousin took a Huge bite of his lunch, half the contents falling on to the Table " reminded me what Octavia sees in you again?" 

Lincoln laughed at his cousin as she went off to get down lunch, it wasn't his fault the sandwich was so packed .

 

"Hey you" Lexa heard from behind her 

Oh hi" Lexa forced a smile havin no idea what the girls name was 

"Haven't see you around in a while, how you been?" The girl who everyone else knew as Harper asked 

"Yeah good, busy" Lexa busied herself collecting her lunch ." Hoping the girl got the hint. 

"So competitions start next week, are you nervous?" 

Lexa sighed "why would I be?"

"It's just it's a big deal and your the best of the best.... not just at running" Harper blushed 

And there is was.. Lexa knew she must have slept with this girl, in fact she remembers that she did indeed sleep with this girl and she was the one Clarke busted her balls about .

"Harper Right?"

"Yeah Harper " the blonde grinned 

Lexa nodded " well Harper the answer is no. I'm not nervous, and that's because I want to be a doctor not a athlete, I run because I enjoy it, so if I lose and the collages looses it's titles I don't really care"

Harper wasn't sure how to react to that, sports wins were a big deal in their schools history with mLexa being one of their biggest stars so she was surprised Lexa didn't care "oh " 

Lexa nodded " excuse me" 

"Wait"Harper said taking Lexa by the arm " you wanna hang out?"

"No" Lexa said bluntly 

"Oh cmon" Harper swooned " we had fun last time" 

"Don't even remember it " Lexa replied 

As Lexa pulled her arm away to return to Lincoln she was met with an unimpressed look on Clarke's face... of coarse it would be her stood there judging, Lexa didn't stand there to long she headed back to her cousin.

"Hey" Clarke's smiled at an embarrassed looking Harper " don't take personally, Lexa's an asshole," 

"Yeah a hot one" Harper sighed " I thought she liked me" 

Clarke felt bad for the blonde, sadly she wasn't the first to think they might have something with Lexa and she certainly wouldn't be the last . " the best thing you can do is get over it, Lexa is not worth your time or energy" 

"Thanks Clarke" Harper smiled .. 

 

..... 

"Why did you have to be so cold" Clarke moaned taking a seat next to Octavia at Lincoln's table .

" mind your own business" 

" Lexa you hurt her feelings, you didn't have to be so harsh" 

Lexa sighed " look Clarke I get you like to have an opinion on my love life and everyone else's but how about you get one of your own, or are you still crying a river over fuck boy Finn?" 

"Lex" Lincoln warned at the same time as Octavia .

"You know you really are an asshole" Clarke spat getting up leaving without her lunch .

"What is wrong with you?" O added picking Clarke's lunch up as well as her own " I'm going to find Clarke" she said to Lincoln giving him a quick kiss .

Once the cousins we're let alone Lexa turned to Lincoln " go on then? Give it to me?" 

Lincoln shook his head " why would I? You don't take a blind bit of notice to what anyone tells you, so it's pointless" 

"Linc she started it, the conversation I had with that girl was none of her business" 

" no I agree" Lincoln nodded " but you always go for the jugular, you hit where it hurts and that's the problem" 

"Oh so I'm just suppose to sit here and allow Clarke to shit talk me?" 

Lincoln shook his head " Lexa She only asked why you had to be so cold towards that girl? She didn't shit talk you... going at her about Finn was uncalled for, it's not nice to have your heart broken" 

"Like I don’t know that? " Lexa tutted pushing herself up onto her feet, " i have training" 

Lincoln didn't really want to be the one to scold his cousin over the shit with Clarke. He gathered she got enough of it from other people but he felt he didn't have a choice when Lexa used Finn against the blonde, he had seen how upset she was when Finn cheated on her, he knew as much because he ended up on the couch after Octavia kicked him out of their bed so she could confront Clarke, after she had been at Anya's and Lexa teased her . 

 

" I shoulda just kept my mouth shut" Clarke sighed sitting with Octavia on the bleachers after Octavia found the blonde " why can't I just keep quiet?" 

"Because you care maybe?" Octavia offered " i mean Lexa isn't exactly subtle is she? She kinda just says it how it is and some times it's hurtful" 

"Yeah but I barely even know Harper" 

"You're human Clarke, her on the other hand" Octavia pointed to the track in front of them " well she's like a fucking machine" she laughed "cyborg" she added with a giggle .

 

Clarke watched Lexa as she warmed up, she was a machine thats for sure, she was so lean and strong, muscles ripped through her legs and back as she stretched which Clarke couldn't help but look at " I hate she's that hot" she joked getting a playful nudge from Octavia .

"I hear ya babe, girls got it going on in all the right places and fuck me she's fast" Octavia gasped 

The pair heard the gun sound and Lexa was off like a cheetah out the blocks, leaving all her team mates in her wake... her strides were long and her body was as straight as it could be, her arms moved at her side in unison to her legs, Octavia was mesmerised " you see how relaxed she looks, like shes barely breaking a sweat" 

Clarke smiled at Lexa reached the finish line, she really was a talented runner and Clarke can appreciate that, she was big Enough to admit Lexa was impressive " I gotta go" 

Clarke has enough of Miss Woods for one day


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke entered the apartment pushing a huge box full of other boxes " little help here?" 

Anya jumped up off the couch to help the blonde " what's this?" 

"Boxes" Clarke huffed out catching her breath " man that was hard work" she laughed 

"Boxes for what?" Raven played dumb "you're not moving out" 

"Ray" 

"No don't Ray me " Raven moaned " you and Lexa haven't had a fight in days so things are getting better. So take them boxes back where they came from" 

"Babe I love that you want me to stay but really it's gonna be ok" Clarke tried 

"No it isn't, O moved in with Lincoln saying the same thing now it's like we need an appointment to see her" Raven ranted " I mean it Clarke you're not moving out" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and so did Anya at Ravens exaggeration " Clarke isn't moving in with a partner Ray" 

"Oh I'm glad you're ok with this" Raven snapped at her girlfriend " but then it's ok isn't it cause it's not Lexa moving out" 

"Woah hold up" Clarke interrupted before Anya had a chance to argue back " let's not go there, Ray this is my decision it's nothing to do with Lexa or Anya or you for that matter, and I'm begging you please do not fight with Anya over this" 

" yeah I'm not the bad guy" Anya sulked as Lexa walked through the open door 

"No she is" Raven mumbled turning her back to her room mates " whatever do what you want"

"What's this?" Lexa asked cautiously 

"This is Clarke packing her stuff to move out" Raven snapped giving Lexa a death stare .

"Oh" Lexa nodded 

"Yeah oh" Raven said shaking her head going to her room 

Anya and Clarke shared a look, Anya full of apology " need a hand?",

"I'm good" Clarke shook her head sliding the box across the apartment into her room " I'm not packing yet, so how about I cook dinner?" 

"Sounds good" Anya smiled looking to Lexa 

"I'm good" she shook her head " I'm going out" Lexa was not happy constantly being blamed by Raven for Clarke deciding to move out . She hadn't told her to leave or forced her to make that decision, if Clarke wanted to leave it was because Clarke wanted to leave ... 

Once Lexa was showered an almost ready to leave she opened her bedroom door slightly to let some air in, the room was stuffy from her shower, as she sat at her vanity table applying her eyeliner Clarke's laugh caught her attention. through the gap in the door and could see the blonde rolling out pastry, Lexa guessed she was making some kind of pie...Raven was obviously over her sulk because her and Clarke were singing along to the radio, a Nicki Minaj song playing, Clarke had flour on her cheek and was rapping into a large spoon .. 

Raven was laughing and clapping along whist Anya held out her phone to video the blonde who was over exaggerating her hand movements.. as much as Lexa tried to stay stoic where the blonde was concerned she couldn't help but laugh, a little part of her was jealous that she wasn't involved in the fun, she also knew that if she walked out into the kitchen then Clarke would stop and her fun would be over ...  
Finishing off her make up still taking in the sound of Clarke laughing Lexa suddenly didn't feel like going out, what she wanted to do was go into the kitchen and join in with what ever the rest of them were up too....

Just like she thought as soon as Lexa came out of her room the laugher died down, she hated it and in the moment felt a deep feeling of guilt that the blonde felt unable to be free and happy in the brunettes company " something smells good" 

" Clarke's making apple pie for after dinner" Raven answered still in a little bit of a sulk.. once Clarke at prepared dinner she bombarded her friend with kisses and hugs until the Latina cheered up .. 

Lexa nodded not knowing what else to say .. 

"I can leave you some if you want?" Clarke offered " you know for when you get back?" 

Lexa wanted to smile but held it in " actually I'm not going out now" 

"How come?" Anya asked being the only one brave enough to " did mid-week girl cancel?" 

Lexa glared at her sister for a moment " no and not that it's any of your business but I wasn't going out to meet up with a girl" 

" no you were probably going to the bar to get a new one" Raven joked " Gus should start charging you to use his bathroom" 

Lexa didn't like being the butt of Ravens jokes, they were getting old .. " whatever" she said storming back into her room closing the door.

"Ray" Clarke scorned 

"What? It's true and don't defend her, she's the enemy remember" 

" no she isn't" Clarke argued much to Anya's delight, she was about to get into it with Raven.. she knew her cousin was a pain in the backside but it was still her job to defend her

"Can we just have one night off?" The dirty blonde asked 

Raven shrugged leaning forward to steal a carrot off the chopping board .

Once dinner was ready and the pie was placed in the over Clarke without any prompting knocked on Lexa door .... "yeah" came the brunettes voice from behind the door .. Clarke took that as an invite and slowly opened the door .

"Hey uh I'm about to dish up, do you want to join us now that you're not going out?" 

Lexa appreciated the offer but felt like she wasn't really wanted " thanks but you don't need to go out of your way for me, I'll get something later" 

"I'm not, there's plenty to go around, cmon before Raven eats it all" 

Lexa waited for Clarke to close the door before she smiled ... if she could just learn to bite her tongue and swallow her sarcasm then maybe Clarke's last week in the apartment could go smoothly ... 

 

"Did you just invite Lexa to dinner?" Anya smiled 

"It's dinner and there's plenty" Clarke answered taking a seat not before setting a space for Lexa at the opposite end of the table " let's not get carried away now" 

Anya was about to reply when Lexa appeared taking her seat with a grateful nod to the blonde .. 

" hey Lex, check this out" Anya laughed showing her sister her phone.. it was the video of Clarke and Raven fooling around .. 

"I saw" Lexa smiled watching it anyways as she was passed the potatoes by Raven.  
Clarke blushed with embarrassment she didn't realise Lexa had seen her making an idiot Out of herself but the fact the brunette hasn't teased her about it made her feel better .. 

"Oh my god Clarke" Raven cried out as she chewed on her food with her head thrown back " this taste so good" 

Clarke and the woods sisters both laughed " please don't ever say my name like that" 

"I can't help it " Raven happily moaned " this is better then sex" 

"Hey" Anya warned slapping Ravens hand that sat on the table " think about what you're saying now" 

"Sorry baby you know I love the taste of you" Raven winked sucking her finger into her mouth 

 

"And Im done " Lexa cringed grossed out at Ravens words " Clarke thank you for dinner" 

Clarke sat with an amused smile on her face at Ravens actions " no problem" 

" what no apple pie?" Raven laughed lifting two of her fingers with a grin 

Lexa was not amused one bit at the thought of what Raven does to her sister " defiantly not now" 

Raven laughed out loud " oh cmon lex, It's not like you're a stranger to the old two finger motion" 

"Funny" Lexa said rolling her eyes 

Raven laughed again "baby you like warm apple pie don't you?" She winked to Anya 

"You're All kinds of wrong and I'm defiantly leaving" Lexa shook her head heading back into her bedroom .

"I love teasing her" Raven grinned 

 

" not that I say this often if ever but i agree with Lexa, something's just shouldn't be shared" Clarke laughed " and I think I'll wait for my stomach to stop churning before I have any pie, so it's all yours" 

"Oh cmon" Raven laughed " why all of a sudden Do i live with a bunch of prudes? You're no virgin so I know you've had the pleasure and Lexa is like the queen of finger fucking and yet you both look down at me? Fuck ya'll "

Clarke shook her head laughing " I'm going for a shower, I'll leave you two with the pie" 

Anya was shaking her head at her girlfriend " talk about clear a room, you should try that next time they fight"

"Yeah, but didn't you notice that this was our first ever meal all together" Raven stated " and no fighting" 

Oh yeah" Anya nodded 

"And did you hear Lexa tell you she already seen Clarke dancing when you showed her your video?" 

Anya frowned " huh?" 

"Means she was watching from her room and did you see how Clarke made a point of inviting lex to dinner? Raven winked " and how she backed her up over the whole pie thing?... I'm tellin ya the sexual tension is shifting" 

"Whatever" Anya dismissed " so they played nice, there is no way in this world that those two have the hots for each other" 

"Ok" Raven shrugged getting up taking her plate with her " but I'm looking forward to the day I can say I told you so" 

 

... 

Friday night, student night at Arcadia which means half priced drinks and a whole heap of singletons looking to cop off.. usually Lexa was in her element but tonight she picked the short straw and had to work Lincoln's shift, " oh don't pout it makes you look cute and I know how much you hate that" Anya teased throwing a beer mate at her sulking cousin .

"Shut up I'm not pouting" 

"You kinda are"Raven added earning herself Lexa’s middle finger .

"Ladies" Finn grinned as he approached the bar with a group of guys " what's on the menu tonight? He winked 

"The door if you even think about causing trouble here" Lincoln said standing up off his seat to show Finn he wasn't playing. 

"Chill man" Finn laughed nervously " I'm not here to cause a scene I just want a drink" 

"Keep it that way" Anya warned “ you’re suppose to be barred” 

As much as Lexa didn't really want to serve Finn and his friends she was left with little choice " what?" 

"That's not very friendly Lexa" 

"I'm not a very friendly person" Lexa said sarcastically " so what do you want?" 

"Allow me" Finns friend said pushing his way to the bar " hey sweetness my names John Murphy, these fools just call me Murphy though"

Lexa looked towards her family and friend unimpressed out the corner of her eye then back to this Murphy guy . 

"I can see that you are a very beautiful lady and Finn here just doesn't have the kind of game he needs to handle a lady like you " 

Anya, Raven and Octavia were trying there best not to laugh" 

"And you do?" Lexa asked 

"Well put it this way... I would love nothing more then to buy you a drink and get to know you a little bit more, what do you say hotstuff?"

Lexa looked at John like he was the dumbest person in the world " Murphy come here baby" Lexa waved him closer as she leaned on to the bar ... John looked at Finn and his friends smugly before closing the gap between him and Lexa.. 

"would you really do anything to get my attention?" 

"Yes I would" John smiled leaning forward to look down Lexa vest .. 

"Well in that cause how about we cut of Finns dick cause he's a lying cheating piece of shit and shove it down your throat so you can't speak and then I won't have to listen to the dribble thats coming out of your mouth .... oh and F.Y.I .. I'm totally gay and would rather sleep with your mom then you ... ok" Lexa smiled patting him on the head " good, glad we had this little chat" 

Anya and the gang all burst out in to a ripple of laughter while Lincoln smiled clapping his hands " Lexa Woods, ladies and gentlemen " he teased “ she’s here all night” . 

John took off as quick as his legs could follow him with Finn tagging behind leaving his stunned friends to order beers, none daring to say a word to Lexa other then thanking her for their beers .. 

"Oh that was awesome" Octavia whooped wiping the tears from her eyes "did you see Finns face when you mentioned cutting his dick off?" 

"Yup that was classic" Raven lifted her bottle up in salute to Lexa, then leaned in to Anya " see, a dig at Finn about what he did to Clarke" 

"Whatever" Anya tutted sinking her tequila " lex.. fill me up" 

"I'm not waiting on you all night " Lexa moaned 

"Uh bar staff" Anya said pointing to Lexa .. "paying customers" she added pointing to herself and the group " so I think you are" 

"Watch I don't spit in your wine" 

"Added flavour" Anya spat back with a shit eating grin .. she loved playing with Lexa just as much as her girlfriend did .. 

... 

Clarke had arrived at the bar a few hours after the rest, it was her monthly catch up with her mother which was never a fun event so she was happy to be with her friend and a very large drink in her hand .. Raven and Octavia had excitedly told her about how Lexa totally destroyed Finn and Murphy which Clarke was sad she missed ... she could feel Finns eyes on her for the last half an hour but ignored him as best she could .. 

"Tequila" Anya grinned as she placed a tray down on the table " cmon Griff you're playing catch up." 

"No no no " Clarke waved her hand " I'm not getting drunk tonight, I have a shit load of stuff to do tomorrow " 

"Like what?" Raven asked 

Clarke was in fact meeting with the dorms manager and a look around the halls, but she didn't want to upset Raven so lied..

"I have a class tomorrow and a meeting about another show case" 

" class on a Saturday?" Raven challenged .

"Yeah uh.. "Clarke swallowed " well not a school class, it's a uh... it's a Out of school class" 

Raven frowned but was a little to wired to really think about "ok" 

Clarke internally congratulated herself getting out of the situation .

"Liar" Octavia whispered into the blondes ear 

"Well it's easier then telling her I have meeting with the dorm manager, you know how sore of a subject it is"

Octavia nodded knowing exactly how touchy Raven is about Clarke's up and coming move .. " I hear ya" she winked 

 

Lexa was bored she really had enough of working the bar and wanted to kick everyone out so she could go home .. hey lex" 

Lexa turned around to be met with the smiling face of her track team mate Ontari James... " that's your crew right?" The girl nodded to Anya's table . 

"So?" Lexa replied she wasn't exactly a fan of Ontari, in fact Miss James was Lexa's biggest completion on the tracks.. she was fairly new to the university and has been a pain in Lexa ass since she arrived. 

"Well I was just wondering who the blonde is?" 

Lexa looked over at her friends then back to her team mate " why?" 

" uh cause she's hot" Ontari said looking at Lexa like she should know that. "Is she gay?.. or bi? I mean you all kinda dabble except Lincoln's girl so I'm thinking she might be?" 

" really? That's your logic? Because I'm gay and my cousin and Raven are together it must mean Clarke's gay too?" 

"Clarke" Ontari smiled getting a taste for the name " that's cute... and yeah that's my logic so is she? "

The last thing Lexa wanted was for Ontari to become a fixture in her personal life, it was bad enough dealing with her at school .. " I wouldn't bother, she's really annoying"? 

" oh so she is?.. sweet" Ontari clapped" so my next question is... is she single?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes Ontari was annoying her, she told herself it was because it's Ontari and she didn't like her, it defiantly wasn't because she was asking to many questions about Clarke .. "find out for yourself" she snapped 

"Maybe I will" ... 

 

Ontari didn't have to wait long for Clarke to reach the bar, it was her round so she headed to Lexa to ask for same again, but she was intercepted by Ontari " hey good looking " the dark haired runner smiled .

"Hi" Clarke frowned unsure of what was happening .

"I don't think we've met, I'm Ontari" the girl smiled holding her hand out which Clarke took " Im a friend of Lexa's"

"Oh" Clarke smiled 

" no she's not" Lexa butted in 

" don't listen to her" Ontari dismissed " so it's Clarke right"?

"Uh yeah." 

"Cool, can I buy you a drink?" 

Clarke smiled " thanks but Im getting drinks for my friends too" 

"Well in that case let me help you" Ontari grinned linking her arm with Clarke .. Lexa rolled her eyes as she prepared the groups drinks.. Ontari was a little pathetic and Lexa was sure Clarke wasn't going to fall for her stupid charms .. 

But much to Lexa's surprise Clarke had been laughing and joking with Ontari for the last half an hour, why Lexa didn't know? Ontari wasn't funny not even a little bit...

...  
Clarke did her best to enjoy her night with Finn being in the same bar, she was over their relationship but she still held some hurt over him cheating on her and as much as she didn't want to admit it she was using the attention Ontari was giving her to show him how she had happily forgot all about him ... Ontari seemed nice enough but she wasn't Clarke's type, she was a little to cocky for Clarke's liken .. Clarke knew Finn had been watching her so she gave him something to look at .... " wanna dance?" 

"Lead the way" Ontari grinned taking Clarke's hand as the blonde moved on to the dance floor... Clarke planned to just dance and show who ever was watching that she was having a good time, but Ontari had other ideas, she grabbed hold of Clarke's waist and pulled her as close as she could " I prefer to dance like this" she whispered into Clarke's ear .. Clarke wasn't really sure what to do so she allowed the dark haired girl to take the lead ... much to Finns's annoyance..

"Yo Collins looks like Clarke's having fun" Murphy teased pointing bottle to the dance floor .

"So what?" Finn snapped taking a large gulp of his beer " been there done that" 

" yeah and it looks that girls gonna be saying the same thing come tomorrow morning" 

"Shut the fuck up" Finn groaned taking himself to the bar.. 

Finn wasn't the only one who was watching the pair on the dance floor, Lexa wasn't keen on seeing Ontari's hands all over her roommate either.. 

"Beer" 

Lexa looked over at Finn with raised eyebrows " don't you mean can I have a beer please?" 

" fuck off Lexa I'm not in the mood, just gimme a drink" 

Lexa laughed " aww what's up fuckboy, you struggling to find a girl who actually wants to talk to you?" 

" what makes you think I wanna talk to any of the sluts that come in to this bar"? Finn fumed " they're either sluts or dykes.. or in Clarke's case .. both" 

Lexa grabbed Finn by his shirt pulling him closer to the bar " say shit like that again and I will rip your dick off" 

Finn was a little drunk and when he's drunk he gets a little brave " what's it to you Woods? Don't tell me you got a crush?" 

" shut your fucking mouth " 

Finn laughed " aww did princess reject you? Did the big bad lesbian not get in her pants" ? 

“ don’t call her that” Lexa pushed Finn as hard as she could that he fell backwards on to his back.. that being enough to cause people to stop dancing and look over at the bar, Lincoln being the first to run over as Finn got up on to his feet "Ok time to go" he said grabbing Finn by his arm .. 

"Me?" Finn flipped " she's the one who fucking assaulted me " 

Anya and the rest of the group including Clarke and Ontari came rushing over .. " what's going on?" Anya asked 

"That's crazy bitch assaulted me " Finn protested 

" oh please I barely touched you" Lexa tutted

" I think you need to leave" Lincoln insisted nodding over to the door staff .. 

Finn pulled himself out of Lincoln's grip smoothing out his clothes " don't worry I'm going" he huffed turning to Clarke " keep your bitch on a lease huh?" 

Clarke went to say something but had no idea what, she had on idea what was going on so she looked to Lexa who was watching Finn leave. 

"Wanna explain?" Anya asked unimpressed with Lexa fighting in their uncles bar ..

"No" Lexa shrugged not daring to look at Clarke who she could feel staring at her . 

"Well you need too" Lincoln said " he could call the cops you know?" 

"So what" Lexa tutted " he's an idiot and pushed his luck, he's lucky I didn't slap him" 

Anya rolled her eyes " maybe it's home time" 

The group agreed all finishing their drinks, Lincoln informed Lexa he would take over and she should call it a night as well, they all headed outside to get a cab, Lexa noticed Ontari was still hanging around like a bad smell .. 

"So where's the after party?" 

" I think it's best we just call it a night" Clarke smiled 

"Suits me.. your place?" Ontari smiled biting her bottom lip 

"No" Lexa bit " we don't have over guest so your out of luck" 

Anya and Raven were taken back by Lexa's little out burst .. 

"So if you wanna fuck Clarke you'll have to wait until she moves in to dorms won't you?" 

"Maybe I will" 

"You do that " Lexa bitched back to her teammate .

"Excuse me?" Clarke fumed " I am here"

" well tell your little girlfriend to get lost" Lexa argued 

"And here we go again" Anya groaned into Ravens shoulder . 

"Yup taxi" the small Latina called out 

"She's not my girlfriend and who I sleep with is nothing to do with you" Clarke argued back 

" it is if it's at the apartment, house rules baby" Lexa smirked 

"We can go back to mine" Ontari shrugged wanting to leave and get away from Lexa 

"No" Clarke snapped " I mean no." She said a little calmer " sorry Ontari but I can't" 

"Oh whatever Man" Ontari was so done with the situation, she wasn't going to work for it so she walked back into the club leaving Lexa and Clarke to argue.. 

" what the fuck is your problem? I wasn't even thinking of taking her home or sleep with her anywhere else for that matter" 

Lexa shrugged " not what she thought" 

"I don't care what she thought" Clarke fumed 

"Well Clarke maybe you shouldn't have lead her on dancing with her the way you were " Lexa said all judgemental " and then maybe you stupid excuse of an ex boyfriend wouldn't have called you a slut would have he" 

"What?" Clarke gasped " I'm not a slut" 

" don't act like one then" Lexa shrugged 

"Ok that's it" Anya interrupted pushing Lexa away " we'll be walking home," she called out moving Lexa away .. "Ray? " Anya shouted " see you at home babe" 

Raven placed her arm around Clarke, making a mental note to kick Lexa's ass the next time she saw her " don't listen to her" 

" I wasn't doing anything, I was just dancing" 

Clarke felt her heart sink into her stomach, Lexa really did dig deep with her insults " I know babe... Clarke, I think Lexa has a crush on you" 

Clarke almost choked on thin air " oh really? Are you crazy? Did you not just hear what she called me?.. she hates me " 

Raven nodded waving down the cab opening the door for her friend to climb in " I also heard her say that Finn called you a slut.. which could possibly be what she meant by pushing his luck .. and that could be how he came to end up on his ass" 

Clarke shook her head " Raven I love you, but you are so far off the mark, Lexa hates me and if I'm honest I think I hate her too.. the sooner i don't have to look at her everyday the better" 

Raven lead her head on Clarke's shoulder taking her hand " we'll see" she whispered to herself .

"we'll see" ...


	6. Chapter 6

When Lexa and Anya made it home the apartment was in darkness which meant Raven and Clarke had gone to bed.. 

" you better hope Raven isn't in a mood with me"

Lexa frowned " what's that gotta do with me? 

"Oh I don't know" Anya said sarcastically " I mean you only called her best friend.. who might I add is moving out because of you a slut" 

"No I didn't" Lexa argued " Finn called her a slut, I merely said don't do things to cause people to insinuate you're one" 

" you said don't act like one then" Anya reminded her cousin " that's basically saying she's a slut" 

Lexa shrugged " no it isn't.. and also I'm not making Clarke move out.. she's no better then me when it comes to arguing so if she can't get what she gives and wants to move out that's not my problem, Raven can blame me all she wants I don't care" 

 

" why can't you just get along"?"

 

"Anya" 

 

"Ok fine, forget it, I'm going to bed" Anya gave up " oh and by the way I was also hoping to get laid tonight and now thanks to you I'm not" 

"Done me and blondie a favour then didn't I" Lexa smirked earning her the finger .

"Dick" Anya muttered as she headed to bed leaving Lexa alone for a moment before Clarke's bedroom door opened and the blonde came into Lexa's view... she was wearing really short bed shorts and a hoodie, gone was her make up reviling fresh clear skin and her hair was thrown up on of her head, Lexa isn't sure she's ever seen Clarke like this before. 

 

"You know you have a lot of nerve callin me a slut, when I've Seen you with more girls then I've had hot dinners" 

To Lexa if sounded like Clarke's speech had been rehearsed, like she came out of her room knowing exactly what she wanted to say, it wasn't just because she happened to come out of her room and Lexa be there. .. 

"Ok"

"Ok?" Clarke frowned " you call me a slut and all you have to say is ok?.. you know as well as I do that a slut is definitely something I'm not "

"Ok Clarke.. I heard you " 

Clarke was getting aggregated at Lexa attitude, how come in some of their fights she has a whole lot to say and now Clarke wasn't a fight all she gets is an "ok?". 

" Say sorry" 

Lexa laughed " for what? I didn't call you a slut Clarke, Finn did.. and he did it because you were all over Ontari on the dance floor, so if you want a sorry you'll have to ask him" 

" I wasn't all over her" Clarke fumed " when I hit the dance floor with her I expected to just dance, and pulled me in close to her and started dancing" 

"And you had to stay there because what?" Lexa asked not realising she sounded like a pissed of girlfriend " you must have enjoyed it" 

" no" Clarke sighed herself not realising that she and Lexa sounded like a fighting couple " I felt uncomfortable actually, her hands kept going to my ass and every time they did I moved them"

" If you didn't like it you could have pulled away Clarke, Lexa ranted.."you could have stopped dancing with her and then maybe she wouldn't have assumed you were up for a night cap... and then maybe Finn wouldn't have called you a slut and I wouldn't have pushed him and none of this would have Happened " Lexa stopped taking as soon as she heard what came out of her mouth.. 

Clarke's jaw dropped at Lexa's revaluation, Raven was Right after all " you pushed me because he called me a slut?"

Lexa quickly gathering herself " fuck no.. he called you a dyke as well and I'm a gay women and I don't like homophobe's" 

Clarke nodded not believing a women Lexa just said " right" 

" why would I defend you?" Lexa snapped not liking Her slip up " I don't like you, you annoy me," 

"Well I'll be gone soon, then you won't have to see me will you?" 

"Good" Lexa said rolling her eyes .

"Yeah good" coarse agreed " you know I don't play the victim as you seem to think I do, I made an effort with you asking you to join us for dinner, I'm moving out to stop all of this.." 

"I didn't ask you too " Lexa interrupted " Im not forcing you to move out, I didn't say I wanted you to move out " 

"Well you don't exactly want me here" Clarke said raising her voice a little " you make it pretty clear you don't want to live with Me"

" oh and you were over joined when the others suggested we all rent together were you? Lexa asked " no you weren't so don't put all this on me" 

"Oh my god" Clarke exclaimed throwing her hands in the air " I'm not blaming you for my deciding to move out lexa" 

"No just Raven is" 

Clarke shook her head " look.. It's not fair on Ray and Anya to have to live with us arguing all the time.. and as fun as it obviously is for you, this constant back and forth tires me out.. I don't want to do it any more so that's why I'm moving out. I'm not doing it to get people to dislike you Lexa" 

Lexa rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Clarke snapped " Thats all you ever do, it infuriates me" 

" you infuriate me" Lexa shrugged " I don't care why you're moving out, I don't care that you are and I don't care if you don't" 

"Well that's a whole lot of not caring isn't it?" 

 

"Whatever Clarke" 

Clarke shook her head taking a bottle of water from the fridge and went back into her bedroom shutting the door leaving Lexa in the kitchen alone .. " for fuck sake lex" she whispered to herself " why can't you just leave it alone"?

Before she could call it a night a knock came at the door, Lexa checked her phone it's was almost three am, who the hell would be at the door at that time, she knew it wasn't anyone looking for a booty call because apart from that one time she hadn't brought anyone to the apartment, the knock came again which startled the brunette, that knock was louder and it pipped Clarke's curiosity .

"Who's that?"

Lexa shook her head "I don't know" she answered heading to the door when it knocked again . " alright gees" Lexa moaned opening the door... there stood two police female officers .. Clarke looked like a dear caught in head lights, she knew straight away they were there because of Finn... he really would stoop that low and have Lexa arrested . 

"Good morning ma'am sorry to call by so late but we're looking for Lexa woods" 

"Clarke? Go wake Anya" Lexa swallowed hot looking behind her keeping her eyes on the officers instead .. " you found her" 

Lexa allowed the officers into the apartment so they could talk to her .. 

"Miss Woods we've had a report that an altercation took place in the Arcadia bar at around one o clock this morning involving yourself and a MR Finn Collins" 

 

"What's going on" Anya appeared tiring her dressing gown around her, she was followed by Raven and Clarke . 

"And you are?" The officer asked 

"It doesn't matter who I am" Anya said sarcastically " what matters is that you are in my home and i want to know why " 

" they're here for me" Lexa answered " Finns having me arrested " 

"For what?" Raven gasped 

The police officer looked back to Lexa " Miss Woods, Mr Collins's has accused you of assuring him at the bar. He alleges that you pushed him so hard that he fell on to his back causing him to hit his head" 

Lexa shook her head laughing " yeah I pushed him, he didn't how ever land of his back or hit his head" 

"Well that's what we are here to establish, we want your side of the story" 

"Fine" Lexa nodded 

"At the station" 

"What?" Anya gasped " no way" 

"Miss Woods"? The officer offered 

Lexa closed her eyes taking a deep breath, this wasn't good for her, the last thing she needed was a criminal record, how is she suppose to become a doctor? " fine" 

"So you're arresting her?" Anya fumed " just like that?" 

Raven held Anya's arm hoping to calm her down "babe" 

Clarke felt like she wanted to cry, Lexa was defending her and now she was getting arrested for her .. 

 

"Let's go" Lexa said turning to Anya " hey, it's ok .. just call Gus ok?" 

Anya wrapped her arms around Lexa holding her tightly " I will... you gonna be ok?" 

Lexa looked at her cousin as if to say "ofcoarse" " I'll be back" 

Raven Closed in on Lexa for a quick hug also which left Clarke feeling awkward, it's not like she could go over and offer a hug, Lexa would probably be arrested for killing her if she even thought about touching her .. 

Lexa pulled away from Raven with a smile " look after her huh" she nodded to Anya.. 

Raven nodded and Lexa sent her wink before turning back to the waiting officers " let's go" 

Clarke doesn't know why or been how it happened but before Lexa got to the door she called her .." Lexa"?

Lexa turned to look at the blonde who as shaking her head trying to find something to say " I" 

"It's ok Clarke.... it's ok " Lexa nodded before heading out the door with the police officers .. 

"What the fuck" Raven sighed loudly " is she gonna be ok?" 

Anya nodded " I need to go see my uncle and get down there" 

" Lexa shoulda slapped Finn instead, least it would have been worth it" Raven said. 

" is this my fault?" Clarke asked " I mean she did push him because of what he said about me " 

Anya looked a little confused

"She told me he called me a slut and a dyke so she pushed him" 

Anya shook her head " it's not your fault Clarke, Lexa did what she did off her own back, doesn't matter why she did it "

Clarke nodded " can I do anything?"

Anya shook her head " just keep this one company " she thumbed towards Raven while I go get this sorted out" 

Anya left to help Lexa while Raven and Clarke lay in Clarke's bed.. " Ray?" Clarke said sadly " I think it is my fault" 

Raven lifted her head to look at her friend " no it isn't babe" 

"Yeah I think it is" Clarke nodded " you see I knew Finn was watching me so I asked that Ontari chick to dance, i mean I didn't know it was gonna be so up close and personal but when I noticed Finn looking pissed I went with it... I wanted to show him that I had happily moved on, which was stupid because I am so over him.. anyways if I hadn't flaunted Ontari around then he wouldn't have called me a slut and Lexa wouldn't have pushed him ... all this has happened because of me"

 

"Hey" Raven piped up " you listen to me ok? That idiot broke your heart so you have every right to want to show him your over it.. and you can dance with who ever you like .. how you like he had no right to call you anything ok? Lexa pushed him because she wanted to, she made that decision, you didn't tell her to, so no Clarke this isn't your fault... and dont worry to much, Gus has this shit hot lawyer, lex will be back pissing you off in no time" 

Clarke forced a smile and cuddled into her friend, she wanted to believe that what Raven said was true but she still thought otherwise, maybe Lexa did too?. 

... 

"Lexa" Indra the woods family lawyer smiled as she walked into the room " how are you doing?" 

Lexa lifted her head off the desk " Can't say my days going all that well if I'm honest.. yours?" 

Indra liked Lexa's sass, " well I kinda like being woken at four am to have to come down to bail one of my favourite people out of jail" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " I'm hardly in jail " 

"Let's keep it that way shell we" Indra replied as the two officers entered the room .. 

"Have you had enough time to talk to your lawyer?" One asked 

" well hardly when she walked in seconds before you " Lexa said bluntly .

"Do you need some time?" The younger officer smiled .

"No" Lexa sighed " look I don't need to brief my lawyer, can we just get on with it"

"Very well, at approximately one am this morning you are accused of assaulting a Mr Finn Collins, Mr Collins states that you pushed him with such force that he fell on to his back and hit his head"

" not true" Lexa states " I psyched him, he fell on his ass that was it"

" so you admit to assaulting him?" 

"No I pushed him" 

The officer looks down at the file in front of her " Mr Collins's suggests the altercation was to do with his ex girlfriend a Miss Griffin"?

Lexa folded her eyes with an eye roll " not the case" 

"So you do know Miss Griffin?" 

"For god sakes" Lexa mutters under her breath " the blonde girl at my apartment is Miss Griffin, she lives there" 

The officer nodded writing stuff down " and what is your relationship with Miss Griffin?"

" I don't have one" 

" but you just said she's your roommate" 

" A roommate isn't a relationship" Lexa states " we live in the same apartment that's it" 

"So your friends?" 

"My client just stated she has no relationship with the girl" Indra speaks " what part of that is confusing you?"

"Well Miss Jones I fail to believe that the two women have no relationship when they live together" the officer stated 

"Look" Lexa sighed " Clarke and I live together simply because her friend and my cousin date.. i lived with cousin before hand and Clarke with with her friend, when Anya and Raven decided they wanted to live together they decided it would be easier for us to move into a bigger place.. and you want to know what relationship I have with Clarke then here it is.... we don't get along, we argue most days, we drive our friends crazy, Clarke is moving out any day now and that suits me fine.... anything else? Or do you need her to confirm how much she dislikes me ?" 

 

"Ok" the officer nodded trying to take Lexa's little rant in " ok so this wasn't a love rival thing and yes we may call upon Miss Griffin at some point.." 

"Love rival?" Lexa laughs " they aren't together, they haven't been for months and that's because Finn cheated on her and broke her heart.. I pushed him because called her a slut and a dyke and as a gay women I take offence to homophobes who think it's ok to throw that word around, so yes I pushed him, yes he fell, but no he didn't fall on to his back or hit his head, he's lying" 

"So if you can put an assault charge on Miss woods for that then do so and bail her so we can leave "Indra orders " we are not sitting her all day" 

The officer wrote down Lexa's statement and got up off her chair, " I need to look into this a little more so Miss Woods will be staying out for now" 

"No way" Lexa moaned 

" you can't be Serious? Indra fumed " what I suggest is you bring the Man in on a homophobic attack on Miss Griffin" 

"Unless Miss Griffin makes a complaint we cant do that" 

"Well I suggest you collect the cctv of the bar and go from there, you won't be keeping my client for much longer I can assure you" Indra warns 

"We are in the process of collecting the cctv" 

"Well you do that" 

Indra looked to Lexa " can you hold out a little longer?" 

Lexa shrugged " I haven't slept yet so whatever" 

Indra nodded " ok I'll call your uncle and let him know what's happening, get your head down and I'll be back in a few hours ok" 

"Ok" Lexa nodded " she wasn't to worried yet she knew what happened so the cctv will clarify her story... what she did know was that Finn Collins deserves much more the a push and he better hope and prey she doesn't see him anytime soon .


	7. Chapter 7

A/N.. SO THINGS ARE CHANGING A LITTLE FOR BOTH CLAKRE AND LEXA, THEY BOTH ARE REALISING THAT THE OTHER MIGHT NOT BE AS BAD AS THEY ONCE THOUGHT,.. DONT WORRY THE BANTER IS STILL GONNA BE THERE BUT ITS NOT GOING GO BE AS VENOMOUS... thanks for reading x

 

......

When Anya arrived home Clarke and Raven were sat in the kitchen drinking coffee .

"Hey" 

"Hey" Raven ran over wrapping her girl up in her arms kissing her head " you ok?" 

"Yeah just tired" Anya replied with a smile 

"No Lexa?" Clarke noticed 

"No" Anya shook her head " they said until they look at the cctv of the club she has to stay put" 

"Thought you said the lawyer was shit hot?" Clarke said towards Raven 

"She is" Anya Answered " she's placed a time limit on how long they keep Lexa, if they can't charge her then she'll be out" 

Clarke shook her head" this is crazy, it was just a push, why's he doing this?"

"Because he's an asshole" Raven offered " it'll be ok, the cctv will show what happned, I installed that shit it's state of the art, they'll see Finns a lying little toad and Lexa will be out" 

"We hope" Anya sighed " look Clarke Indra told Gus that Finn's trying to make out that Lexa has an issue with him over you, I had to give Indra your number, they might wanna talk to you" 

"Whatever you need" Clarke smiled " I mean however I can help"

"Cool, ok well I'm gonna get a shower" 

Raven looked to Clarke " hey stop" she warned knowing the blonde was still beating herself up over it. 

" I can't help it, I feel so bad" Clarke sighed " I have to get dressed" 

... 

 

Finn was sat Nursing his hang over at the garage he worked at.. he and His colleague Atom where slacking in the office like most days " man I feel like shit" 

"Well that's what happens when you sink as much as you did last night" Atom laughed " if you can't handle it" 

"Hey I can handle it ok" 

Atom laughed before he stood up " look lively" he nodded towards the garage entrance at Clarke as she got out of her car . 

"Shit" Finn whispered to himself trying to look busy . 

 

"Hey Griff" Atom smiled hugging Clarke, they were old friends and went to high school together .

"Hey Atom" Clarke smiled before she looked to Finn " you and I need a little chat"

"I'm busy" came Finns reply .

" yeah I'd imagine making up all those lies was quite tiring " 

"What's this?" Atom frowned 

"Nothing" Finn snapped " look can you huh check over the Nissan before the owners comes for it" 

Atom nodded winking at Clarke before he left .

"Oh you didn't share your ordeal with your buddies?"

" what do you want Clarke I'm busy" 

Clarke shook her head, how she was so into this guy she'll never know " I want you to stop being an idiot and drop the charges on Lexa" 

Finn laughed " and why would I do that?"

"Because it's all lies and you know it" Clarke exclaimed. 

"She assaulted me" 

"No she didn't" Clarke argued " she barely touched you and you shouldn't have said what you said" 

" Oh so it's my fault?.. I don't think so babe" 

 

"Don't babe me, you know damn well what you said was out of order, you weren't hurt and you know it" 

Finn sighed " why do you care? The last time I checked you two hated each other, oh have you fallen into bed with her now" 

Clarke shook her head " my issues with Lexa have nothing to do with the fact that your lying and should do the decent thing and drop the charges" 

"Ok" Finn shrugged " I'll drop the charges if you come out with me"?

Clarke frowned " what? You can't be serious?"

"Cmon babe, we had a good thing before" 

"Before you cheated on me you mean?" Clarke fumed. 

"Yeah well I'm sorry I did that" Finn said " but you have to admit we were good together?" 

"Obviously not " Clarke said raising her voice" look I'm not here for a trip down memory lane Finn, I'm asking you to do the right thing and stop all of this" 

" what do I get in return? He smirked " how about a night with you?" 

Clarke laughed out loud " you have got to be kidding me?" 

"Nope" Finn said popping the P... spend the night with me and I'll consider dropping the charges"

Clarke felt physically sick, did he even know her at all? " you know what fuck you, it's like you said, Lexa and I hate each other so why should I care?" She lied.. she did care but there was no way she would ever do what Finn asked .. " you're a piece of shit you know that? I don't know why I was even sad over you" 

"What's going one?" Atom asked after hearing Clarke shouting 

" yeah Finn, what's going on?" Clarke smirked 

" I think you should leave" Finn said 

" oh he doesn't want to tell you" Clarke said looking at Atom... you see Finn here had the the nerve to call me a slut and a dyke last night and because Lexa pushed him for it he decided he would lie to the cops and say it was an assault and now Lexa is sat in a police station waiting to see what's going to happen to her " 

" you did what?" Atom frowned looking at Finn " why would you do that?" 

"She assaulted me" Finn argued " she thinks she's better then everyone else, she deserves it" 

Atom laughed " grow up man, you seriously went to the cops cause a girl pushed you? Man .. "he laughed again " this is one for the boys at the bar, poor Finny got a girl sent to jail for picking on him" 

Clarke laughed under her Breath, her approach may not have worked but maybe Atoms will .. " oh and to top it off he offered to drop the charges if I sleep with him" 

" what the hell is wrong with you?" 

Finn shook his head " I was joking Clarke, man why can't people take a joke?" 

"I'm sure Lexa isn't laughing" 

" well the boys will be if I tell them" atom added" don't be a cunt Finn, drop the charges" 

"Get out both of you" the floppy haired guy ordered . 

" don't worry I'm going" Clarke huffed squeezing Atoms shoulder as she left .. 

"That's low Finn, even for you " Atom said with disgust . 

.... 

"Any news? Clarke asked Raven as she entered the apartment. 

"No" Raven sighed "Anya is fipping her lid, I had to stop her from going to see Finn" 

"Yeah well it wouldn't have made a difference " Clarke sighed " I went, he was his usual idiot self, gave me no reason why he did it... he did however offer to drop the charges if I sleep with him" . 

“you didn't?" Raven worries .

"What? God no" <

Lexa led in the holding cell looking up at the ceiling trying to work out what would happen if she happened to be charged with assault? Would it effect her scholarship? Would it effect her chances of a job once she's qualified? She didn't know, what she did know was that she wasn't sorry for pushing Finn. In her eyes he deserved it, she was never a fan of his, she met him the same night she met Clarke, an instantly thought he was sleazy, there was just something about him she didn't like, she hated the way he would always have his hand on the blondes's ass when they stood together, she hated the way he would be Dancing with Clarke and yet watching other girls, she hated how he discuss their sex life with his friends, she found it degrading, she never really understood why Clarke dated someone like him.. as she led there she told herself it wasn't really because of Clarke, it was a women thing, she told herself it was because she hated men how degrade women and that was why she hated the floppy haired guy... 

" Lexa" Indra smiled as the door to the cell opened " c'mon honey let's go" 

"Go?" Lexa frowned 

"Yeah seems Mr Collins has changed his mind and dropped the charges" 

"Why?" Lexa shook her head confused " why would he do that?"

"Who cares" Indra shrugged " what matters is that your good to go, and I don't know about you but I need some strong coffee and a good breakfast" 

"I'm with you on that" Lexa nods grabbing her jacket as she follows her lawyer.. 

.... 

“ I just got off the phone to Lexa, she’s out Finn dropped the charges” 

“ maybe what you said worked after “ raven looked over at Clarke 

“What do you mean?” Anya frowned 

“I went to see Finn, gave him a piece of my mind and told him he should drop the charges” Clarke explained “ he refused until Atom told him what an asshole move it was and how he’s going to tell all their friends how Finn got beat up by a girl.. he must have changed his mind “ 

“Thanks Clarke” Anya sighed “ I’m just glad it didn’t go any further,” 

“Me too” Raven agreed “ so where is Lex?” 

“Indra’s took her for some breakfast”

Clarke was painting in her studio when she heard voices, she couldn't make out who it was so she headed out front to see what was going on, relief set in when she saw Lexa stood in the kitchen drinking a Starbucks coffee taking to Anya and Raven .. " hi"

Lexa nodded " hey" 

"You ok?"

Lexa nodded again " nothing a shower Wont fix" 

Clarke was biting her bottom lip as she nodded. She didn't really know what to say to Lexa, they weren't friends, she couldn't hug her like did Raven or tease her like Anya does .. " good .. uh that's good" 

" so how did you get home?" Raven asked 

"Indra" 

"Cool, so that's it? Everything's done and dusted?" Anya worried 

"Yeah, they said to keep my distance from Collins but other then that" Lexa explained 

" well the little pricks barred from the club that's for sure" Anya said " Uncle's orders "

" well that good" Lexa laughed " I won't be tempted to slap the shit out of him then" 

The housemates all giggled along with the brunette " I think we all agree that that isn't a good idea" Raven smiled " I'm glad youre home" 

Lexa winked at her housemate " I'm gonna grab a shower" 

Once Lexa left Clarke let out the breath she was holding " thank god" 

" you did good babe" Raven smiled placing a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

" yeah thanks Clarke, if you hadn't talked to Finn Lexa could be up on a assault charge" 

" well I don't know if what I said made him drop the charges but I'm glad he did" 

"Yeah I mean who would you argue with if if Lexa went to jail ?" Raven joked causing Clarke to roll her eyes .

..... 

 

Anya checked the time, Lexa hadn't came out of her room for a few hours and she worried about her .. slowly opening the bedroom door she found Lexa led in her head wide awake, her hair in a bun on top of her head, and she had glasses on .. 

"Hey heda" 

"Don't call me that" Lexa groaned, Heda was the nickname her uncle Gus gave her when she was a tiny little girl, it came about because Lexa always wanted to be first, she always wanted to be the leader and was much bossier then her other cousins, Heda means commander and that's what Lexa was.. she was always the bravest and never afraid to do or try new things, so that's how her nickname came about ... 

Anya laughed climbing into her cousins bed with a smile " what's up kid?" 

"Nothing" Lexa shrugged " it's just kinda dawn on me that i need to think about my actions a little more, I mean I'm not sorry I pushed Finn but I should try and keep my temper in check now and again" 

"Yeah" Anya agreed " what's with the glasses? I don't think I've seen you wear them since you were what? Thirteen? 

" I wear them, mainly in here when I'm working " 

Anya laughed " and here's me thinking once the braces went so did the bottle top glasses, I mean how blind is you?" She teased poking at the lens 

"Stop it" Lexa argued grabbing her cousins finger pretending to bite it.. 

" seriously though" Anya stopped messing around " I'm glad it didn't go to far" 

"Me to thank god" Lexa agreed 

"Well kiddo while you thanking him upstairs you might wanna thank blondie next door too" 

"Clarke? Why?"

"She went to see Finn and gave him a piece of her mind, she told him to drop the charges" 

"She did?" Lexa asked surprised 

"Yup" Anya popped her P " she's not your enemy lex, she's a good girl, maybe you should take the time to really get to know her?" 

Lexa led on her back taking in a deep breath " I think that ships sailed Annie, I don't think she and I are cut out to be friends, but... I'll try and make her last week here bearable" 

"That's all I ask" Anya smiled patting Lexa's leg as she gets off the brunettes bed " wanna make dinner with me?" 

"Sure" 

... 

It had been Two days since Lexa's arrest and she knew she had to thank Clarke for her part in the charges being dropped against her, she also knew Clarke didn't have work or school today and she generally hung out at home doing laundry and so on so it would be the perfect time to talk to her without Raven and Anya around, Lexa wasn't great at the whole "talking thing" and much preferred to do it with out an audience .. when she arrived home she was met with raised voices, opening the door to the apartment she found an older blonde women who looked a whole lot like Clarke,then she noticed Clarke who quickly stopped what she was saying. "Hi" the brunette said cautiously 

"Hello, you must the other housemate? I don't Believe we've met " the older women held out her hand, which Lexa politely shook

"Lexa" Lexa announced looking at Clarke seeing she had been crying. 

"Abby Griffin.. I'm Clarke's mom" 

"Oh I see" Lexa nodded " well uh I'll get out your way" the last thing Lexa wanted was to be on the middle of a family domestic .

"Oh no need, my daughters kicking me out so it doesn't look like I'll be staying" Abby said sarcastically 

"Im not kicking you out" Clarke argued " I said if you're gonna stand there and dictate then you can leave" 

" Oh I'm sorry I think my child is better off at home then living alone in dorms where the security is non-existent and god knows who roams the halls, it's not about dictating my girl it's about what's best for you..." Abby said raising her voice " evidently you can't take care of yourself" 

"Well I'm not coming home, and I don't need a babysitter.. I'm in my twenties mom for god sakes" 

"Yes you are and still you act like a spoilt little brat, it's a good job you took up something a mundane as Art, because you're far to irresponsible to handle something as serious as med-school,I must have been crazy to think you could.. and I still don't understand why you're moving out of here when you were hell bent on living with Raven, this is a nice apartment in a good area, these's girls have even gave you a stupid studio and it's not good enough for you?" 

Clarke glanced at Lexa before she looked to the ceiling sighing heavily " can we not do this right now?" Clarke hated that even her own mother didn't support her in her choice to follow her heart, all she wanted was for Clarke to be a doctor like her . 

Abby noticed how uncomfortable Lexa appeared " I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home" 

"It's fine" Lexa waved her off " but I'm just gonna head to my room out of the way" 

Lexa hurried off quickly taking shelter in her room, she may be out of view but she could still here the women arguing .. 

 

" why did you do that?" Clarke spat " do you actually get a kick out of putting me down in front of people?" 

" grow up Clarke" Abby fumed " you haven't given me one good reason why you are moving out of here, I gave you money to cover all your expense so you don't have to struggle like other kids in collage , you get to live in a nice apartment, you drive a nice car, you have the means to socialise, you don't actually have to work, yet you turn your nose up at it" 

"You gave me money?" Clarke mockingly laughs " you did not give me anything, that Money is from my dead father, my inheritance,so let's not pretend that you've bent over backwards for me" 

"Don't you dare" 

"Dare what mom huh?" 

"Don't you stand there and make out I do nothing for you Clarke," Abby argued " I raised you, Ive provided everything youve needed all your life" 

"Oh congrats on doing what most parents all over the world do" Clarke said sarcastically " I don't need you coming into my home, telling me what I should and shouldn't do with my life, what major I should take or where I should live, I don't get involved in your life even though I don't like half the choices you make so don't do it to me"

Abby was gobsmacked at her daughters ranting, She knew Clarke was referring to her new relationship but didn't want to say it " well if that's how you feel?" 

"Yeah it is" Clarke snapped " shut the door on your way out" she added before entering her bedroom slamming the door behind her.. 

 

Abby had randomly stopped by much to Clarke's annoyance, as soon as Abby entered the apartment she began bitching, firstly about it being midday and Clarke was still in her sleeping garments, then she complained about the amount of alcohol in the fridge, which is Raven's and Anya's by the way, then she complained that Clarke's hair needed attention and she looked like she'd lost weight which must mean she isn't eating correctly and letting herself go, which only fuelled Clarke into an argument with the older women .. and like always their arguments escalates into more and more things to fight about .. 

Lexa tired not to eavesdrop but it was a little hard when the walls were so thin.. she felt sorry for Clarke, she herself didn't like hearing the older women putting her roommate down, especially over things like her schooling, Clarke was annoying to Lexa and maybe in the past Lexa has even called her a brat, but Clarke wasn't immature or irresponsible, that certainly wasn't true, Clarke was probably one of the most sensible people Lexa has ever met. Once she heard the doors slamming she assumed it was over. .. 

Lexa left it did an hour or so but knew her time was running out before Raven would be home from school,she bravely tapped gently on Clarke's bedroom door waiting for the blonde to invite her in .. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have a moment?" Lexa asked slowly opening the door. 

"Sure" Clarke swallowed hoping to god Lexa wasn't looking for fight, she didn't think she had enough fuel in the tank for another show down . 

Lexa looked around the room, Clarke had a nice bedroom, it was all clean and fresh and usually her room was covered in art work and photos of group nights out, but now it was full of half packed boxes and the only photo on show was on her bedside table it was of her and her father at her high school graduation .. Lexa felt a twinge of guilt.. 

"Lexa?" Clarke said when the brunette didn't speak. 

"Oh sorry... I uh don't mean to interrupt or anything but um" she swallowed " I haven't really had the chance to talk to you the last few days and I wanted to thank you for what you did with the whole Finn thing... Anya told.. you didn't have to go and see him, but I'm grateful you did" 

Clarke was totally dumbfounded that Lexa made a point of coming to her to thank her, she assumed Lexa didn't know " well I'm not sure if what I said made him drop the charges but I'm uh... well I'm glad he did, I felt responsible in some way" 

"you have no reason to " Lexa assured her " again thanks " 

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement and to Lexa that meant the conversation was over, she backed out of the room leaving Clarke to get on with what she was doing.. 

 

Clarke never showed her face for the rest of the day, Lexa wondered if she was ok? but wasn't the kinda friend who would check on her so when Raven got home she explained what she came home to knowing Raven was the right person to comfort the blonde .. 

"Shit" Raven cringed " so do you know what started it?" 

Lexa shook her head " I came in half way through, her mom was pretty brutal though" 

"Yeah Abby has no filter, this is kinda why we don't leave them alone for more then a few minutes.. I'll go check on her" 

... 

"Hey"Raven smiled opening Clarke's door, she never knocked " you ok?" 

Clarke was led on her bedroom floor surrounded by photographs, mostly from what Raven could see were childhood memories " aww look how cute you were" the Latina grinned picking up a photo of a baby Clarke naked in the bath .. 

" were?" Clarke challenged "still am" 

"No now you’re just hot" Raven winked " Lexa told me about your mom being her" 

Clarke's shoulders feel " oh I bet she loved that huh?" 

"Actually no, she seemed quite concerned" 

"I'm sure" Clarke sighed throwing some photos in the box in front of her .. 

"What happened?" Raven asked gently 

" she was just being her usual self " Clarke shrugged " you know how she just loves to tell me what a disappointment I am to her, if I'm not in school for medicine then there no point in being in school at all " 

"Hey!, you're a talented artist babe, and one day every geek in the art world is gonna know your name and don't let no one tell you different" Raven said encouragingly 

"It's not just that... she showed up here picking at everything, from the untidiness of the apartment, to the content of the fridge, she moaned that I wasn't dressed in the afternoon, she wanted to know why i was packing and when i told her I'm moving she went crazy, telling me how irresponsible I am and how ungrateful I am, how I sound think myself lucky I don't struggle like other collage kids, she said I turn my nose up at everything she's done for me" Clarke sniffed trying to stop her tears . "Nothing I do is good enough for her Ray" 

Raven pulled her friend into a side hug " Clarke don't listen to her, how many times have I told you this? You can't let her get to you " 

"But she does" Clarke cried " she's always putting me down, she makes me feel worthless, she's so quick to tell me how shit my life is all because I didn't do what she wanted, what she expected of me" 

"You're life is not shit Clarke, you are doing what you love, and her disapproving should give you more determination to prove her wrong, show her that following your dreams can be worth it, your dad always told you do what makes you happy, if you feel it in your heart then don't fight it didn't he?" 

Clarke nodded 

"Then do him the honour and follow his advice "

"I miss him so much Ray" Clarke cried into her friends chest letting out all her built up emotion she had been holding in for the longest time 

" I know baby" Raven said rocking the blonde gently " I know" .. 

... 

" you think they're ok in there?" Anya asked, she had arrived home just after Raven entered Clarke's room .

"I guess" Lexa shrugged she had kinda explained what happened to her cousin when she asked where everyone was .

"Clarke's moms a bitch, from what I've seen and what ravens told me she's always on Clarke's back" 

" yeah I kinda gathered that" Lexa nodded " but I'm sure Raven is giving Clarke what she needs " 

Raven stepped out of Clarke's room smiling towards Anya " hey baby" 

Anya jumped off her stool to give her girl a hello kiss " everything ok?" 

Raven tilted her head side to side " she's sleeping, she's a little upset" 

" well Abby has that effect of her" Anya scoffed 

"Yeah I know she shouldn't let her but she does, Clarke hurts a little deeper then most... she's really missing her dad today too " Raven added " Lex, I don't want you to think I'm bitching and I don't want to make you feel like I'm picking on you, because I know Clarke's gives as good as she gets, but just maybe lay off for a few days ok?" 

Any other time Lexa would have took offence and probably argued with the Latino but she knew all to well how it feels to miss a parent, she would give anything to see her mother again. So rather then argued she just nodded .. 

Raven winked at the brunette before cuddling into Anya " I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna cook tonight, Who’s for pizza? My treat" 

"If you're paying I'm in" Lexa clapped " It's not like you like to spend money .... ever" 

"No pizza for her" Raven joked giggling into Anya's neck kissing just below her collar bone " I'm gonna shower quick you wanna order?" 

Anya released her hold on her girlfriend " sure" 

" get Clarke something meaty...oh and order a pint of ice cream, my girl needs cheering up"

"Yes momma" Anya's saluted pulling a menu out of the junk draw in the kitchen " what do you want Lex?" 

" I'll eat whatever, maybe we can just get a couple and split them?" Lexa suggested 

"Good idea" Anya winked bring the phone to her ear " hey... " she whispered " thanks, you know for not taking offence to Ray just then" 

Lexa nodded " I've lost parents too remember? I'm not that heartless" 

" I know" Anya said sadly " I love you" 

"Ewww" Lexa laughed " don't be weird" 

Lexa made a mental note to be a little more cautious with what she says to Clarke from now on, the last thing she wants is to add to Clarke's upset.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa deciding to be less of a bitch to Clarke was going pretty well for the brunette, that might be because she hadn't seen much of the blonde, Clarke seemed to be heading out as she was heading in, or she would be studying at the library or in her room doing whatever, Lexa also noticed she spent hours in her studio, wherever she seemed to be it wasn't near the brunette .. 

 

" wanna come out to eat?" Anya asked 

Lexa just shook her head, opening the fridge 

"Why not?" 

Lexa sighed but before she spoke Clarke fumbled into the room sliding a load of canvas' along the floor " hey, anyone want any of this before I throw them out?" 

Anya frowned " what? Why the fuck would you throw them out? " she asked surprised lifting up a beautifully painted picture " Clarke this is amazing?" 

"Keep it then" Clarke frowned .

Lexa watched on wondering what the hell happened .

"What happened?"? Anya asked as if she read Lexa's thoughts .

Clarke shrugged" well I'm not gonna have room in my dorm for all these and I'm deluding myself to think someone will actually buy them " 

" what? Clarke you're crazy babe" Anya argued " seriously people are gonna be fighting over you art work one day" 

Clarke shook her head " not what my mom says.... take what ya want, I'll bin the rest" 

 

Lexa watched as Clarke headed into her bedroom " what was that?" 

Anya shrugged " fuck if I know, I guess she had another fight with her mom maybe?"

Lexa shrugged, she couldn't help look at the painting Clarke had stacked up against the wall, she really was talented ... 

"Well I'm taking this one " Anya smiled looked at the painting she had in her hand " you want one for you room?" 

"No" Lexa snapped before she even thought about it 

"Suit yourself" Anya shrugged " ok so I'm heading out to meet Ray "

.. 

 

Clarke was in the kitchen making something to snack on when Lexa came out of her room , she wasn't sure what to say to the blonde , maybe she didn't have to speak at all she thought flicking the coffee machine on .. the atmosphere was the same as always between then two, cold, frosty, awkward Lexa suddenly didn't like it.. not that she shouldn't be use to it, but now the fighting had slowed down the distance between the two was more clearer .. "you know you um " she Cleared her throat " you shouldn't listen to your mom" 

Clarke looked at the brunette with a frown " what?" 

"About your art, like you shouldn't listen to her when she says it's a waste of time" 

Clarke wasn't sure she was hearing what she was, coming from Lexa especially " why not, I mean you said yourself it wasn't a real career" 

Lexa had said that in the past and now she felt a little stupid " yeah well I say a lot of stuff, you shouldn't listen to me" 

Clarke slide her soya milk over to Lexa " but I do," she whispered " I hear every thing you say" 

Before Lexa could respond Clarke left the kitchen to go back to her room " shit" 

A few seconds later she heard an almighty crash and a yelp from Clarke, before she could even think she ran into Clarke's bedroom without knocking " Clarke are you..... shit" she gasped at what she saw before her .. Clarke was slumped in the floor with a shattered mirror around her, her foot covered in blood, Lexa was sure some mirror was digging into the top of Clarke's foot " shit are you ok?" 

Clarke was wincing in pain " I tried to take the mirror off the wall and it slipped out of the frame" Clarke explained trying to get up .

"Ok wait don't move, you're bleeding and Anya will be pissed if you mess up the carpet" 

"Not really a concern for me right now" Clarke winced attempting to remove the mirror from her foot .

"No" Lexa shouted "don't touch it... just... just stay still for a minute" 

Clarke watched Lexa hurry off and before she knew it she was back gently wrapping a towel over the foot " ok lean on me and stand, but don't put any pressure on that foot ok?" 

Clarke nodded wrapping her arm around Lexa as the brunette took her around the waist gently lifting her " ok.. good.. let's get into the kitchen" 

Clarke limped out of her room placing most of her weight on Lexa " don't put your foot down Clarke" Lexa warned 

" I'm trying not to but it's a little hard" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " it's not that hard" she tutted lifting Clarke into the bridal hold walking over to the kitchen surface and plonking her down . 

Clarke thanked her then watched as Lexa made her way into her room and back again holding what looked like a medical bag " what's that?" 

"My purse" Lexa said sarcastically " what does it look like"?

Clarke tutted but said nothing instead she watched as Lexa rummaged through the bag pulling out all sorts .. " what were you doing anyways?" 

"I told you" Clarke sighed " I was taking the mirror off the wall" 

"Well it's not hard to see it's to big to be moved by one person Clarke" 

"Oh so I shoulda asked you for help?" Clarke bitched back 

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged " just maybe you should have waited or something" 

"Well I don't have a lot of time I move out in two days" 

Lexa shook her head pulling a chair out so she took take a seat in front of Clarke .

"Uh what are you doing?" Clarke asked worryingly 

" I'm gonna cut your fucking foot off "Lexa snapped " what does it look like?" She asked holding up a roll of bandage 

" forget it" Clarke groaned trying to move off the unit, she was in pain and the last thing she needed was Lexa's attitude .

" Ok, alright I'm sorry" Lexa stopped her moving " Im sorry" she said again waiting for Clarke to relax back in her spot " I'm gonna check the wound over, remove any foreign bodies and then clean you up ok?"

"Do you know how?" 

Lexa laughed shaking her head " don't know if you know this but I'm a med student" 

Clarke didn't look to impressed which Lexa didn't appreciate " or you can always go to the hospital or I'll call your mom for you?"

"Nope" Clarke shook her head really fast " I'm good, just uh do what ever you do" 

Lexa nodded taking a flash light and shining it on to Clarke's foot for a better look, Clarke instantly felt a flush inside her as Lexa took her foot in her hand " ok so you defiantly have something in there" 

"Mirror?" Clarke teased 

"Stop" Lexa tutted picking up a small bottle and a wipe " ok so this is alcohol" she explained holding up the small bottle " I'm gonna have to wipe the wound and numb it before I take the mirror out" 

"Wait what?" 

"Would you prefer I just stick tweezers in to your painful open wound?" Lexa bitched 

" it hurts" Clarke groaned 

Lexa nodded " I know, but once it's cleaned up it will be ok" 

She Handed Clarke a towel and received a confused look " you might wanna bite down on it"

Clarke did as she was told and Lexa got to work, with out saying a word she poured alcohol onto a wipe and stroked the wound, Clarke screamed into the towel provided " fuck" 

"Sorry" Lexa shrugged continuing to wipe before she got to work with the tweezers 

"Bet you're loving this huh?" Clarke asked " inflicting pain on me" ?

" if I wanted to see you in pain Clarke I would have left you in the bedroom to bleed to death" 

Clarke gently shoved her foot forward to make contact with the brunette " you would too" 

Lexa didn't respond she was busy taking the mirror shard out of the wound " ok done" she smiled to herself " you know this is a little deep it might need stitches" 

"I'm not going to the hospital" Clarke said firmly, Lexa didn't blame her she knew the ER would be full tonight " well I can't stitch it for you" 

"Don't you have those little strips that they use instead of actual stitches?" 

Lexa dug through her bag holding up what Clarke was trying to describe "these?"

Clarke nodded " can you do that?"

"Sure" Lexa answered continuing to clean the blonde up .. she couldn't help but notice how soft Clarke's feet were and how cute her pink painted toes were.. also how nice the blonde smelt, she also realised this was probably the first physical contact they've ever had " how's it feeling?"

"Sore, it throbs" 

Lexa nodded " wiggle your toes for me?" 

Clarke did so 

Lexa nodded again 

"Rotate your ankle" 

Again Clarke did, she guessed it was for good reason .. 

"Ok that's all the bleeding taken care of, I'll glue it then wrap it ok?" 

"Thank you" 

It took Lexa a while to calm her nerves she noticed her hands shook a little, she told herself it wasn't because of how close she was to the blonde " you know you can't put pressure on this ok?" 

" it'll be fine" 

"Clarke.. listen when I tell you, you cant put pressure on it, the stitches will pop and you'll bleed out again" 

"Ok" Clarke held her hands up, she too was internally fighting herself and her thoughts, she found herself watching Lexa intensely as she began to wrap her foot , she was so use to fighting with Lexa she hadn't really took a good look at the brunette, well that wasn't true she knew Lexa was beautiful, and had the bone structure of a supermodel but this close up she could really look at her, the smoothness of her skin, the length of her eyelashes, the little freckle in her lip, the perfect shape of her nose and those eyes? Wow they were beyond beautiful, when Clarke snapped out of her thoughts she almost choked on thin air .

"You ok?" Lexa asked hearing the hitch in Clarke's breath 

"Yeah" she swallowed" Im ok" 

Lexa nodded " you are done" she smiled gently tapping Clarke's ankle " I'll help you get down in a sec let me just wash my hands" 

Clarke waiter and her eyes drifted over Lexa's body, she was so strong and toned, her muscles in her back moved as she washed her hands, her legs were toned but feminine still and her butt... no Clarke don't you dare she scolded herself, Lexa is not someone you need a crush on, she hates you, you hate her... 

 

"Ready?" 

Clarke nodded tying to hold her breath as Lexa wraps her arm around her waist " ok so just slide off and land on your good foot ok?" 

Clarke done as she was instructed and clumsily lost her footing falling into Lexa " shit" 

Lexa was so close she could feel her breath and smell her breath which was minty and fresh, she could smell her body lotion and the smell of the latex gloves " sorry "

Lexa didn't move, her eyes fell to Clarke's lips, she had never really noticed how nice they were, a second of madness crossed through her and she wonders what they felt like.. " it's ok" she whispered " let's just get you to the couch" 

Once Lexa gently helped Clarke to the couch she heading into Clarke's room with a bag and a dust pan.

"Lexa? What are you doing?" Clarke called out 

"The rooms covered in glass Clarke, and there's blood on the floor. 

"You don't have to clean it" 

"Well you can't" Lexa said coming back into view " there isn't that much, but I think you need to stay out of there tonight, the floor needs vacuumed but it's a little late now, don't want to piss off the neighbors" 

Clarke nodded " thanks" 

Lexa looked at her now cold coffee thinking how much she was looking forward to that, checking the time she knew it was to late to be drinking coffee so decided to call it a night " I'm gonna go to bed, I suggest you just sleep out here tonight" 

"I need to grab some things from my room" 

"Like what?" 

"Blanket, pillows, my phone, the charger" 

Lexa nodded going to collect what Clarke reeled off, she also grabbed some pain killers and water placing them on the table " ok take these and keep that foot up ok?" 

Clarke pooped the pills with the water then sunk into the sofa pulling the blanket up to her face " thank you for taking care of me" 

"Ok let's not make a big deal about it" Lexa said as she lifted Clarke's foot into the sofa cushions making sure it was elevated enough " couldn't exactly leave you could I? Raven wouldn't let me live it down" 

Clarke laughed with a nod " I guess so" 

"Night Clarke" 

"Good night Lexa" 

... 

 

"Oh my god Clarke what happened?" Raven panicked when she entered the apartment and saw Clarke's elevated foot.

"Had a fight with my mirror" Clarke answered pulling herself up.

 

"Shit" Anya gasped " you ok?"

Raven placed her hand gently on Clarke's bandaged foot " how?"

Clarke titled her head " I was trying to take it off the wall and it slipped out of the frame smashed everywhere and a piece landed in my foot" 

"Ouch" Anya winced stroking the blondes hair. 

"If you feel sorry for me does that mean you won't be mad that I bleed all over the carpet?" Clarke smiled innocently

Anya smiled " coarse not, as long as your ok?" 

"Is it bad?" Raven asked 

"Lexa says it's deep and I should get stitches really but as long as I don't walk around on it I think it's ok" 

"Lexa?" Raven and Anya both asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah" Clarke nodded "this" she pointed to her foot" is her handy work" 

"Wow, you mean she actually helped you?" Anya asked 

Clarke laughed " yeah I half expected her to leave me to bleed to death but she was pretty good" 

Raven smirked at Anya then smiled at Clarke " so can we do anything for you?"

" well I kinda need to pee" 

"Done" Raven said standing up holding her hands up for Clarke to take .. once she helped the blonde into the bathroom she ran back into the lounge grinning at her girlfriend " told ya... the ice is melting" 

" let's not get excited Ray" Anya rolled her eyes " Lexa's a medical student it's kinda what she does" 

Raven shook her head " I'm telling you, one day we'll look back at this year and they'll laugh whilst cuddling up on a couch " 

"If you say so" 

"I do" Raven poking her tongue out doing a little dance ..


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning" Anya smiled when Lexa entered the kitchen, it was still early 

"What are you doing up?" Lexa frowned opening the fridge taking the soya milk out .

Anya shrugged " well I knew you'd be going for a run and I wanted to catch you" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " what have I don't now?" 

"Nothing" Anya laughed " bad anyways, I heard about what happened with Clarke last night and I wanted to say thanks" 

"Why?"Lexa frowned

"Because... it's a nice thing you did"

Lexa looked over to the coach and could just see a little of Clarke's hair hanging over the arm rest " don't make a big deal about" 

Anya laughed " Hey it is a big deal, you two been going at it for like forever, so the fact you had a moment of normality in my eyes is a big deal" 

" she was bleeding what was I suppose to do?" Lexa snapped getting all defensive.

" hey" Anya raised her hands in the air " in just saying that is was a nice thing to do"

"Yeah well don't" Lexa snapped placing the milk back in the fridge deciding to just head out for a run " if she wasn't stupid enough to lift the mirror alone then it wouldn't have happened " 

Anya rolled her eyes, shaking her head was she watched Lexa head out the door, "Raven must be insane" she said to herself sipping her coffee... 

Lexa hit the pavement hard, music blasting through her ears, she can't even work out when her feelings for Clarke started to change? were they even feelings? What she did know was that the blonde irritated her less then before, she wasn't the "princess" she thought she was, she was a lot more intelligent then Lexa had gave her credit for, and she was talented, her art was amazing and Lexa knew she would one day make a good living from it, but Lexa was stubborn and would never admit any of her new findings out loud, especially to the girl in question... 

 

Clarke woke and instantly felt the pain in her foot, it felt like dead weight when she tried to move it, "Raven?" She called out 

"Sup babe" Raven smiled from her seat in the kitchen mouth full of cereal .

Clarke Popped her head over the couch " hey" and smiled back " can you help me pee?"

Raven pulled a face making Clarke laugh " I mean help me to get to the bathroom, not wipe me" she teased 

Raven pouted " oh man I thought I was getting some coochie action " 

Clarke shook her head " seriously what is wrong with you?" She laughed " I don't know how Anya puts up with you" 

"Cause I eat well" Raven answered liking the corner of her lip 

"Ok stop" the blonde tutted " cmon come help me" she waved her over hoping her bladder holds out .. 

Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and held her steady as the mare their way down the hall " man I'm glad you ain't heavy" the little Latina laughed. 

"This is stupid, I mean how will the stitches pop if I'm careful?"

" well I guess because it's on top of the foot" Raven offered " Lexa's the med student she knows better then us"

Clarke hummed " I guess" 

"Speaking of Lexa" Raven grinned " you guys have been getting along lately"

"Hardly" Clarke rolled her eyes " we haven't been verbally beating each other up but that doesn't mean we're getting along, of anything we just avoid each other" 

"She helped you?" 

"I was bleeding" Clarke replied shifting herself around in the bathroom " you woulda killed her if she left me to die " she joked 

" yeah I woulda" Raven winked " but still I mean she really took care of you" 

" she fixed me up Raven, like anybody would have, now are you getting out or watching me use the toilet?" 

"Peeing or pooping? Raven asked seriously with a teasing smirk 

"Out" Clarke ordering pointing her finger " don't go far" 

.. 

 

Clarke called in work to explain why she wouldn't be in. Which meant she was going to be stuck in the apartment with nothing to do, it wasn't like she could finish her packing, tv was a pile of shit with it being late morning, there was only so many talk shows a girl could watch, Raven had been sweet and made the blonde snacks and provided her with plenty of water and her sketch pad before she left, so at least she had something to do, not that the motivation was there after her fight with her mom, but Lexa was right, she shouldn't listen to what Abby had to say, as long as her art made her happy then to hell with anyone else's opinion. So she sketched and doodled for a few hours before her hand started to hurt. Snacks eaten and water drank the blonde was bored again, as she lifted her arms in the air to stretch she caught a whiff of her armpits " ewww" she groaned realising it had been about twenty four hours since she showered " gross Griff" she spoke to herself wondering how she would be able to take a shower with her injured foot? Maybe a strip wash would suffice? Pulling herself up off the couch she began to hop towards the kitchen so she could use the surface and the wall to hold some of her weight... so far so good she thought as she reached the kitchen .. 

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked coming into the apartment dropping her bag on the floor " what did I say Clarke?"

"I'm not standing on it" Clarke argued " I'm hopping" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " and how's that working out for you?" 

"Got here didn't I?" Clarke shrugged leaning on the wall " I need to wash" 

Lexa shook her head walking towards the blonde 

"No" Clarke panicked holding her hand up in front of her " don't come any closer" 

"What? Why?" Lexa frowned but stopping 

"I need to wash, I smell " Clarke blushed 

"Oh for god sakes Clarke, I run miles A day I'm prone to sweat" 

"Yours not mine" Clarke argued feeling the strain in her calf muscles 

"Stop being a baby" Lexa moaned walking towards the blonde again lifting her arm over her shoulder " lean on me"

Clarke huffed but did as she's told, as she leaned into the brunette she could smell her perfume, why did she always smell so damn good, it's annoying " I just need to get into the bathroom" 

"Well you can't shower" 

"I do know that" Clarke replied back " I'll just have a wash or something" 

Lexa moved Clarke off the wall taking her weight " you can take a bath if you wrap the foot" 

"We don't have a bath" Clarke said looking at Lexa like she's stupid 

I do" Lexa said " I'm sure I can let you use it "

"Really?" Clarke smiled 

" just move" Lexa moaned heading into her room plonking Clarke onto her bed moving off into her bathroom to run the bath .. 

Clarke took a minute to look around Lexa's room, it just like her was immaculate, everything in it's place, no clutter, no mess, books all stacked neatly on the desk, the bed was made to professional standards, even the clothes in the wash basket were folded, the girl was a neat freak, not like Clarke, Clarke had orderly mess in her room, it looked like a construction site but she knew where everything was . 

"Ok so let's use a plastic bag to wrap your foot and then you'll have to keep it out of the tub" 

Clarke nodded looking forward to a soak " wait? How do I get in?" 

Lexa hadn't thought about that " uh, well um.. I don't know, I uh...l guess I'll have to throw you in" 

"You are not seeing me naked" Clarke laughed nervously " no way" 

Again a roll of the eyes that came so naturally to Lexa where Clarke was concerned " it's not like I haven't seen it all before " 

" not mine you haven't" Clarke said suddenly feeling shy " just help me to the bathroom and I'll strip wash " 

" I just ran you a fucking bath don't be ungrateful" Lexa fumed " and don't worry seeing you naked doesn't appeal to me, you can wear a bathing suit or is that still to naked for you?"

Clarke felt nervous, she wasn't embarrassed about her body, in fact she celebrated her curves, but Lexa had a body to die for, she screamed athlete, she had beautiful feminine muscles and a wash board stomach, so the thought of Lexa seeing her in a bikini made her palms sweaty.. " I only have bikinis" 

"So what Clarke" Lexa sighed " listen I'll be to busy helping you into the tub to look at you, and you annoy me so the last thing I wanna do is check you out" 

"Fine" Clarke snapped " they're in my room, second draw beside my bed" 

Lexa rolled her eyes making her way into Clarke's room " get the black one please "

"Get the black one" Lexa mimicked the blonde " don't look at me, I don't want you to see me naked.. ugh" Lexa groaned pulling out the bikini and making her way back to the blonde

"Here" she threw the garment on the bed " I'll go get something to wrap your foot, call me when you're dressed "

Clarke took a little while to get her sweat pants off over her bandaged foot .

" I do have other things to do today you know?" Lexa moaned leaning on the wall by her closed bedroom door .

" I'm almost done" Clarke called tutted tying her bikini around her neck " ok I'm done"

Clarke had a pillow in front of her hiding her body from Lexa " that going in with you?" She smirked 

Clarke blushed " can you uh,... like close your eyes?"

"Oh my god" Lexa sighed " Clarke listen to me, I've slept with way more girls then I can count so I can categorically tell you, you have nothing I haven't seen before, plus you're in a swim suit it's not like the goods are on show?.... well not all of them" Lexa smirked looking down at Clarke's cleavage .

"Stop" Clarke blushed pulling the pillow closer to her chest " this is so embarrassing" 

"What's embarrassing is you hiding like a child" Lexa scorned " just let me stand you up and get you in the tub" 

"Fine" Clarke huffed slamming the pillow on the bed holding her hands up for Lexa to take " just don't look" 

" fine" Lexa rolled her eyes pulling Clarke into her " ok so I think it would be easier if I just lift you and placed you into the tub?" 

"Ok... uh are you sure?" Clarke asks biting her lip 

"Yeah" Lexa nodded " ready"?

Clarke nodded wrapping her arm around Lexa's neck as she gently bent down to lift Clarke legs, once she had the blonde in the bridle hold Lexa straightened up " ok ready?" 

Clarke nodded again looking everywhere but at Lexa, her heart was racing and she suddenly felt hot, her not looking bowed well for Lexa, because Clarke's boobs were at eye level and as much as Lexa didn't want to look she couldn't help it. They were bigger then she thought they were and sat perfectly in the bikini top.... Stop it.. Lexa kept telling herself, do not look.. not even a little bit... 

"Ok so I'm going to place you into the tub ok?" She spoke after pulling herself together, tell herself to think professional. 

"You won't drop me?"

Lexa laughed " well it will only be into the tub anyways.. but no I'm not, I'm gonna put you in then wrap your foot ok?" 

Clarke nodded clinging to Lexa's neck a little tighter then before " please don't drop me" 

As Lexa leaned forward with the blonde in her arms the blonde's boobs were now just under her chin, Clarke smelt good to Lexa even if she hadn't showered in a day, this act of kindness was proving more of a chore for the brunette and the sooner it was over the better " there" she puffed out her cheeks, done" 

Clarke settled in the tub after a little Manoeuvring making sure her leg was comfortably sat on the side of the tub " yeah I’m good, thank you" 

Lexa nodded leaving the room to collect what she needed to wrap Clarke's foot " ok so let's just wrap this just in case you get it wet " She explained kneeling at the side of the bath " ok sit still for me" 

Lexa took a glimpse of Clarke as she entered the bathroom which she wishes she didn't, Clarke's Breast were now bobbing away in the water making Lexa's mouth salivate, she had to stop looking no matter how hard it was, instead she quickly wrapped Clarke's foot and left the room " call me when you wanna get out" 

"Lex wait?" 

Lexa stopped but didn't turn around "what?"

"Can I use your candles?" 

Lexa turned around to Clarke biting her bottom lip, Lexa could see Clarke was waiting for a no or something shitty, instead Lexa decided to allow it. 

"Fine" she sighed picking a lighter off the sink and lighting her favourite that sat along the bath " would you like some soft music? Or for me to wash your hair for you while I'm at it?" 

Clarke laughed a little sinking deeper into the tub, Lexa had filled it with a fruity bubbles " I think I'm good" 

"Oh well Thats ok then" Lexa grumbled as she left the bathroom . 

Clarke smiled knowing that Lexa wasn't in a mood with her, she's learning her behaviour patterns as time went on, she also learned that Lexa had more of an effect on her then she cared to admit... having Lexa touch her was new and Clarke couldn't work out why her body responded the way it did .. her head was telling her to hate it, but her body was aching for more, Lexa's grip on the blondes waist sent waves to her stomach and the feel of the stroppy girls breath on her neck sent Clarke's heat rate into over drive .. 

Clarke led back with a heavy sigh telling herself to not get a crush of Lexa of all people, unrequited love near ends well. 

Half an hour later Clarke is all washed and feeling much better when Lexa taped the door " hey you done?" 

"Yeah" Clarke answered back not really wanting to get out of the tub " yeah I'm done"

Lexa entered holding a towel almost as big as her " ok let's do this" 

Clarke sat up holding her Arms out for Lexa to entwine with, as she attempted to lift the blonde she slipped out of her arms and Lexa's face planted into Clarke's chest " shit" she gasped pulling away " sorry, I didn't mean to.. I just I.."

Clarke began to laugh at the stuttering girl " Lexa calm down, its ok" 

Lexa swallowed " yeah I just don't want you to think I was copping a feel, I mean I wouldn't.., like I don't want to, like I won't.. I mean I wouldn't want to"

Clarke bit her bottom lip so's not to laugh again, this was fun seeing Lexa flustered and the last thing she wanted was for it to be over, a little teasing could hurt right?

 

"Right! because it's nothing you haven't seen before “ Clarke repeated Lexa's words 

" exactly" 

Clarke nodded " no problem then? So you helping me or not?" 

Lexa took hold of herself quickly " yeah I just have to hold you a little tighter, what with you being wet and all" 

Clarke raised her eyebrow and smiled 

"Don't do that" Lexa earned earning herself a confused look from Clarke.

" your not funny you know" 

"No" Clarke shook her head " but I am wet so yeah you're gonna have to really,really hold on to me" 

"Stop" Lexa deadpanned " I'll leave your ass in there until Raven gets home". 

"Ok.. ok " Clarke laughed " I'll stop, I'm sorry" 

Lexa made quick work of getting Clarke out of the bath and leaning her on the sink while she turned for the towel, turning back her breath hitched at the site of a very wet and half naked Clarke, earlier she had been trying her hardest to not look at Clarke's breast that the rest of her body went unnoticed .. Clarke felt Lexa's eyes on her and didn't feel shy at all weirdly .. there was something about the look in Lexa's eyes that made Clarke feel sexy " you just gonna stand There and look at me or are you gonna gimme that towel?" 

Lexa got caught she knew it, she also knew that no matter how embarrassed her was she would never let Clarke have something to use against her and she certainly wasn't going to let the blonde have one over on her either " or maybe I'll just leave you over there to freeze" 

"Or Maybe you were just enjoying the view" 

Lexa stepped forward a little smirking at witnessing Clarke tense a little before relaxing again " and what makes you think you have anything I wanna see Clarke?" 

Clarke swallowed as Lexa stepped closer again, she wasn't use to this kind of two and throw with the brunette but she wasn't going to back down " says your mouth but not your eyes"

Lexa now done with being teased stepped right into Clarke's personal space and looking deep into blue orbs " Clarke I'm human, I have a very strong attraction to beautiful women, so when one is stood in front of me with hardly any clothes on I'm gonna have a reaction" 

Clarke felt like she was melting, Lexa's breath was tickling on her lips and her usual green eyes were a shade darker, she was finding it hard to keep it together, part of her wanted to just lean in and see what happens, the other part of her wanted to get out of that bathroom as quickly as her one good foot would allow . 

" I like a good body Clarke" Lexa continued " and I like boobs and butts and you have all that, so yeah I looked, I've probably looked at your body in the past too if I really thought about it, you have no idea the things I would do to a body like yours?"

 

Clarke swallowed heavily her mouth opening slightly, Lexa in that moment wasn't sure what she wanted to do, should she kiss her? That would shut her up maybe? Should she tease her some more? Find something shitty to say? Or stick with what she feels she's best at? Yep sarcasm .. 

 

"But then I remember that body is joined to that head of yours, a head in which houses your face and sadly that face includes your mouth, and when that opens it and it's a total let down" 

 

"Fuck you" Clarke Kinda laughs feeling embarrassed Lexa got her " jerk, your mouth isn't much better" 

"Bet it is" Lexa raised her eyebrows 

Clarke shook her head " just gimme the towel and help me into my room... please" 

Lexa laughed wrapping her arm around a now towel covered Clarke " you won't win Clarke" 

" really?" 

"Yeah" Lexa laughed helping Clarke to sit on her bed " you give me a good run for my money though" 

Clarke smirked " you think you won Lexa but you didn't, see you may have had me in the heat of the moment but your forgetting you just admitted that you find me hot and think I'm beautiful" 

"What?" Lexa frowned " no i didn't. I mean no I don't " 

Clarke laughed loudly " yes you did, you said when a beautiful girl is half naked in front of you you'll look, and you admitted to looking at me" 

Lexa shook her head kicking herself for being careless with her words " I was just messing with you" 

"You sure" Clarke leaned back on letting her towel fall open. 

" I'm not helping you anymore" Lexa snapped leaving the room knowing Clarke had stumped her " fuck" 

..... 

When Clarke finally got herself dried and dressed she hopped into the kitchen where Lexa was making lunch " looks good" 

"I'm not making you any" Lexa answered " I think I've done enough for you" 

Clarke smiled opening the fridge for a bottle of water " ok fine I'll just walk on my bad foot" 

" that's mature" Lexa moaned as the door went " I'll get it " 

Claire could hear Lexa taking for a moment then the door closed.. " ok so I've borrowed these for you so you can get around, our bonding days are over" Lexa stated holding up two walking aids 

Clarke frowned " where did you get them from?" 

"Doesn't matter,they're not stolen , you can use them and I'll return them when you’re done" Lexa stated handing them over to the blonde " you're not using my tub again, I'm not carrying you no more and I'm certainly not fixing you up, so let's go back to being assholes to each other, this niceness is hurting me" 

Clarke hobbled over to the brunette with a smile " ok but before we go back to the old us I just wanna say thank you, thank you for cleaning me up and being a real help to me when I've needed it" Clarke leaned in and placed a small kiss to Lexa's cheek causing them to burn red instantly" now back to being mean to each other ... your sandwich looks like shit and stop drinking my milk you asshole" 

Lexa laughed placing a sandwich on to a plate and handing it to Clarke without saying a word .. Clarke smiled as she sat and took a bite,they both ate their lunch in silence trying to work out what the hell was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you just kinda stuck home day?" Octavia asked as she sat with Clarke foot on her lap, giving it a gently stroke.

"Yup, and the dorm manager is on my ass about when I'm moving in" Clarke answered

"Well tough he'll have to wait" the dark haired girl laughed " how long do you think it's gonna take to heal?"

Clarke shrugged " I don't know but I hope it's soon, being home all day is killing me " 

Octavia smiled" so Ray tells me you and the commander are getting on well?"

Clarke frowned " commander what now?"

Octavia laughed " Lexa, I mean Lexa, commender is just what the girls on the track team call her" 

Clarke nodded " ok" she laughed " don't listen to Raven, she likes to stir the pot, I mean yeah Lexa helped me when I hurt myself but that's it," 

" oh I heard you guys had a moment when she helped you bathe" Octavia teased caging Clarke to roll her eyes .

"Oh my god, no" the blonde shook her head " it wasn't like that, man remind me not to tell Ray anything ever again " 

"So what happened?" 

Clarke could feel her cheeks redden " it was.. nothing, I mean we just flirted? No I wouldn't even say flirted" Clarke was rambling " I mean she.. well you know how Lexa is" 

I don't" O laughed "so tell me?" 

"Oh my god" Clarke sighed throwing her head back onto the couch " I had to wear a bikini, she checked me out a little and I teased her, she teased me right back, and as much as I hate to say this.. she's fucking good at it"

"Did you get wet panties?" Octavia teased nudging Clarke in the side 

"Stop it" Clarke laughed pushing her friend away " I was already wet" she giggled " anyways it was a moment and it won't happen again, trust me" 

"Why?"

Clarke shrugged " cause she's fucking annoying and half the time I wanna punch her" 

Before Octavia could respond Lexa entered the apartment.. 

"Talk of the devil" Octavia grinned

"What?" Lexa asked hearing the dark haired girl 

"Nothing" Clarke Answered pinching her friends thigh 

"Ow" 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a sigh heading into her room with not even a hello .

"She's friendly" Octavia laughed 

"Mmmm" Clarke nodded " talkative too" she joked back causing Octavia to laugh again .

"Ok so I have to go to work, some of us can't sit around all day" 

"Thanks" Clarke groaned " being a lady of luxury isn't all it cracks up to be" 

"It Won't be long" Octavia smiled placing a kiss to the blonde's head " text ya later" 

Clarke waved throwing her self down to the lying position " sucks" 

... 

 

Anya was cooking which made Clarke happy, the girls culinary skills were on fleek, she like Clarke had started out doings something her parents expected her to do only to drop out and do what she loved, law was Anya's parents chosen path for her and for a year she thought so too, until a night when all the gang got together and she cooked up a storm in the kitchen, food was her passion and after being told how amazing she was by everyone who ever ate at her table she dropped out and become a chef, one day she would be the next Gordon Ramsey, potty mouth and all, well maybe after she’s done running her uncles business 

"So what are we having?" Raven asked wrapping her arms around her girl kissing her shoulder .

"Lamb skank" Anya answered as she cut up potatoes 

"That's why I love ya babe" Raven patted the girls butt "wine?"

Anya nodded as did Clarke.. she loved watching Anya and Raven interact, they were a great couple, they were so in love it actually was sickening, but they were fun too, Clarke doesn't think they've ever had a serious fight the whole time they've been together or at least she hadn't heard about it. The blonde smiled over as the couple shared a gently kiss and hoped one day she might have something even half as good. 

"Lexxxa" Raven cheered as the brunette came into the apartment all sweaty and gorgeous .

Lexa looked at Raven confused " what?"

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you" 

Lexa laughed " sure you are" she shook her head placing her sports bag on the floor in the laundry room " something smells good" 

"Thanks boo, it's a new perfume" Raven joked with a wink earning herself a laugh from both Anya and Clarke 

" did you take something today?" Lexa laughed lifting the lid of the cooking pot on the stove. 

Raven wrapped her arms around Anya smiling " I'm just in a happy mood, my girls cooking, my best friends on the mend and you are looking all delicious in all that sweat" 

Lexa shook her head trying not to laugh "weirdo"

"What have I told you about checking out my cousin?" Anya's scorned 

"It's perk babe" Raven winked " maybe you should tell your cousin not to come home all sweaty and hot and I wouldn't look" 

Clarke sat with a smile on her face, Raven really didn't have an filter and even though she was teasing Anya and Lexa , Clarke couldn't help but agree .. 

"Lexa go shower" Anya ordered playfully.

"Yes ma'am " Lexa saluted 

"You eating with us?" Anya asked 

"As long as it isn't Raven " Lexa joked 

"You fucking Wish it was me bitch" Raven teased back giggling as she heard Lexa laugh her way into her bedroom .. 

Clarke puffed her cheeks out, Lexa really did mean it when she said about going back to hating each other, this was the second time the brunette had been home today and both times she hasn't acknowledged her .. Clarke shouldn't care but she does, she figured they could at least be civil. 

 

"Lex" Anya called out " dinners up" 

Clarke hobbled over sitting on the chair closest to her which meant Lexa would probably be taking the seat next to her what with Raven deciding to sit on the opposite side of the table closer to Anya .. 

" man this looks so good" Raven smiled rubbing her hands together "lexaaa"

"I heard you the first time" Lexa sighed heading towards the table.

"Not true cause it was Anya who called you first" Raven poked her tongue out, Lexa poked hers back grabbing a water from the fridge.

"You not having wine?" Anya frowned 

Lexa sipped her water as she took a seating at the head of the table one away from Clarke... "I have a race tomorrow" 

"Oh shit yeah" Anya shook her head " sorry I forgot, I'll be there though what time?"

"You don't have too" Lexa shrugged 

"Uh we haven't missed one yet" Raven said 

Lexa smiled looking down at her dinner " looks good, thanks" 

 

"Do I smell?" Clarke asked towards the broody brunette.

Lexa ignored the blonde Popping a potato in her mouth .

"Yeah why you sat so far away, like you don't wanna eat with us" Anya moaned 

"Like we didn't just feed you" Raven adds

"What's the big deal about where I sit " Lexa sulked " maybe you all smell" 

Clarke rolled her eyes shaking her head 

" oh was that an eye roll?" Lexa asked 

" oh you do realise I'm actually here?" Clarke bit back 

"Ok let's not do this" Anya butted in " i slaved away in that kitchen to cook us all a nice meal, and that's hard when Raven’s constantly trying to eat away at it" 

Raven nodded with a grin " yeah and let's not pretend you two haven't been getting along the last few days" 

"We haven't" both the blonde and brunette said in unison Both shooting each other a shitty look 

"Whatever" Anya sighed sipping her wine " lex sit where ya like,"

Lexa shrugged sipping her water " my race is at three pm" 

"We'll be there" Anya nodded " Clarke? You wanna come?" 

Clarke scoffed " I don't think so" 

"Yeah she needs to rest her foot " 

Clarke looked to Lexa who had a smug look on her face " actually it has nothing to do with my foot, I just don’t find track all that interesting, isn't really my thing" 

"What exercise? Keeping fit?" 

" you calling me fat?" Clarke snapped 

"No she isn't" Anya butted in " are you Lexa" her tone full of warning.

"Didn't say that" Lexa answered 

"But you're implied it" Clarke fumed 

Lexa laughed " I'm didn't implying nothing" 

Clarke turned to Lexa with a smirk " didn't say that when you was checking me out in my bikini though was you?"

"Was not" Lexa snapped feeling flush 

"So was" Clarke nodded smiling over at Raven who had a shit eating grin on her face " she took a real good look" 

Lexa stood up from her seat " I wouldn't look at you if you were the last piece of ass on the planet" And with that Lexa grabbed her water and plate and headed into her room slamming the door. 

"Clarke" Anya groaned 

" what she started it" 

"She wasn't calling you fat" Anya argued 

"I know" Clarke smiled " but she's rude for not acknowledging I'm in the room" 

Anya shook her head filling her wine glass up" just when I thought you two were calling a truce" 

"Never" Clarke laughed tucking into her dinner .. 

Truth was it pissed Clarke off that Lexa had ignored her existence firstly when Octavia was over and then again when she came in all sweaty so if pissing her off let her know the blonde lived and breathed then that's what Clarke would have to do. 

 

.... 

 

Lexa sat with her head phones on trying to get her head straight her race, she had warmed up and was ready to do what was expected of her, the whole campus had come out in support, sighs everywhere and cheers for the commander of the track .. 

 

"Well look who it is " 

Lexa turned to face the voice with a sigh " echo" 

Lucinda Echo was Lexa's rival, she was the only one who came close to beating the brunette, their university's were rivals in everything and Echo always made a point of trying to piss Lexa off " you ready to have your ass handed to you?" 

"By who" Lexa smirks " you?" 

" yeah me" Echo snapped back " I'm about to show all your little girlfriends exactly what a pussy you are" 

"My little girlfriends?" Lexa frowned " are you still pissed because the girl went home with me and not you?" 

 

The last time Lexa and Echo went head to head they Ended up in the same bar after and Echo had spent most of her night trying to get into the pants of the lead singer of the band that was playing .. buying her drinks and giving her all the charm, she was almost there until Lexa made an appearance and was the one who ended up in the bathroom with the girl .. that was maybe five months ago yet Echo still held a grudge . 

 

"Fuck you Lexa" Echo bit " she obviously had shitty taste in women" 

"Well obviously not because it was me she went with, I guess you'll just have to get use to losing to me" 

"Lex" Anya called out before Echo could responded

Lexa turned to me met with Anya,Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and ... Clarke.. 

Yup Anya dragged Clarke to watch Lexa's race, stating it's the least she could do for teasing her at dinner, Clarke didn't want to go of coarse but seeing Lexa in her tight Lycra running gear she changed her mind .. what a view.. 

"Hey" Lexa waved 

Echo was familiar with Anya and the gang expect for Clarke who hadn't been to the track before .. 

" looks like you've got an audience to watch me hand you ass to you" 

"Keep dreaming Echo" Lexa sighed trying not to look over at Clarke who was trying to hold her weight on her crutches. 

 

" Harley" Lexa called out to her team mate " can you grab me that chair " she pointed to a small folding chair that wasn't occupied .. Harley did as she was asked with a smile and Lexa headed over to her friends .. without a word she opened the chair and nodded to Clarke who took it willingly " thank you" 

Lexa nodded and headed back to her spot .. 

"Aww how sweet" Echo teased " she one of your little girlfriends?" 

"She's none of your business" Lexa answered shaking out her hands and feet .

"She's cute" Echo took a good look at the blonde who was taking to Lincoln " maybe I'll make her my business" 

Lexa clenched her jaw tight she wasn't going to let Echo get to her.

"On your marks" came a voice over the stadium .

"Is she into girls?" Echo continued as she took her spot looking over at Lexa, who's eye were on the track " ill take that as a yes" 

Lexa knew not to lose her cool, she had to keep her head straight .

"Maybe once I beat you I'll get more then a medal, she looks like fun" 

Lexa took a deep breath in and out internally telling herself to stay focus .. 

"Set" 

"Go" 

Lexa came out of blocks well pushing forward keeping her head down as she took off around the track .. her friends cheering her on, Anya and Raven being the loudest.. 

Lexa could feel Echo on her heels and knew she had to push harder, there was no way on earth she was going to let that bitch beat her... as she headed round the bend she spotted her friends waving and whooping, Clarke watched on with wide eyes, she hadn't seen Lexa run before, she had no idea how fast the girl was ..as she looked around the stadium she was surprised at just how supported Lexa was.. the whole stadium was calling for her 

Lexa  
Lexa  
Lexa ...

Commander  
commander  
Commander ..

Lexa was thankful for her support it pushed her on. She picked up pace and felt Echo do the same, the girl was keeping up with Lexa all the way around, Lexa could hear the heaviness in her breathing, she had worked Echo out and knew the girl hit hard from the start but never kept enough fuel in the tank to pick up for the last hundred metres her pace always staying the same , as they came to the last stretch Lexa backed off a little allowing Echo to appear at her side.. " show time" she breathed out taking off leaving a gap between them , Echo was giving up she tried to push on and keep Lexa on her toes, but she was no match for Lexa, Lexa forced herself on and took off crossing the line three seconds before her rival. The crowd whooped and cheered, her cousin's and their girlfriends hugging and jumping up and down calling out her name.. Lexa stood with her hands on her hip trying to catch her breath, her lungs burning and her skin slick with sweat .. she looks around the stadium taking in the support before her eyes found Clarke who was now standing, she smiled and nodded to the brunette.. Lexa in turn nodded back . 

" I'll get you next time" Echo panted hard 

"I'll look forward to it" Lexa smirked shaking hands with her other opponents .. 

Echo stormed off much to Lexa's amusement, she had to hand it to the girl she was hard to shake off.. 

 

"That's my girl" Anya cheered hugging Lexa as the others crowded around her patting her on the back. 

"Thanks for coming guys" 

"Celebration drinks at Gus'? Lincoln suggested " Lex drinks for free" 

"I'm down with that" Lexa grinned 

"Why just her?" Raven sulked 

"Cause she's a star" Lincoln winked placing his arm around his cousin " and I love her" 

"Awww" Lexa laughed patting his chest walking away from the gang .

"Clarke you comin?" O asked 

"I don't know" Clarke said unsure, she doubted Lexa would want her there ..

"Your foot will be fine" Raven said " we'll get a stool for ya, cmon" 

" ok" Clarke sighed " just for a while" 

 

..  
Lexa's celebration was in full swing with lots of praise for the runner, she had more drinks brought for her then she could handle so Lincoln ran a tab for her, that should keep her in free nights out for a while, Clarke was sat at the bar with Octavia whilst Raven had Anya on the dance floor ..

"Hey" 

Clarke turned around to be met with a smile.. she recognised the girl from Lexa's race .. "hi" she smiled 

"I'm Lucinda Echo" the girl held her hand out which Clarke took and shook " but people all me Echo" 

"Clarke" 

"Hey O " Echo nodded 

"Hi, good race" 

"Thanks" Echo winked " did you enjoy it?" She asked towards Clarke 

"Uh yeah, it was the first time I'd been to watch" 

"I noticed" echo smiled " can I get you a drink?" 

Clarke was about to politely decline when she felt Octavia nudge her " uh sure I'll have a coke thanks" 

" can't I temp you to something a little stronger? 

Clarke shook her head pointing to her foot " I'm taking pain meds for this so I think not" 

"Oh shit" Echo gasped gently touching Clarke's foot " what happened?"

Clarke blushed a little at the girls touch " I uh kinda had a falling out with my mirror" 

"Ouch" Echo hissed" sounds painful" 

Clarke nodded .. 

 

Lexa had noticed Echo approach Clarke, and felt uncomfortable seeing how comfortable Clarke was with the girl, this was like the Ontari thing all over again.. was Echo cozying up with Clarke because she knew she was part of Lexa's group? Was it to piss her off? To get back at her for beating her in their face?.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked 

"Nothing" 

"You sure?" He asked again 

"Yup" Lexa answered she needed a distraction and the bar was full of them so she headed off to find some release .. 

 

"So Clarke what's a girl got to do to get your number and a date?" Echo smiled 

"Oh" Clarke didn't see that coming, she was enjoying Echo's company and found her very attractive but Clarke hadn't dated in a while and the thought of getting back out there made her nervous " I don't know I'm not really dating right now" 

"Do it" Octavia coughed behind her.. 

Echo laughed at Octavia " cmon what's the worst that can happen? We'll go for dinner, or a coffee, we'll chat, you might even find we have things in common" 

Clarke puffed her cheeks out looking across the bar, the first thing she sees is Lexa with a petite blonde on her lap, no doubt she was going to be Lexa's girl of the night.. " sure" Clarke answered " why not" 

Echo winked at Octavia pulling her phone out handing it to Clarke " you've just made my loss to Lexa that little bit easier to swallow" 

Clarke rolled her eyes at hearing Lexa's name " the less about her the better " she said typing her number into the phone .

"Couldn't agree more" Echo laughed .. 

.... 

 

Lexa got home about an hour after her roommates " didn't expect to see you tonight" Anya said blowing on her mug of tea .

"Why I live here" Lexa replied shutting the door behind her 

"Well from the looks of that little blonde who was practically dry humping you earlier I assumed you would be well.., humping her" Anya laughed along with Raven. 

"Well I'm not" Lexa snapped "so you assumed wrong" 

Raven rolled her eyes with a smile she loved wound up Lexa " well things are defiantly changing in the Woods,Reyes,Griffin household, Lexa's not getting laid, Clarke's started dating again, such a turn of events "

"Yeah Clarke's going on a date with Lucinda" Anya teased nudging the blonde who sat beside her 

"Like a give a fuck" Lexa spat feeling her blood boil , " The girls a fucking loser so they're perfectly matched " she added stoning into her bedroom slamming the door . 

"Wow" Clarke gasped not expecting Lexa to be so cold 

"The fuck is her problem" Anya fumed 

"Maybe blondie didn't put out" Raven laughed" ignore her Clarke" 

Clarke headed to bed feeling angry at the way Lexa spoke, she didn't deserve it nor do anything to gain such a reaction, her crush on her room mate was fading fast, she really thought she saw a softer side to Lexa while she tended to her foot and helped her after but she was obviously wrong.. Lexa was an asshole, cold, brooding and spiteful, Clarke was counting down the days will her time in the apartment was over the sooner Lexa Woods was out of her life the better .


	11. Chapter 11

To say Lexa was in a bad mood would be an understatement, she had been up most of the night trying to finish her essay, which she sure sucked, her coach made her run laps for being unfocused during training and trying to find a new job was becoming a waste of time, she was gonna be stuck working in her uncle's bar forever.. her car broke down because she forgot to fill it up so she walked the four blocks to the gas station in the rain.. and top it off she had to listen to Anya and Raven encouraging Clarke to take Echo up on her offer of a date... 

 

" why you wet?" Anya frowned at her cousin 

"Oh I don't know?.. Lexa said sarcastically " could be that it's raining outside?"

Anya rolled her eyes " I mean why are you so wet when you drive?"

Lexa wasn't about to admit to her cousin she was stupidly forgot to fill her car up with gas, especially in front of Clarke who was sat on the couch typing away on her phone .. 

" it's rain" Lexa snapped " people get wet" 

Anya raised her hands in the air " Ok fine I was just asking" 

Clarke looked up at her fellow blonde with a confused look, Anya replied with a shrug .. Clarke had been typing with Echo and the girl was practically begging for a date, Clarke explained she couldn't until her foot was better, turns out Echo was also a mess student and suggested Clarke gets her foot checked over... it could be healed. 

Clarke wasn't really sure to ask Lexa, with the brunette being in a mood but the thought of going to hospital was worse.. so. Before Anya could question her cousin any more Clarke just asked and hoped for the best .. 

"Uh Lexa?" 

Lexa looked at the blonde out the corner of her eye " what?" 

Clarke swallowed her nerves " do you think maybe you could take a look at my foot?"

Lexa sighed heavily " what have you done now? I told you to lay off it"

"No I haven't done anything" Clarke insisted " I just wondered if it had healed yet?"

Lexa looked at the blonde then her bandaged foot then back to the blonde's face " I suppose" 

"I'll leave you to it" Anya said picking up her keys, " I got a class, I'll see later, don't kill each other" 

Clarke smiled at her housemate as she left before setting up straight lifting her foot to the coffee table knowing Lexa would sit there... Lexa had her medical bag at her side when she did in fact take a seat in front of the blonde placing her foot gently on her lap .. " you haven't exactly been resting if so it wouldn't surprise me if it isn't healed yet" 

Clarke sighed trying not to roll her eyes at Lexa telling her off...she remained silent watching Lexa work.. once the bandages were removed Lexa lifted the foot closer to her face, Clarke couldn't help but smile at Lexa's face when she was deep in concentration, she pouted her lips a little and it gave her a little wrinkle on the bridge of her nose .

"What's the verdict?" 

Lexa dropped the foot back on to her lap "its healing fine, bandage can probably come off , i'll put a large band aid over it to keep it from infection" 

" is it ok to walk on it now?" 

Lexa nodded placing the large band aid over the healing would " just take it easy" 

Lexa wasn't keen on touching Clarke, and it wasn't because she hated her, it was because she hated the fact she liked touching her, her skin felt like silk in her hands, she liked how her nail polish made her feet look cute, Lexa hated feet,she thought they were ugly, but not Clarke's, Clarke had nice feet. 

"Thanks" Clarke smiled then laughed 

"What?" Lexa asked confused 

"You said before you weren't gonna help me no more" Clarke smiled " and yet here you are" 

Lexa sighed pushing Clarke's foot off her lap standing up " shut up Clarke, you're annoying" 

Clarke laughed standing up placing her foot on the floor for the first time in days " not as annoying as you " 

Lexa spun around " I saved you hours in the ER, no to mention a medical bill. I kindly helped you bathe, I wrapped your wound more then once, I even went out of my way to get you crutches so you wouldn't be stuck home all day and yet you're ungrateful" 

"I'm grateful" Clarke's said " I'm more then grateful that you've been helping me, I would go as far as to offer to repay you but you hate me that much it's not like I can offer you dinner or a drink is it?" 

" couldn't think of anything worse" Lexa answered instantly and in that moment she could of kicked herself " why did she say that? Why couldn't she at lease just have said no it's fine?".. Or why couldn't she had said yes... yes she would accept a thank you from Clarke? What was it about this girl that brought the worst out in her?

Clarke shook her head " i don't get you at all... for days we've been ok, you've been nothing but helpful to me when I've need you and then in a split second you turn on me and start being a bitch to me"

Lexa didn't have an argument, she knew Clarke was speaking the truth, it wasn't like she could say the blonde was wrong, or acted the same towards her too because in fairness to Clarke she was no where near as bad to Lexa .. " get over it Clarke" was all she could musta up 

Clarke nodded " oh believe me i will. As soon as I move out of here at the weekend I'll defiantly be over you" 

Lexa watched as Clarke limped off to her room slamming the door... hearing Clarke would actually be gone in a few days effected her more then she thought it would.. not so much her moving out but she knew Clarke would avoid her like the plague which meant she would hardly see the blonde.. that didn't sit well with Lexa.. and the fact it didn't sit well with her didn't sit well with her either ... she didn't however hear Clarke's words properly. 

...

Clarke inhaled deeply to stop her tears from falling, she wasn't crying because yet again her and Lexa argued, she was angry.. angry that Lexa had to make her playful teasing turn into an argument... she was angry that for some reason her and the brooding brunette just couldn't get along.. she was also angry that in a few days she would be moving out of the place she liked calling home.. but the biggest knot in her stomach was because once she leaves she won't see Lexa, and as much as wants to punch herself in her face for feeling it.... she wanted to see her. Clarke knew Lexa hated her, she knew the girl would never look at her in any other kinda way then being annoying.. how can you like some one you hate so much? 

Clarke was done brewing over her sulky roommate, she picked up Her phone and made plans to get on with her life .  
....

 

Later that night Lexa was heading home from a good work out with Lincoln which caused her a hand injury. Lincoln iced and wrapped the Hand for her but Lexa couldn't wait to get home and pop some pain relief.. 

when she opened the apartment door Echo was sat at her kitchen table typing on her phone.

"What are you doing in my house?" 

Echo looked to with a wide smile " Oh hello to you to Lexa... Im waiting for Clarke.. we’re going on a date" 

Lexa felt the burn in the pit of her stomach " a date?" 

Echo smirked " told ya I thought she was hot, took a little work but she finally gave in” 

Lexa didn't like the tone of Echos voice " you know she means nothing to me " she stated walking close to her rival " i mean i can barely stand to be in the same room as the girl, so if you're getting in with her to piss me off?.... it's not gonna work" 

A small smile ran across Echos face " who you tellin that to?"

Lexa was pissed ... she was so pissed that Clarke would even contemplate going out the the girl in front of her, she was a nasty piece of work " do not use her to get to me" 

Echo laughed " cmon Lexa you of all people know how it is .. " Echo looked over at Clarke's door to make sure it was stop shut " you hit it n quit it.. but Clarke's gonna probably be worth a few dinners here and there, I mean she is actually hot.. I might not quit it straight away" 

Lexa grabbed hold of Echo " she won't sleep with you, she's not like that" 

Echo laughed pushing Lexa's hand away " they all say that ...but to be honest I kinda like her, she's got a good body, she's fun to talk to and she's beautiful" 

Lexa wanted to punch Echo hard in the face, she wanted to kick her out of her apartment and tell Clarke she's worth more then being another conquest for the runner .

" don't worry though you can have her when I'm done, I wouldn't want your little heart to hurt to much"

"She means nothing to me" Lexa spat " we have a zero relationship, not even acquaintances, she hates me and I hate her, she's moving out of here because she hates me so badly, so why would you think for one second I give a shit what you do with her?"

Echo laughed " good job im not hanging out with her to piss you off then huh?"

"Then why are you?" Lexa asked because Echo was just like her, she was a player, and well known at her school for being a hit n quit kinda girl, like Lexa she had slept with a lot of girl without much effort, so if Echo wasn't seeing Clarke to piss her off then why? Why is her room mate someone Echo is putting the work in for?

"I like a challenge " Echo smirked 

 

As soon as Clarke exited her room she noticed Lexa's hand straight away, " what happened " she pointed 

"Nothing" was Lexa's answer 

Clarke noticed the atmosphere was frosty, and Lexa's face told her straight away the two women in front of her have had some kind of altercation " everything ok?"

"Yup" Echo smiled standing from her stool " Lexi here was just saying how happy she is to see me" 

Clarke knew that was a lie, she knew Echo and Lexa weren't exactly friends " shell we go?" 

Echo nodded leading the way not before waving at Lexa who shot her a death stare 

" you look amazing by the way" Lexa heard Echo state and she was right, Clarke was dressed in white, she looked stunning, the dress clung in all the right places and was short enough to showcase her lovely legs.. " Clarke" Lexa spoke out before she realised 

Clarke turned towards her room mate keeping the door close to her body so Echo couldn't see back inside " yeah?"

Lexa wanted to tell her Echo was a shit, she wanted to tell her that the girls intentions wearnt worthy of her, she wanted to tell her how lovely she looked, how beautiful she looked but she couldn't, she couldn't say anything.

"What Lex?" 

Lexa shook her head swallowing hard " remember House rules " 

Clarke rolled her eyes shutting the door behind her .. 

"What is wrong with you" Lexa said out loud looking up at the ceiling " house rules? Really Lexa? Really?" 

Echo felt Clarke's mood has changed, once inside her car she turned to the blonde " you ok babe?"

Clarke nodded " yeah" she sighed " Im fine" 

Echo wasn't really the kinda of girl to listen to others problems so she shrugged it off and headed into town .

 

Lexa was pacing the floor biting her nails  
, why didn't she just say how nice Clarke looked? Oh have a nice evening? Why did she have to be a dick?.. Lexa finally stopped wearing the wood flooring out and stood looking out of the window with her hands on her hips .. 

"Lexa" Anya called out before she even came through the door fully " oh there you are" the girl smiled looking up seeing Lexa at the window " wanna come to Gus’ for dinner?" 

Lexa shook her head 

"Oh cmon man he’s been asking after you" Anya moaned " I'm not gonna keep making excuses, He’ll will come for you eventually you know that" 

"I'll come next time, I have some work to do" Lexa said " I'm not avoiding them I'm just busy" 

Lexa hadn't really been to her families home since Gus her uncle gave her a piece of his mind about her personal life and how it wasn't right to treat women like meat, especially not in the bathroom of his bar..and it turned into an argument resulting in Lexa walking out the house midway through lunch. 

"You are avoiding" Anya stated " so he had a moan at you, it's done" 

"It's not about that" Lexa exclaimed " I'm just in over my head with school stuff ok?"

Anya knew she was fighting a losing battle " fine.... speaking of your personal life, what's with that lately? I haven't seen you with anyone" 

Lexa shrugged " told ya I'm busy" 

Anya raised her eyebrows, she was surprised Lexa hadn't been out with anyone in nearly a week, so unlike her cousin " you ok?"

Lexa sighed heavily " I'm fine "

"Ok.. alright," Anya huffed " sorry for caring and worrying about you,"

Lexa shook her head and headed into her room, an hour or so lately Anya called to let her know her and Raven were leaving and wouldn't be back to late.. Lexa hadn't really thought about her social life or lack of if until Anya mentioned it, truth was she hadn't been out because she had been busy helping Clarke.. maybe that's why she was so uptight, maybe hooking up with a girl was what she needed?

... 

 

"This is nice" Clarke smiled as the waiter pulled her chair out for her .

Echo had taken Clarke to a nice pizzeria in town, the building as decked out with beautiful flowers,and Italian music played " yeah I saw it the other day and I remembered you said you were into art.. this place is really pretty to look at so!" She shrugged picking up the menu " also people on Facebook have been raving about the pizza" 

Clarke laughed smiling as the waiter approached ready to take their order.. they both agreed to have the sharing platter where they could sample all of the pizzas, Echo ordered them a bottle of wine, Clarke was more of a pizza and beer kinda girl but she didn't argue .. 

"So it's gotta be hard living with Woods" 

Hearing Lexa's name made Clarke sigh " she's not easy" 

Echo nodded " oh I know that" she laughed " we're kinda rivals on the track, she always seems to act so cold and stoic " 

"It's not an act" Clarke shook her head sipping her wine " believe me" 

Echo laughed " I think she's a bit of an asshole if I can be honest, We don't get on" 

"Well neither does she and I so" Clarke didn't really want to talk about Lexa all night, so she tried to change the subject " so what are you majoring in?" 

"Medicine" Echo answered her face lighting up when the waiter brought their pizza out " oooo yummy" 

Clarke tucked in as Echo did, the food was amazing and Clarke made a mental note to tell Raven and Anya when she got home.. conversation flowed well Echo tried more then once to bring Lexa up, Clarke always changing the subject.. yes she said mean things about and to Lexa, and she had moaned about her to Raven and O more then once but hearing someone else do it didn't sit well with the blonde .. 

Dinner was done so they headed to Acadia for one last drink.. " wanna dance?" Echo asked holding her hand out to Clarke with a smile. 

"Sure" 

Echo guided Clarke to the dance floor it was a Wednesday night so it wasn't to busy, as they reached the dance floor the music changed and a sow song came on.. " good timing" Echo laughed pulling Clarke into her arms " you smell real good" 

Clarke blushed and then jumped a little when she felt Echo's hand on her backside " thanks" 

They danced for a while, Echo was singing the words to the song in the blonde's ear which she was enjoying " Clarke I don't know what your do's and don't's on a first date are but I really wanna kiss you" 

 

Clarke's breath got caught in her throat, she hadn't expected Echo to be so up front, she blushed heavily and thanked god it was dark inside the bar, Clarke didn't want to appear like a bore or vanilla as Lexa called her, she wanted to come across confident " play your cards right and I might let you" 

Echo pulled back to look at her date with a grin " can't wait" 

Clarke and Echo finished their drinks and drove back to Clarke's, the blonde tried to say good night in the car but Echo insisted she walk her to her door .. 

Lexa heard a car pull up and looked to see who it was.. she watched Clarke then Echo exit the car, she headed into the kitchen, if Echo thought she was coming inside she had another thing coming, 

"Thanks for tonight Echo" Clarke smiled as they reached the door " I had a nice time" 

Echo smiled taking Clarke by the hip and pulling her in for a kiss which took Clarke by surprise, Echo had plump lips and they were soft, it wasn't unpleasant but Clarke wasn't sure if she was attracted to the girl, yes she was good looking but Clarke liked more then looks, she liked to think she had a connection with someone, they didn't really talk much about themselves on the date, so Clarke felt she didn't really know Echo .. 

" I did too" Echo said before she went in for another kiss, this time Clarke was prepared and lead the kiss so she could end it with a little tap on Echo's chest " ok I should go inside" 

Echo wasn't one to give up " why?" She giggled " this is much better then going into there with that bitch you live with" she said trying to kiss the blonde again 

 

Talking of the Bitch Clarke lived with, the door behind Clarke opened stopping Echo trying to attack her lips again. Lexa stood in front of them with a bag of trash in her hand " oh great timing" Lexa smirked handing Clarke the trash bag " when you see that trash out" Lexa pointed to Echo" you can get rid of that too " Lexa walked back inside not closing the door, as if it was her way of letting Echo know the date was over .. 

Clarke sighed rolling her eyes " Im so sorry"

Echo shrugged " she doesn't bother me " 

Clarke shook her head " I better take this out" 

Echo offered Clarke to walk first towards the exit " after you" 

With one more Kiss Echo finally left leaving a very unhappy Clarke, she was so done with Lexa being rude to her. Raven had text her to say she and Anya were out so it was the prefect time to give Lexa a piece of her mind, closing a door if you like, she was moving out on Saturday and Lexa needed to know just how she effects the blonde .., 

 

Lexa was in her room when Clarke got back, if she thought she could act up then hide away she was wrong.. Clarke didn't knock she pushed the bedroom door open, Lexa was sat on her bed with her phone in her hand " out here now" Clarke fumed 

"Excuse me?" Lexa frowned 

"I'm in no mood for your shit tonight Lexa, you also heard me now move it" Clarke walked back into the kitchen pulling out a beer from the fridge, she needed some kind of courage, whisky would have been better but beer was the households limit . 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Lexa asked to calmly for Clarke's liking .

"Who do I think I'm talking to?" Clarke snapped " me? Are you serious? That's a question I should be asking you... where do you get off talking to me the way you do? Especially in front of people, being rude to Echo like you were... you need to get off that high horse of yours Lexa" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " I don't care for Echo, she is trash and if you want to date it then that's on you" 

" so you two aren't friends? So what.. doesn't mean you can treat people like you do.... I can't work you out.. for over a year you have gone out of you way to fight me.. you say horrible things to me, you laugh at my hurt and upset, you talk down to me" 

 

"You're no different Clarke, and may I remind you how much I went out of my way for you when you were hurt?" 

"Exactly" Clarke shouted " I don't get how can you be the such a shitty person one minute then look after me the way you did the next.. I really thought something changed with us, that maybe we could get along even just a little, then you go back to being the typical you I've grown to hate.. and I don't want to hate you, I hate the feeling I get when I'm mad at you, I hate that you fill me with such anger I want to cry, " Lexa saw the emotion pouring out of Clarke, her eyes filled with tears fighting for realise.. 

" you are the only person in my life that can bring out so many negative emotions in me" Clarke continued " I have never fought with anyone like I do you.... and the whole time I'm feeling like this you stand their stoic and cold and like it means nothing to you ... you don't give a shit that you make me feel this way" 

 

" I don't wanna hurt you" Lexa snapped back" I don't know why I make you feel the things you do Clarke, I don't know why we fight like we do,but I do know that I don't go out of my way to argue with you, I don't seek you out, we just don't get along"

"Bullshit" Clarke spat " you do go out of your way, you roll your eyes and sigh at me every time I open my mouth, you had no reason to come into the hall early, you never take the trash out, you did it to piss me off" 

 

" that's not it" 

"Oh really?" Clarke asked sarcastically " so you didn't want to piss me off by embarrassing me in front of my date?" 

Lexa shook her head " no" 

"So it was to piss Echo off? She's another poor girl you've decided you don't like" 

"No" 

"Then what Lexa? Huh?" Clark was pissed her voice was loud and strained. " why?"

"She's not good enough for you" Lexa yelled before stopping when she realised what she said .

"What?" Clarke too was taken back .

Shaking her head Lexa tried to go back into her room, but Clark wasn't prepared to have her just walk away... "no you don't" she said grabbing Lexa's wrist " you don't get to say that and walk away " 

 

"Get off me Clarke" Lexa warned

"Or what?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows " what are you going I do if I don't? 

"I said let me go" Lexa Warned again

Clarke laughed mockingly " you don't get to say shit to me like that and not explain yourself" 

Lexa pulled her arm from Clarke grasp " she's using you don't you see that?"

Clarke jutted out her chin for Lexa to continue.

"She hates me for god sakes, she saw you at my race and tried to get a rise out of me, saying things.. asking me questions" 

"So what?" 

"She just wants to sleep with you" Lexa fumed " she wants to have something to piss me off with, something she can use to rattle me on the Tracks" 

Clarke laughed " oh so it's all about you? Echo couldn't possibly like someone like me? The nice dinner we had that you weren't around for was about you? And the slow dancing and the kissing was about you?  
She did all that because of you?.. get a fuckin grip" 

Clarke walked back into the kitchen, her throat was sore from the shouting she was doing so she used the beer to cool it. 

"She's like me Clarke ok? That's how I know, she said herself about hitting it and quitting it, but she said you were hot so she might even shout you a dinner now and again, I promise you" 

Clarke was leaning on the kitchen unit " so why not warn me before I went huh?" 

" I tried" Lexa licked at her dry lips " before you left I was gonna" 

"Oh yeah I remember now, so instead of being a somewhat decent human being and tell me what Echo supposedly said to you..you reminded me we have a no sleep over rule" 

Lexa sighed wanting nothing more then to get out of this conversation " whatever do what you want, I'm just trying to warn you" 

Clarke began to clap and laugh loudly " oh there she goes being all nice to me again, quickly say something hurtful to even It out" 

Lexa looked coldly at the blonde who was mocking her " whatever Clarke" 

" do you even know how much you effect me?"

Lexa looked up seeing Clarke's emotional upset all over her face " you give as good as you get" 

"You laughed when Finn cheated on me.. when I was hurting the most you laughed at me... you made me feel like I deserved to be heart broken, like I wasn't able to keep someone interested in me.... you made me feel like you didn't blame him for cheating me "

Lexa shook her head biting on her lip " that's not it" 

" oh so you're telling me how I felt was wrong?"

Lexa shook her head again " no"

"Stop saying no" Clarke shouted " give me something more for god sakes" 

" he didn't deserve you either, he was a loser, he wasn't even manly, he was hardly around for you, he called you princess even though it's the worst thing to call you, nicely or not you hate it yet he still did it, he also brought you cheap wine instead of the kind you like.. he use to cling on to you like a baby because she knew other people looked your way, he bragged about you yet when you weren't around he would sleaze on other girls so no I didn't feel bad when he got caught out, it was the best thing that coulda happened to you" Lexa ranted 

"Why do you even care how he treated me?" Clarke asked " you treat me like shit just as much as he did, if not worse, at least he didn't put me down like you do, at least when I was with him he paid me compliments, made me feel good about myself"

"Yeah and all the while fucking people behind your back" Lexa spat " let's not pretend he was something he wasn't" 

"And yet what you do to me is Worse" Clarke swallowed " how you make me feel about myself.. how you make it your daily chore to make me feel worthless" 

 

"And what about you?" Lexa fumed " what about how you make me feel? How you look down on me for my life choices, how you sabotaged my job interview? How you roll your eyes at me, how you try to make me look foolish when I can't remember a girls name, how you make it your business when it isn't?" 

" it's fucking disgusting how you treat girls, you sleep with them and don't even bother to ask their names" 

"So what ? And I got news for you,Echo is the same And soon enough you're gonna be one of those girls she doesn't remember" Lexa informs the blonde 

"I don't sleep around so why you would even think I'm going to drop my pants for Echo I don't know" 

" I know her" Lexa snaps " she'll wine and dine you until you cave and then she'll drop you and after she'll tell me all about it" 

"Well that's not gonna happen because I decided I don't like her like that" 

Lexa frowned " bullshit, I interrupted your little make out session in the hall" 

"No actually you did me a favour" Clarke smirked " she was coming on a little heavy"

Lexa shook her head she didn't believe Clarke, she assumed the blonde was just trying to save face " whatever I don't care" 

"Oh so you don't care but you feel the need to tell me I'm being used?" 

Lexa rubbed her face pinching the bridge of her nose " Im telling you because I hate Echo ok? And i don't want to hear her bragging about it" 

"Brag about what? I'm a bore remember what the hell would she have to brag about"?

"You know what I mean" Lexa sulked so done with this argument, she wasn't use to Clarke challenging her so forcefully. " if you wanna be her next conquest knock yourself out" 

 

Clarke walked closer to the brunette who slowly walked backwards backing herself up to the kitchen unit with a little thud and a slight hitch in her breath that She hoped Clarke didn't hear but she did... 

" and what if I do?"Clarke asked " what if I want to be someone who warms her bed? What if I don't give a shit if she wants to get one up on you? What If i wanna fuck her to get one up on you?" 

" you wouldn't do that" Lexa swallowed " you're not like that" 

" how the fuck do you know what I'm like?" Clarke face was an inch away from Lexa's, Lexa could smell her perfume, almost taste the wine on her lips " you know nothing about me" 

Lexa tried to put some distance between the two to no avail " get out my way" 

Clarke shook her head "You think you're above it all don't you? Like you're untouchable?.. you're cold and condescending so people don't want to get close to you, you put these walls up that no one can climb and for what?" 

Lexa pushed Clarke away, her being so close was becoming to much for her she wants to leave, but Clarke has other ideas " you don't get to walk away from me " Clarke stands in the brunettes way " I leave in a few days, we're getting this out" 

"I'm done " Lexa warned " now move" 

Clarke shook her head 

"Move Clarke" 

"Or what?" 

""Just move Clarke" Lexa shouted trying to pass by 

"Or what Lexa huh? What are you gonna do if I don't?" 

Something happened inside Lexa that was beyond her control, Clarke was stood in front of her with glass eyes full of sadness and yet she never looked more beautiful, she charged forward grabbing Clarke by the neck with her injured hand and kissed her, she kissed her so deeply that Clarke felt like she couldn't breath, her legs felt like jello, she wondered how she was even still standing, Lexa was kissing her, she was kissing her with just as much passion and she had when she argued with her..  
Somehow the pair ended up back in the kitchen with Clarke leaning against the kitchen unit and Lexa pressed up against her. What Clarke didn't realise was she had been kissing Lexa back, she got brought back to the moment when she felt Lexa's tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like mint and her hair smelt of coconut, Clarke was intoxicated, drunk on Lexa.. "Lexa" she managed to breath out pulling Lexa to her sense. 

"Shit" Lexa was about to pull away when Clarke grabbed her by her shirt pulling her back in wanting more, she didn't know what would happen when the moment up and left,but for now she wanted to inhale every part of Lexa.. Lexa's other hand came around the blonde's waist and rested at the dip of her back, Lexa would have preferred Clarke wearing a shirt and pants so she could feel some of that silky smooth skin underneath her clothes .. the heat in the room was building and Lexa had never wanted anyone more then she does Clarke in this moment.. 

 

" open the fucking door babe "Ravens voice came from behind the closed apartment door, next was the sound of the key in the lock. “I'm trying" 

Lexa and Clarke quickly pulled apart trying to catch their breath, Lexa being better at it then Clarke ..

Anya noticed the atmosphere straight away " what's happening? are you two fighting?"

Lexa shook her head " no.. I was getting some water, she's just got in" 

Clarke swallowed nodded her head "yeah I did"

Raven smiled wrapping her arms around the still shocked blonde " so how was your date?

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa who dared even look up from her bottle of water " it was ok"

"Ok? You went out on your first day in forever and it was just ok?"

"Yeah Griff we want details" Anya added opening the fridge for beer 

" it was nice I had a good time that's its" Clarke answered 

Anya couldn't help notice how weirdly Lexa was acting " you ok babe?.. you don't look so good?"

"Just tired" Lexa Answered still flustered quickly wiping at her mouth realising Clarke was wearing lip gloss " I'm going to bed "

Anya frowned as Lexa quickly all but ran into her room slamming her door shut. 

"What's with her?" Raven asked 

Clarke shrugged " I need to get out of this dress" 

"Ok but come back I want details" Raven teased with a wink .. 

Once both Clarke and Lexa were alone in their rooms they bother let out the breath they were holding.. 

What the hell just happened? 

 

A/N clexa is coming lol


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke lay wide awake in her bed, the Alarm clock showed five forty five, sleep didn't come easy to the blonde she tossed and turned all night thinking about what Happened with Lexa, she knew Lexa was feeling the same, she heard her moving around in the night.. she knew Lexa would be freaking out about it more then her, she was the one to make the first move after all.

She led thinking about what would happen? Would they talk about it? Would Lexa dismiss her? Would Lexa bring it up? Would she have too?

All this thinking was making the blonde's head hurt,there was only one way to find out, so she dragged herself out of bed, checking herself in the mirror before she left the room, Raven was in the kitchen making breakfast. " morning babe" 

Clarke smiled taking a seat "morning" 

Raven frowned looking her friend over " did you sleep? You look a hot mess?" 

"Thanks" Clarke groaned " and no I didn't" 

" you ok?" Raven asked 

Clarke quickly made the decision to keep the news to herself " yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep, it might have been the wine" 

"Oh yeah" Raven grinned " you never did tell me how your date went?" 

Clarke shrugged " it was fine, I mean Echo's nice and all, but she's not for me" 

"Babe it was just a date" Raven said " you don't have to look more into it, I mean why not have a little fun?"

Clarke shook her head " Echo is just all about fun though, I don't want to be a notch on her bedpost" 

Raven understood that, she knew of Echo and her reputation, she also knew her friend to well and knew Clarke wasn't one to sleep around " I hear ya boo boo.. you hungry?" 

Clarke wasn't, the last thing Clarke wanted on that moment was to eat.. " I'll pass" 

"Since when?" Raven laughed flipping pancakes " you love my breakfast" 

"I know, I'm just not hungry.. " where's everyone else?" 

"Running" Raven cringed " Lexa dragged Anya out with her this morning at like five am they should be back soon" 

And as if like magic the door went, Anya came in first panting heavily " water? Dying" she sulked opening the fridge taking a bottle of water out and sinking the lot.

" it wasn't that bad" Lexa laughed suddenly going quiet when she saw Clarke .

"You almost killed me" Anya sulked " like I can barely feel my legs" 

Lexa shrugged taking a bottle of water from her cousin. 

"My poor baby" Raven sympathised wrapping her arms around Anya's waist " let me feed you"

Anya kissed the latinos head " that's why I love y'all.. you ok Griff?" She asked noticing how quiet Clarke was. 

Clarke smiled with a nod " I'm fine" 

"She hasn't slept" Raven added 

Lexa looked over at Clarke from the corner of her eye.. she had a feeling Clarke would be awake all night just like she had been .

"Why?" Anya asked taking a seat next to the blonde " you're not sick are you?" She worried placing her hand on the blonde's forehead .

"No I'm ok I just couldn't settle" Clarke waved her off " school and stuff you know" 

Anya let it go with a smile and a run to the blonde's shoulder " ok well I need to shower, Ray?" 

Raven laughed placing the last pancake in a plate and turning off the gas " yup I'm with ya" 

Lexa groaned knowing exactly what they were going to be up too " nice, real nice" 

"Oh it is" Raven winked following Anya into their room leaving the girl alone .. Clarke wasn't sure to talk or not, she wasn't sure if Lexa would even want to so she said nothing .. Lexa busied herself making her nutrition shake, she could see Clarke out of the corner of her eye and knew she was waiting on her " lets not make this awkward ok?" 

Clarke looked over at the brunette " you serious? How can it not be?" 

Lexa looked towards Anya and Raven's room before turning to Clarke " it's no big deal" 

"No big deal?" Clarke's gasped raising her eyebrows " you kissed me, we kissed and you think it's no big deal" 

"Keep your voice down" Lexa warned " the last thing we need is for those two to hear" 

"Why did you do it? Clarke asked 

Lexa shrugged 

"That's it? That's my answer?" 

"What do you want me to say Clarke?" Lexa fumed " you want to know why? I can't answer that"

Clarke nodded unimpressed " was it power? Control? I said something's you don't like so you wanted to control me?" 

"Don't be stupid" Lexa answered " I don't want to control you Clarke" 

Clarke stood up from her seat " well you know what? Your I don't know.... doesn't sit with me, I've been awake all night trying to work out what the hell happened last night, so I suggest you work it out and talk to me" 

Lexa didn't answer, she watched as Clarke walk away .. she knew Clarke deserved to know what was happening in her head, she just needed some time to work it out .. " Clarke" 

Clarke stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around " what?" 

" just gimme some time ok?" 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder with a nod, at least Lexa wasn't dismissing her, she understood Lexa was as confused as she was... and she was right taking with Anya and Raven in the same place wasn't a good idea..   
.. 

 

"Man you're hitting it hard today" Lincoln whistled watching Lexa beat the hell out of the punch bag in front of her " what's up?" 

"Nothing" Lexa snapped hitting with more force " everything is just peachy" 

Lincoln wasn't conceived he also wasn't one to give in, he knew Lexa in side out and knew when she was feeling something " talk to me?" 

Lexa shook her head " there's nothing to talk about" she began kicking the bag. Lincoln held the bag still so Lexa could attack it more " you know if you don't talk to me I'm just gonna tell Anya" 

"I kissed her" the brunette snapped stopping her work out taking in a deep breath .

"Who?" Lincoln frowned 

Lexa placed her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath " Clarke... I kissed Clarke" 

Lincoln also choked on thin air " what? Wow?" How? When?"

Lexa nodded she took had used those words when thinking about the night before " last night," she swallowed " we were fighting and the next thing I know I have her pushed up to kitchen unit and we're kissing" 

Lincoln took a moment to take in the information " did you want to? I mean like do you like her like that?"

"I don't know" Lexa mumbled unwrapping her hands, noticing her injured one is now swollen " One minute she's blocking my path the next I'm grabbing hold of her" 

Lincoln and Lexa were close, Lexa opened up about her feelings more to him then she did Anya, he was more of a listener then a problem solver, Anya would wade in and try make everything better whist Lincoln was happy to lend and ear and offer a shoulder to cry on " how did you feel? You know kissing her?" 

Lexa shook her head " she went out on a date with Echo, Echo doesn't wanna date her she just wants to sleep with her, and I know she's doing it to piss me off, she wants to get at me anyways she can" 

" what does that have to do with what you feel about Clarke?" Lincoln asks 

" Because Clarke isn't like that, she doesn't fuck around and she's like all friendly and and.. and .. and happy and stuff you know," Lexa rambled " and when I told her about Echo she flipped on me, attacking me about how we fight and how low I make her feel and how shitty she feels about herself, and I didn't want that, that wasn't what I set out to do, I don't wanna hurt her, I just .. I don't know I just wanted her to know that" 

"So her kissed her?"

Lexa looked up to the Ceiling closing her eyes " she's moving out because of me" 

Lincoln knew about Clarke moving over, he also knew how Lexa felt about being part of the reason with out her even telling him .

"Lex you and I both know you had a crush on Clarke when you first met, then suddenly you hate each other? Do you think that maybe the hate side of things was your way of not having to deal with the crush you had" ?

Lexa looked over at her cousin " Clarke made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be around her, she said things to Octavia about me and I over heard, she judged me before she even knew me.. That's why I disliked her, but then I see how hurt she is over her mom being such a bitch and I feel bad for her, I saw her in pain with her foot and I wanted to help her, I saw how hurt she was over Finn that's why I pushed him at the bar that night .. I find myself feeling things even when I try not too" 

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Lincoln asked " Clarke is a great girl, she's a loving and kind and caring person, why would you no want o feel for her?" 

"Because I'm not good enough for her" Lexa snapped " she makes me feel like I'm not good enough for her" 

"she kiss you back?"

Lexa nodded 

"Does she want to talk about it?" 

Lexa nodded again 

"Then how do you know she doesn't feel the same? Lincoln asked with a warm smile " maybe you just need to be brave and face your feelings as well as her" 

"She won't feel the same," Lexa sighed " cmon Linc, you've seen how horrible I am to her" 

Lincoln shrugged " so make it up to her, I mean if you want too" 

Lexa wasn't sure Lincolns advice was helpful, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be honest with the blonde in question.. 

... 

"Ok I can't take this anymore" Octavia sighed 

Her and Clarke had been studying for the last hour and a half .

"Wanna take a break?" The blonde offered

" I don't mean the studying.. I mean you" 

"Me?" Clarke frowned 

"Yes you" Octavia sighed " babe what's up? You've been spaced out for the last half hour. You haven't even turned the page of your text book for at least an hour, what gives?"

Clarke sighed closing her book" I just didn't sleep well that's all" 

"Bullshit.. something's up and we're not changing the subject and you're not fobbing me off so lay it on me" 

 

Octavia was one of Clarke's best friends they had been through a lot together, Octavia was always there when Clarke needed her and even when she didn't think she did " I just got some stuff going on" 

"Is this about your mom?" 

Clarke shook her head 

"Is this about you moving out of the girl pad? Are you having second thoughts?" 

Clarke shook her head .

"Has Lexa done something?" Octavia tried again " do I need to kick her ass?" 

Clarke laughed" could you?" 

"Doubt it" O laughed too " but I'll give it a go" 

Clarke smiled " well there's no need I can handle Lexa" 

"Then what is it? Cause I'm kinda worried about you" 

 

Clarke looked down at her lap, her fingers finding the hem of her t-shirt " we kissed" she mumbled 

"Huh?" Octavia frowned not sure she heard the blonde correctly 

"We kissed" Clarke repeated more clearly " we kissed and I don't know what that means or why it Happened? and Lexa hasn't giving me any explanation, I've been awake all night trying to get my head straight and if I'm honest it's giving me a head ache" 

"You and Lexa kissed?" Octavia gasped " like properly kissed? How? Why? I mean like how?"

Claude got up off her chair needed to breath " I don't know I've been asking myself those questions" 

Octavia followed after her friend into her bedroom " talk to me! What happened?"

"We were fighting, I told her how she makes me feel with the things she says, she argued back, it got a little heated and when she tried to walk away I wouldn't let her, the next thing I know she's pushing me up against the kitchen unit and we're making out "

"She instigated it?" 

Clarke nodded 

"Did you kiss her back? "

Yup" Clarke popped her P 

" did you like it? I mean I've heard rave reviews about Lexa, you know from other girls, "Octavia said " what happened after? I mean you takes right?"

Clarke shook her head " we didn't talk because Anya and Raven came home and almost caught us, Lexa made a quick get away to her room... as for liking it?" Clarke shrugged " it wasn't horrible... it felt strange but not in a bad way.. " 

"You did like it?" Octavia teased 

"No" 

"You did" Octavia laughed " oh my god do you have a crush on her?" 

"She hates Me" Clarke reminded her friend " in case you haven't realised that. We don't get on at all, like we fight daily" 

"Yeah but that could be like some sexual tension, I mean maybe it's one of the coping mechanisms or whatever it's called" 

Clarke shook her head " I don't know.. but what I do know is I cant stop thinking about it"

"So you have to talk to her?" Octavia shrugged 

"Yeah cause that comes so easy.. look O I really don't want Raven or Anya to hear about this ok? So you have to keep it between us, don't even tell Lincoln" 

Octavia ran her fingers over her mouth in the zipping motion " I promise I won't" 

Clarke nodded " thank you" 

"So" Octavia puffed her cheeks out" do you have a plan?" 

"I'm gonna try and talk to her" Clarke explained " I move out in two days I have to Clear the air, it's not even been twenty four hours and all ready I'm sick of thinking about it"   
... 

 

" Ok it's cheeky Thursdays at Gus's so what do you say about living it up?Raven asked Anya as they sat on campus eating lunch. 

" maybe" Anya answered 

"Oh cmon, this is like the last weekend Clarke's gonna be living with us, we need to make the most of it" Raven sulked 

Anya still felt really bad about Clarke moving out, she knew how sad Raven was over it " on sure why not" she smiled " Lexa's got track training so she won't wanna come, kinda means Clarke gets to relax and not worry about an argument" 

Raven nodded pulling her phone out to text Clarke " it still pisses me off if had to come to this" 

....   
Ray Ray--   
hey gorgeous girl of mine.. let's go out tonight and drink till we barf, it's just me and the wifey, Lexa's got track, get O to come too.. xx 

.... 

Raven just text" Clarke tells Octavia " she wants us to go out tonight" 

"I'm game" O clapped 

"She says Lexa has track training so she won't be going.. which means she'll be home alone.. I think i should be there when she gets back so we can talk" 

Octavia agreed " Ok well it might be that if yo say no then Raven won't go out so, say yes and I'll show up and say something come up" 

Clarke nodded as she typed back " I actually feel sick even thinking about talking with Lexa " 

Octavia wrapped her arms around the blonde placing a kiss to her cheek " you'll be fine, and hey if it doesn't work out then at least you move out on Saturday so you wont have to see her much" 

That was something Clarke guessed at least if it all went to shit then she could avoid the brooding brunette as much as possible . 

 

" so what's the plan?" Lincoln asked walking Lexa to her car.

"I don't know" Lexa answered pulling down her ray bans, I guess I just go with the flow, see what happen" 

Lincoln nodded placing his hands in his jean pockets " listen lex? You know I love ya right? And I'll always be here for you and I'll protect you and have your back always, but... well Clarke, she's a friend to me, to Octavia, we care about her.. I just don't want you to hurt her" 

Lexa rolled her eyes, she was so tired of it always been laid on her, she wondered if any one would give Clarke or anyone the same talk about her? Probably not.. " so you're saying I'm no good for her either?" 

"I didn't say that" Lincoln insists.. I just know that Clarke wears her heart on her sleeve and I know you..I know that once your walls are down it would be easy for someone to fall for you and I wouldn't want it to be Clarke if you're not on the same page you know?"

Lexa nodded understanding him fully and she didn't blame him really, she has a reputation, she also knows Clarke is nothing Ike the kind of girls she sleeps with. 

"I gotta go, I got track training" 

Lincoln nods with a warm smile, " you know where I am if ya need me" 

Lexa shots him a smile and leaves .. 

.... 

"Man you should get that hand looked at" Emori Lexa's track teammate suggests as her and Lexa warm up.

"It's fine" Lexa lied her hand was killing her, it was stupid to box with it when it wasn't healed " i'll ice it later" 

" don't go tearing yourself up Woods we need you for the championships " 

"I'll be fine Emori, there's no way I won't be there to wipe the floor with Echo"

"Speaking of" Emori nodded over Lexa's shoulder at the group of girls jogging down the track towards them .. 

" hi Lexa" Echo smirked 

"What are you doing here?" Lexa growled this was their campus training grounds not Echo's

"What can I say, we prefer this track, no law says we can't run here" 

"Why would you want to use our track, don't you have enough of us kicking your ass?" Emoji mocked 

"Funny" Echo rolled her eyes " so Lexa how's Clarke?"

Lexa sighed heavily " how would I know?"

"You live with her duh" 

"So what.. I told you the other night and I'm telling you know, we're not friends" Lexa said 

" shame, I mean you're missing out, that girls got a serious set of lips on her, she couldn't get enough of me, all over me like a rash"

"You lie" Lexa snapped " she doesn't even like you" 

"Whatever" Echo laughed" her hands were everywhere, she was nerdy as hell.. Im kinda glad you interrupted,   
she almost had her hands down my pants" 

"Shut up" Lexa raised her voice, she knew Echo was lying, Clarke wasn't that kinda girl so why was she letting her get to her .

"Jealous?"

Lexa shook her head " fuck off now" 

Echo laughed " don't worry Woods when I'm down with her. She's all yours, you can have my sloppy seconds" 

Lexa lunged forward only to be grabbed my Emori " don't give her the satisfaction Lex, leave it for the track" 

"Lexa allowed her team mate to pull her way " you better watch your mouth" she pointed to Echo who in turn laughed loudly... Lexa's blood was boiling she needed a minute .

" Cmon Lex, Breath it out" Emori suggested " don't let that bitch push your buttons" 

"It's constant" Lexa fumed " she makes a bee line for me all the time, I just wanna slap the shit out of her" 

Emori laughed "oh I hear that sister.. but you can't give in to her, you'll lose everything you've work hard for" 

Lexa gripped on to her hips taking in a deep breath " you're right ... I know you're right" 

"That's my girl" Emori smiled patting Lexa on the back " cmon let's show that bitch who's the best" 

Lexa nodded with a smile " let's do it"

... 

 

Clarke bailed out on Raven, she gathered Octavia had Shown up and made an excuse by the unimpressed text she had received from Raven .. she made a mental note to make it up to the Latino but right now she couldn't think about Raven or anyone else, her mind was on a talk brooding brunette who was about to show up any moment, Clarke's stomach was in knots, she had tried to work out in her head how to handle the situation, how to approach Lexa.. she figured Lexa was going to try and brush it off but Clarke decide that wouldn't be acceptable .. 

..   
Lexa finally made it home after a gruelling training session, she wanted nothing more then to shower and hit the sack, opening the door she was met with a nervous looking blonde sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with two bottles of beer .. 

" I thought you were all out?" 

"Sit" Clarke ordered sliding a bottle of beer toward the brunette .

Lexa sighed placing her gym bag on the floor " I need to shower Clarke" 

"Sit" Clarke repeated 

"You know You're very bossy" Lexa said taking a seat opposite Clarke " you got anything stronger then this?" She asked lifting the beer bottle .

Clarke shook her head " I move out tomorrow, and I'm not happy with leaving here without us talking about what the fuck happened last night?" 

"Clarke this isn't the kinda talk I wanna be having while I'm sat in sweat soaked clothes, can I at least change?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " fine but I'm not going away Lexa, you may not have the answers but you're gonna need to find them, I at least deserve something" 

Lexa knew Clarke was right, ever since her chat with Lincoln she decided that she needed to be honest with the blonde and hope it didn't back fire or make her look like a fool .. 

Lexa took a shower regardless of what Clarke said, twenty minutes later she appeared back in the kitchen holding a bottle of brandy " beers not gonna cut it" 

Clarke nodded grabbing to small glasses from the cabinet " do you wanna go first?" 

Lexa shook her head, letting Clarke talk first meant that Lexa couldn't get an insight into what the blonde was thinking before she opened her mouth and maybe said the wrong thing .. 

"Fine" Clarke swallowed " I don't want to go over what i said last night, I've made it pretty clear how I feel when we fight. I hate it, I hate the way it makes me feel and I know that doesn't sound convincing considering how often we do it, When you're mad at me I know where I am with you, but last night was completely out of left field and I don't know how to deal with that" 

Lexa sank the liquid in her glass before refilling " you think I get pleasure out of fighting you?" 

Clarke raised her eyebrows " don't you?" 

"No" Lexa snapped " look Clarke I know I say things before I think and sometimes I'm brutal and for that I am sorry, It just happens"

" Ok so why did you kiss me last night?" Clarke asks again " I mean if it was just to shut me up then say? It's not like it's gonna hurt my feelings" 

It was now or never, Lexa told herself, looking over at Clarke who looked nervous as hell she had half her bottom lip in between her teeth and Lexa had never seen her look so beautiful " it wasn't" she swallowed 

Clarke was slightly taken back, she hadn't expected that answer ". Then why?" She whispers . 

Lexa sighed closing her eyes lifting her head to the ceiling " I have no idea why in the moment I thought it would be a good idea to kiss you but....what I do know Is that even though I say shit to you I can't stand hearing other people saying stuff, like at the bar that night with Finn, and today I almost got into a fight with Echo because she was using you to get a rise out of me, when you hurt your foot, I wanted to help you get better, and even in the midst of all that i was still feeling really irritated by you, and I didn't really know why? Or I didn't want to admit why?" 

Clarke felt a little warmth inside her belly when she heard Lexa admit to being protective of her " admit what?" 

Lexa sank her drink again, that was enough courage she told herself" admit that you are dangerous" 

Clarke frowned " what?" 

Lexa shook her head puffing out her cheeks" When we first met you were just really warm and kind and caring, people  
are drawn to you, they want to know you, be around you... you had this huge smile and dirty laugh, I couldn't take my eyes off you" 

"So what changed?" Clarke asked surprised she to was instantly attracted to the brunette .

"Well your boyfriend for one" Lexa laughed under her breath suddenly becoming more serious " you looked down on me Clarke, you told Octavia that I made your skin crawl, that you wouldn't sleep with someone like me if your life depended on it" 

Clarke frowned so hard it was giving her a headache, she had no idea what Lexa was talking about "what? When?" 

Lexa had a feeling Clarke wouldn't remember " about two months after we met, we were all celebrating Ravens birthday and I brought a date with me, I couldn't remember her name....obviously " Lexa tried to lighten the moment " when Anya teased me, I heard you asking Octavia about it. she told you I was a player and it's what I do.. you replied with and this is your exact worlds" thats trashy as fuck and makes my skin crawl, how can someone allow her to degrade them like that?.. I think it's safe to say I wouldn't sleep with Lexa Woods if my life depended on it" 

Clarke remembered that conversation as soon as Lexa began reciting it, it was off handed and had no real meaning to it, it wasn't meant for Lexa's ears it was just talk with her gal pal " Lexa.. I'm so..."

"Don't say you're sorry" Lexa interrupted holding her hand up " I doesn't matter now but in that moment i felt like you were looking down on me and judging me, like you were better then me..you didn't know me well enough Clarke and It hurt because you seemed so nice and in the little time we hung out I was warming towards you, I liked being around you" 

" Lexa I was just mouthing off, I've never once thought I was better then you " Clarke protested " I'm not gonna sit here and say that I didn't or don't judge you on your sleeping habits because I do, I guess we look at sex differently, but never did I want you to feel like you were beneath me" 

Lexa shrugged " it's not just then Clarke, it's all the time, I'm not saying you do it deliberately but it's how you make me feel, so I guess I retaliated the best way I know how and that's to attack.. so yeah I am a total bitch to you.. but it's a defence mechanism. A way to protect myself" 

Clarke felt her eyes fill with water," I guess we both say things we shouldn't, you're not the only one guilty of speaking before you think" 

" last night I kissed you because you looked so hurt and sad that I wanted you to know that I never set out to hurt you, words didn't seem enough, when I couldn't find the words I just wanted to get away from you, I couldn't stand looking into your eyes seeing the damage I caused, but before I could process anything my body took over my thinking and the next thing I know is I got you pressed up against is very unit" 

" well you're not the only one finding it hard to see the damage they've caused." Clarke hated that she had said the things she did and completely understood why Lexa was offended.. they were finally on the same page...she hoped " so I have a question for you?" 

Lexa nodded suddenly feeling lighter, who knew Clarke was so easy to open up too . 

"Did you like it?" 

Say no lex.. don't make any more of a fool of yourself.. say you don't know, ask her if she did?... don't answer at all... don't tell her it's all you've thought about all day .. don't say yes... 

"Yes" 

Damn it Lexa .....

Clarke gasped,her heat rate went off the chart, Lexa liked her.. she liked her, didn't she? Clarke noticed the redness in Lexa's cheek and smiled at the fact the brunette couldn't meet her gaze " would you wanna do it again?"

Lexa pulled her shit together almost instantly " let's not do that .. I think I've already said to much tonight, Im not an idiot" 

Clarke stood up from her chair and entered Lexa's personal space " I didn't say you were, I'm asking because I haven't sleep and I can't function correctly because all I keep thinking about is that that kiss.. and how nice it was.. and how maybe the others coming back as a good thing" 

Lexa wanted to smile so badly, " whys that?" 

Clarke shrugged " I don't know I guess it saved the awkwardness After?" 

"Yeah because this isn't awkward at all" Lexa said sarcastically moving away from the blonde " so now we've cleared the air, maybe we can get along?" 

Clarke nodded " is that it? A truce?" 

Lexa nodded " what else would it be?" She asked 

Clarke shrugged biting her lip which Lexa wishes she didn't " nothing I guess" 

Lexa felt a little disheartened but Clarke and her were totally different people, Lexa wasn't the kinda person Clarke needs in her life, not in a Romantic sense anyways, she deserved better " who knows maybe one day we'll be friends" 

Clarke nodded her heart sinking, she thought something had passed between then ..." maybe" 

Lexa nodded and headed into her room 

"Wait?" Clarke called out causing Lexa to turn to face her " what happened to her hand?" 

Lexa smiled softly at the blonde's concern " just boxing with Lincoln" 

Clarke nodded " ice it, looks swollen" 

"I will" Lexa nodded "goodnight Clarke" 

Clarke nodded again " you know I move out tomorrow right?" 

Lexa felt like Clarke was giving her one last chance to change the outcome of the evening.. letting her know that once she's gone there is no back,tracking .. she'll be gone and Lexa will hardly see her .. " I know" Lexa nodded entering her bedroom closing the door .. 

 

Lexa kicked herself, if she wasn't such a coward she could be in the kitchen now wrapped up in the blonde, that was what Clarke was offering when she reminded her she'll be gone by the time Lexa finished training... Lexa's heart was telling her to go back into the kitchen and ask Clarke not to leave.. to maybe let her take her for dinner? A drink even? Lexa heart was thumbing at her chest.. but Lexa was so use to ignoring her heart and sticking to the " head over heart rule" she climbed into bed preparing herself for another night of broken sleep ... 

 

Clarke was dangerous.. even after one kiss Lexa felt like she was could lose herself in the blonde..   
And that was something Lexa wasn't prepared to do .. 

Or was she?...


	13. Chapter 13

"This place sucks" Raven screwed her nose up" it smells like a library" 

"Raven" Anya warned as they stood in the middle of Clarke's new dorm room. 

Raven turned to face her girlfriend " I hate it"

"What what?" Clarke asked coming through the door " that's the last box" 

Anya shook her head at Raven but the girl wasn't one to be shushed " this place, I hate it, it's old and musty, come back home" 

Clarke laughed she couldn't argue the place didn't smell to great but it was noticing a few air fresheners wouldn't fix " it'll be fine in a day or two" 

"No it won't, the bathroom is practically in the kitchen area, that's unhygienic let's just go back to the girl pad" 

Clarke laughed again " Ray, I'm ok here, and the bathroom has a door it's not like I can cook sat on the toilet " 

" probably could " Raven sulked " it's so small and that bed looks as old as this collage"

"Probably is" Clarke shrugged 

"Cmon Ray stop ruining the moment" Anya said wrapping her arm around the girl " if Clarke says she's ok then she's ok, and she knows she can always come home... right?" She looked to the blonde 

"Right" Clarke winked 

"Fine" Raven said folding her arms " but just so you know I'm boycotting this place, this is the first and last time I'm coming here" 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile, Raven had made her feeling pretty clear over the last few days, Clarke knew how much Raven was going to miss her because she felt the same way ... 

"So do you need any thing else?" Anya asked 

Clarke shook her head holding her arms out" maybe a group hug?" 

Raven sighed wrapping herself around the blonde with Anya following " awww thanks for moving me in guys" Clarke smiled taking Raven in a little before she pulled away .

"I'm going home to sulk " Raven pouted

"And I'm going to work" Anya added " Clarke if you need anything let us know ok?"

Clarke nodded " I will" 

Raven and Anya left after a few more hugs from the small Latino, Lexa wasn't around when Clarke left the apartment, Clarke had a feeling she would make herself scares.. she was still non the wiser to what was happening between them but decided she wasn't going to dwell in it, she had unpacking to do, and Raven was right the room was musty and old smelling, so first thing first she was going to give the place a good clean starting with opening some windows .. 

.. 

When Lexa woke that morning she got up and went for her morning run, she didn't want to be there when Clarke left, Raven had been in a bad mood so she wanted to avoid that as well, she over heard Raven telling Anya that things wouldn't be the same with out Clarke and she happened to agree.. 

.. 

Two hours after moving in Clarke had cleaned the hell out of the dorm room, the musty smell was gone and the place was looking much better, she pooped out of the room to dispose of some of the boxes she had unpacked when a tall dark skinned guy came walking down the hall with a pearly white smile " hey, Clarke right?" He asked with his hand stretched out .. 

"Uh yeah " Clarke answered shaking the still smiling guys hand " and you are?"

"Oh my bad" he laughed " my names Well Jaha, I live next door, I'm the personal assistant to the dorms manager, which basically means he makes me do all the shitty jobs" 

"Oh ok " Clarke nodded 

"Yeah so you have any concerns or issues, you know like with the shower and stuff you just let me know..... how you settling in?"

"Well I've basically just cleaned the place, I haven't tried the shower out yet but as you can see I need too" Clarke joked knowing she was sweating 

Wells laughed " yeah these rooms ain't exactly the Hilton.... I don't have much on right now so if you wanna grab a coffee and I'll fill you in in dorm living then I'm available " 

Wells seemed friendly enough and maybe it would be good to make friends with some of her new neighbours " yeah that sounds great, I do kinda need a shower first though" 

"No problem" Wells smiled " I gotta put these groceries away so just gimme a knock when you're Done"

"Cool" Clarke smiled heading back into her dorm room . 

... 

Wells was great he had Clarke laughing the whole time she was with him, he told her about the neighbours to avoid and the ones who are good to know if you need things that might not be legal ..Clarke assured him she Wouldn't be needing to know those kind of people. He also told her where the best parties were, lucky for Clarke there was only one guy on her floor who threw parties but they never went past midnight .. Wells explained that the walls were paper thin and not to be alarmed when she hears certain noises, he told her a story about how he knew the names of all the "friends" his old neighbour had over.. Clarke blushed at that. She wasn't dating so she didn't have to worry about that kind of embarrassment .. 

Well asked her questions trying to get to know her, she told him about her hopes career wise and it turned out he was an Art major too, he had some art work on show in a down town gallery and encouraged Clarke to send some Stuff to them... Clarke felt so much better about being in dorms after meeting Wells.. it had been over and hour and a half since they took up a table at the coffee shop .. 

" well I was worried about living alone but you've put my mind at rest" 

" hey you're not alone, Im just next door, I don't party to much so I'm home a lot.. it's kinda my job to make ya'll feel at ease" Wells smiled 

"Thank you" Clarke grinned sipping her coffee looking up at the door as the bell rang out.. a group of girls walked in and at the back was Lexa, Clarke hadn't expected to see Lexa any time soon, as soon as the group parted towards the counter Lexa's eyes fell on Clarke, then to Clarke's companion then back to Clarke .. the blonde suddenly felt a little nervous biting down in her lip., her change in demeanour didn't go un-missed by Wells, who looked over at the girls spotting Lexa looking over "friend of yours?"

Clarke let out a huff " nope" she swallowed 

" special friend? Old friend?" He pushed on 

Clarke shook her head looking over at the brunette again who was busy ordering " she's my old room mate"

"But not a friend?" Wells frowned 

"It's complicated" 

"Agh! One of those huh?" Wells laughed " well she's beautiful" 

Clarke nodded " we don't really get along" 

Wells nodded looking over to Lexa again who he could see had positioned herself so she could look over her friends shoulder at the blonde without looking obvious " really? Well I would hate to see how you guys behave if you did like each other" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's only my observation but as soon as she walked in you became very nervous, and shy, biting you lip, fiddling with your sleeves, trying your hardest not to look over. and she hasn't taken her eyes off you since she got here" 

Clarke shook her head licking her bottom lip " shes hard work, I don't really know if I'm coming or going.. wait do you not know who she is?" Clarke frowned everyone seemed to know who Lexa was. 

Wells shook his head " not really.. I mean I know her names Lexa Woods and that she's the Track and field star but that's it" 

Clarke nodded 

"So have you guys?... like are you?"

"No" Clarke said firmly 

"But you want too?" 

Clarke shook her head 

" you don't have to tell me" Wells laughed leaning forward " but I think you're holding out on me.. and the reason I think that is because one? You don't seem very convincing and two? That girl can't take her eyes off you, that and she just gave me the evil eye" 

Clarke laughed rolling her eyes " maybe" 

" life's to short for maybes, you gotta grab happiness when you can" the guy winked " I need the bathroom, then you ready to go? I got some studying to do" 

"Sure" Clarke nodded glancing over at Lexa who's eyes followed Wells as he walked past. 

Had it been anyone else Clarke knew she would of waved or gone over to say hi, but with Lexa she never felt comfortable enough to do that... Lexa didn't have that thought process how ever because as Clarke looked up again she saw Lexa heading over towards her .. 

"Hey" 

Clarke nodded "hi" 

Lexa looked around the cafe, Clarke sensed she was nervous " so umm you all moved in?" 

"Yeah just taking a break" 

Lexa nodded " thats good.. I ummm.. I wasn't .. you know " she swallowed .. Like avoiding you or anything.. you know this morning when you moved out" 

"No?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows 

Lexa shook her head biting the inside of her lip " I had training" 

"Ok" Clarke offered a small smile " its fine" 

"New friend?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " he lives next door, he's just being friendly " 

"Yeah I bet.... .. look Clarke I ..."

"Ready?" Wells smiled picking up his jacket 

Clarke could have slap Wells for showing up when he did, what was Lexa going to say?" 

"Yeah" Clarke answered standing up " Lexa this is Wells ... Wells, Lexa" 

"Hi" Wells smiled only receiving a nod from the brunette .. 

"What was you gonna say?" Clarke asked before she followed Wells out of the cafe .

"Nothing" Lexa shrugged 

" you sure?" 

Lexa nodded "I gotta go" .. Lexa was in fact going to ask Clarke if she wanted any help with anything or maybe they could just grab a drink or something, the more she thought about the blonde the more she wanted to just be honest and tell her she did in fact want to kiss her again .. 

Clarke sighed heavily as she watched Lexa walk away.. why did Wells have to come back to the table right then for gods sake, she really wanted to know what Lexa was going to say 

 

"You ok?" Wells asked noticing how quiet Clarke had become .

"Yeah I'm fine" Clarke forced a smile " thanks for coffee" 

" your welcome... anytime"

 

... 

"I miss her " Raven sulked two days later as she lounged on the couch whist Lexa and Anya cooked dinner " I can't smell her no more"

"Smell her?" Lexa asked looking at Anya.. 

" babe what do you mean smell her?" Anya asked 

Raven groaned " I can't smell her perfume no more which I loved.. I can't smell the shitty stuff she soaks her paint brushes in no more" 

"You hate that smell" Anya laughed 

"Yeah but at least I knew she was here.. now it's all gone, her stuffs all gone, her snacks have gone, I cant hear her laugh no more, the apartment is empty.. I want her home" 

Lexa was flooded with guilt even if she knew Raven was exaggerating it was partly her fault Clarke had moved out .. and Raven was right about the smells.. the white spirit smell never really bothered Lexa ... and she liked Clarke's perfume as much as Raven did .. 

"Babe you can go and see Clarke you know" 

 

"Nope" Raven said firmly., told ya I'm not going back into her dorm.. that's encouraging her to stay there" 

"No it's not" Anya argued " if you miss her go see her, or ask her to come for dinner" 

Raven nodded typing a message to Clarke... only I sulk loudly when Clarke replied that she couldn't she had already taken Wells up on his off to grab something to eat ..

"Who's Wells? Anya asked 

" her new friend" Raven pouted " see she's replaced me already" 

"No she hasn't" Anya laughed taking ravens face in her hands " look at that face who could replace you?" She smiled kissing the sulking girl 

"Clarke that's who" 

Wells is her neighbour" Lexa spoke out 

Raven and Anya turned to look at the brunette " how do you know? Anya asked 

"She told me" Lexa shrugged " I saw her and him at the coffee shop" 

"Is he good looking? Does it look like he has the hots for Clarke?" Raven asked 

"I don't know" Lexa answered annoyed " she just said he was her neighbour " 

"Facebook him.." Anya suggested " I mean how many people are calls Wells?" 

"Yeah" Raven smiled pulling out her phone " he better be a hottie"

.... 

Lexa wondered if maybe this Wells guy was someone who might be looking to get to know Clarke a lot more then just being a friendly neighbour .. she knew Clarke was a catch and it wouldn't take long for someone to show Clarke just how nice she really is and maybe sweep her off her feet... Wells Lexa guessed was a good looking guy, if you like that kinda thing... Clarke of coarse being bi would maybe look at him and like what she saw.. Lexa knew she if she didn't do something then maybe she would miss out on the opportunity to let Clarke know how she feels and always wonder " what if" maybe she has already. 

" Lex? Is Clarke's new friend a black guy?" Anya called out 

"Yeah" 

"Ok so that's him" Raven asked opening up Wells profile page " ok he's good looking right?" 

" yeah but look... in a relationship with Nathan miller.. guy bats for the boys" 

"He's gay?" Lexa pipes up.. 

"Yeah" Raven answered " oh his guys nice too" 

"Well looks Clarke won't be getting laid by the neighbour then" Anya teased patting Ravens shoulder going back to helping Lexa with dinner . 

"So looks like she might replace you with a new friend after all" Lexa teased earning herself the finger by Raven and a "fuck you" to follow.. 

Lexa felt a little relief when she heard Wells was gay and dating someone, it was a wake up call, she had to tell Clarke that she did in fact want to kiss her again ... all she had to do was find out where the girl lived .. 

"So uh what's the dorms like?" She casually asked across the table as they all sat to eat .

"Shitty" Raven answered bluntly 

"They're not that bad" Anya rolled her eyes " this one' she thumbed to Raven " is over reacting" 

"Am not" 

" where are the dorms any ways," Lexa continued to dig " I don't think I've ever seen them" 

" you might wanna keep it that way" Raven said getting up from her seat " they are old and musty and Clarke can dress it up all she likes, but it's the truth.. unless you wanna drink and smoke and party your way through school the dorms suck ass"

 

Anya laughed under her breath " they ate a little out dated"

"So where are they?" 

" to the west of the collage.. near the soccer field" Anya answered 

Lexa nodded " out the way then" 

"Mmmm.. I'm gonna go cheer my girl up"

"Gross" Lexa gagged " I gotta get some books from the library so I'll give you some privacy" 

Anya winked at her cousin before dumping her plate in the kitchen and filleting Raven to their bedroom .. 

... 

Lexa hung around the dorms reception, when Anya said they were west of the collage she didn't realise that they were the actual west of the collage .. there were so many she had no idea where to look first .. at the desk of the front office sat a girl maybe early twenties. She had a book in her hand but was watching the jocks that were fooling around .. " hey excuse me" 

The girl jumped up from her seat a little flushed " oh hi.. uh hello " 

"Hi" Lexa smiled " so I need some help" 

"Yeah sure" the girl panted " what can I help you with Lexa" 

Ok so the girl knew who Lexa was which was good.. Lexa cottoned on that she might be the reason the girl looked so nervous " well a friend of mine moved in on Saturday and I can't remember the number to her dorm" 

The girl who's name was Jane shook her head " oh uh.. could you maybe call and ask? I'm not actually allowed to give out that kinda information" 

"Well I could but I left my phone at home," Lexa pouted telling a little white lie " I'm such an idiot" 

"No you're not" Jane smiled " can I ask what your friends name is?" 

"It's um.. Clarke... Clarke Griffin" 

"And is she in the double ups or" 

"Singles" Lexa answered before Jane finished the question .

Jane typed away on the keypad in front of her before looking around " ok so I kind of need this job and it's against collage rules to give out personal information but" .. Jane looked around again " if I was to accidentally leave the computer page open and leave my desk for a second you could peek" 

"Sounds like a plan to me" Lexa winked .. Jane moved away slightly and Lexa turned the screen towards her taking a mental note of Clarke's dorm number .. " so out of curiosity " Lexa asked " where would I find single dorm 302?" 

Jane smiled " its in this building on the forth floor" 

Lexa leaned over the desk placing a small kiss to Janes cheek " you are a star.. thank you" 

Jane blushed a beetroot red " your.. your.. wel.. welcome" 

Lexa assumed she made the girls day.. now all she had to do was Track Clarke down and tell her she wants to kiss her again.. sounds easy doesn't it?

 

Lexa made it to Clarke's floor, her heart was beating so hard against her chest she couldn't quite believe she was actually doing it.. she hadn't really though it through she had no idea what she was going to say to Clarke once she saw her... she knew what she wanted to say, but her brain and her voice didn't work well together when she needed it too ... slowly she walked the hall checking the door numbers.. there wasn't many people on in the hall, the odd nerdy looking person and a few jocks throwing a balled up pair of socks to each other ... Raven was right it was musty and old looking, place could do wit a revamp .. as she approached from 302 the door opened so she quickly turned her back ..

" are you sure you don't want to come stay with me?" Octavia asked coming out of Clarke's room 

"I'm fine O, seriously stop worrying" Clarke answered with a giggle.. 

Lexa preyed to god Octavia didn't turn to her left and see her .. 

"Ok then. I love you" 

"Love you too, see you tomorrow" 

Thankfully a group of students walked past blocking Lexa from Octavia view as she left.. Lexa didn't want to have to explain why she was there to any one but Clarke... it was now or never.. taking a deep breath she gently tapped on 302 and waited 

"O seriously I'm fin...." Clarke's voice was lost in the shock of it being Lexa stood at her door.. she had expected it to be Octavia again checking she was ok.. " Lexa" she swallowed 

"Hello Clarke" now that Lexa was stood in front of the blonde she wondered if she was making a mistake.. what the hell was she thinking . 

"I thought you were O" 

Lexa nodded " I know" 

Clarke shook her head completely baffled as to what Lexa would want " what... what's up?.. is something wrong? Is Raven and Anya ok?" 

Lexa nodded " there're fine, may I come in?" 

It's not it never lex.. she thought to herself 

Clarke opened the door stepping aside for Lexa to enter.. once inside Lexa took in the room, it was small, it didn't smell like Raven said but by the amount of room freshener she could smell she gathered Clarke had been cleaning " this is uh.... nice" 

" I haven't finished unpacking yet" 

" I see" Lexa nodded looking down at a stake of boxes .. 

"What can I do for you?" Clarke asked 

Lexa had her back to the blonde she closed her eyes and took a breath .. just do it .. just say it.. 

" so um Ravens sulking.. she's acting all depressed" Lexa said not really knowimg what the hell she was saying " she's taking about smells and noise" 

"Smells?" Clarke frowned 

"Yeah you know like the stuff you soak paint brushes in and your perfume.. she's gone a little crazy"

Clarke's heart warmed a little that Raven loved her so much and picked up on little thinks like her perfume " so you came here to tell me that?... how did you even find me?"

Lexa shrugged " I asked around" 

"Flirted with the dorm receptionist then?" Clarke said sarcastically rolling her eyes ..

Lexa choose to not argue with her on calling her out, although she wouldn't say she flirted with Jane " are you really ok with living here? I mean your bedroom at the girl pad is way bigger then this" 

"So what" Clarke shrugged " this place is fine" 

"And that bed?" Lexa pointed to a small single bed in the corner " it's a single Clarke and looks like it's had better days" 

"If you've come here to pick holes then don't.. I don't need you coming in here tellin me how shitty the place is.. I had that from Raven and Octavia.. O had expressed her opinions on the place whist she was there too .. also pointing out small The bed was.. 

"I'm not I just think that maybe you could just move back into the girl pad so Raven stops moaning" Lexa shrugged 

Clarke laughed " so you went To all that trouble to find me just to come and tell me about how Raven is feeling? Like you care... I mean since when does her well being become your concern" 

"Well I thought if you came back then she will stop annoying the hell out of me with her crying " Lexa had no idea what the hell she was saying, this wasn't why she came .

"Well I'm sure Raven appreciates your concern and I'm sorry she's annoying you but I'm good here... I won't be moving back to the girl pad... so if That's all? I'm kinda busy" Clarke was so done with the back and forth with Lexa, it was obvious to the blonde that Lexa wasn't there for Raven .. 

Lexa nodded she could see she's pissed Clarke off ... "ok sorry to bother you" 

Clarke shook her head watching as Lexa headed for the door " why can't you just admit it" she said raising her voice 

Lexa turned her head but not fully looking at the blonde " admit what?" 

Clarke sighed looking up to the ceiling " why you're really here" 

Lexa felt her heart race and her palms began to sweat, it was now or never, if she didn't do it now then she would have to leave Clarke for good it wasn't fair .. she stood tall lifting her head high before turning to face the now teary looking blonde .. the answers yes" 

Clarke looked confused " yes what?"

Do it Lex.... just do it.. if it all goes wrong you can deny it ... 

" I .... I " Lexa rubbed at the back of her neck closing her eyes " yes I liked kissing you and yes I want to do it again" 

Clarke's breath caught in her throat "finally" 

Lexa opened her eyes " finally what?" 

"Finally something other then I don't know" 

Lexa smiled slightly "do you.. you know, like want to as well?"

Clarke threw caution to the wind, she was done messing around, with out much thought she walked over to Lexa grabbing the back of her neck and crashed their lips together .. Lexa's hands found the blonde's waist and she wasted no time in kissing her back .. her tongue entering Clarke's mouth causing Clarke to moan.. Lexa liked the sound of that, she also liked the feel of Clarke's body so close to her own, she squeezed her hips pulling her closer, suddenly Lexa's back hit the door as Clarke took the lead, weirdly Lexa let her.. Lexa is always in control of her sexual encounters but with Clarke she wanted to be led... 

Clarke's need for air won over and she slowly pulled her lips away but stayed where she was " I think that answered your question" 

Lexa laughed a little lifting her hand to Clarke's face " you still annoy me "

" are you trying to ruin the moment?" Clarke asked unamused 

Lexa shook her head leaning in to kiss Clarke again but Clarke moved away " say sorry" 

"For what?" Lexa frowned 

"For saying I annoy you" 

Lexa shook her head her hand still caressing the blonde's face " but you do" 

"Do I annoy you when you're kissing me?" 

Lexa shook her head with a smile 

"Then say sorry and I'll kiss you again" 

"Sorry" Lexa said almost immediately pressing her lips to the now smirking blonde's .. 

Clarke laughed into the kiss, she knew they had lots to discuss but in that moment it didn't matter, Lexa was finally kissing her and that's all she cared about, that and she thanked God she had crewed gum after her lunch ..


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke and Lexa had been stood by the blonde's front door kissing for what seemed like hours until someone or something hit the door on the other side bringing them both out of their kiss filed daze making Clarke jump 

" there's jocks outside throwing socks around" Lexa explained 

Clarke nodded moving out of Lexa's grip " so this is uh... "she shrugged sitting on her bed

"Yeah" Lexa nodded sitting beside the blonde 

" where does Anya think you are?" 

Lexa laughed " I don't think they care, before I left Anya was heading into their room to give Raven some cheer up sex" 

"Nice" Clarke wrinkled up her face, can't say I'll miss hearing that" 

" you just need a good pair of ear defenders" Lexa smile looking down at her hands, her and Clarke have never really talked before so she wasn't sure what to say, what to talk about" 

Clarke was also in that mind set, she didn't want to rock the boat but she had something's she needed to get of her chest.. " Lex? I don't wanna ruin the this but.." 

"Then don't" Lexa interrupted pulling Clarke in for another kiss, this time is was gentle, no tongues fighting to break through, just a Lingering kiss.. 

" I have too" Clarke said pulling away a little breathless, Lexa was a really good kisser and it made the blonde a little fuzzy . 

"I just want you to know before this goes any further.. I won't be another one of your girls... I don't want to be a notch on your bedpost" 

"Is that what you think I'm here for?" Lexa asked a little offended 

Clarke shrugged hoping not .

"Clarke if I wanted someone to have sex with I wouldn't need to come here, I would have just gone to Gus' "

Clarke sighed heavily " I know I'm sorry I just need you to know where I am.. where you stand.. I won't sleep with you until I know it's something real"

"Clarke when was the last time you saw me with a girl?"

Clarke had to think about it, she actually didn't remember.." I don't know" 

" that's because i haven't been with anyone.. not since you hurt your foot" Lexa explained 

"Why?" Clarke swallowed 

Lexa began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt a little embarrassed " because that's when things really started changing for me, the way I saw you"

Clarke smiled " so you stopped sleeping around?"

Lexa shrugged looking into Clarke's big blue eyes " Clarke... if I said I didn't want to be intimate with you I would be lying.. I am human and you're a beautiful women ..but I'm not expecting anything from you.. I know you don't sleep around and I respect that" 

Clarke nodded " thank you.. but Lexa I need you to know I might be ready for a while"

"Can I ask when was the last time you .. you know?" 

"Finn"

Lexa's eyes went wide "really? That was months ago"

Clarke nodded " does that surprise you?"

Lexa got up off the bed.. not to move away from Clarke but because her ass was falling asleep " it kinda does yeah, I mean that's a long time" 

Clarke folded her arms and legs " and what if it takes that long for me to want to sleep with you?"

Lexa blew out her cheeks.." I won't lie and say I wouldn't find it difficult but like I said I would never pressure you" 

" so that means you'll find it else where?" Clarke asked 

" would that be a problem?" Lexa asked testing the waters 

Clarke rolled her eyes getting up off the bed " yes it would.. and you asking that just goes to show this isn't going to work.. what ever this is.. we are obviously not suited at all." 

"Clarke" Lexa reached out to take hold of the blonde " Clarke" 

"I think you should leave" 

Lexa laughed pulling Clarke into her " I was kidding... you think I would put myself through all this if I was just going to fuck some other girl?" 

Clarke didn't pull away from Lexa but she was pissed that Lexa was fucking with her " that's not funny" 

"I know" Lexa stopped laughing and began stroking Clarke's back " Im sorry.. if you don't want me to see anyone else I won't.. but that also goes for you .. no dates" 

Clarke smiled lifting a piece of Lexa's hair and twirling in around her finger " you really gonna wait?.. Are you seriously willing to do that?"

Lexa nodded " I have been driving myself crazy over you for weeks, I've braved it and come here and been as honest with you as I think I've ever been with anyone and you're asking me if I'm serious?" 

Clarke reached up and placed a small kiss to Lexa's lips " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked" 

"It's ok.. I guess I have to accept that you're a talker.. "Lexa smiled " there is one thing though"

"Mmmmm!"

"Can we not tell anyone?" Lexa asked carefully " I mean I don't want the likes of Raven and Anya to know yet.. I just think that until we know what this is, we don't need people butting in" 

Clarke nodded " I agree.. I think it's best for now"

Lexa smiled nuzzling her nose into Clarke's neck " so can we make out some more?" 

Clarke felt a rush run through her when Lexa kissed her neck, holding out on the brunette was gonna be a little harder then she thought .. "no" she laughed patting Lexa shoulders " you can however help me unpack?" 

Lexa groaned " really?" 

"Yeah really".

 

Lexa spent the rest of the evening helping Clarke unpack, she had tried to suggest moving back in to the girl pad but each time Clarke shut her down.. " anyways now you and I are hanging out more it's better that it's not at the apartment" 

Lexa nodded she guessed Clarke was right " so how do we play this? I mean it's gonna look a little suss if all of a sudden we become besties" 

" well I still annoy you remember so I'm sure that won't change over night" Clarke smirked   
" besides you still annoy me so.. " she poked her tongue out .

" don't see that ever changing" Lexa smirked pushing her foot into Clarke's leg 

" anyways how often are we really gonna be around each other with the others? It's not like we hang out all together often" 

Lexa nodded " yeah but Raven wants to have you over more what with her boycotting this place" 

"Let's just see how it goes" Clarke shrugged " I mean the last few times we've been in the same room it wasn't that bad" 

" I agree it's getting better" Lexa winked   
...

 

It had been two days since Lexa came over, and two days since they had seen each other, with all the events that had taken place none of them had realised they hadn't exchanged numbers, at one point Clarke was feeling a little nervous that maybe Lexa had changed her mind about them because she hadn't seen or heard from her.. that changed when Raven dragged her over for dinner and to her surprise Lexa was there.. 

"Look who I got" Raven cheered closing the door being her and Clarke " now you're never leaving " 

Clarke laughed placing a kiss to Anya's cheek " hey" 

"Hey babe"

"Hi Lexa" 

" Clarke" Lexa nodded trying not to smile at the blonde who looked real good in her leggings and university hoodie.. even when she dressed down she looked good to Lexa .

"Something smells good" Clarke smiled looking into the pot on the stove 

"Lexa's cooking" Anya smiled " it's not often it happens so lap it up" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " I just don't cook for you asshole" 

"Oh and I'm sure you cook for all your little girlfriends" Anya teased " cause that how you get into their pants" 

Lexa looked over at Clarke who avoided eye contact with her " shut up" 

"Yeah speaking of which you've been home most nights this week" Raven said " what gives?" 

" house rules remember " Lexa said sarcastically 

" like that stops you" Anya laughed " dont tell me you're on a dry spell?" 

"Yeah have you worked your way through the whole Campus already?" Raven added 

"Guys stop" Clarke spoke out before she could think Suddenly regretting it when all three of the girls stopped and looked at her " I mean not that I don't enjoy berating Lexa myself but you know I'm hungry" 

Anya shrugged it off but Raven smirked looking at her girlfriend with a amused look.. " never thought I'd see the day you defend Lexa" 

"As if" Clarke tried to brush it off " but she's cooking" 

"Not off them I'm not" Lexa said trying to sound mad " expect some extras in your soup" 

"Do it is ya dare" Anya warned " I will kick your ass" 

"You can try" Lexa threw back.. 

.. 

Dinner was good, Clarke hadn't really experienced Lexa's culinary skills before and she had to admit she was impressed " thanks for dinner" she smiled placing her dish in the dish washer .. Raven and Anya were still eating and Lexa had began to clean up .

"Your welcome" Lexa smiled looking over her shoulder at her housemate before turning back to the blonde " hey I hope you don't think I've been ignoring you, I didn't realise until I got home I didn't take your number.. I did try looking on Anya's phone but it's got a lock on it and I don't really do social media"

"It's ok" Clarke whispered " I did think maybe you have second thoughts" 

"No" Lexa said " I haven't" 

Clarke smiled up at her " good" 

"Maybe I could come over after?" 

"Sure" Clarke smiled heading back into the dining area .

"She behaving?" Raven asked nodding over to Lexa 

"Its amicable" Clarke smiled 

"Who's up for some board games?" Anya asked 

Clarke checked her watch she had been at the girl pad for over two hours and wanted to get home and shower before Lexa came over " actually I'll have to pass" 

"What why?" Raven sulked

" I got some study to do.. and I have work early tomorrow" 

"Well if you lived her still that wouldn't be a problem" Raven stated with a pout 

Clarke rolled her eyes " I love you " she smiled placing three kisses and a kick to ravens cheek causing her to giggle "gross" 

"You love it " Clarke smiled " thanks for dinner guys" 

 

Lexa waited ten minutes before she caved and wanted to go over to Clarke's " I'll see you later" 

"where ya going?" Anya asked from the couch.. her and Raven were led watching a movie 

"Out" 

" she's getting laid" Raven said "right Lex?"

" I'm going out and where is none of your business so piss off " 

"Yeah she's getting laid" Anya laughed letting Lexa leave with out any more interrogation ... 

Clarke was just out of the shower when Lexa knocked the door, she quickly let her in and excused herself to finish getting changed, when she came back into the room Lexa laughed 

"What?" Clarke smiled but was confused 

"You didn't have to put a bra on... not on my account any ways" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " shut up" 

"So I brought some ice cream over, you left without desert" 

"Ooooo" Clarke hummed looking into the bag Lexa brought in " and here's me thinking you were all about heathy eating" 

" I am.. but a little sugar never hurt anybody" 

"Talking of sugar" Clarke smiled biting her lip " you abandoned me for two days" 

"I didn't abandon you dumb ass" 

"Who you calling dumbass?" Clarke argued back..

"You" 

"Oh really" Clarke asked picking up the ice cream " keep taking like that and you're not getting any of this" 

" I brought it over" Lexa stated 

"So what it's my place, my spoons" Clarke smirked digging her spoon into the ice cream then placing it into her mouth.

"Who said I seen a spoon?" Lexa asked waking closed to Clarke who was backing away..

"Oh you gonna use ya hands?"

Lexa shook her head grabbing Clarke by her pyjama top pulling her in for a kiss " there are other ways to taste it" 

"Mmmmm" Clarke hummed into the kiss.. she weirdly felt like she missed Lexa's lips even though they had only kissed for the first time lately.. 

Before Clarke knew what was happening Lexa's lips were gone so was the ice cream " you play dirty" 

"Yup" Lexa smiled licking he spoon " hey put your number in there " she offered her phone to the blonde .. " then text me yours"

Clarke took it and began setting up her number then thought she would text herself so she had Lexa's, when she went into Lexa's messages she noticed the amount she had all from girls " here" she said with s swallow.  
Lexa noticed the change instantly "what?"

"Nothing" 

Lexa narrowed her eyes " aren't you the one who wants to talk about stuff all the time?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " I'm just curious about the girls you see" 

"Use to see" 

"You know what I mean Lex.. your phone messages are full of them"

Lexa pulled her phone out and swiped into her messages and handed her phone to Clarke.. "look" she offered " I haven't answered or messaged anyone in weeks" 

Clarke didn't take the phone, as curious as she was she wanted to trust Lexa.. " I believe you" 

"Then stop worrying, I told you I won't see anybody else and I meant it" 

Clarke nodded feeling a little stupid 

"Now stop being annoying and find us something to watch" Lexa teased dipping her spoon into the ice cream again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N... not really feeling this chapter, think maybe I'm going around in circles with the whole Lexa and her past business.. next up it's Lexa's turn to get a little jealous.. thanks for your comments and kudos .. 

 

....

 

For the past few minutes Lexa was tryin to get comfortable which was a little hard with Clarke curled up at her side.

"What's up?" Clarke asked lifting her head up off the brunettes shoulder .

"Nothing" Lexa said looking at the tv but still fidgeting to the point Clarke was becoming uncomfortable .

"Ok what is it?" Clarke asked now sat up fully.

"It's this bed" Lexa moaned " its so fucking uncomfortable" 

"It's fine" Clarke argued 

"No it isn't" Lexa whined " its a single for one, I mean who the hell sleeps in a single bed these days? The mattress is practically see-threw it's that thin and the bed itself creaks every time you move... I'm surprised it's still standing" 

" well it's a single dorm, there isn't exactly much room for a king Is there?"

"No but a double would be fine, I mean seriously Clarke you can't seriously tell me you sleep ok in this bed?" 

"I do actually" Clarke lied, she hated the bed it was uncomfortable but she wasn't gonna tell Lexa she's right.

"Bullshit" Lexa laughed getting off the bed needing to stretch " I can't sleep on that thing, just led on it for an hour and my backs in pieces, I'm an athlete Clarke I can't afford to be out of action" 

"Well it's a good job no ones asking you to sleep here then isn't it?" Clarke smirked 

Lexa looked at the blonde unimpressed " buy a new bed" 

"No" 

"Clarke you can't sleep on that... think about how many people have actually slept on the mattress... ewww had sex on it even" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " the mattress is new, and I know it's new because I took the packaging off" 

"It's still gross Clarke," 

"Ok fine" Lexa folded her arms across her chest " well I'm not gonna sit on there no more, I'll stick to the computer chair from now on, so enjoy cuddling up to yourself" 

Clarke laughed " fine you do that" 

" I will" 

"Good" 

...... 

Octavia and Lincoln were at home enjoying dinner, Octavia had been studying hard lately and felt like she was neglecting her man 

"This is nice" Lincoln smiled sipping his wine " I've missed you "

"Aww I missed you to babe" Octavia smiled " I feel like with school and work and Clarke's drama's I haven't had time to just relax" 

"Clarke's dramas?" 

Octavia swallowed her wine " yeah you know like moving out of the girl pad? I hate that she's in dorms on her own, she says she's fine but I know she hates it" 

"Well it was her decision babe" Lincoln said " I mean did she really have to move out?"

"Well it wasn't exactly easy for her living with Lexa, I mean they fight about everything... Raven thinks it's sexual tension" the dark haired girl laughed .

Lincoln smiled shifting in his seat which his girlfriend noticed " linc?" 

"Mmmm" 

Octavia laughed " oh my god.. you know don't you?"

"Know what?" Lincoln frowned " I don't know anything"

"Oh my god you do know... baby you can't lie to me, you know they've kissed don't you?" 

"What? Me? No" the burly man stuttered " wait you know?"

Octavia smiled with a nod " Clarke told me but swore me to secrecy, which by the way is killing me, I mean I wanted to tell you but it's girl code Yano?"

"Oh me too" Lincoln sighed " Lexa told me, she's been having these weird feelings towards Clarke for a while, it's totally freaking her out.. and she warned me not to say anything, especially to Anya and Raven" 

"Wow... so do you think anything will come of it? I mean could you imagine them to getting together?" 

Lincoln shrugged " who knows .. I mean personally I think Lexa could do with someone like Clarke in her life, I know she hasn't exactly done herself any favours where women are concerned and she does have a rep, but I think a lot of it is fear of letting someone in" 

Octavia nodded " couldn't agree more, but I worry that Clarke will get hurt, Finn broke her and I would hate for Lexa to do the same" 

"Well I spoke to Lexa and kinda gave her the big brother talk, I think that's the reason she hasn't made a move or spoke to Clarke about how she's feeling, she wouldn't want to hurt Clarke" 

"Well if she's looking for a hook up then Clarke defiantly isn't the girl for her" 

"I don't know O, I think it's deeper then that" Lincoln states " I actually think Lexa feels something for Clarke" 

" well I have a feeling Clarke feels the same, I just hope if they do start something it doesn't end in tears.... for Lexa's sake, Raven is like a pit bull when she's pissed " O laughed but being totally serious... 

... 

"I gotta go" Lexa groaned into the kiss Clarke placed on her lips ..

"Mmmhmmm" Clarke hummed swiping her tongue across Lexa's bottom lip.

" you're not making this easy you know?" 

Clarke laughed placing a quick kiss to Lexa's lip before pushing her away " ok go" 

Lexa nodded with a smile " are you going to Gus' tomorrow? Anya said something about a group catch up?"

"And watch you be hit on all night?" Clarke frowned " no thank you" 

"Aww cmon" Lexa laughed pulling the blonde into her, kissing her neck " I told you I wouldn't get involved with anyone else and I meant it" 

"Doesn't mean they won't hit on you" Clarke sulked playing with the collar of Lexa's shirt .

" if anyone does I'll send them on their way" 

Clarke thought about it for a minute " yeah ok" 

"Good girl" Lexa winked kissing the blonde " ok I really gotta go" 

Clarke smiled with a nod " ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yup" Lexa smiled " enjoy your sleepless night in your shitty bed" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " I sleep just fine" 

"Sure ya do"... 

... 

"Whys it so busy?" Raven asked as her and Anya headed into Gus'.

"Fuck knows" Anya shrugged taking hold of her girlfriends hand " Lincoln saved us a table so we're good" 

Raven spotted Octavia and her brother Bellamy at the bar.. Bellamy waved pointing to the bar offering to get the girls a drink which Raven smiled about. 

Monty and Jasper were sat at the table Lincoln had saved with a dark haired girl Raven recognised " isn't that Gina?" 

"Who?" Anya asked 

"Gina, Remember when you and Lexa had your apartment and that girl was making midnight snacks In the kitchen with just pants on?" 

Anya frowned looking over at the girl 

"One of Lexa's notches... No top, good tits?"

"Oh yeah" Anya nodded " didn't recognise her with her clothes on " 

"Wonder Who she's with " Raven wondered out loud .

Bellamy reached the table handing Anya and Raven their drinks " guys I don't know if you knew Gina or not" 

"We've met" Raven smirked winking at the girl who suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

"Oh cool." Bell smiled " well I hope you don't mind us hanging out with you" 

"She's with you?" Anya asked To which Bellamy nodded " its new" 

"Awkward" Raven sang into Anya's ear 

"Probably not for Lexa" Anya laughed " she probably won't even recognise her" 

"True dat" Raven laughed Sipping her drink ..

A little while later Lexa turns up and true to Anya's word she doesn't even acknowledge the girl who still looks a little uncomfortable 

" where you been"? Anya asks 

" date" Lexa said knowing that would stop the questions .

Anya looked at her watch "wow nine thirty, you must have liked her" 

" shut up" Lexa snarked " where is everyone?" She meant Clarke, she couldn't care where the rest were. 

" here somewhere" Raven answered " and Clarke is running late.. hey lex?" 

"Mmmm" 

"You see that girl with Bell?"

"Raven" Anya warned only to be brushed off by her girl. 

"Yeah? What about her" 

Raven laughed " my god you are so bad" 

"What?" Lexa frowned 

"Lexa.. you've slept with her.. with Bellamy's new girlfriend" 

"No I haven't" Lexa argued with the little Latino 

"Fraid so baby cousin" Anya joined in " remember when we lived on our own and Raven and I caught that girl naked making toast?" 

Lexa looked over at Gina and bell who were kissing " oh shit" 

" you gonna tell him?" Raven grinned

"What? Fuck no" Lexa shook her head " shit" 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind knowing he's had you sloppy seconds" Anya laughed

"He isn't going to find out" Lexa warned " especially from you two.. hope she doesn't mention it"  
As Lexa looked over again she caught Gina's eye .. " she better not anyways" the last thing Lexa wanted was for Clarke to hear about it . 

 

Clarke rocked up a little later, she looked tired stating she was up late studying. 

"Liar" Lexa whispered so the blonde could hear " it's so down to that bed"

"Shut up" Clarke said rolling her eyes " hey Who's That with Bell?" 

Bellamy and Gina spent most of the night joined at the lips, Octavia had expressed her dislike at witnessing her brother making out with the girl so close to her.. 

"Bells new girl" Anya said 

"Lexa's cast off" Raven added with a grin

"Raven?" Both Anya and Lexa said in unison .

"Raine your girl in will ya?" Lexa fumed 

"Your cast off?" Clarke frowned not liking what she heard 

" no" Lexa shook her head 

"Nice one ray" Anya moaned 

"Oh like Clarke cares" Raven shrugged " just don't let Bell know.. Lexa doesn't want the weirdness, not that she remembered her" 

" yeah like I care" Clarke fumed getting up from her chair heading to the bar.., Lexa watched her wanting to stop her but she knew she couldn't .. " Raven I'm not gonna keep telling you, keep your nose out of my business" 

"Fine" Raven held her hands up " I was only messing with ya" 

"Well it's not funny" Lexa sulked sinking her drink before heading to the bar.

"Do you have too?" Anya moaned 

" oh she can take it... dunno why she's acting so sensitive," 

... 

Lexa couldn't see Clarke at the bar so she headed into the bathroom, Clarke was applying her lipgloss " Clarke" 

"Hey good looking" a red head swooned as Lexa tried to approach Clarke " now there's a face I haven't seen in a while" 

"No now" Lexa dismissed " Clarke" 

"Cmon lex,it's been to long" the red reached out to take Lexa's hand which she pulled back " take the hint will ya" 

Suddenly becoming a little embarrassed the red head took the hint and walked away " don't call me when your bored" 

"Hey" Lexa said to Clarke ignoring the red head " that Gina girl, it was ages ago, like a year ago maybe" 

Clarke shrugged " and the red head?"

" what?" 

"Oh cmon Lexa" Clarke sighed " are you gonna seriously stand there and tell me you and her haven't?"

"Clarke she's irrelevant, I barley know her, she's not what I came in here to talk about" 

 

"So what did you come in here for?" 

Lexa knew that tone all to well... " you're pissed off about that Gina girl" 

"Am I?" 

"Well you stormed off" 

Clarke shook her head " I have to get use to it right? I mean this is what I have to deal with if I wanna be with you?" 

" Clarke cmon" 

"It's fine Lexa" Clarke was so not fine .. hearing about Gina was one thing but to watch that red head practically offer herself to Lexa in front of her didn't sit well... " I'm fine" 

"You sound it" 

"Just forgot it ok? Now it's the time to get into this" Clarke brushed her off .

Lexa didn't like how Clarke was behaving, she found it a little childish, Clarke was well aware of Lexa's past and reputation, it wasn't going to disappear over night. " fine, you let me know when is a good time huh?" 

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Lexa stormed off leaving her alone in the bathroom .. the blonde looked into the mirror with a heavy sigh .. she wondered if she was thick skinned enough to be with someone like Lexa? She knew she wanted to be.. she just didn't know if she was.. 

 

Lexa stayed at the bar all night avoiding Clarke, the more she thought about what  
Happened the more annoyed she was getting and the more annoyed she was the more she drank .." can I get you a drink?" A dark skinned women asked with a smile.. 

" why not" Lexa nodded Clarke obviously didn't give a shit so why should She.. 

"So will you?" Raven asked 

Clarke was to busy burning eyes into the back of Lexa's head.. she watched as Lexa and the girl who brought her a drink were interacting.. the girl was acting as if Lexa was the funniest person in the world, throwing her hair back and gently touching Lexa's shoulder .. 

"Clarke?" 

"Mmmmm what?" Clarke jumped at Raven raising her voice .

"I said will you stay at the girl pad tonight?"

Raven had been asking Clarke to stay over since she moved out.. now she had a few drinks inside her Raven didn't Want her going back to dorms alone.. Clarke would never admit it but a decent night sleep is just what she needed " yeah ok" 

"Yes" Raven fist pumped " ok so who's got shots?" 

... 

"So you wanna be a doctor huh?" The girl asks Lexa who nodded 

" well if you ever wanna practice CPR maybe we choke swap numbers?" 

Lexa wasn't one bit interested and she wasn't stupid, she knew that would be the end of what her and Clarke were, she also knew Clarke was watching her, it was a feeling she had.. up until the girl made that offer they had just been taking about general stuff, she wasn't doing anything wrong.. " I can't" she smiled " sorry" 

Before the girl could reply Lexa felt a tug at her blazer " got a minute?" 

Clarke didn't look pissed off when Lexa turned around.. in fact she looked a little nervous..The blonde decided that whist the group were all on the dance floor she would take the opportunity to talk to Lexa " now?" 

Lexa sighed " thanks for the drink" she said to the girl before following Clarke outside " what?" 

Clarke wasn't going to beat around the bush she wanted to tell Lexa how it was .. " I'm never gonna be ok with your past.. I'm never gonna be ok with women coming on to you, or buying you drinks.. she added sarcastically .. "there will be times when I'm pissed about it.. I can't hide how I feel when I'm upset or angry.. I'm not thick skinned like you Lexa.. but I also know I have to learn to accept it but you have to accept that I'm gonna be jealous and probably take it out on you from time to time" 

"Clarke you're acting as if i wasflaunting it in your face" 

"Weren't you?" 

"Lexa shook her head " I can't change my past Clarke. I can't wear a sign saying do not approach me... but what I can do is remind you that I said I wouldn't see anyone else and I won't.. but if that not good enough for you then why are we standing here?" 

Clarke stood still just looking at the brunette.

 

"Well?" Lexa asked folding her arms across her chest. 

Clarke stepped forward but the door opened before she could speak .

"You slept with Gina!" Bellamy stated rather then asked coming out of the door

"Oh for god sakes" Lexa sighed looking up to the sky 

"Excuse me" Clarke shook her head walking past Bellamy back into the bar .

"Well?" 

"So what Bell" Lexa sighed watching Clarke it was ages ago, I barely remember it, don't make a big deal out of it" 

" I'm not" Bell shrugged " just wanted confirmation 

"Well know you have it.. and if it makes you feel a little better I've slept with a lot of people's girlfriends " she sighed again "I'm a shitty person, not her.. so don't let it effect how you feel about her" 

Bellamy frowned not use to Lexa putting herself down " where you going?"

Lexa was walking away from the bar not bothering to answer her friend, she wasn't in the mood.. she was heading home to crawl into her bed and sleep off the bad mood she's in, how did fighting with Clarke all of a sudden effect her so badly? 

 

"Guys I'm gonna head home" Clarke said not feeling in the mood to party anymore.. 

"What? No" Raven argued " you staying at the girl pad, you said" 

"I know but I'm kinda tired now" 

"Then we'll go now" Raven smiled getting her jacket 

"No you don't have to leave" Clarke didn't think staying at the girl pad was a good idea 

"Clarke you're staying with us tonight, I'll make ya breakfast" 

Clarke wanted as Raven whispered to Anya's it was home time, there was no way she was getting out of staying at the girl pad to night so she took out her phone to tell Lexa.. 

 

"Just so you know Raven is insisting I crash at your place tonight..just thought I'd let you know I don't want it to be weird in the morning . 

Clarke decided to leave out the x she didn't expect Lexa to type back after Bellamy told the group she head off on her own, but in seconds her phone beeped .

LW- not weird for me Clarke, I'm not the one with the issue here.. I'm home now.. you need to let me know what the deal is here?

Clarke felt guilty for taking her insecurities out of Lexa, the brunette had told her numerous of times that it wouldn't be easy seeing her because of her history and Clarke told her she was ok with it, yet as soon as it rears its ugly head Clarke loses it.. not knowing what to type back Clarke left Lexa hanging.. well she didn't plan on leaving her hanging.. in fact she was just waiting for Raven and Anya to head to bed so she could tell Lexa she was sorry face to face... 

It took Clarke an hour to get Raven to let her go to bed.. then another hour led in bed waiting for the coast to be clear before she slowly entered Lexa's bedroom and closing the door... Lexa was led in her bed facing away from the door... Clarke assumed she was asleep so she gently crawled in behind the brunette " lex?.. are you awake?"

Lexa sighed heavily but didn't answer.. that was enough confirmation for Clarke. She wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and pulled her in until their bodies connected " I'm sorry.. I know I can't keep taking my jealousy out on you, and I know I can't keep blaming you for your past... but I want you to know that I'm trying.. you know to let it go, I don't want this to end" 

Lexa placed her arm over Clarke's " I can't keep reassuring you Clarke" 

"I know" 

" can we just forget ever happened?" Lexa asked .

" god yes" Clarke smiled into her neck gently placing a kiss to the brunettes shoulder " I am sorry" 

Lexa turned to face the blonde " stop apologising... let's just forgot it" 

Clarke nodded capturing Lexa's lips with her own .. " check us out in a big girls bed" 

Lexa laughed " it's an awfully big risk you coming in here with those two next door" 

"Yeah well I'll set an alarm for a few hours time.. I just wanted to be with you" 

Lexa nodded " well I'm glad you came in here" 

Clarke smiled kissing the still slightly brooding runner " me too... 

Lexa smiled taking one more kiss before rolling Clarke onto her other side " I don't do little spoon" she laughed wrapping Clarke up in her arms.. Clarke didn't mind being Lexa's little spoon. In fact she was in her element.. 

 

"Hey Clarke" Lexa whispered into the dark.. "this is the first time in a long time that I've slept cuddling up to someone" 

"Me too" Clarke whispered back running her finger up and down Lexa's arm .. 

"Lex" she said after a few minutes.. Lexa hummed half a sleep in reply.. 

"Before we forget about tonight I just want to say.. that if I catch you letting some girl buy you a drink again.... I'm gonna kick your ass" 

Lexa laughter ripped around the room " sure you will... rocky ..


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa stirred at the sound of something vibrating near her head “ What the?” She grumbled In to the pillow turning around to be met with a deep sleeping blonde. Lexa felt a warm smile spread across her face, Clarke looked so peaceful and if Lexa admitted more beautiful then ever. Again the vibrating came, “ Clarke” she whispered moving hair that had feel out of Clarke’s bun “ Clarke” she shook her this time “ wake up” 

Clarke jumped out of her sleep forgetting for a second where she was “ What?” She gasped “ what’s wrong” 

“The vibrating” Lexa moaned “ make it stop” 

Clarke pulled her phone from underneath her pillow turning the alarm off “ sorry” 

Lexa snuggled deeper into her duvet “ What time is it?” 

“6” Clarke mumbled

“What the hell?” 

“Well I had to wake up before Raven and Anya” 

Lexa nodded “ ok well get out then so I can go back to sleep” 

“Oh that’s nice”. Clarke laughed rolling on to her back. “ no running this morning?”

Lexa just shook her head “ later, now it’s sleep time so move it” she said playfully pushing Clarke .

“ well I was gonna offer you a make out session but with that attitude I think I’ll pass” 

Lexa shrugged “ note to you blondie, I don’t do morning breath” 

Clarke rolled her eyes sitting up in the bed “ Well note to you asshole I don’t do grumpy bitches who kick me out of bed at six am” 

“ well that’s settled then “ lexa giggled as Clarke got out of the bed with a stretch “ alright then, I’ll see you later” 

Lexa nodded but didn’t bother to come out from the blanket “ text me later” 

“ maybe” Clarke replied leaving the bedroom and hurrying into her old one before the rest of the apartment woke. As she lay there silently trying to go back to sleep her phone vibrated .. 

 

~ L ~  
Now my beds cold. 

Clarke laughed at the message and sent back that she was glad and that’s what Lexa got for kicking her out of bed with out even a kiss or a wave good bye... Lexa replied with “fuck You” 

...  
“So wanna tell me why you were in a shitty mood last night?” Anya asked her cousin as she made pancakes 

“I wasn’t” Lexa shrugged 

“Oh no of coarse not” Anya rolled her eyes “ one minute you were talking to that hot girl the next your stropping off... did she not wanna put out?” 

“Who didn’t put out?” Raven asked coming into the kitchen with Clarke behind her. 

“No one” Lexa starred in a tone that warned Anya the conversation was over, not that Anya took note. “ that hottie Lexa was taking to at the bar” 

“Anya” 

“What?” Anya laughed at Lexa’s frown “ it’s true” 

“No it isn’t, I left because I was bored ok.. and it didn’t help that one of you pricks let on to Bell about that Gina girl” 

“ uh that might have been my fault” raven said looking guilty “ sorry” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ whatever, just forget about it” 

“Suits me” raven smiled “ oooo pancakes” 

Anya nodded “ hungry Clarke?” 

Clarke took a seat next to Lexa with a nod “ any coffee going?” 

Raven nodded opening the fridge pulling out a carton of soya milk “ Lex you don’t mind do you?” She asked holding the milk up.

“No” Lexa answered glancing a little in Clarke’s direction 

“ got a taste for it huh?” Clarke whispered

“ doesn’t taste as good as it did when you were buying it” Lexa whispered back 

“So lex, are you going to come home with me this Sunday?” Anya asked sliding Clarke a plate of pancakes .

“Nope” 

Anya tutted “ Why not? You know eventually they’ll come here” 

“I’m busy Anya” Lexa Sighed. 

“To busy for family?” 

“I have training ok?” 

Anya shook her head “ Gus isn’t gonna keep listening to my excuses” 

“Good for Gus” Lexa said getting up taking her plate into her room with her.

“What’s the deal” raven asked 

“Gus and Indra has a bit of a go at here last time she went over and it got a little heated, you know how defensive she can be” Anya explained 

“ maybe you shouldn’t push her” Clarke offered “ I mean let her work it out herself” 

“Well I’m gonna have to because I’m sick of lying for her, from now on I’ll just tell them to take it up with her” 

Clarke nodded going back to her breakfast wondering if maybe she should talk to Lexa about her family problems, she knows what it’s like to have the people she loves look down on her, her Mum took every opportunity to let her know how disappointed she is that Clarke isn’t in need school .. “ thanks for breakfast but I need to head home” 

“This is your home” raven coughed 

“Fine I need to head back to the dorms” Clarke sighed “ happy?” 

“When you come home yeah” raven shrugged 

“Ok you lets leave Clarke alone and get ready, you can come help me with some errands “ Anya smiled wrapping her arms around Ravens neck shooting Clarke a wink.. 

Once Clarke left the girl pad raven turned to her girlfriend “ that’s the second time now Clarke’s defended Lexa... I feel the ice melting” 

“ and I feel you are full of shit” Anya laughed “ so they’ve stopped arguing, means nothing” 

“We’ll see” . 

 

... 

Clarke’s dorm room was freezing, she had informed Wells the radiators weren’t warming up and he promised to get them looked at, but in the meantime Clarke was wrapped up in two pairs of sweat pants a hoodie a sweater and a scarf.. when Lexa arrived she instantly felt the cold “ do you have the windows open? It’s freezing in here” 

Clarke shook her head climbing back in her bed wrapping herself up with the duvet “ radiators broke” 

“Seriously Clarke?” Lexa moaned shaking her head “ why don’t you just move back into the girl pad? This place is falling apart” 

“Wells is sorting it out” 

“When?” Lexa Sighed “ before or after you die from hyperthermia?” 

“Shut up” Clarke tutted “ you could just come over here and keep me warm?” 

“Nope” Lexa refused taking a seat at Clarke’s desk “ told you I’m done with that bed” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ whatever, so you wanna talk about what happened this morning?” 

“ you still grumpy about me kicking you out of bed?” 

Clarke shook her head “ I meant the whole family thing with Anya”

“Nope” Lexa popped the P “ nothing to say, they pissed me off and until I’m over it I don't want to go over there” 

Clarke nodded knowing it was best to drop it “ Ok” 

“Have you eaten?” Lexa asked grateful Clarke left the conversation where it was. 

“Not yet” 

“ why don’t we go get some food, somewhere warm” Lexa teased 

“Oh where do you suggest?” Clarke raised her eyebrow surprised Lexa wanted to go out in public with her “ I mean we could be seen” 

“Clarke, I’m hungry and I’m cold so I don’t really care, I got my car outside Cmon” 

Clarke got up to put her shoes on but Lexa stopped her “ I’m not going out with you in those clothes, you look like a hobo” 

Clarke laughed looking down at her garments, she could argue she did have maybe three layers on “ Ok one sec” she said disappearing into the bathroom  
.. 

Lexa drove them Into town to a pizzeria, it was warm and cosy and there weren’t many people inside, Lexa found a booth furthest from the door, not because she worried about being seen but the further into the restaurant the warmer it was “ i don’t like the thought of you staying at the dorms while your heatings broken” 

Clarke scanned the menu “ it will be ok, Wells is sorting it” 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow I think” Clarke Answered as the waiter come for their order 

“Ladies, can I get you some drinks?” 

“I’ll have a coke” Clarke Answered 

“Diet for me” Lexa added causing Clarke to eye roll, do you ever indulge?” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes glaring at Clarke before turning to the waiter “ I’ll have the spring vegetable pizza as-well please” 

“And you gorgeous?” The waiter who’s badge said Todd asked the blonde 

“Oooo um I’ll have the Texas bbq chicken please” Clarke hadn’t really took Notice of the waiter calling her gorgeous but Lexa did And instantly thought he was a dick .

“ ok any side orders?” 

“No” Lexa said firmly

“You wanna share garlic bread?” Clarke asked 

Lexa watched Todd as his eyes wondered over Clarke’s physique “ oh I don’t know, I mean garlic breath and all that, you know I like your mouth fresh” 

Todd’s eyes widened in surprised and quickly left the table to take orders from else where .

“What was that about?” Clarke frowned with a giggle 

“You really didn’t notice that guy flirting with you?” 

Clarke shook her head “ he wasn’t” 

“Clarke” Lexa Sighed “ you’re so clueless, he called you gorgeous and was checking you out”

Clarke blushed a little “ well what can I say, I only have eyes for...” 

Lexa smiled biting her lip waiting for Clarke to finish .. “ the menu” 

Lexa looked up at Clarke throwing a napkin at her “ dick” 

“ takes one to know one” 

“Mmmm” 

A different waiter brought over the drinks much to Lexa’s delight, she didn’t want to have to kill Todd with the death stare . 

“ so I know we said about forgetting what happened last night” Clarke began “ but I just wanna check that we’re cool?” 

“ well” Lexa smiled “ cant say I’m happy about you threatening to kick my ass but other then that we’re cool” 

Clarke smiled with a nod as their food arrived, Clarke pulled a face at Lexa’s food, “So I guess the answer to my question is no, you don’t indulge” 

“I had ice cream with you the other night didn’t I?” 

“ yeah but pizza is suppose to be like junk food, you're suppose to feel bad after eating it, yours looks boring as well” 

“Have you ever tried it?” Lexa asked cutting out a slice holding it out to the blonde “ try it” 

Clarke wasn’t keen “ doesn’t look all that nice” 

“Try it” 

“I’ll swap you? 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ fine pass me the fucking pizza “ 

Clarke laughed swapping a slice,Lexa bit into hers straight away whist the blonde sat inspecting the vegetarian slice “ what’s on it?” 

“Just eat it Clarke” 

Clarke sighed taking a small bite “ Oh” 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a smile “ nice?”

Clarke took a bigger bite and moaned a little.

“I’ll take that as a yes then” Lexa laughed “ never judge a book by its cover Griffin”

Clarke swallowed what pizza she had in her mouth “ that’s something I’m learning everyday” 

Lexa smiled into her glass as she sipped her coke “ how’s that working out for ya?” 

Clarke shrugged “ so so “ 

.. 

After the pair had finished dinner Lexa drove them back to Clarke’s dorm, it was colder then before “Clarke it’s to cold in here” 

“ it’s one night lex” Claire sighed “ wells said he will sort it” 

“ not good enough” Lexa fumed “ just come stay at the girl pad tonight”

Clarke shook her head “ I’m not going to keep running back every time something happens.. plus I’ll never hear the end of it from Raven” 

Lexa knew Clarke was right, raven moaned about the dorm every chance she could get “ Ok Fine” she moaned removing her coat “where do you keep your bedding and blankets?” 

Clarke frowned “ Why?”

“ you’re not suppose to answer a question with a question... so?”

Clarke still frowning pointed to the ottoman at the end of her crappy bed.. Lexa opened If and began pulling out as many blankets and sheets as she could “ Ok let’s pull the mattress off the bed and lay it on the floor” 

“Huh?” 

Lexa began to do as she suggested nodding for Clarke to help “ if your sleeping in this freezing hell hole then at least let’s make it comfortable “ 

Clarke watched as Lexa began tying sheets together “hold this” she ordered holding out the corner of a bed sheet as she climbed on to the desk chair “ I need to tie it to the lamp shade” 

“Uh firstly Won’t that catch a light? Secondly what the hell are you doing?”

Lexa tied the sheet to the cord of the light handing in the middle off the room “ Ok done” she then used the chair to drape the sheet over it making a little teepee shaped den with the mattress inside it “ gotta keep the cold out somehow”

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s effort, the more time they spent together the more Clarke realised that the Lexa she thought she knew was just a mask this Lexa wore “ that’s really sweet” 

“Yeah what ever” 

“Ok so as nice and cosy as that looks what do you suppose I do for light?”

Lexa hadn’t thought about “ I’ll be back” she smiled leaving the dorm .. she had a torch in her car that would do, as she came back from the car she knocked on wells door .

 

“ yeah” 

Lexa looked at the dark skinned man, he had no shirt on displaying a rather impressive six pack. 

“I see your dorm is warm Enough for you to walk around with no clothes on “ Lexa said sarcastically” Clarke’s however isn’t so I suggest you get on that” 

“ I told Clarke I’ll get it done tomorrow, I can’t do anything tonight “ wells explained 

“ well then I guess you better find a small heater of some sorts, and don’t tell me you can’t, don’t be long either it’s getting dark” Lexa ordered walking back towards Clarke’s room. 

Wells was a little dumbfounded at how scary someone so beautiful and petite could be, closing the door he laughed. 

“What’s funny?” Nathan his boyfriend asked 

“Clarke next doors heating as packed up but I can’t get maintenance till the morning” 

“And that’s funny why?” Nathan frowned

“It isn’t “ wells laughed “ but her girlfriend telling me I had better sort it out and get her a heater is, she’s kinda Scary” 

Nathan laughed “ well i guess you better do as she tells you” 

Wells laughed “ lucky for me I have a heater I just need to head to the office and grab it, won’t be long” 

.... 

“Lexa you can’t just knock his door and threaten him” Clarke fumed

“I didn’t threaten him persay, I just said he had better help your situation” 

“Oh and you said it politely? 

Lexa laughed “ Sure I did” 

Before Clarke could argue again the door knocked and wells called out for the blonde 

“Hey Wells” 

“Hey sweetie, you ok?” 

Clarke nodded pulling the door into her so wells couldn’t see inside” yeah” 

“Good.. so I have this heater for you, it’s not the greatest but it does blow out warm air”

Clarke smiled taking the heater “ thanks buddy, or and sorry if Lexa was rude to you” 

“Don’t apologise for me” Lexa called out causing Clarke to roll her eyes and Wells to laugh “ it’s ok really, I didn’t realise how cold it would be so I’m sorry.. and hey it’s nice she looks out for you” 

Clarke smiled giving her neighbour a little wave.. “ really?”

Lexa shrugged “ gimme that” she held her hand out for the heater... once she plugged it in the air turned a little warmer “ oh heaven” 

Clarke smiled and crawled into the man made fort “ this is cozy” 

Lexa joined her lying on her back “ Anya and I use to make forts all the time when we were kids, we use to sleep in there for days” 

“ sounds fun” Claude Les down facing the brunette “ I never really did this stuff, I guess forts and things like this aren’t fun on your own” 

Lexa nodded “ well what else didn’t you do?”

Clarke shrugged “ I don’t know, i think I just mean having someone to play with “ 

“You can play with me” Lexa teased pulling Clarke a little closer with a giggle” any time you want” 

“ oh is that so” 

Lexa nodded kissing the side of Clarke’s jaw “ you know you haven’t even kissed me today”

Clarke hummed as Lexa kissed her way to her neck “ that’s because of your attitude this Morning” 

“Oh you still holding grudges Clarke?” 

Clarke nodded gripping on to Lexa’s hip and she ran the tip of her tongue over the blonde’s collar bone “ yeah I am” 

“Then Let me make it up to you” Lexa whispered biting down on Clarke’s neck before making her way to her lips, her tongue making entry into the blonde’s waiting mouth, Clarke shifted a little so she was led fully on her back and Lexa practically led on top of her, their kisses becoming a little more heated, both of them fighting for leadership, Lexa winning over the blonde, Who’s Heart was beating so hard against her chest she swore Lexa could hear it “ lex” she groaned as she felt Lexa’s hand on her bare skin just above her waistline “ o god” she panted as Lexa attacked her neck, kissing and biting in all the right spots. Clarke’s core was on fire and her whole body was begging her to let Lexa take her, to Rip her clothes off and relieve the build up, was it to early to give herself to the brunette? Would she regret it ? Should she just let nature take its coarse? Allow her body to do what it’s craving to do? Before Clarke could come up with an answer Lexa and her lips were gone. 

“We should stop” Lexa puffed out as she led on her back, Clarke led in the same state next to her. 

“Well I’m certainly not cold anymore” Clarke joked making Lexa laugh 

“I should go” 

Clarke sat up so she could see the brunette “ do you have too?” 

Lexa frowned “ Clarke? I thought you wanted to take things slow” 

“ well yeah I do” Clarke’s body disagreed “ it’s just well you’ve gone out of you way to build this fort and get me the heater, I thought that maybe you could stay” 

Lexa sat up “ You want me too?”

Clarke nodded” I know it’s not easy, the whole limited intimacy thing but I would kinda like to wake up with you, I mean last night and this morning was... nice right?”

Lexa pulled out her phone sending a message to Anya to say she wouldn’t be home before looking at Clarke “ you got something I can sleep in?” 

Clarke grinned “ yes.” She Answered jumping up to grab some sweat pants for her guest “ you want socks?” 

“No I can’t sleep in socks” Lexa Answered “ you know Clarke if I’m staying over I have to warn you” 

“Warn me what?” Claude frowned 

“Well don’t think you can take advantage of me because I’m sleeping in your fort, I’m not that kinda girl” 

Clarke let out a hearty laugh “ good one Lex” 

“I’m very serious” Lexa smirked “ keep your hands to yourself and don't steal all the blankets” 

“I’ll see what I can do” Clarke winked throwing some clothes at Lexa as she made her way into the bathroom to change herself.. 

Lexa changes quickly with a smile on her face. As much as she didn’t want to break up their heavy make out session she knew she had to be respectful to Clarke, The last thing she wanted as over step the mark, and if she was honest not having sex wasn’t really an issue for her, as long as she got to be close to the blonde she was willing to wait.. 

 

“You decent?” Clarke called out 

“Yeah” Lexa called back wrapping the blanket around herself leaving her feet out .

Clarke crawled back under the blankets “ so you wanna be my little spoon?”

Lexa laughed under her breath” let’s get something straight here Griffin , I will never be the little spoon .. ever” 

That suited Clarke she liked being cuddled “ Fine.. your feet are gonna get cold” 

“I can’t sleep with them in the blanket” Lexa explained 

“You sure you don’t want some socks?”

Lexa shook her head wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her in closer so that there was no distance between them” I’ll be fine” 

Clarke nodded smiling into her pillow, her hands running up and down Lexa’s arm “ I’ll keep you warm then” she whispered rubbing her socked feet over Lexa’s bare ones “ night” 

Lexa kissing the blonde’s shoulder snuggling into her “ night “


	17. Chapter 17

When Lexa woke her whole body felt like she had been in a fight, the ache in her lower back was the worst, as she shifted she was met with a dead weight on her arm, Clarke was cuddled into her side, her arm under the blonde’s neck ,, Lexa wondered how the hell she could sleep so well on the shitty mattress? “ Clarke” she groaned not really wanting to wake the blonde but she had to move “ Clarke wake up” 

Clarke groaned sinking deeper into the blanket .

“Clarke Cmon I have to get up” 

Clarke sighed heavily slipping away from Lexa’s side trying to remain asleep. Lexa slowly got up hitting her head on the chair that helped keep the fort up “ fuck” she groaned rubbing her head before standing up , a giggle came from under the blanket.

“Oh find that funny huh?” Lexa asked unamused standing on the chair to undo the blanket that was wrapped around the light cord “ how Funny do you find this” she laughed letting go on the blanket the whole fort Went crashing down on the blonde who was now covered in a mounting of sheets.

“Suits me” Clarke mumbled from somewhere underneath “ keeps me warm” 

“Oh really?” Lexa laughed pulling all the blankets off the blonde and heading into the bathroom with them “ warm now are we?” 

“Lexa” Clarke cried out wrapping her arms around herself “ that’s mean” 

“So is laughing at me for hurting myself” was Lexa’s reply before she flushed the toilet chain “ and by the way I’m not sleeping here again, that bed and that mattress are hazardous to my health, how the hell I'm gonna get through training today I’ll never know” 

 

Clarke rolled on to her back smirking at Lexa with her hands out clenching back and forth” blanket please?” 

Lexa shrugged throwing the blankets in to the single bed “ Nope, Seriously Clarke do something about that bed” 

Clarke rolled her eyes shaking her head “ so you ever stop complaining?” 

“Do you ever listen?” Lexa argued back “ I can barely walk today” 

Clarke groaned rolling off the single mattress to get up off the floor “ stop exaggerating, just stretch it out” 

Lexa tutted rolling her eyes “ I’m going home, I need to get ready for school” 

“Shower here” Clarke smirked raising her eyebrows and wrinkling her nose 

“ I’ll pass” Lexa said now in a mood “ your shower is probably as old as that bed and the waters probably cold” 

Clarke laughed she couldn’t argue with that because the brunette was right “ Fine.. so am I getting a kiss goodbye?”

“Have you brushed your teeth?” 

Clarke again laughed heading into the bathroom “ don’t go no where” 

Lexa smiled busying herself by picking the mattress up off the floor and making Clarke’s bed for her .

“I’m back” 

Lexa looked over at the blonde from the corner of her eye “ you don’t really deserve a kiss “

Clarke grabs Lexa by her waist leaning her chin on her shoulder “ it’s no my fault you don’t sleep well here” 

“It is your fault” Lexa protested “ you won’t burn this stupid bed” 

“It’s not mine to burn or throw out lex, it’s a single dorm it’s not really big enough for a double bed “ 

“It’s not big enough period, what’s a little less space” 

Clarke let go of the sulky girl with a huff “ please let it go” 

“Move back in to the girl pad” Lexa ordered rather then asked 

“No.. now I thought you had to get to school?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes knowing she wasn’t going to win the argument “ Fine” she sighed placing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek “ see ya later” 

“Seriously?” Clarke wasn’t amused with Lexa’s method of good bye 

“ you're lucky you even get that” Lexa smiled sarcastically “ see ya” 

 

Clarke laughed at the brunette as she watched her leave, she knew Lexa was right and now that they are somewhat dating she probably should get a larger bed, it wasn’t going to be long until she gave into temptation and when her and Lexa finally did consummate their relationship she didn’t want it to be in a crappy single bed. 

... 

 

Lexa was struggling during track training, her back was sore .

“ you ok?” Coach Jaha asked 

“Slept wrong I think” Lexa Answered trying to roll her back out 

“ those bathroom stalls taking it out of ya Woods”? Ontari teased smugly 

Lexa shot her a warning look wishing the coach wasn’t near by because she really wanted to verbally abuse the girl .

“Oh have you hit your quota this week?” 

“ back off “ Emori Warned as she came from behind Lexa “ Lexa could still out run you, back issues or not” 

Ontari gave both girls the finger before jogging off laughing .

“She’s such a bitch” Emori sighed “ what did you do to your back?” 

“I just slept wrong” Lexa swallowed 

“Why don’t you head to Physio? See if they can kneed it out? “ 

“ yeah I think I will” Lexa winked, she wasn’t really sure when Emori become someone she called a friend but she was glad it happened, the girl always seemed to be there to back her up when she needed . 

“ alright let’s do some laps” Jaha clapped raising his voice “ Lexa set the pace” 

“Great” Lexa groaned heading on to the track not looking forward to the next hour.. 

..... 

 

Anya and Raven sat in the campus cafe on their lunch break waiting for Clarke to join them, raven had insisted. 

“So where did Lex stay last night?” Raven asked her girl “ she got all touchy when I asked this morning” 

Anya shrugged “ beats me, she text me last night saying she wouldn’t be home” 

“Do you think she’s seeing someone?” 

“ nah” 

Who’s seeing who?” Clarke asked as she took a seat catching the tail end of the conversation. 

“I was just asking Anya if she thinks Lexa is seeing someone” raven replied 

Clarke’s heart began to race a little as she shifted in her seat.. 

“Get real babe” Anya laughed “ there is no way Lexa is seeing someone, someone as in one person” 

“How do you know?” Raven asked “ I mean when was the last time you saw her with anyone? Or heard about her hooking up?”

“I don’t keep tabs on my cousins sex lif” Anya cringed just thinking about it “ in fact I prefer not to hear about it at all “ 

“Clarke?” Raven looked to her friend who looked like a deer caught in headlights “ Have you seen her with any one” 

Clarke shook her head “ I barely see her now I don’t live with you guys” 

“Yes well less about that the better” Raven sulked “ let’s order anyways I’m dying here” 

Clarke was relieved the subject had changed she wasn’t the best liar in the world and Raven could always see through her “ me too” she said picking up the menu. 

Thankfully Lexa wasn’t mentioned again must to Clarke’s delight until the track team entered the cafe. 

“Hey Emori” Anya called out when she didn’t see her cousin “ Where’s lex?” 

“ Physio,”

“She ok? Anya worried 

“Yeah she’s fine” Emori laughed “ she’s got a lower back issue, I’m guessing she over didn’t it last night” 

Raven and Anya laughed whilst Clarke felt like hiding under the table. “ well it must have been good if she stayed out all night” 

“ well I’m guessing it won’t be worth it by the time out physio’s finished with her ,the women’s brutal” Emori teased 

“Lexa would probably see it as foreplay” raven grinned biting down on a French fry 

“And on that note I have to go” Clarke stated standing up, she couldn’t hear anymore of fear of giving herself away “ I got some study to do “ 

“Oh don’t forget to stop by for your car later. I should have it taken care of by end of school” 

Clarke nodded “ok I’ll come after my last lesson “ 

“Ok bae” Raven wink “Wanna have drinks at Gus’ tomorrow night?” 

“I’m in” Clarke smiled leaving her friends to continue with their theories on Lexa’s whereabouts the night before .. as she made her way to the library her phone sounded out .. 

 

~Lexa~ 

Where are you? 

Clarke found herself a table in the library setting her books out before she replied 

~Clarke~ 

Library.. you ok? Emori said you had to have physio. X 

Lexa didn’t reply she headed over to the library, physio was as painful as Emori suggested it would be and the last thing Lexa wanted was to go through that Any time soon so if Clarke wasn’t going to find a solution then she would.. 

.. 

An hour later Clarke wasn’t sure why Lexa has asked where she was yet didn’t bother to reply .. “weird” 

“Hey Clarke” 

Clarke looked up at where her name was being called from and a smile spread across her face “ Jackson, Hey” 

Jackson leaned down to hug the blonde “ how are you?” 

“I’m good” Clarke still grinning “ what are you doing here?” 

“Transferred, started a few days ago.. you look well”

Clarke nodded “ so do you.. god it’s been so long” 

Jackson was a high school friend of Clarke’s, he was also the ex boyfriend of Raven, they dated a year before then both agreed they liked each other differently to how they should, it was more a friendship then a relationship, so they parted ways but remained close until Jackson headed out of state for school “ Hows Raven and O?” 

“They’re good” Clarke nodded “ they both go here too, I actually just left Raven and her Girlfriend” 

“Girlfriend?” Jackson frowned 

“Yeah” Clarke laughed “ turns out Raven plays on my team.. her names Anya they’ve been together for like forever “ 

“ aww well I’m happy for her, for them, and this Anya must be something special to put up with Reyes “ 

“Tellin me” Clarke agreed 

As Clarke and Jackson caught up Lexa arrived at the library, stopping when she saw Clarke and a guy laughing and joking, Clarke was slapping at the guys arm playfully. 

“ new boyfriend?” Ontari smirked as she came behind Lexa. 

“Fuck off” was Lexa’s reply looking back at Clarke who at that moment was playing with her hair .

Lexa wondered if that was Clarke’s “flirting” technic or if she was just being friendly, who was that guy? She wondered never seeing him before .. 

As she contemplated walking away Clarke looked up and their eyes met, Clarke smiled with a little wave, so Lexa had no Choice but to head on over. 

“Hey” Clarke smiled leaning back on her chair. 

“Can I have ya dorm keys?” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at Lexa’s rudeness “ hello to you too” 

“ I think I left my book at your place and I need it for next period” 

“So you can’t say hi?” Clarke was not amused 

Lexa looked out of the corner of her eye at the guy sat in on the table then back to Clarke” Hi” 

Clarke shook her head “ Lexa this is Jackson, Jackson! Lexa... she lives with Raven, she’s also Anya’s cousin” 

Jackson guess Lexa wasn’t the chatty type and from the death stare he gathered she was somewhat more of a friend to Clarke “ hi nice to meet you” 

Lexa nodded forcing a little smile. 

Clarke guessed Lexa was a little jealous of the new guy sat next to her “ Jackson and I went to the same high school, he use to date Raven” 

Suddenly Lexa’s demeanour changed and her shoulders relaxed “ brave” she laughed 

“ she wasn’t so bad” Jackson laughed along 

“So why do you want my keys?” Clarke asked 

“ oh I Uh.. think I left my text book there” Lexa lied 

“ you didn’t come to my place with any books” 

Lexa tutted “ well I cant find my chemistry book and It’s not at home or in my locker and the only other place I went to was yours so I need to eliminate “ 

Clarke frowned trying to think what Lexa actually came with and she was pretty curtain it was nothing, but she wasn’t about to argue “ Fine” she shrugged handing over her keys “ I have one more class then I’m done so I’m gonna need them back” 

Lexa nodded before turning around and leaving Clarke and Jackson to wonder what the hell just happened . 

“ she’s friendly” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ yeah overly” she laughed 

“Friend?” 

Clarke looked up at her friend then back to the door Lexa exited 

“Special friend” Jackson teased 

Clarke puffed her cheeks out as she exhaled “ I don’t really know exactly what she.. We are” 

“But you’re sleeping with her?” 

Clarke shook her head, “ It’s a Work in progress. But look jack, no one knows and I kinda need it to stay like that “ 

Jackson ran his finger across his mouth in a zip motion “ not a word from me”   
...

Clarke’s Car has been at the garage for over a week, Raven hadn’t had chance to look at it until today so when Clarke’s class finish she headed over to the garage. 

“So what’s the damage?” 

Raven looked around at her co-workers before ushering Clarke outside “ so I had to put a whole new exhaust on, two new tyres and you had a hole in your thermo which is why you were over heating” 

“Means nothin to me Reyes, talk money?” 

Raven bit her bottom lip “ you’re looking at four hundred dollars” 

“What?” Clarke gasped “ what happened to mates rates?” 

“ sorry babe, my boss is here today so I cant cut the price, I didn’t charge you for my labour though, thats the best i could do” 

Clarke sighed she appreciated Raven fixing her car and she knew if she could cut the price she would. “ don’t worry about it, and thanks” 

“You know I can service the car for you from Home, if you think somethings not right ask me? Don’t leave it until it starts smoking on you” 

“Yes mom” Clarke smiled handing over her credit card. Speaking off mom Clarke knew once she had finished up with Raven she was going to have to pay her mom a visit for some money, since she had been off work with her foot her hours have been non existent and she was living off her credit card  
..   
Outside her moms house she saw two cars, one her moms and the other she assumed was the new boyfriends .. Marcus Kane, headmaster of the high school Clarke use to attend, she thank god he wasn’t there when she was, her mom dating the head meant she would have never lived it down. She had met Marcus on a few occasion and she didn’t not like him, he wasn’t the problem. He seemed like a nice guy, who cared for her mom, it was just getting use to seeing someone in her dads house, sleeping in her dads bedroom, using her dads bathroom and so on..

“Clarke” Abby smiled as Clarke entered the house “ What a nice surprise” 

Whatever, Clarke thought to herself “ Hi” 

“Hello Clarke” Marcus nodded instantly Clarke could sense he was nervous .

“Hello Marcus” the blonde offered as she sat at the kitchen table .

“ I’m making lunch would you like some?” 

“No thank you” 

“ as nice as it is to have you here I have a feeling you haven’t just stopped by to say hello ” Abby stated folding her arms across her chest.   
Clarke guessed her mom wasn’t into chit chat so she might as well just rip the band aid off “ I need some money” 

Abby laughed shaking her head “ why does that not surprise me?” 

“I don’t want an argument mom, I had to get my car fixed and it’s left me broke” 

“So why not get raven to do it?” 

“I did” Clarke snapped “ it had a few issues” 

“Meaning you haven’t looked after it?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ cars break down Mom, like I said I don’t want an argument” 

“No just a cash hand out” 

“It’s my money mom” Clarke said raising her voice” I’m not asking you to bail me out I’m asking you to release me some of my money” 

 

Marcus knew Abby and her daughters relationship was strained and didn’t get involved, it was their business and there only but as he stood keeping himself busy he couldn’t help but feel bad for the young blonde who looked deflated at the kitchen table . 

 

“So tell me what’s going to happen when there is no money left? When you graduate and have to go into the big wide world alone? What then?” 

“I’ll have a degree” Clarke said sarcastically 

“Oh yes” Abby laughed “ a degree in painting pictures, what are you going to do with that huh? Sell them on the streets to tourist? Beg galleries to hang them on their walls? Make a few bucks here and there?.. all the while coming to me for a hand out?” 

Clarke stood up “ I don’t need this from you, I’m not asking you to approve of what I do with my life, I’m asking you to release me some of my money, the money my father left me, not you... why I even agreed for you to manage it I’ll never know” 

“Oh probably because you would blow it on irrelevant things like your have your career” Abby bit “ so how much do you want this time?” 

Clarke took a few seconds to calm her self down, her blood was boiling, in that moment she hated her mom and wished she could just tell her where to shove the money and her opinions, but she needed it, “ a grand” 

 

Abby nodded “ no doubt you already have plans for that... I’m sure your social calendar is full to the brim “ 

“ I just told you I had my car fixed, you want the invoice?” 

Abby rolled her eyes and headed into her office where she needed to use the computer to transfer the money, leaving Clarke and Marcus alone...

“ I’m sorry Marcus, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” and she didn’t.. Clarke felt bad that he had to witness her fighting with her mom. 

“It’s Ok Clarke, you don’t need to apologise” 

“Yes I do” the blonde disagreed. “ I knew she was going to blow up so I shoulda taken it somewhere private” 

“This is your Home” Marcus stated “ I know my moving it hasn’t been easy for you and I understand that, believe me when I say I’m not trying to take your fathers place here, I wouldn’t want to and I know I never could “

Clarke smiled softly “ thank you” 

“ I would like it if we could be friends Clarke, and I would love to see some of you art work sometime” 

Clarke chuckled under her breath “ don’t let her hear you say that” 

Marcus walked over to the table and took a seat “ your mom and I may be together but that doesn’t mean we agree on everything, I’m a firm believer in following your dreams” 

Clarke smiled maybe having Marcus around wasn’t so bad .

“I don’t know if you know but I have a son”

Clarke shook her head, in truth when Abby told her about her new boyfriend Clarke wasn’t interested in hearing about him .

“Yeah he’s name is Aden, he’s around your age” Marcus continued “ all my life I worked hard to save for him to go to collage and all the way through he wanted to be a teacher like me” 

“And did he?” 

Marcus laughed “ no he decided around fifteen that school sucked and he wanted to go travelling when he left high school, so I gave him the money from his collage fund and off he went with two friends. Currently he’s in Thailand working as a waiter to make some money to head to New Zealand “

“Sounds great” Clarke laughed “ so why did you let him bow out on school?”

“Well apart from the fact he was constantly in detention” Marcus joked “ school just wasn’t for him, he’s learned life skills and trade skills being away, he’s built houses, he’s worked with children, he’s learnt and taught people how to scuba dive, he’s worked on oil rigs, cruise ships , you name it he’s done it” 

“Sounds like an amazing life he leads” Clarke was envious. 

“What matters to me is that he’s living his life” the bearded man smiled “ just the way he wants” 

Clarke nodded Marcus as really a sweet man and as much as her mom was the Bain of her life right now she was glad she had someone like him in her life “ you’re a good man Marcus” 

“And you’re a lovely girl Clarke, live your life for you Ok?” He Said tapping her hand affectionally “ Excuse me a moment” 

Marcus headed to What Clarke assumed was her mother’s office leaving her alone with her thoughts , she hated that her mother didn’t support her and wondered what might have been if her father was still alive?

.. 

When Marcus entered Abby’s office she was just turning off her computer “ that should keep her happy” she said shaking her head 

“Hey” Marcus took hold of his girlfriends shoulders “ I can’t tell you what to do where Clarke’s concern but I will say that being at logger heads with her and reminding her how disappointed you are with her life choices isn’t going to help, I know how much she means to you and I know you want the best for her, but you have to let Clarke live her own life, let her make her own decisions” 

“And what do you suggest I do when it all comes crashing down on her? When she leaves collage with nothing?” Abby fumed 

“Then you let her work that out for herself, if that happens then she’ll need her mom there to tell her it’s gone be ok? But you know what Abby? I think your daughter is going to be just fine” 

Abby sighed heavily with a nod, she heard Marcus loud and Clear, she wanted the best for her daughter, “ Ok” 

Clarke waited a little while for her mom to appear, she prepared herself for yet another argument .

“So I’ve transferred two thousand dollars into your account, just in case something else comes up, I know it’s your money Clarke and I don’t want you to feel I’m trying to dictate how you spend it” 

Clarke nodded getting up off her seat “ thanks “ 

Abby nodded and watched as Clarke left the house, Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder “ you need to work on fixing your relationship with her “ 

“I know” 

..   
Lexa had text Clarke to say she was waiting outside her dorm building for her with her keys.. 

When she pulled into the parking lot Lexa got out of her car with a smile “ Hey” 

“Hey” Clarke smiled back “ did you find your book?” 

Lexa just shook her head allowing Clarke go a little a head of her. As Clarke walked towards her dorm she noticed what looked like her bed sat leaning against the wall in parts “ Uh lex?” 

“Open the door” Lexa smiled 

Clarke did as she was asked and walked into her room, there sat a double bed all built up, she turned to Lexa who had a smug smile on her face .

“This your handy Work?”

“Might be” Lexa laughed bouncing on the new bed “ memory foam mattress” 

Clarke’s expression did match her own so Lexa sat up “ something tells me your not happy” 

“ you brought me a bed?” 

“Yeah well you weren’t gonna buy one” 

So Lexa took it upon herself to buy Clarke a new bed, and any other day she probably would have laughed and thought it was sweet, but after her run in with her mother she felt that yet again someone was telling her what to do and making decisions for her. 

Clarke nodded “ right so what do you suppose I do with the one outside?” 

“I’ll sort that” Lexa nodded leaving Clarke’s room waking a few steps before banging on the door to her left .

“Lexa What are you doing?” Clarke asked as she followed 

Before Lexa could reply the door opened “ oh hey” Wells smiled cautiously.

“ that needs gone” she stated pointing towards Clarke’s room, Wells looked out of his door to see a bed frame and mattress.

“Uh what do you suppose I do with it?” He asked with a little laugh 

“ I don’t know, you're the dorm managers little minion so think of something, put it in the trash? Give it to some other poor soul or better yet take it back to the sixties where it came from”

 

Wells and Clarke’s jaw hit the floor, Lexa really didn’t care how she spoke to people and that irritated Clarke. 

“I am so sorry” 

Wells on the other hand found it hilarious, he liked someone with sass and Lexa has bags full of it “ don’t worry Clarke, I’ll sort it “ 

“I meant her, I’m sorry again for her rudeness “ 

“Hey It’s Fine really, So you got a new bed huh?” He teased “ Do I need to remind you how thin these walls are again? “ 

Clarke rolled her eyes shaking her head “ I’ll see ya” 

Wells laughed again as Clarke walked into her dorm closing the door “ What the hell is wrong with you ?” 

Lexa frowned not really sure why Clarke was being shitty “ What now?” 

“Lexa how many times have I told you about the way you talk to people? Wells is my neighbour and twice you’ve hammered his door down and been rude to him” 

“I knocked.. I didn’t hammer” 

Clarke was done with today and every one in it “ doesn’t matter, you can’t just treat people like that and who said it was ok to just come into my home and rearrange everything? I told you I wasn’t getting a new bed and yet you took it upon yourself to go and get me one anyways” 

“I thought you would be pleased? Don’t bullshit me and tell me you sleep ok on that piece of junk out there?” Lexa Pointed to the door. 

“Well you thought wrong, I’m sick of people telling me what I should do, how I should think, how I should feel, if I wanted a new bed I would have brought my own” 

Lexa didn’t really understand why buying Clarke a bed would bring out such a reaction out of the blonde but she wasn’t going to hang around and have her head bitten off “ Ok Fine” she nodded pulling out her wallet taking out a piece of paper slamming it onto the desk she was sat at “ theres the invoice, return it,” 

“ Well I’m not going to return it am I” Clarke snapped “ also while you were busy buying me a bed i didn’t ask for.. I guess it slipped your mind about sheets and blankets?” 

Shit.. Lexa hadn’t actually thought about that part “ you know what Clarke, go buy yourself some bedding, return the bed, burn it, give it away, do what you want with it, I thought I was doing something nice for us so we can be together but that obviously isn’t the case... so my bad “ 

“ beats a toilet cubicle huh?” As soon as Clarke’s words came out she instantly wanted to punch herself, she didn’t mean to say what she did but it was to late, Lexa’s eyes became cold “ Lexa” 

Lexa shook her head “ I’ll see ya Clarke” 

Clarke knew going after the brunette wouldn’t do any good, she knew she touched a nerve and Lexa would more then likely tell her where to go in typical Lexa fashion “ shit” 

Texting Lexa instantly to apologies for what she said was a waste of time, her text wasn’t even read let alone replied too.. she really had messed up. Lexa was just trying to do something nice and Clarke knew that, and yet still she was letting her mother dictate her life because as she sat alone on her new bed staring at the door an hour after Lexa walked out of it.. it looked like her arguments with her mom had just ruined what ever it was she had with Lexa .


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep didn’t come easy for Clarke, she tossed and turned all night, her new bed was a dream to lay on but Clarke hated Lying in it knowing Lexa was suppose to be there to share it and she wasn’t and that was the reason why she was wide away at three am. why did she take her bad mood out on Lexa when she was being so thoughtful? She actually wanted to spend time with the blonde and all she got was the backlash from Clarke’s argument with her mother.   
Clarke had sent Lexa three messages apologising and tried calling her but her phone was turned off. That was enough for Clarke to know Lexa didn’t want to hear from her.. 

 

When Lexa left the dorms she hit the gym to try and relieve some of the tension, maybe she shouldn’t have got the bed? Maybe she should have talked to Clarke about it more before, told her she would buy it maybe? Lexa didn’t like how Clarke handled the situation and she certainly didn’t like how Clarke easily just threw her past in her face.

Maybe her and Clarke weren’t compatible, maybe she was kidding herself? It was obvious that Clarke was never going to be ok with how Lexa use to behave, Lexa knew the amount of girls she has slept was to be frowned upon, her uncle Gus had voiced his opinion many times but Lexa shrugged it off, it was what it was, she never forced girls to give themselves up to her, she was single, and although Clarke would argue in Lexa’s eye she wasn’t hurting no one.. 

Lexa arrived home wanting a shower and to head to bed, she had hoped she would be spending the night with Clarke but that wasn’t going to happen now, when she received Clarke’s first message she was in to much of a mood to even read it so she turned her phone off. 

“Where you been?” Anya asked when Lexa came through the door “and why’s your phone off?”

“When did you become my mother?” Lexa asked sarcastically 

Anya rolled her eyes “ I needed to get hold of you, Lincoln’s got food poisoning or something, maybe Octavia cooked “ she joked, “anyways he can’t work so I was hoping”. 

“No” Lexa said before her cousin could finish her sentence 

“Oh c’mon lex” Anya groaned “ Raven and I were meant to go on a date tonight” 

“Not my problem” Lexa shrugged waking into her bedroom closing the door.. as she sat on her bed taking a couple of breaths she felt bad, Anya was good to her and always looked out for her and just because she was in a mood didn’t mean she should be taking it out on her.

“Anya?” She called out 

Anya opened the door with her phone to her ear “ Yeah?” 

“I’ll work the shift for you” Lexa smiled 

“Really?” Anya was a little confused 

Lexa nodded “ yeah I’m sorry for being a dick, I don’t mind really” 

“ no baby it’s ok we can still go, Lexa’s gonna take the shift” Anya smiled down the phone to Raven before ending the call

“Thanks lex” the blonde smiled “ you ok? You look a little down”

“Down?” Lexa frowned “ I’m ok, it’s just been a shitty day” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Anya offered to which Lexa shook her head “ Ok Well go to work, find a pretty little thing to cheer you up “

Lexa rolled her eyes “Just make sure all your couple times over and done with before I get home yeah? I don’t wanna come home to Ravens wolf cries” 

Anya laughed loudly “ cant promise nothing, my girls got the stamina of a rhino” 

Lexa screwed Her face up “ gross” 

If Lexa wasn’t going to be seeing Clarke she might as well earn herself some money, beats staying in her room dwelling on things.

... 

 

“So why are you hung over if you guys just went out on a date ?” Clarke asked As Raven herself and Anya ate breakfast” 

“Because this one orders tequila with her food” Anya pointed to Raven who’s head was on the table. 

“Hey what can I say I like to have a good time and I didn’t hear you complaining when we got home” 

“Please don’t “ Clarke cringed not wanting to hear any intimate details 

“Oh speaking of which” Anya laughed “ Lexa said its you who keeps her awake when we get it on .. not me” 

“Fuck off” 

“Yup” “ Anya grinned “ when she agreed to work last night she warned me that we better be done by the time she gets home, she said and I quote “she didn’t want to be hearing Ravens wolf cries” 

“Bitch” Raven snapped “ wait till I see her, everyone knows I top you” 

“You wish” 

“Clarke you've heard us, who makes the most noise?” 

“I am not getting involved and I do not want to be reminded that I’ve heard you two going at it” Clarke laughed holding her hands up.

“Lexa talks a load of shit” Raven stated with a shrug 

“So she worked last night?” Clarke asked 

Anya nodded “ yeah I think O poisoned Linc, poor guy was committed to the toilet most of the night, so Lexa took his shift so we could go on a date” 

Clarke smiled 

“ she was in a mood when she got home and said no at first “ Anya began to explain as she tucked into her pancakes “ she must of had a moment of guilt because she changed her mind” 

“Why was she in s mood?” Raven asked 

“Beats me,” Anya shrugged “ you know Lexa isn’t exactly Forth coming with her feelings or let’s me know what’s wrong, I asked if she was ok? she said yeah, I told her to go to work and find a girl to cheer her up but this morning she was still In a mood so she either didn’t get off or the girl didn’t do it for her” 

Clarke’s stomach turned hearing Anya had encouraged Lexa to go out and get laid, she hoped that wasn’t the case and that their fight didn’t push Lexa into the arms of someone else... Lexa promised her she wouldn't see anyone else so she had to believe that was still the case even if they had fought. 

“Where is she anyways?” Raven asked it was Saturday and Lexa didn’t train at the weekends “ I didn’t see her this morning” 

“Pass” Anya Answered “ She was up early and out the door” 

“Hey Guys “ Wells smiled when we spotted the girls at the cafe table when he entered 

Clarke hadn’t registered his presence at first, her mind was fully on Lexa that was until the tall dark skinned man addressed her “ so you can tell that girlfriend of yours that I got rid of the bed “ he laughed “ please warn me next time she comes looking for me, she’s kinda scary” 

Clarke’s body stiffened and her eyes went wide .

“Girlfriend?” Raven asked “ Clarke do you have something to tell the group?” 

Clarke looked at Wells with a pleading look in her eye and a slight shake of her head .

“Yeah Clarke who’s the girlfriend” 

“ he uh... “ the blonde swallowed “ he means Octavia” Clarke had no idea why she would say Octavia knowing Raven could easily ask the dark haired girl.

“Yeah.. yeah Octavia “ Wells backed her up realising his mistake “you know girlfriend, like as in “oh hi girlfriend” he sang out “ not like girlfriend,girlfriend, I mean not like that” 

“You’re weird” Anya said looking at Wells with a frown .

As Wells scratched at the back of his head nervously his boyfriend came through the door “ saved by the bell” he winked to Clarke “ I’ll see y’all later” 

Clarke busied herself with her breakfast but felt Ravens eyes on her “ What?” 

“What bed?” 

“Oh I just Uh got a new bed and I had no where for the other one to go, so Octavia told Wells to move it, he’s like the Dorm managers deputy, like we go to him if somethings wrong with the room or you know the water, heating that kinda thing” Clarke was rambling and she knew it, but the words were just falling out of mouth 

“Right” Anya looked suspicious “ that was boring.... so anyways are we still going out tonight?” 

“Yup” raven smiled patting her hands on the table “ Griff you’re still in right?” 

Clarke didn’t really feel like going out, Lexa still hadn’t spoke to her, so a night out drinking wasn’t what she wanted to do “ I don’t know” 

“Nope” Raven raises her voice “ no way, you’re not bailing on me, I’m still holding a little anger about you quitting the girl pad, you're not ditching a nights out as well” 

Claude grabbed her bag throwing some cash on the table for her food “ Fine” 

“Cool” Raven winked “ come by our place for seven” 

Clarke saluted her friends before leaving, as she stepped outside Wells called her name, he was sat in the outdoor area with his boyfriend but made his way over to the blonde . 

“ Wells I’m so sorry” 

“Hey it’s my fault I shouldn’t have said anything” 

“ no it’s on me, you wasn’t to know” 

Wells nodded “ so I take it you and Lexa are on the down-low” 

 

“For now, we just wanna work out what we are before it becomes public knowledge” 

Wells nodded he understood, “ well I won’t be mentioning it again, your secrets safe with me just as long as you keep me safe from her” he teased with a wide grin .

Clarke laughed “ yeah well I kinda messed up yesterday so we’re not talking, and I don’t knew if she’s gonna want to talk to me, so you might not see her for awhile “

“Just like that?” Wells frowned “ one fight and you call it quits? Baby girl if Miller and I broke up every time we had a fight we wouldn’t be together at all” 

“ she hasn’t answer any of my texts” 

“ you said it was your fault? So go grovel in person” Wells offered “ I’m guessing by the way she beats my door down she cares for you, so say your sorry” 

Clarke nodded “ thanks Wells” 

“Anytime beautiful” 

.. 

Clarke wasn’t sure how to handle the fight with Lexa, she saw a different side to the brunette since they shared their first kiss, she was softer ,warmer and attentive when they were alone, but she also knew how quickly Lexa’s walls come up and the warmth she had been experiencing could easily be replaced by the cold, stoic rude and brooding demeanour Clarke in the past year had become accustom too.. 

 

~Clarke~ 

Can we talk? Please x 

 

Sighing heavily as she sent the message hoping that Lexa might just reply. 

She didn’t of coarse and Clarke knew there was a chance that when she arrived at the girl pad Lexa could be there.. and As Raven opened the door Clarke’s eyes instantly feel on to the coat stand by the door, looking for Lexa’s favourite leather jacket, and there it was..

“Whatdup girl” Raven smiled handing over what looked like a margarita but it was Raven so Clarke could never be to sure “ I got the blender out, it’s cocktail time” 

Clarke laughed under her breath rolling her eyes “ don’t go getting me drunk before we go out” 

“Would I?” raven laughed innocently “ Anya will be here soon, she had to do something for Gus “ 

Clarke sat at the kitchen table looking over to Lexa’s bedroom door which was shut “ and that one?” She nodded towards the closed door .

“Dunno.. Lexa” raven called out loud enough for the whole building to hear .

Clarke held her breath as the door opened and Lexa stepped out of the room, her hair was out of its usual braids and thrown into a bun on top of her head and she had glasses on, Clarke didn’t know she even wore glasses, she had a tight work out vest top on and a pair of sweat pants, not a scrap of makeup either ,Clarke had never seen her look so young and she had never looked as beautiful as she did stood in her door way. 

“Must you shout?” 

“Yeah or you wouldn’t have heard me” Raven grinned “ want a cocktail?” 

Lexa shook her head, her eyes meeting Clarke’s for a second “ no” 

“well are you coming out?” 

“No” Lexa said again “ I have to study” 

“You’re getting boring Woods ” Raven moaned. 

“Whatever” Lexa Sighed grabbing a water from the refrigerator before going back to her room and closing the door. 

“Man she’s like constantly on her period or something” 

Clarke forced a small laugh, sipping on her drink wondering how she was gonna fix things.. 

Raven’s phone rang out and Anya’s name flashed across the screen “ about time” the Latino groaned as she answered it 

“Hey babe” 

Clarke watched as Ravens smile turned into a frown 

“How the hell do you lock the keys inside the car?” 

Clarke smiled As Raven shook her head 

“Where are you?... ok fine just hold on I’ll be there in ten” 

“Problems?” Clarke smirked when raven ended the call 

“Yeah my girlfriends got the brains of a fish” Raven laughed “ I have to go break into her car.. you coming?” 

Clarke thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Lexa so shook her head “ I’ll wait here,” 

“You sure?” Raven asked “ I mean Lexa’s not in the best of moods, Is it wise to leave you here alone with her?” 

Clarke laughed “ I lived with her for long enough remember, I’m sure half an hour won’t kill me, besides who’s gonna make the cocktails?” 

“Good point” raven nodded “ ok I won’t be long, put extra vodka in mine, I’m gonna need it” 

Clarke waited until she was sure Raven was gone, she knew she didn’t have time to waste if she wanted to talk to Lexa before the girls came back so braving it she gently knocking on the door.. 

Lexa Sighed when she heard the door, Raven was even more annoying then usual when she’d been drinking “ what?” 

Clarke gently opened the door much to Lexa’s surprise she was expecting the little Latino “ Hi 

Lexa looked at Clarke then back to her books, she didn’t tell the blonde to get out so Clarke fully entered the room taking a seat at the end of Lexa’s desk. “ Ravens gone to rescue Anya, she’s locked herself out of the car 

Lexa shrugged looking at where Clarke had taken a seat “You’re sat on my book” 

Clarke smiled leaning to the side a little so Lexa could pull the book from underneath her. “ that suppose to be cute?” 

Clarke shrugged “ maybe.... so “ she sighs “turns out I’m a bit of an ungrateful bitch” 

Lexa continues to write notes trying hard not to look at the blonde sat centimetres away from her, she looked good and smelt amazing. 

“I’m sorry” Clarke tried again 

“Don’t worry about it” 

Clarke felt a little relieved in the moment because Lexa had allowed her into her room and she seemed relaxed. 

“ lex, I just had a shitty day and I took it out on you, and what I said was ... 

Lexa stood from her seat “ forget it Clarke. Its blatantly obvious that you and I aren’t gonna Work” 

“ do you really believe that?” Clarke asked 

“Don’t you?” Lexa replied 

“No I don’t “ Clarke said honestly “ we have argued nearly every time we see each other for over a year and yet still somehow we've managed to develop feelings for each other.. so no I don’t believe that it can’t work” 

Lexa knew Clarke was right, she didn’t really feel like they were a lost cause, she had developed feelings for the blonde in front of her and knew she was someone special. 

“ I shouldn’t have said what I did” 

“But You did” Lexa argued 

“I know and I was out of line, I don’t want to keep using your past as a weapon,” the blonde sighed she really didn’t, she knew she had to move past how Lexa use to be in order to possibly have a future with her. 

“ this isn’t easy for me Clarke, but I can’t change who I am, not even for you” 

“I don’t want you to change who you are Lexa, yesterday you done a really nice thing for me and I threw it back in your face,and Im sorry, I got into a fight with my mom before hand and ... well I took it out on you “ 

 

Lexa has witnessed how brutal Clarke’s mother could be towards her and she knew how deeply it effected the blonde “ what did you fight about?” 

Clarke sighed looking up to the ceiling “ can we talk about this later? Like at my place? The girls will be here any minute and I really don’t want to leave things the way they are” 

“Your going out?” Lexa stated “ and I have to study” 

“Can’t you do that at my place? And I’ll go the bar for an hour and slope off?” 

“You think Ravens gonna allow that? And I’m not prepared to deal with this when you’re drunk”

“Please lex, leave Raven to me, I’ll fake a headache or something, please?.. unless...” Clarke swallowed the lump in bed throat, she didn’t even want to hear the answer to her next question “ unless you don’t want to? Unless you wanna forgot the whole thing?”

Lexa wanted to work things out, she to slept shitty the night before but before she could answer Ravens voice came calling through the apartment “Clarke?” 

Clarke knew she couldn’t be caught in Lexa’s room so made her way to the door, with a heavy sigh 

“Clarke leave me your keys” 

Clarke turned smiling at the brunette “thank you”

 

“ were you just in Lexa’s room ?” Raven asked 

“Oh I Uh was in the bathroom looking for some Advil , I have a headache, but I couldn’t see any so I Asked Lexa” 

“A headache?” 

“Yeah it just came on” 

“You’re still coming out though right?” Raven asked as she past Clarke some pain relief

“Oh yeah the best place to go with s headache is a nosy bar” Anya said sarcastically 

“ I’ll just take some of these and I’ll be fine” Clarke smiled 

 

As soon as Clarke entered the bar, she wanted to leave, Raven had other ideas, she ordered a round of shots and cocktail “ c’mon Clarke let’s get this party started. 

Clarke forced a smile and sunk the shot only for Anya to offer her another as well as a beer. She knew if she was drunk Lexa wouldn’t talk with her, so when she had the chance she tipped the shot into an empty glass that sat on the bar .

“ let’s get a table” Anya offered “ Hows the head”?

“It’s ok ,I’m sure the meds will kick in soon” 

An hour later Clarke knew she couldn't drink any more, she had to have a clear head when she got back to the dorms.

“Clarke you ok honey”? Anya asked seeing Clarke run her temples. 

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “ this headache just isn’t easing off” 

“honey if your not feeling well then don’t feel you have to stay” 

“Hey” Raven scorned her girl “ don’t tell her that, she’s fine right bae” 

“Actually Ray it’s getting worse, I think maybe I should go home” 

Raven sighed but nodded knowing A loud bar wasn’t the best place to be if you’re feeling unwell “ I’ll walk you out then” 

Waiting for Clarke’s cab Raven suddenly took her hand “ is everything alright Clarke?” 

Clarke frowned at Raven suddenly becoming so serious “ I’m worried about you, since you’ve left the girl pad i feel like there’s distance” 

Clarke smiled feeling all kinds of guilty, Lexa’s been at the forefront of her mind and she hadn’t realised she was distancing herself from her friends “awww Ray Ray” she pouted wrapping her Friend up in her arms “ I’m sorry babe, I’m just trying to settle in to Dorms that’s all, I would never distance myself from you ... I love you” 

Raven cuddled into the Blonde” I love you too babe , i just miss you” 

“I miss you too” Clarke kissed the Latino’s temple “ hey how about we have girls night? Film, junk food, bitchin?” 

“I’m down” Raven nodded “ just say when , you gonna get back ok?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded with a wink 

“ ok feel better soon” Raven smiled heading black into the bar to find Anya.. 

Clarkes cab arrived and she set off towards the Dorms, hoping things with Lexa could be worked out .


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke knocked on her door waiting for Lexa to open up, when she did she was no longer in her glasses and her hair was back in its immaculate braids. “ didn’t think you would be back so soon” 

Clarke nodded as she closed the door “ I faked a headache” 

Lexa nodded taken a seat at Clarke’s desk where it looked like she had been studying. 

“Lexa” 

“Clarke before we talk about anything else I have to ask you something” Lexa interrupted standing in front of the blonde, she was nervous, placing her hands behind her back “ and I don’t care if the answer is something you think I won’t like, I just want you to answer truthfully ok?”

Clarke nodded slightly worried about what Lexa was about to say, closing her eyes lexa sucking in her bottom lip “ did you or do you think I brought you the bed because i was hoping you would sleep with me sooner?”

“What?” Clarke gasped “ no, I.. no Lexa..that actually didn’t even cross my mind... not once” 

Lexa Sighed heavily puffing out the breath she must have been holding “ because I didn’t.. ,like that wasn’t why I got it.. I wouldn’t” 

“Lexa” Clarke reached out placing her hands on tense shoulders “ I promise you I didn’t think that, not once” 

“ I don’t know how to do this Clarke, “ Lexa said honestly looking deep into Clarke’s baby blue eyes “ I’m the way I am for many reasons, I didn’t plan nor want to develop feelings for anyone, but some how you turned that all upside down, and it scares me.. like a shit load, I’m not a talker, I’m not one who talks about my thoughts or my feelings but .. well with you I have a feeling I need too, so here it is Clarke” 

Lexa moved away from the blonde to pace a little, she found it easier then having to stand still and look at the her . “ while I’ve been here I’ve thought about what this is, what I want it to be, “ she swallowed “ and I’ve realised that we are totally different people, I mean people like you, they want to know you, be around you, you’re like the glue that holds all of your friends together. They’re protective of you, they want to know you’re ok, I think every single one of them had a go at me at some point over the princess thing and I know it’s because they love you. and I get it” she sighed “ I get why they love you, because as much as I wanted to pretend your were the devil, i saw it myself, you are kind, and you're caring and you love,and you feel, and well... well I don’t.. or I thought I didn’t, until I opened my eyes and really looked at you..like really looked at you” 

Lexa stopped for a moment to look at the blonde who had taken a seat on her new bed , she wasn't saying anything, she didn’t have an expression on her face that Lexa could read so she continued. 

“And although we are different, I want to believe it could work, I know you hate how blunt I am to people, but tough” she shrugged “ that’s me, shit I’m even blunt and rude to you,..but know this... I would never allow any body else to act that way towards you, like I’ll always defend you Clarke? But you’re gonna forever be telling me off for my rudeness ,or for how I speak to people, and I’ll forever be shrugging my shoulders at you telling you That i don’t care...that’s how it is .. I’m also not gonna keep apologising for my past behaviour, but I will tell you again that those days are over, I promised you I would be with you and only you, and I stand by my word... so that’s it” she shrugged “ that’s me being opening and telling you what I think and feel” 

Clarke got up off the bed making her way over to the brunette placing her arms around her shoulders pulling her in for a hug “ I thought you were gonna end things” she sighed heavily in Lexa’s arms holding her a little tighter “ I’m sorry I was a such a dick because I do appreciate the thought, and I believe you when you tell me you're with me, and only me “ pulling out of the embrace so she could look Lexa in the eyes Clarke smiled.” I don’t want to change you lex, and yeah I will forever be telling you off, and you won’t care “ She laughed “ and that’s fine, because that’s just us right? It’s like our thing, and please don’t sell yourself short, our friends love you too, they care about you, even if you don’t believe it? They do... and I don’t now how we got here, but I don’t care either, I’m just glad that we are, I feel so many things when I’m with you I can’t even explain it... But i want this, I want you..and I know i have to look past your past and I will, .. look.. it won’t things won’t be easy, and know we’ll fight, probably more then most couples, but that’s ok, cause well.. “ she smirked “ we can just make up right?” 

Lexa smiled shaking her head feeling relieved “you Wanna do that now?” 

“Yup” Clarke popped the P pushing Lexa on to the new bed straddling her with a giggle, Lexa pulled the blonde down into a searing kiss, passionate, deep and open mouthed, feeling Clarke grinding down on her lap made her head spin and if this was what making up with Clarke felt like then Lexa was happy to fight with her as much as she does.

Lexa had ended their heated make out session, she wanted to keep a level head when they got into that position, she didn’t want to over step the mark, or make Clarke feel pressured in any way..so after a little protesting from Clarke the two of them cuddled on the new bed watching some boring tv show, Clarke was cuddling into Lexa’s side as she stroked blonde locks “ Hey! You didn’t say what you and your mom argued about?” 

Clarke shifted a little curling deeper in to Lexa’s side “ It’s the same shit with her, you’ve seen her handy work yourself, today Raven fixed my car but she couldn’t give me a decent discount because her boss was at the garage, I had to pay four hundred dollars so if left me really short, I went over to get her to release me some money,...when my dad died I came into quite a bit of cash but at the time I didn’t think I could be responsible for it, so I had her put it into a trust fund of sorts, an account I could dip into if I really needed it , anyways” she waved off “ before she handed any over I had to endure the lecture about how I’m wasting my time with my Art and I need to be realistic about my life after school and how the money won’t last forever “ 

Lexa could hear the pain in Clarke’s voice as she spoke, she hated the fact that she too caused that kinda hurt in the blonde in the past “ It’s not a waste Clarke, you’re talented and you will do well” 

“Wanna tell her that?” Clarke laughed picking at Lexa’s sweatshirt “ she just makes me feel worthless, we always end up fighting, the only good thing was that I did get to know her boyfriend a little better today, he’s actually really cool” 

“Yeah?” Lexa smiled 

“Mmm” Clarke too smiled “ he told me about his son and how he didn’t want to go to collage, he wanted to travel the world instead , so Marcus gave him his collage fund and let him go, he’s having a ball, but Marcus said he didn’t care he quit school Just as long as Aden that’s his name... as long as he was happy and living his lIfe, he said that I should just follow my dreams” 

“And that’s exactly what you should do” Lexa agreed kissing Clarke on the head “ I know it hurts when your mom acts up but you have to believe in yourself “ 

Clarke led back down “ I know.. And i will even if it’s just to prove her wrong... I am gonna have to look for another job though, I don’t want to just waste my dads money” 

“What’s wrong with your job?” 

“Well since I hurt my foot and couldn’t work my hours got given to the other workers , now I’m barely getting any hours at all” Clarke sighed “ so I’m just gonna look for something else” 

Lexa nodded “ you could ask Anya, I’m sure Gus needs some extra hands so where, he’s got business all over the place” 

“You think?” 

“Can only ask” Lexa shrugged 

“Maybe I will then, speaking of.. have you spoke to him lately?”   
Anya said he keeps asking about you” 

“Can we not talk about this right now please?” Lexa asked “ I will go and see him just not yet” 

“Whatever you want” Clarke nodded placing a small kiss to Lexa’s mouth, so you gonna stay?” 

Lexa looked over at the clock on the bedside table, it was getting late “Sure” 

“Ok I’m gonna change for bed, you need anything?” 

Lexa shook her head “ I brought my own” 

“Oh really?” Clarke smirked “ that was a little premature wasn’t it?” 

“ well I knew things were gonna be ok? I mean it was you who thought I was gonna dump you“ 

“Oh and you didn’t think that maybe I’d dump you?” Clarke sassed Causing Lexa to laugh and shake her head.

“You Dump me? As if I’m a catch” 

“Don’t push ya luck Woods” Clarke warned getting up from the bed “ you ain’t all that” 

“ yeah, you would say that because you haven’t had all of me yet” Lexa teased 

“ keep talking and I never will” Clarke laughed “ I’ll put you on a sex ban before you’ve even had it” 

Lexa laughed placing a pillow over her face “ that’s what you think Griffin, once you’ve had a piece of me your gonna be as needy as rest” 

“Hey” Clarke scowled “ do not joke about that” 

“ what? You can bring that kinda stuff up but I can’t?” Lexa asked mockingly 

“Don’t” Clarke pointed shaking her head “ just get ready for bed and behave” 

“Yes ma’am” Lexa saluted still laughing as Clarke headed into the bathroom talking to herself about what an asshole Lexa was. 

... 

“Babe Seriously we gonna stop these nights out “ Anya groaned from the couch “you’re killing me” 

“I’m fine” Raven shrugged sipping her tea “ you’re just soft” 

Lexa had arrived home early, she had to get her studying done and although Clarke protested, Lexa explained she couldn’t concentrate around the blonde because she was to much of a distraction. now she was sat in her kitchen drinking tea with Raven whilst Anya died on the couch. 

“How are you ok? Anya sulked” you went on to doubles” 

“Because I’m a trojan” Raven winked Causing Lexa to laugh under her breath .

“Why are you laughing?” Anya bit at her cousin “ and don’t think I don’t know you creeped in at the crack ass of dawn, if I wasn’t so hung over I would be asking you a shit load of questions right now” 

“ I’m not hungover” Raven piped up “ so Where was ya?” 

Lexa finished off her tea rinsing her mug out “ hungover or not what I get up to is none of either of your business, now if you don’t mind I have studying to do” 

“ I’m on to you Woods ” Raven grinned “ I’ll find out what ya up too soon enough” 

“Good luck with that” Lexa laughed as she headed into her room ... 

... 

 

OCTAVIA - 

Breakfast, campus cafe?” X 

... 

Clarke was still led in bed when she received Os text, she had been meaning to get hold of the dark haired girl, she needed to get her to back up hers and Wells story in case Raven asked. 

CLARKE-,

Sure gimme an hour? X 

OCTAVIA - 

Cool, see ya then x   
.. 

Meeting Octavia meant Clarke had to peel herself from her bed, her new big, comfortable, warm bed, sharing it with Lexa the night before made it even more appealing, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face knowing her and Lexa had made up, as she led there her mind wondered back to what Lexa had said to her when she arrived back to her dorm. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to be so open and honest with her and it meant a lot, it meant that Lexa trusted her, she trusted her enough to let her guard down and openly voice her feelings, if Lexa could do that then the least Clarke could do was trust in the brunette too, no more preferences to her past, no more doubting her.. Clarke knew it would be hard at first and maybe even harder when people find out about them, but if Lexa was all in then So was she... 

OCTAVIA- you better be out of bed! 

Clarke laughed shaking her head as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.. today was a good day she thought. 

 

... 

“So imagine my surprise when I’m stood at my locker yesterday and Raven informs me I scare your neighbour” Octavia grins as Clarke takes a sit opposite her “ the neighbour I haven’t actually met yet” she added 

Clarke’s whole face burned red, she had hoped she could bring up her little white lie, but who was she kidding, of coarse Raven would ask O about it ... 

“So c’mon Griff, spill” 

Clarke shook her head “ oh god.... O you have to promise me you won’t repeat what I’m about to tell you” 

“Brownies honour” 

Clarke frowned” you were never a brownie” 

“ well no but the pledge is the same so?” 

“Imkindaseeinlexa” Clarke muttered under her breath.

“Huh?” 

“Imseeinglexa” 

“Clarke you’re gonna have to speak up boo boo I can’t hear you” Octavia said 

“I’m seeing Lexa” she sighed looking up at the ceiling 

“No fucking way” Octavia gasped her jaw almost hitting the table “ I mean I know you kissed but ... wow.. wait is she as good in the sack as I think she is? I mean you know from the rumours”

Claude blushed shaking her head “ O” 

“What? Oh come on Clarke “ Octavia laughed “ you tell me you're seeing Lexa fucking Woods, of coarse I’m gonna ask” 

“Shhhhhh” Clarke looked around “ O I don’t want any one hearing” 

“Ok whisper it to me then “ 

“Lexa and I aren’t sleeping together ok... well not sexually anyways” Clarke explained “I mean she stays over, she has stayed over, it’s me.. I just wanna take things slowly”

Octavia nodded she wasn’t surprised that Clarke wanted to wait, it’s how she was “ so Lexa’s ok with that?.. wait have you been seeing each other since that kiss?” 

Clarke nodded “ pretty much” 

“And you haven’t put out?”

Clarke shook her head 

“And Lexa’s Ok with that?” 

“She says she is, she’s not seeing anyone else” Clarke Answered 

“Wow, you’ve tamed the beast that is Lexa Woods “ O teased “ you know Raven called this right? She’s gonna be so smug when she finds out, she’s Always going on about the sexual tension between you two”

Clarke rolled her eyes remembering Raven had once told her she thought Lexa had a crush on her. “ well Raven can’t find out yet ok? When I say no one can know, that even includes Lincoln” 

“Why is it a secret?” O asked 

“Lexa and I wanna work out what exactly we are before we tell people, and with her reputation you just know someone’s gonna have some negative shit to say about it” 

Octavia nodded in agreement “ well as long as lex doesn’t Break your heart I’m all for you two bumping uglies...” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “anyways I got a new bed and Lexa demanded Wells .. that’s my neighbour .. she told him to get it moved from the hall, he jokes she intimidates him, and when he mentioned it in front of the girls .. he used the term “ girlfriend” she air quoted shaking her head with a smile, she didn’t know of Lexa was her girlfriend yet but she hoped that would be the case eventually “ when Raven called me out I panicked and said he meant you” 

Octavia laughed loudly holding her stomach “ oh man, of all people you could have said , the only person in the world you know damn well Raven was gonna ask” 

Clarke placed her hands over her face “ I know but Like I said I panicked, you were the first person that came into my head, that and he said he was scared, and apart from Lexa I don’t know anyone other then you capable of scaring someone with just a look” 

Octavia smiled “I am pretty bad ass” 

“ Exactly” 

“So What’s been going on with you two?” Octavia asked “ I mean you said you’re kinda seeing each other, have you had the talk?”

“Not yet” Clarke grimaced “ well I wouldn’t say we haven’t talked because we have, we just haven’t had the talk about what this actually is yet, like I don’t know if we are officially girlfriends or not” 

“But she isn’t seeing anyone else, so that’s a good sign right?” Octavia asked 

“Yeah” Clarke shrugged “ and she’s really respectful, we’ve had some heavy make out sessions and shes always the one who stops it” 

“Wow, you really have tamed her” 

“She’s nothing like I thought she was, I mean she’s still rude as fuck and we bitch like a lot” the blonde laughed “ but she’s not the person I thought she was” 

Octavia smiled softly “ you really like her huh ?” 

Clarke nodded biting her bottom lip 

“Well I promise I won’t say a word to anyone, however... “ Octavia smiled “ you do know that Lincoln also knew that you two kissed” 

Clarke frowned “ you told him?”

“ not me... Lexa,...Lexa told him she kissed you” 

“Oh” 

“Yup” Octavia popped the p “ so I wouldn’t be surprised if she tells him you to are hooking up” 

“Well I’m gonna have to tell her you know,” Clarke sighed “ I’m hoping she won’t be to pissed” 

“So what if she is” Octavia shrugged “ it’s not like I’m telling anyone, and you can always bring up her telling Linc “

“True” Clarke smiled “ anyways no more talking about my love life, let’s order some food, I’m hungry” 

“That’s all that making out with the love god, “ Octavia teased “ draining all your energy” 

“Fuck you” Clarke laughed looking down at her menu as her phone beeped on the table. 

“Is that lover girl “ Octavia grinned 

“I’m starting to regret telling you already” Clarke stated picking up her phone. 

“Well is it?” 

Clarke unlocked her phone to see a message from Lexa “ yes it is, now will you go order our food and leave me alone” 

“ Fine” Octavia exaggerating a sigh “ I’ll leave you be now but when the sex starts you can kiss that goodbye” 

Clarke shook her head as she opened Lexa message . 

~LEXA~ 

Anya heard me come home this morning, so now Raven is making it her life’s worth to find out what I’m up too! Lol 

Clarke laughed, Raven was something else . 

 

~CLARKE~ 

Well I guess you're gonna have to be more careful when you visit me from now on Huh?” ;) x 

~LEXA~ 

Speaking of which... where are you? I’m done with studying these text books. I prefer a more hands on kinda studying! Lol 

~Clarke ~ 

Gimme half an hour? X 

 

~LEXA~ 

Suppose!!!!! ( rolls her eyes and shrugs) don’t think I have emojis for that lol x 

 

Clarke laughed out loud, yup today was a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

Lexa and Clarke had been curled up on the blonde’s bed watching friends reruns much to Lexa’s annoyance.. she didn’t mind the tv show it was Clarke’s constant need to recite the dialogue. 

“If you were one of those characters who would you be?” The blonde asked 

“None of them, you would be phoebe though” 

“What because she’s blonde?” Clarke frowned .

“ nope” Lexa laughed getting up off the bed “ because your personality’s are the same” 

Clarke threw a pillow at the laughing athlete “ fuck You.. you’d be Ross... boring, grumpy, the no one really likes” 

Lexa nodded with a smile as she leaned over the blonde placing a small kiss to her lips “ you like me” 

“Debatable” Clarke smirked pulling Lexa down on top of her for a longer kiss. A kiss that didn’t take long to escalate into a heated make out session, Lexa laid fully on top of Clarke, her leg rest dangerously close to the blonde’s centre and every time Lexa moved Clarke felt a slight brush of thigh, causing her to moan into the brunettes mouth , Lexa felt so good to the blonde, each make out session was becoming harder to end and Clarke realised she actually hadn’t ended any of them it was always Lexa, she wondered if Lexa didn’t stop could she?. 

Lexa was also fully aware of where her thigh was placed, usually she would move it away but from the sounds coming out of Clarke’s mouth she guessed it was ok, her hands ran underneath the blonde’s t-shirt, all the way up her side only stopping when she felt the side of a braless breast “ Clarke” she moaned against the blonde’s neck “ why do you do this to me” 

“What?” Clarke laughed running her hands into Lexa’s locks 

Lexa looked up “ where’s your bra?” 

Clarke laughed again “ why you wanna wear it?” 

“No” Lexa rolled her eyes “ I want you to wear it.” 

Clarke laughed again “ if I remember correctly not so long ago you told me not to wear one, now you want me to?”

Lexa shrugged “ Yeah well we didn’t make out like this back then, it’s different now” 

“ awwww are you struggling Lexa?” Clarke teased earning herself an eye roll .

“Clarke” 

Clarke sat up reaching for Lexa’s hand pulling her on to the bed “ listen, just because we’re not having sex yet doesn’t mean you can’t feel me up a little” 

Lexa almost choked on thin air “ what? What are you some horny fourteen year old?” 

“ yeah maybe I am” the blonde smirked “ What I mean is you don’t have to be so cautious Lex, you can feel me if you want too? I don’t want you worrying or holding back because you’re afraid you might over step the mark”

Lexa nodded biting her bottom lip “ I just... like I wanna be respectful, I guess we haven’t really talked about the do’s and don’t’s” 

“Well” Clarke smirked pushing Lexa down on to the bed before straddling her “ I may not be letting you into my pants right now but the rest is yours to help yourself too” she giggled running her tongue up Lexa’s throat causing her to moan and her hips to move “ don’t be afraid to touch me, I’ll let you know if it’s to much” 

Lexa’s hands were held above her head by the blonde who was sucking on her collar bone “ wanna let go of my hands then ?” 

Clarke’s laugh vibrates on Lexa’s skin causing her to shiver, she wanted to touch the blonde, she didn’t care where either.. when Clarke let go of her hands she wrapped them around her waist pulling her closer.. “ thanks for the permission” she laughed kissing the blonde’s neck “ but you don’t deserve to be felt up” 

“What?” Clarke frowned “ and why not?” 

“You insult me by comparing me to Ross, the boring one so I’m gonna be the boring one” she smiled rolling Clarke off her before getting off the bed picking up her bag “ I need to revise, so I’ll see ya later?” 

 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yup.. later Griff” 

Clarke’s Jaw fell open at Lexa’s actions, how the hell did she just go from giving the brunette permission to feel her up to being alone?.. “ what the fuck” she sulked 

.. 

Lexa was pretty smug about how she left Clarke earlier that day, the message she received reminding her what an asshole she was told her she had one up on the blonde.. things between them were going pretty well and Lexa was feeling better about things.. 

Track training was pretty easy ever since Clarke’s single bed had met its end, no more aches and pains.. well there was one pain and that was in her ass in the form of a certain Rival, Echo was still trying to piss her off as much as she could.. 

“So Lexa I hear you’re on a dry spell?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes not bothering to bite.. 

“I guess there’s only so many women that fall for your charms, I mean once you stifle through the hoe’s that only leaves the real women” 

Echo’s little followers laughed along. 

“Why don't you get a life and go play else where?” Ontari bit which shocked Lexa, usually the two of them were at each other’s throats.. “ take your little bitches with ya?” 

“ oh don’t tell me you’ve join Lexa’s little crew” Echo laughed 

“No I just think you’re pathetic and would rather not have to hear your fucking irritating voice” 

Echo wasn’t amused that Ontari was smack talking her “ am I taking to you? No” 

“Yeah well you’re talking to Woods and we’re on the same team which means we actually have to be here, why don’t you train at your own track, no one fucking likes you” 

Echo gave Ontari the finger as she stormed off with her little crew following behind .. 

“Thanks” Lexa said 

“Just make sure You got your A game, I’m not losing to that bitch” Ontari Warned 

“Not doubt” Lexa Answered with a nod .. 

Things were certainly changing around the brunette, change is good she guessed. 

... 

“Hey Clarke” Anya smiled when she opened her apartment door to see the blonde stood there “ you know you don’t have to knock right?” 

“I know but still” Clarke shrugged.

“You looking for Ray?” 

“No actually I wanted to see you” Clarke replied closing the door behind her.

“Oh yeah?” 

Clarke nodded “ so I kinda need a favour or sorts” 

“Go on” 

“Well since I hurt my foot my hours at work have been pretty non existent” the blonde explained “ and I kinda got into a fight with my mom over money so I don’t want to ask her again sooooooo” 

“Soooooo?” Anya laughed “ you need a loan?” 

“No” Clarke laughed “ I need a job, and I know you run a lot of your uncles business so?” 

“Oh Uh.. I don’t know babe, Gus hasn’t mentioned anything about her staff” Anya stated “ I mean I could probably Give you some shirts at the bar?” 

“Really?” Claude grinned 

“Yeah I mean I know Lexa works there and stuff but I’m sure I can work something out around her shifts” 

Clarke nodded “ I would love that, I mean I’ve never worked in a bar before but I’m a quick learner” 

“ no one that works at the bar is any good so you’ll fit in just fine “ Anya laughed “ so let me take a look at the Rota and I’ll get you in for some training” 

“Awesome” Clarke clapped “ I love you, have I told you that lately?” 

Anya rolled her eyes “ yeah yeah whatever” 

.. 

 

~ Clarke ~ 

Guess who has a job? Xx

 

~Lexa~ 

Awesome where? X

 

~Clarke~ 

Come see me and I’ll tell you xx 

 

Lexa put her phone away and finished off packing her bag up .. 

“Lex you wanna grab lunch?” Emori asked 

“Uh no Thanks I have an appointment” Lexa smiled “ next time though ok?” 

... 

 

“You What?” Lexa gasped when Clarke explained that Anya had gave her a job at the bar “ you can’t work there” 

“Uh why not?” Clarke frowned 

“Because” 

“Because is not an answer Lexa” 

“Because firstly I work there.. and secondly i work there “ 

Clarke laughed “well that’s not an issue because Anya still thinks we hate each other so she’s working my shifts around yours” 

Lexa Sighed heavily “ oh so basically then when I’m not working you will be? Then there’s school and Track, so when Do you suppose we actually see each other?” 

Clarke hadn't thought about that “ oh well... I don’t know but we can work it out” 

“So does this mean I have to watch you get hit constantly?” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head “ probably not as much as I have to watch you” 

“ well at least it’s just girls with me, I have to endure both sex’s” 

“ awww will you get jealous lex?” Clarke teased earning herself an eye roll ..

“ never” 

Clarke laughed “ Ok So it won’t be a problem then.. will it?”

“Nope” 

..  
Clarke knew Now wasn’t the best time to bring up the fact that Octavia knew of their relationship but she knew she didn’t really have a choice .

“So I need to tell you something” 

“Oh god” Lexa Sighed “ that doesn’t sound like something I wanna hear” 

Clarke shook her head “ so I was at the cafe with Anya and Raven and Wells stopped by, he mentioned he got rid of the bed” 

“Yeah so?” Lexa shrugged 

“ well he mentioned how my girlfriend scares me” Clarke bit on her bottom lip not really sure if Lexa was actually her girlfriend yet or not or even if Lexa would like that label .

“Go on” 

“Well raven jumped on me about it and I panicked, I said he meant girlfriend as in girl pal kinda girlfriend, he cottoned on and went along with it, but when Raven asked who he meant I just said Octavia, then I rambled on about how she told him to get rid of the bed, I don’t even know why I said her but she was the first person to come to my mind “ 

“ ok so why wouldn’t i like that?” Lexa frowned 

“Well..” Clarke puffed her cheeks out “ Raven and O are close and I know Raven would mention it to Octavia which she did... O brought it up to me so I had to tell her” 

 

“Tell her what Clarke?” 

Clarke could see Lexa’s body tense up “ “ I told her about us” 

“What?” Lexa fumed, Clarke’s could practically see the smoke come out of her ears “ why did you do that?” 

“What was I suppose to do? She called me out on it.. I had no choice Lexa, but look it’s fine”

“How is it fine?” Lexa rolled her eyes “ now she knows and Raven knows which means Anya knows,” 

“Woah hold up” Clarke walked over to the fuming brunette, placing her hands on her shoulders “ Raven doesn’t know, Octavia isn’t stupid , she cottoned on something didn’t add up and went along with it... and she’s promised me she won’t say anything to anyone.. Raven is none the wiser” 

“Right So what about when O yells Lincoln? 

“Didn’t you tell Lincoln?” 

“No” 

“You told him we kissed” Clarke states. 

Lexa takes a seat on the bed rubbing her forehead “ look I don’t want you to think I’m embarrassed or wanna hide what we are, it’s just right now isn’t the time for everyone to know,” 

“And they won’t” Clarke offered a smile as she took a seat beside Lexa “ Octavia won’t say anything and I know why we haven’t told everyone yet, I get you wanna wait and I’m happy too... but what I don’t get is how come you don’t care about the liked of Wells knowing?” 

“I don’t know Wells” Lexa shrugged “ he doesn’t know me, everyone’s gonna have an opinion on us clarke, people are gonna tell you that you’re to good for me, that you shouldn’t waste your time with someone like me or that I’m gonna hurt you, and I’m gonna have to hear how I’m not good enough for you and how I better not hurt you.. I want us to be stronger before all that” 

“Well I don’t care what anybody else has to say “ the blonde smiled kissing Lexa’s jaw “ all that matters to me is what you tell me? What you feel for me and what I feel for you” 

“And what’s that?” Lexa smiled as Clarke kissed her again. 

Clarke lifted herself on to the brunettes lap with a smirk wrapping her arms around her neck “ well I think you're hot and you’re sexy” she giggled kissing warm silky skin “ you're annoying as fuck but I can look past that... but most importantly, i want you around, I like being around you... now.. “ 

Lexa laughed a little “ Yeah so it’s established I’m hot.. what do you feel?” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it on her chest over her heart “ feel that?” 

Lexa frowned concentrating on the beats of Clarke’s heart “ Yeah” she whispered 

“That’s what I feel” 

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes and it took her breath away “ Clarke I ...” 

“I’m falling for you Lexa” Clarke said before Lexa could talk “ and I don’t know if that scares you or not? but tough.. That’s how I feel and I’m putting it out there” 

Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips pulling her as close as she could to her own body as her lips attacked the blonde’s, her tongue instantly pushing its way into Clarke’s mouth making her moan out loud.. “ I feel the same Clarke” 

Clarke pulled away “really?” She asked surprisingly 

“Yeah ya dick” Lexa laughed “ even if you can’t keep that mouth of yours shut” 

“Well if I keep my mouth shut how are you gonna kiss me?” Clarke smirked 

“That’s easy” Lexa pushed Clarke forward rolling her on to the bed so she was own on top of her “ I’ll just kiss you every where else ”  
“So does this mean we’re in a relationship?” Clarke asked as Lexa places open mouthed kisses to her stomach “ like am I your girlfriend?” 

Lexa stopped what she was doing to look up at the worried looking blonde “ that sounds really high school” 

“Well how else am I suppose to ask?” Clarke laughed “ I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours” 

“Clarke I just told you I’m falling for you too, you know I’m not seeing anyone else, I just sulked because I’m not gonna see you as much as I like when you start work at the bar and you're still asking me dumb shit like that?” 

“A simple yes or not was all I needed Lex” Clarke laughed slapping at Lexa’s shoulder 

“ yes Clarke.. yes you’re my girlfriend .. happy now?”

“Yes” Clarke blushed “ now Stop taking” She ordered pulling Lexa into a deep sloppy open mouthed kiss wanting Lexa to know exactly how she made her feel.. her heart was now pounding against her chest, her cheeks flushed and warm, finally she knew exactly what she was to Lexa and in that moment and couldn’t be happier 

she was Lexa Woods girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a beta now.. wanna thank cassielisbon for your help xx

It had been a little over a week since Lexa declared to Clarke that she was her girlfriend officially. Tonight was the first night they go out together in the company of their friends. It was Octavia’s birthday and Lincoln was throwing her a small party.  
“So are you going to be on your best behavior tonight?” Anya asked as she applied her mascara in Lexa’s bathroom.  
“Is there a reason why you have to do that in my bathroom?” Lexa asked sarcastically, ignoring Anyas question.  
“Yes” Anya laughed “because one I’m talking to you and two Raven is in the shower and she’s like in a heat or something. If I try to get ready in there she’ll make us late.”  
“Ewwww” Lexa grossed out “can we not talk about your sex life, please?”  
Anya put the lid back on her mascara wand and pointed with it at her cousin. “Speaking of... what’s the deal with yours?.. I haven’t seen you with anyone lately.”  
“So?”  
“Soooo” Anya smirked “where've you been sleeping? Because it wasn't here, that's for sure.”  
Lexa sighed heavily. She was so done that she had to lie about her whereabouts. Maybe Clarke was right and it would be easier just to tell everyone that they were together.  
“Anya I don’t ask you about your life so please don’t ask me about mine.”  
“Well you don’t ask me because I don’t hide shit” Anya sassed “you on the other hand do.”  
“Drop it.” Lexa warned letting her cousin know she wouldn’t get any more information out of this conversation.  
“Ok fine.” Anya sighed. “But you still didn’t answer my first question.”  
“Which was?”  
“Are you going to behave tonight?” Anya asked again. “Clarke’s gonna be there and I don’t want you causing any arguments. It’s Octavia’s birthday and Linc will be pissed if you do anything to ruin it.“  
“I hope Clarke’s getting the same talk.” Lexa said trying to sound serious.  
“Clarke doesn’t get all up on you.”  
“Oh she does”, Lexa muttered under her breath with a giggle. “She’s just as bad as I am.“  
“Just don’t go out of your way, ok?”  
“Whatever.” Lexa shrugged grabbing her jacket. “Just take all your shit out of my bathroom before you leave. I’m heading out.”  
“Where?”  
“Anya, remember what I said about not asking questions?”  
“We’re meant to be going to the bar”, Anya sighed.  
“Yeah I’ll see ya there”, Lexa winked “in a bit.”  
Lexa headed over to Clarke’s to catch her before she left. She knew she and Raven had been shopping for new outfits and if the photos Clarke had sent her, were anything to go by she was sure Clarke would look all kinds of good tonight.

Clarke was curling her hair when she heard s knock on her door.  
“Oh for god sakes”, she groaned to herself as she turned the curling iron off to open the door, just to find no one there.  
“Jocks”, she murmured, closing the door and went back to what she was doing.

Another knock.

“Jesus”, the blonde groaned. This time she opened the door with force.  
“What?!”, she snapped.  
“Woah”, Lexa laughed. “I’m rubbing off on you.”  
“Lex”, Clarke smiled. “Sorry babe I thought someone was fucking around. Someone just knocked at the door already.”  
“Yeah that was me and I was fucking around”, Lexa laughed brushing past Clarke to enter the room.  
“I should've known.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not that I mind but what are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting at the bar?”  
“We are”, Lexa smiled taking Clarke by her hips, pulling her in for a kiss. “But I can’t do that at the bar.”  
Clarke smiled as she wiped her lip gloss off the brunettes lips. “Well I’m not complaining.”  
“Neither am I”, Lexa smirked using her index finger to slightly open the top part of Clarke’s dressing gown to check out her amazing red bra clad breasts. “Are you wearing this to the bar?”  
Clarke blushed and allowed Lexa to open her dressing gown a little further. “The bra or the dressing gown?”  
“Both.” Lexa smiles. “Because if you are, I approve.”  
Clarke laughed pushing Lexa away so she could finished getting ready. “Sit down girl.”  
“What time are you meeting everyone?”  
Clarke continued with her hair as Lexa watched her. Her focus was mainly at the blonde’s ass but she still paid attention.  
“Wells is heading to some art show across the street from the Ark, so he’s gonna drop me off around eight, Raven said her and Anya will be there by then. What time are you getting there?”

Lexa looked at her watch. It was seven fifteen. From the looks of it Clarke only had to finish her hair and get dressed. “Well, you have forty five minutes to get ready.”  
“I’m almost done.”  
“I was hoping you would say that”, Lexa grinned spinning Clarke around picking her up and placing her on the bathroom counter.  
“Lexa”, Clarke squealed causing Lexa to laugh as she gently opened the blonde’s legs, so she could position herself in between them. “We don’t have time for this.”  
“Yes we do”, Lexa smirked into the blonde’s neck as she gently sucked on her pulse point. “You smell way to good right now.”  
Clarke let out a little moan as she felt Lexa’s tongue crawl up her neck. “Fuck.”  
Lexa was pretty pleased with herself and in the last few days the pair had been a little more daring in their physical contact. Basically Lexa had free reign of the blonde’s body and she took full advantage of that. “Does the panties match the bra?”  
“What do you think?” Clarke panted pushing herself forward for some contact.  
“Can I see?”  
Clarke seductively pulled the tie of her dressing gown loose just enough for Lexa to see the full set. “Fuck”, she groaned biting her bottom lip hard. She was in awe of Clarke’s body, it was everything she believed a women body should be. Clarke's body was a lot softer then her own, which Lexa loved and even though she was slim Clarke had curves in all the right places. Curves Lexa would happily study for the rest of her life. “You’re killing me Griffin.”  
Clarke laughed pulling Lexa closer and kissing her hard, using her tongue to force out a moan from the brunette. “You asked Woods.”  
“You should've said no”, Lexa moaned. “Now I have to sit near you all night, knowing what you have underneath your clothes.”  
“Suck it up”, Clarke teased pushing Lexa away so she could get down from the unit and finish what she was doing, not bothering to re tie her dressing gown. Lexa pouted as she took a seat on the closed toilet. “So what are you wearing?”  
Clarke had finished up and was ready to get dressed, so she turned to her girlfriend and slowly removed her gown causing Lexa’s eyes to almost pop out. Clarke in red underwear was a sight to die for. “Come and see”, she grinned throwing her gown at Lexa.

Lexa quickly followed Clarke out of the bathroom, catching a pleasant glimpse of Clarke’s back side. Usually she wasn't a fan of thongs, but suddenly that had changed. Seems like a lot had changed for the brunette lately. “You sure you wanna go out tonight? I mean we could just stay here?”  
“We’re going” Clarke laughed stepping into her new red dress. “Zip me up?”  
“Do I have too?”  
“Yes, you do”, Clarke ordered.  
“Can’t I just zip you out of it instead?” Lexa pouting but zipped the blonde up anyways.  
“Later”, Clarke winked brushing at the front of her dress. “How do I look?”  
“Horrible”, Lexa lied. ”It’s not flattering at all, the color doesn’t suit you. I think you should just wear a turtle neck and some sweatpants.”  
Clarke laughed shaking her head. “Awww do you not want me to wear this?”  
“I do”, Lexa nodded. “I want you to wear it for me. In this room. All the time, but not at the bar where everyone’s eyes will be on you.  
Clarke looked amazing, the red dress cling to her curves, it made her ass look amazing and it had a low cut at the front which showed off just enough cleavage to give Lexa a heart attack.  
“You know they can look all they want”, Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, “doesn’t bother me, because I’ll be to busy having eyes only for you.” She finished off with a slow sensual kiss to pouting lips.  
“Still doesn’t make me feel any better.”  
Clarke kissed her again the same way. “How about now?”  
“No, now I’m just all hot and worked up”, Lexa pouted.  
“Do you want me to change?”, Clarke asked.  
“What? No. No way.” Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, I would never in a million years tell you what to do or what to wear, I’m just exasperated you look so good and I can’t enjoy it.”  
“You know we wouldn’t have this problem if we just told everyone?”  
Lexa nodded. “I know, but let’s talk about that another time, ok? We have ten minutes before you have to leave and I want to make the best of it.”  
Clarke giggled. “Oh yeah? Doing what?”  
“Mmmm”, Lexa smiled as she began to kiss Clarke’s neck. “I can think of a few things.”

Clarke was impressed that Lexa hasn’t made a mess of her make up, she only had to reapply her lip gloss after their little make out session and Lexa was gone before Wells knocked at the door.  
“Woah.”  
Clarke blushed at Wells reaction as she opened the door.  
“Clarke you look like a million dollar girl. Shit even I could turn straight for you right about now.”  
“Thanks, I guess”, Clarke laughed.  
“Does Lexa know how lucky she is?”  
“From her reaction earlier I gonna say yes”, the blonde laughed.  
“Well she got more balls than me, because I would find it very hard to let you out looking this good”, Wells joked.  
“Oh it's a struggle for her too”, Clarke smiled. “But hey just remember that still no one knows about us, so try not to...”  
“Hey, I learned my lesson last time”, Wells interrupted her with a grin. “Trust me, I am not gonna piss Lexa off.”  
“Thanks Wells.”  
“I actually wasn’t planning on going to the bar after the exhibition, but seeing you wearing that dress and knowing Lexa is gonna be struggling I might have to stop by”, he smirked.  
“That’s mean”, Clarke laughed.  
“Oh no no no, Griffin that’s not mean, you're wearing that dress in front of her all night. That is mean. Shit even I feel sorry for her.”  
Clarke laughed out loud as she got into Wells car. “Stop it.”

________________________________________________________

Lexa tried to keep her distance from Clarke when the night began. It was probably the best option to sit at the bar, after she wished Octavia a happy birthday. Clarke had only been half an hour in the bar and already Lexa had heard numerous guys mention the “hot girl in the red dress”. The night wasn’t gonna be as fun for her as it was for the blonde.

Clarke was having a ball, all her friends had complimented her on how great she looked, Raven taking the credit for forcing Clarke to try it on. She danced with Octavia for a couple of songs before her eyes searched for a certain brunette. When she found her she felt a little bad, Lexa sat alone at the bar, her eyes down at her phone. She looked bored.  
“I’m gonna get a drink”, she told Octavia who waved her off.

“Can I buy you a drink?”  
“Nope”, Lexa replied not even bothering to look up from her phone.  
“What about a little make out session in the back?”  
Lexa’s lips curled at the edges when she heard that sultry voice. She didn’t notice it the first time she heard it. “Tempting but I have a girlfriend.”  
“Oh really?”, Clarke asked taking a seat. Nodding to Niylah who was working at the bar, she knew what most of them drank so they hardly ever had to verbally order. “Well I gotta say your girlfriend is an idiot for leaving you alone at the bar.”  
“Yeah well people like her more than me”, the brunette shrugged waving with her glass at Niylah. “And well, she’s. celebrating her friends birthday.”  
“They’re your friends too. You know you could go over there?”  
“I could”, Lexa nodded passing Niylah a twenty. “One for yourself”, she smiled before turning back to the blonde. “I could go over there and join in but that’s not really what I do, plus Anya warned me to be nice to you tonight, I wouldn’t want to ruin a habit of a life time, we both know how hard that is for me”, she teased.  
Clarke smiled, “I feel bad that you’re here alone.”  
“Well don’t...I’m enjoying the view. I can get away with checking you out from here.”  
Clarke pouted knowing Lexa was just trying to make her feel better. “Will you come over?”  
Lexa nodded. “In a minute.”It was getting harder for her to control her feelings for Clarke now and even harder to hide them. Maybe it was time to take that jump and be open about their relationship.  
“I don’t like not being able to touch you when I want”, Clarke added.  
“Well I hate to break it to you Griff but I’m not a fan of PDA’s”, Lexa stated sipping on her bourbon.  
“Tough”, Clarke smirked, “I’m not gonna not touch you just because you have a reputation to uphold.”  
Lexa laughed under her breath. “And you don’t think I’ve already lost any street cred since I let into my world?”  
“Nah once people know you’ve got a hottie like me it’s gonna sky rocket.”  
Lexa almost choked on her drink, the liquid burning in her throat. “You wish blondie, it’s you who’s gonna become famous, you’re gonna be known as the one who tamed the player.”  
“Tamed huh?” Clarke smirked. “Is that what I’ve done?”  
Lexa looked at the blonde unimpressed. “You know just because Anya warned me to play nice doesn’t mean I will.”  
“Yeah yeah tell me that when I get you alone”, Clarke smiled picking up her drink. “I better get back, wouldn’t want those guys thinking we’re fighting.”  
“Yeah we’ll save that for later too”, Lexa teased with a wink as Clarke walked away with a little extra swing in her hips.  
“That dress is dangerous huh?” Niylah commented seeing Lexa watched Clarke leave. “Careful Lex people might think you like what you see.”  
Before Lexa could think of a sarcastic comeback she heared her name being called.  
“Lex!” Lincoln called out over the music waving his cousin over. Lexa wasn’t in the mood for socializing. What she really wanted was to get hold of Clarke in the privacy of her dorm room: But that wasn’t the case so she sucked it up and joined her friends.  
“Hey dickhead when I said play nice I didn’t mean to avoid us all night”, Anya said when Lexa took a seatnext to her. “Or were you trying to get into Niylah’s pants?”  
“Bit late for that”, Raven teased.  
Lexa’s eyes fell on Clarke who looked a little uncomfortable and Octavia noticed it too. “Hey tonight is my birthday so let’s make it about me, huh?”  
“Yes” Lincoln clapped his hands. “Tequilas for everyone!”  
“I’m with ya”, O nodded sending a wink to Lexa who had nodded a silent thanks to her.

“Excuse me?”  
Clarke and the rest of the group looked towards the voice that was interrupting their evening.  
“Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would like to dance?”  
Clarke frowned at first unsure if the tall, toned and very attractive women who stood next to her was actually talking to her. “Me?”  
“Yes you”, the women grinned. “You look absolutely gorgeous tonight I can’t take my eyes off you.”

The women looked like someone Lexa would have hanging off her arm, someone straight out of a vogue magazine, not the usual type that would hit on Clarke, so she was taken back a little, flattered even and a few months ago she would have tripped over trying to get the women to the dance floor, but not now. Now things were different and she was in no way interested in anyone other then the girl who’s eyes were burning into the women’s who stood next to her girlfriend.  
“Oh uh thank you but I’m no....”  
“She’d love to”, Raven butted in pushing Clarke towards the smiling woman. “Go”, she encouraged the blond. “Go!”  
“Shall we?”  
Clarke’s eyes found Lexa’s who looked a little defeated in her seat. Her bottom lip between her teeth, she looked uncomfortable and Clarke hated it. “No“, she shook her head. “Sorry but I’m a little danced out right now, I think I wear the wrong shoes.”  
“Clarke.”  
Clarke ignored Ravens protest and shot the women an apologetic smile. “Ok, how about a drink?”  
“Tequila”, Octavia cheered as Lincoln placed a tray full of shot glasses onto their table.  
“I have one”, Clarke pointed to the table. “Thanks for offering though.”  
The woman took the hint, with a lift of her chin. It looked like she hadn’t been rejected often. “Well I’ll be around if you change your mind.”

“What the living fuck is wrong with you?” Raven fumed. “Clarke that women was a straight out ten.”  
“So?” Clarke shrugged picking up her shot and drowning it down her throat.  
“So? Are you kidding me?” Raven continued. “You haven’t been on a date since Echo and even god doesn’t know the last time you got dicked.”  
“What’s this?” Octavia frowned.  
“Numb-nuts here just got hit on by that super hot as fuck woman and she turned her down“, Raven explained.  
Octavia’s eyes instantly looked to Lexa before looking at Clarke, they both looked like they didn’t want to be there and she could tell they were struggling not to look at each other.  
“Good”, she shrugged. “It’s my birthday, tonight is about celebrating my parents having sex and making me, not for any of you to get some for yourselves.”  
“Does that included Lexa?” Jasper asked who appeared out of nowhere.  
“I’m out”, Lexa sighed getting out of her seat and walking off to the bar. She was so done with the night, now she really knew how it felt for Clarke to see when women hit on her. She felt a little sick in her stomach, she hated having to sit there and see someone ogling her girlfriend, she hated the fact that her so called friends constantly made references to her past, which she knew in their eyes was very much her present. Clarke looked amazing and she would be surprised if people didn’t try to hit on her, but it sucked, and it hit her hard and she wanted to go home and sulk.  
“Hey”, Octavia called out from behind her wrapping her arm over her shoulder. “Let me buy you a drink huh?”  
“I wanted to head home.”  
“No you don't Lex”, the birthday girl warned. “If you do that then she’s gonna think that she has something done wrong and she hasn’t.”  
“I know that.”  
“But she won’t”, Octavia stated ordering two glasses of bourbon pulling Lexa to the seat beside her. “She’s over there right now having to listen to Raven bust her ass for turning down that woman when all she really wants is to probably have you wrap your arms around her.”  
Lexa sighed heavily, sinking the full content of her glass in one down her throat. “She’s not ready for what will happen when people know about us.”  
“What do you mean?”, Octavia frowned.  
“Oh c’mon O“, Lexa sighed ,“don’t insult me by pretending you didn’t think this was a bad idea when Clarke told you, I mean you of all people have enough to say about how I behave.”  
“How you behaved. Past tense Lex”, Octavia argued. “When she told me I saw in her eyes how hopeful she was, she really likes you and wants this to work and because of that I support it, you may not believe this Lexa but I care about you too, I don’t think you’re the bad guy, I want you to be happy as much as I want Clarke happy and if that’s by being together then I’m all for it.”  
“Yeah that’s you, and maybe them” Lexa points to the group who are probably still teasing Clarke. Clarkes eyes haven't Lexa since she sat down. “What about the rest? All the women I’ve slept with? All the people who have an opinion on me, the likes of Echo for instance, the stuff they will say to Clarke, they’ll tell her I’ll hurt her or I’m using her, that I just wanna sleep with her, how long before she starts to believe it?“  
“She won’t.”  
“Octavia c’mon? If enough people tell you something you start to believe it.”  
“Ok so what’s the alternative?” O asked. “You two just continue to live in a little bubble that’s not the real world? You both watch on as people flirt with either of you? Raven and Anya have already mentioned you’re on a dry spell how long can you avoid the real world?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke who was arguing with Raven now.  
“If you two want to be together and you’re in this as much as you seem to be then fuck what others say, just trust in Clarke and she’ll trust in you.”

Lexa nodded, her friend was right, she wasn’t ashamed to be in a relationship with Clarke and she didn’t care what people said because she had a very thick skin. She was worried about Clarke, she worried Clarke would wake up one day and realize just how much better she could have. Suddenly Lexa’s body felt heavy and she felt like her head was about to explode. In the moment when she was looking over to the blonde she realized she was in love with her. She was in love with Clarke Griffin and right in that moment she didn’t care who knew it.  
“Can you tell her to meet me in the bathroom?”  
“Sure”, Octavia patted her friend on the back and headed back to the table.

“Raven please just let it go”, Clarke groaned as Octavia appeared at her side.  
“Fine don’t cry to me when you want some cause I’ll remind you of that hottie there.”  
“Fine”, Clarke sighed.  
“Lex said you shall meet her in the bathroom”, Octavia whispered in the blonds ear.  
Clarke’s heart began to race and she felt sick. She knew Lexa was pissed and she prayed it wasn’t going to cause an argument when things had been going well. “I need to pee”, she said to Raven.

______________________________________________________________________

Lexa stood by the bathroom door waiting for her girlfriend. The bathroom was busy so she didn’t want to talk in there.  
Clarke kept checking behind her as she headed towards Lexa. “Hey.”  
“Hi” Lexa smiled nodding towards a staff only door.  
“Lex, before you say anything”, Clarke began but was cut off by Lexa’s lips. The kiss was hot and needy, her hands found Clarke’s waist and she pulled her so close to her that there was no space between them. She didn’t care that they were against a storage cupboard, she didn’t care that it smelt of cleaning products either, all she cared about was making sure Clarke knew she was there, and that they were ok.  
“I’m sorry”, Clarke said between kisses.  
“Don’t be”, Lexa replied running her hands up Clarke’s sides and back to her hips.  
“Raven just wouldn’t shut up.”  
“I know Clarke, it doesn’t matter,” Lexa smiled pulling back from the kiss. “You look out of this world tonight it was inevitable that someone or everyone was gonna hit on you.”  
“Lexa I saw the look in your eyes”, Clarke said sadly.  
“Yeah the same look you had when the red head hit on me in the bathroom last time”, Lexa stated. “Clarke I won’t lie and said I didn’t hate every second of it but you and I have a deal, it’s me and you right?”  
Clarke nodded biting her lip. “Lex? I never want this to happen again.”  
Lexa knew what that meant, she knew it was time to tell the world Clarke was hers and she knew Clarke wanted the world to know too. “Me neither, let’s have fun tonight though huh?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I better get back before Raven comes looking for me”, she laughed. “You coming?”  
“I kinda wanna get out of here.”  
“Lex.”  
“I wasn’t really feeling it anyways”, Lexa explained. “Why don’t you give me your keys and I’ll be waiting for you when you get home?”  
“Or I could come with you?”  
Lexa shook her head “No before all that business you were having a good night and I want that to continue, plus it’s Os birthday and she’s been a real big help to me tonight.”  
Clarke smiled. She was having a good night and didn’t want to leave O on her birthday. “Ok, how about I give them to O and she can pass them to you?”  
“Sounds like a plan”, Lexa winked kissing Clarke’s lips.  
“I won’t be far behind you.”  
“Take ya time”, Lexa smiled. “I’ll be warming your bed.”  
“Sounds good to me”, Clarke smiled as she headed back to her friends whispering to Octavia and handing her, her dorm keys.  
Octavia delivered them to Lexa with a hug and more words of encouragement before Lexa headed back to the dorms to wait for her lady in red.

Tomorrow she was going to be brave and tell her friends and family her and Clarke were dating and the rest of the world can kiss her ass because she’s ready to take them all and be with Clarke and show the blonde that she is worth the risk and that Clarke can trust in her to be someone she deserves.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up next to Lexa next to her was becoming harder for Clarke as time went on. Lexa was fast a sleep on her back with her arms above her head which meant the bed shirt she wore rose up showing off her perfectly toned stomach, it also didn’t help the blonde that she slept in a tiny pair of bed shorts which Clarke was very impressed with the first time she laid eyes on them.. the heat between Clarke’s Legs was making it uncomfortable for her to go back to sleep, it wasn’t the first time she had woke up like that. she turned to watch her girlfriend sleeping, she scanned her face mentally drawing the lines of her perfectly shaped jaw and tiny nose, Clarke’s favourite part of Lexa’s face was her lips, the shape,the size and even the little freckle that sat sweetly on her top lip, Clarke’s urges won out and she slowly shifted a little closer and placed her lips to Lexa’s, the brunette didn’t flinch the first time so Clarke did it again.. this time Lexa wrinkled up her nose making Clarke smile, again she gentle placed her lips onto the now waiting ones, keeping their lips together for a little longer then before she heard a little moan from Lexa. “ good morning” she whispered only moving her lips a little . 

“ shhhhhh” Lexa hummer against the blonde “ it’s to early” 

Clarke laughed stroking Lexa’s face as she kissed her again, when she began to move away Lexa grabbed on to her hips bringing her in closer, the brunettes lips now making the first move, Lexa wrapped her hand around to Clarke’s back drawing her in So there was no space between them, which suited Clarke, the room was cold so body heat was more then welcomed . 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a heated make out, Lexa’s tongue swiped at Clarke’s top lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted, Clarke’s heart began to race and the heat between her legs had turned into pure fire, the more Lexa’s tongue caressed her own the more Clarke’s body reacted . 

Lexa wasn’t doing any better then the blonde, feeling Clarke in her arms set her on fire, she knew she had to be respectful but it didn’t help when Clarke swung her leg over the brunettes hips and was now sat on top of her “ Clarke” she panted as the blonde began kissing and sucking along her neck, her hips slowly moving back and forth connecting her centre to Lexa’s stomach “ shit” 

Clarke laughed as she ran the tip of her tongue all the way from Lexa’s collar bone to the back of her ear “ is it still to early to wake you “ 

“Nope” Lexa groaned gripping Clarke’s hips moving her back a little so that her centre could receive some friction “ its mornings like this I thank God I’m not a guy” 

“Oh yeah?” Clarke laughed again kissing at the jaw of the girl underneath her “ why’s that?” 

“Because you defiantly wouldn’t be sitting on me so easily” Lexa answered squeezing Clarke tighter after Clarke let out a raspy moan “ god you’re dangerous” 

“Mmmmm” Clarke hummed just before she sucked Lexa’s tongue into her mouth “ how dangerous?” 

Lexa lifted up and rolled Clarke on to her back in one shift motion “ less dangerous like this” she smiled bringing their lips together whilst running her hand up Clarke’s bare stomach stopping just below her naked breast which didn’t please Clarke at all “ just touch me “ she whispered moving Lexa’s hand up and over her left breast with her own hand “ touch me” 

Truth was Clarke was begging to be touched by Lexa, she was certain their deal of no sex was about to go out of the window, she was hot and horny and now with Lexa’s hand on her naked skin she was about to burst.   
Lexa too was in the zone feeling Clarke lifted off the bed to grind against her could easily send the brunette over the edge, the raspy moans Clarke was releasing were like a drug, the more she heard them the more she wanted them.. Clarke’s nipple was hard against the palm of her hand so Lexa circled it with the tip of her finger just lightly enough for the blonde to shudder. 

“Lex” 

Lexa looked up at the blonde who had her eyes closed “ you want me to stop?” 

Clarke shook her head pulling at Lexa’s hips “ no I need more” 

Lexa leaned down to bite at Clarke’s bottom lip “how much more?” 

“More” Clarke Answered running her hands up Lexa’s bed shirt to grope at her breast “ can we like.. just .. you know” she smiled lifting her butt off the bed so that her centre collided with Lexa’s “ I just need more” 

Lexa knew what Clarke wanted and with a smirk she moved her leg between Clarke’s thighs and gave the blonde exactly what she kind of asked for “ better?” She whispered moving her thigh higher to stroke at Clarke’s centre. 

“Yes” Clarke hissed grinding down, embracing the feel of rubbing herself on Lexa bare thigh, she was fully aware that Lexa probably felt just how wet she was but in that moment she didn’t care, her lips were on Lexa’s and her hands roaming the top half of the brunettes body “ god you feel so good” 

“ so do you” Lexa smiled enjoying the feel of Clarke on her thigh, she would love nothing more then to swap her hand with her thigh and really feel just how wet Clarke was, but for now she was happy to go at Clarke’s pace and the sounds coming from the blonde was enough to probably make Lexa orgasm herself... 

The more moaning Clarke done the more Lexa pushed up into her, she could feel the wetness of the blonde in her thigh. Clarke was panting now and her movements become more Vigourous, “ Lexa use your hand” she gasped needing more “ I need you” 

Lexa wasn’t sure what to do, she and Clarke had ever been this close and Lexa was slightly nervous and unsure of what Clarke actually wanted “ where?” She whispered as she sucked on Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it to her centre above her shorts “ right here baby “

Lexa’s eyes were wide and her jaw dropped a little at the feel of Clarke’s centre under her finger tips, she had never really been in this position with a girl before usually their pants are off before she even locked the bathroom door “ like this?” She asked pushing into the blonde. 

“Yes... yeah like that, but harder... fuck”

Lexa nodded and began massaging Clarke through her clothes still being able to feel the wetness that coated her finger tips a little , she would give anything to know what Clarke tasted like.. all in good time she told herself.. the more she massaged the louder Clarke’s pants became, and also a lot of curse words which amused Lexa’s.. 

“You like that huh?” She teased 

“Shut up and kiss me “Clarke orders now grinding down on Lexa’s hand “ just kiss me”

Lexa’s tongue entered the blonde’s mouth licking at the roof of her mouth. She knew Clarke liked dirty kisses and she was happy to give them to her “ this is so hot” she muttered against open lips “ you're hot” 

Clarke hit her peak, her back arched off the bed and her lips no longer able to keep hold of Lexa’s, “shit Lexa...fuck that’s so.... oh god lex.. right there”...she cried out “fuck that feels good” 

Lexa looked up at Clarke’s face and watched her as she came, it was a site she defiantly wanted to witness again and again “ let it go” she whispered running her tongue up the panting blonde’s neck “ let me feel you come” 

Clarke cried out as her orgasm hit her full force, with Lexa’s lips on her neck and her hand pressed fully into her centre she came and she came hard, if this was a start of things to come with being intimate with Lexa it was defiantly welcomed.. 

“Shit” she laughed hiding her eyes with her hands “ I can’t believe I just... “ 

Lexa smiled shaking her head “ What come with your clothes on?” 

Clarke nodded “ it’s not embarrassing at all” 

Lexa took Clarke’s arm and removed it from her face so she could kiss her “ it’s not embarrassing” and smiled kissing her again “ it’s hot and I enjoyed it “

“Well I think you, me and the whole of the Collage halls knows I did” 

“So what, I like how loud you are, your voice is sexy” 

Clarke took a deep breath looking up at a smiling lexa “ you know i think I’m ready” 

“For what?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a tut “ for us to you know?” 

Lexa smiled softly stroking Clarke’s face “ awww can you not say the words?” She teased earning her hand a slap from the unamused blonde. 

“Don’t tease me” She sulked “ I’m trying to be serious here” 

Lexa nodded “ I know and it’s cool, I mean you know when it happens , it happens” 

“It could happen now” Clarke bit her bottom lip “ I mean if you want?” 

Lexa thought Clarke had never looked so cute and any other time she would be ripping her clothes off and diving in between her legs but what had just happened took her by surprise and she realised it’s been a long time since she was that close and intimate with someone, it made her nervous. 

“Oh so one orgasm and you want more? That’s a little greedy of you Griffin” She teased pushing herself up and off the bed “ and as much as I know you like to scream my name we have stuff to do today... like tell your friends we’re together” 

Claude sighed heavily “we could just do that later” she smiled wigging her fingers at the brunette trying to lure her back to bed. 

“No now.. get washed and dressed” 

Clarke did as Lexa asked and dragged herself into the shower and got dressed “ ok so how are we gonna do this?” She asked putting her boots on “ I mean what do we say” 

Lexa shrugged “ let’s it get there first” 

“Well I’d like to know, like am I gonna say it? Are you gonna say it? What will we say? How will be bring it up? What if they're not there when we arrive?” 

Lexa Shut Clarke up with a deep kiss “ stop taking, you’re giving me a head ache” 

“Fuck you” Clarke poured slapping at Lexa’s arm “ I Need to know” 

“ I’ll say it if you want?, and it’s not a scene from a movie Clarke. we don’t need to write a script, I’ll just tell them we’re seeing each other” 

“Seeing each other?” Clarke raised her eyebrows “ is that what this is?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ here we go”

“No...not here we go Lex, you can’t go to our friends and tell them you’re “Seeing me” She air quoted “ I’m not some girl you met at a bar” 

“Don’t start with that shit Clarke, you know what I meant... let’s just go I’ll tell your friends that we’re dating, we’re a couple, we’re in a relationship, you’re my girlfriend.. happy?”

“There not just my friends” Clarke sighed “ they’re yours too” 

“Yeah well let’s how just how friendly they are to me once they know we’re together?, let’s see how many of them are going to Give me the talk about hurting you?, and let’s see how many are gonna give you the be careful talk” Lexa ranted “ lets see who’s friends they are then?” 

Clarke reached out for Lexa’s hand “Hey, they love you, and yes maybe they will give us both the talk,but so what, it’s because they care, they’ll be ok with this.. Octavia was happy for us,and she’s usually the first to tell me about who I date, she hated Finn and told me the first time she met him he was an asshole” 

Lexa nodded “ well she was right” 

Clarke laughed wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck “ relax ok? It will be fine” 

Lexa sighed placing a gently kiss to Clarke’s lips “ can we just get it over with? “

“Let’s go” Clarke patted Lexa’s chest before grabbing her jacket “ to be honest I’ll be glad when it’s all over, trying to pretend we aren’t together and acting like I still hate you is getting annoying” 

“You’re annoying” Lexa smirked 

“So the fuck are you” Clarke bit back ..

“Just not as annoying as you” Lexa added slapping Clarke on the ass as they left the dorm. 

... 

“Uhhhggg I’m so nervous” Clarke bounced on the heels of her feet as they rode the elevator “ I don’t know why but I feel like I did the day I told my mom and dad I was bi, look my palms are sweaty” she said holding up her hands .

“Nice” Lexa grimaced 

“Why aren’t you nervous?” 

Lexa shrugged “ it’s like you said we just need to get it over with” 

“You surprise me daily” Clarke sighed “ can you at least be a little nervous ?”

The elevator hit the girl pad floor and the doors opened “ ok fine I’m shitting my pants” Lexa said sarcastically pushing herself off the wall and entering the hall way. “C’mon “

Taking a deep breath Lexa used her key to open the door and pulled Clarke in with her, once inside Octavia and Lincoln were sat on the couch and Raven was curled up on a love seat with Anya “ Hey” 

Clarke instantly knew something was up 

“So I have something to tell you all “Lexa began but Clarke placed a hand on her arm and shook her head 

“Ray? What happened?” She noticed the redness of Ravens eyes and knew it had to be bad if the Latina had been crying .

“My Mom called me, she’s in rehab and wants to see me” 

“Oh” Clarke knew Raven and her mom hadn’t had the best relationship, in fact her mom was such a shitty mom that Raven practically moved into Clarke’s through out high school and Raven counted down the days until she could move away from their town and make a life without her mom in it.. 

“She was crying and begging me to go see her “

Clarke took a seat next to her friend and began stroking her head “ are you going too?” 

Raven shrugged “ I don’t know, I spent so many years being hurt by her, she’s done rehab before and always falls off the wagon what’s different now?” 

Clarke placed a kiss on Raven’s head “ I don’t know honey, just take some time and think about it huh?” 

Raven nodded leaning into the blonde I will” 

“Lex?” Anya spoke “ what did you want to tell us?” 

Clarke subtly shook her head ..

“Oh uh, doesn’t matter” Lexa shrugged “ I just have a race but we’ll talk about it some other time “ 

“You sure?” Anya asked receiving a smile and a nod from Lexa. 

“Wait” Raven frowned “ did you two come in together?” 

“Oh no” Clarke shook her head “ we Just Uh...shared the lift” 

“Oh” raven shrugged leaning back into the blonde .. and Lexa’s still alive?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ more like she survived” she muttered going toward her bedroom “ hope you’re ok Ray”?

 

“ I will be babe” Raven smiled “thanks”  
.. 

Once Lexa got to her room she sent a text to Clarke 

WELL THAT WENT WELL!

 

~Clarke~ 

I know but it just wasn’t the right time x 

 

~Lexa~ 

Probably never gonna be a right time Clarke, we should have just said it 

~Clarke~ 

Soon xx 

.. 

Lexa sat on her bed with a sigh... dating was a chore she thought to herself .. the problem with dating someone like Clarke was that you also date her friends practically.. they were so close that each of their problems became the others and that wasn’t something Lexa was use to... She was closed off and guarded and that suited her. but then Clarke decided to invade her life and change all that... she was just thankful the blonde was worth it . 

 

~Clarke~ 

Is it bad that Raven’s upset and confused and all I can think about is this morning? Lol x 

..   
Lexa read the text with a giggle, Clarke was really something else .. 

~Lexa~ 

Dirt bag.


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke’s shift at Gus’s was going pretty well, she seemed to be picking things up pretty well, Anya had eased her in my giving her the afternoon/evening shift and in about ten minutes she was due to finish that meaning Lexa would be there to take over, Lexa had a lot of track training the last few days and on top of that a shit loads of revision and shifts at work so their time had been limited, no staying over at the dorm and hardly any down time, it always seemed to be stolen moments around campus and texting.. 

“Hey love can I get a drink?” A tall dark haired guy asked with a small smile

“Sure” Clarke smiled “ what can I get you?” 

“I’ll have a bud light and maybe your phone number?” He grinned 

Clarke laughed at how cheesy he was “ that’s a pretty old pick up line” 

“Hey I’m an old fashioned kinda guy” 

Clarke opened his beer bottle placing it in front of him “ well I’m not sure that’s gonna work for you” 

“ how about I buy you a drink and we’ll see?” 

Lexa walked into the bar with her bag full of revision, she hoped the bar would be quiet for a Wednesday night and she could get some work done, when she walked towards the bar she saw the guy teasing Clarke with the money for his beer .

“ I don’t drink whilst at work” Clarke replied while finally taking the money from his hand 

“ all the more reason to let me take you out then?” The guy winked “ keep the change” 

Clarke rung up the till and placed his change in front of him “ I’m good thanks” 

“ ok so you don’t like old fashioned pick up lines and you won’t let me buy you a drink or take a tip so what does a guy have do to to get your attention?” 

“ get yourself a vagina” Lexa Answered him from behind the blonde who spun around hearing her voice 

“Hey” 

“Hey” Lexa replied kissing the blonde’s lips quick “ she’s already taken “ 

The guy held his hands up in defeat “ Well I feel like an idiot “ he laughed picking up his beer, “ I’ll leave you two alone and go and lick my wounds else where” 

“You do that” Lexa bit starting him down until he walked away .

“ he’s harmless” Clarke said tapping Lexa’s chest with a smile .

Lexa rolled her eyes “ so you heading home?” 

Clarke shook her head “ no I’m gonna head over to the girl pad and check in with Raven, see how she’s doing” 

Lexa nodded she couldn’t comment on Raven’s mental state because she’s been locked away in her room preparing for her up and coming tests “ you think she’ll go see her mom?” 

Clarke shrugged “ I don’t know, I mean it’s hard for her ya know? Her moms done nothing but let her down all her life, why would it be any different now?” 

“People change Clarke” Lexa Answered “ maybe her moms one of them?” 

“Who knows” Clarke sighed “ so am I gonna see you tonight?” 

“ I don’t know I got a shit load of work to get through “ Lexa said placing her book bag on the bar .

Clarke wondered if Maybe Lexa was holding out on her and the whole not telling their friends about them had pissed her off more then she made out “ you ok?”

Lexa nodded pouring herself a coke “ yeah why wouldn’t I Be?” 

“I don’t know” Clarke shrugged “ I mean you haven’t been over in days, we’ve barely seen each other” 

“ I got a lot on Clarke,” Lexa Sighed “ doesn’t help we still haven’t told everyone.. so” 

“ so you are pissed about that?” Clarke asked a little defensive. 

“ No I get it,” Lexa Answered back “ Raven needs you she’s got a lot of shit going on and you wanna be there for her, but sometimes you have to think about yourself more then others, I’m up to my neck in revision and training, then I have to work to pay rent so I don’t have a lot of time on my hands right now.. as soon as these tests are over things will go back to normal” 

“So that effects you staying over? Which you have down a million times already, even with Work and revision and Training” 

Lexa knew that tone, her and Clarke hadn’t been dating that long but she was already clued up on Clarke’s mannerisms and tones “ you looking for a fight? Cause I could happily bring up you little guy friend over there?” She pointed to the guy from before 

Clarke grabbed her bag from under the bar slinging it over her shoulder “ you know what? give me a shout when you can find some time for me” and with that she walked out of the bar nearly knocking over a table as she left .

“Great” Lexa Sighed knowing she was out of order, truth was the closer her and Clarke got the more terrified she was becoming. This was real, and she never thought she would ever feel like this about a girl ever again.. she knew pushing Clarke away wasn’t the way to go, but now she’s finally accepted that she’s more then likely in love with the blonde she needed some time to process it all, she didn’t however want to be fighting with the blonde in the mean time.

 

When Clarke arrived at the girl pad raven and Octavia were there watching reruns of Will and Grace “ hey babe” Raven waved 

“Hey” Clarke smiled sat on the arm of the couch Raven was led on “ how ya doing?” 

“I’m ok, still processing” 

“Still haven’t decided?” 

Raven shook her head “ Anya’s offered to come with me if I wanna go but I just can’t make a decision yet” 

“Well you have plenty of time honey” the blonde smiled leaning down to kiss her friends head .

“Wine?” O asked 

Raven nodded with a thumbs up and Clarke shook her head she wasn’t in the mood for alcohol .

“I need to pee” Raven announced proudly jumping off the couch and running to the bathroom .

“Wassup?” O asked 

Clarke loved who close she and her friends were in that they knew when they other was struggling internally but she also hated it because they could easily call her out on her shit “ nothing really I just” She shook her head looking over towards the bathroom “ I kinda had a fight of sorts with Lexa” 

“Uh Oh” 

“ it’s my fault really, I know she’s got a lot going on at the moment I was just being a bitch” 

Looking over to the bathroom door then back to the blonde Octavia asked “ what happened?” 

“ we were suppose to tell the guys about us but when we got here Raven was a mess so I chickened out and told Lexa we should wait, and now school and works kicking her ass I’m complaining she’s not making time for me, to which she reminded me that it’s because we on the down-low still and had we not been then we could see each other more.. so like always I get all shitty and walk out telling her when she can be bothered let me know” 

“You’re an asshole” 

“I know” Clarke laughed shaking her head “ I just feel like everything’s such hard work at times” 

“Hey so I have some gossip” Raven stated coming back from the bathroom “ Anya and I think Lexa and her mysterious girls had a falling out” 

“What?” O asked with a frown looking at Clarke 

“ yeah I mean she’s been acting really weird lately and like no ones seen her hook up with anyone around campus or the bar so we assumed maybe she’s got a regular fuck buddy because she wasn’t sleeping here, suddenly she’s home every night, so Anya mostly thinks she’s bored of who ever it is” 

Clarke felt a knot in her stomach was that what it was? Was Lexa bored of her? 

“ or maybe she’s busy with school and Work” O offered trying to make Clarke feel better 

“I don’t know, she’s been pretty moody too, and not the usual Lexa moody, like full on snappy” 

“ well if I were you and Anya I’d keep out of her business, if she has anything to share I’m sure she will “ 

Raven shrugged “ I’m gonna meet Anya for dinner, you two Wanna gatecrash?” 

“No” Clarke shook her head “ I”be eaten but thanks “   
“Yeah and I’m eating with Linc when he’s down with Work so I’ll pass too” 

“ don’t take what Raven said to heart babe” O offered as she dropped Clarke off at campus “ Lexa isn’t bored of you” 

“How do I know that?” 

“Because you said yourself she wanted to tell everyone” 

“What if?” Clarke shook her head “ no forget it” 

“What?”

“Well I have made her wait... you know for sex” Clarke blushed “ what if I made her wait to long? No that’s not it I’m being an idiot” she shook her head, “ I mean we’ve done stuff and I basically offered it to her on a plate the other morning and she said when it happens it happens she was ok with it.. so if it’s not that then what is it?” 

“Maybe it’s exactly what she said” O Answered “ what if it really is just school and Work, Clarke if you really like Lexa and want to be with her then you really need to start listening to her, doubting her or questioning her is only going to get her back up and then she’ll put those walls back up and you’ll have no chance of breaking them down again” 

Clarke nodded she knew her friend was right and she hated that still she doubted her and Lexa’s relationship, she could argue she’s still learning who Lexa really is and how she works. The truth was she just wants her around and wants to feel like Lexa wants to be around “ thanks O “ 

“Alright out my car, I need to go home to my drama less almost perfect relationship “ Octavia laughed” I can’t be around all this angst for to long it makes me clingy” 

Clarke laughed getting out of the car “ Yeah Go on Home to your perfect man and say hey for me” 

“I will” O winked “ Hey.. just don’t over think things ok? Let Lexa be... I’m sure it’ll all be fine” 

Clarke sighed blowing her Friend a kiss “ love you” 

“Back atcha bitch” O laughed as she pulled off down the street 

“Let Lexa Be” Clarke repeated to herself with a nod, she contemplated sending Lexa a text to say sorry but didn’t want to bother her at work so decided to go in search for her tomorrow and tell Her face to face instead .

Lexa on the other hand wasn’t going to wait until the morning so at twelve thirty she found herself knocking on the blonde’s door waiting for her to answer, when she did she was met with a pyjama clad girlfriend with bed hair “ sleeping?”

Clarke didn’t expect Lexa to be stood at her door, she suddenly became aware she was wearing care bear pjs and fluffy socks, not a look she really wanted Lexa to be seeing her in “ I was yeah” 

“ better let you get back to that then” Lexa smiled entering the dorm room “ you might wanna get inside before someone sees you dressed like a five year old” she teased kicking her shoes off and sitting on the bed .

“ I didn’t expect to see you” Clarke said folding her arms across her chest 

“ full of surprises me” Lexa shrugged pulling her jeans off 

“ so that’s it? You’re just coming over and going to bed? Like nothing’s happened” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa strip off her under the blankets 

“ what you wanna continue fighting mmm? You wanted me here so here I am Clarke” 

No” Clarke sighed” no I don’t wanna fight with you, but I also don’t want you to feel like you have to be here because I sulked about” 

Lexa reached out and grab Clarke’s wrist pulling her on to the bed “ I’m not here because you cried about it, I’m here because I realised it’s pretty shitty of me to not be here, and I know you over think things and I don’t want you to worry or think it’s something more then what I said it was” 

“ you’re not bored of me are you?” Clarke asked worryingly hoping it wasn’t the case. 

Lexa laughed out loud shaking her head “no you dick head of coarse I’m not, Clarke Cmon as if... I wanted to tell the gang about us didn’t I ? If I was bored why would I want them to know? I want them to know because I plan on being with you for a while ya know” she teased earning herself a jab to the ribs from the pouting blonde led at her side “ stop worrying ok?” 

Clarke nodded pouting her lips for Lexa to kiss which she did.. one.. two .. three times “ I’m sorry I’ve been awol” 

Clarke kissed lexa again before snuggling into her side “ you’re forgiven “ 

“ good” Lexa laughed “ no go to sleep” 

A little while later Clarke shifted “ Lex?” 

“Mmmmm” 

“Call me dickhead again and I’ll kick your ass” 

Lexa laughed into the darkness “ Sure you will.. just make sure you change out of your five year olds jammies first though huh?” 

Clarke giggled into Lexa’s neck “ you will never see these again” 

“ they’re cute” Lexa smiled placing a kiss to Clarke’s temple “ I like them. 

 

Lexa had to leave before Clarke was ready to wake up because she had early training she didn’t wake her but she did text her a picture of herself fast asleep with her care bear pjs in full view with the caption “ awww isn’t that cute”   
Clarke rolled her eyes with a giggle before texting back to say she would get her own back.. she felt much lighter knowing they were ok and had promised herself to stop over thinking things and well like O suggested ...just let Lexa Be.. 

As she took her shower Clarke couldn’t ignore the warm feeling low her her gut, she’s had it since her and Lexa’s little sexual encounter, ever seen Lexa got her off over her clothes she’s been thinking about how it would feel to have Lexa’s hands on her bare skin, even if part of her was nervous as hell when she thought about it, knowing Lexa was way more Experienced then she was in that department it really didn’t cross her mind when she was with her.. Lexa had assured her she was ok to wait and that it was something that could happen naturally she really wanted it to happen sooner rather then later. She was done waiting.. maybe she could plan something romantic and step it up a little.. it had to Happen soon because the feeling of needing that kind of release was getting to the blonde and she was close to reliving herself right there and then in the shower, that however was interrupted by her phone ringing out on her bed “ fuck” she moaned turning the shower off and wrapping herself up in a towel ..

“Hello” 

“I’m gonna go see my mom” Raven spoke down the phone 

“ I’ll be over in a hour” 

Clarke knew she was best to go see Raven then hear her plans down the phone. She knew Raven would need a hug or some words of support so she hurried to get ready and head over to the girl pad ... 

 

“ am I doing the right thing?” 

“Only you can decide that Ray” Clarke Answered with a smile “ your relationship with you moms has always been hard but she’s still your mom” 

Raven nodded “ I’m thinking of going tomorrow, maybe stay over and go see her on Saturday, if anything least I can have a weekend away right?” 

Clarke nodded feeling really bad for thoughts but if Raven was going away and Anya was to go with her then maybe her and Lexa could spends sometime together at the girl pad where they wouldn’t have to be careful who saw and heard, maybe this weekend her and Lexa could actually consummate their relationship “ why don’t you take Anya with you?” Yeah Ok she was a shit friend for using Raven’s situation for her own gain “ I mean like you said if nothing then it’s time away, she can see where we grew up and she’s there for you “ 

 

Raven thought about it “ I don’t know I mean do I really want her to see my mom and the mess that was my life?” 

“Well she’s with you through good and bad right?” Clarke really was feeling like an asshole 

“ she did say she would” Raven bit at her bottom lip .

“I think you should have someone there with you” 

“You could come” Raven suggested 

Shit.. Clarke thought what kinda friend would she be if she said no “ me? Oh uh.. I guess I could” 

Raven titled her head side to side “ I mean you know her right, you wouldn’t be surprised by anything” 

Clarke nodded she knew her friend needed her and that her urge to get naked with Lexa would have to wait “ Ok” 

Anya came in just as Clarke agreed “ hey what’s going on” 

“ I’m gonna go see my mom” Raven smiled sadly.. Clarke’s gonna come” 

“Why Clarke?” Anya Frowned “ Why not me?” 

Clarke saw the hurt in Anya’s eyes as she asked 

“ Well Clarke knows my mom? Our history, if she’s not as good as she says she is or she kicks off and shows me up at least it wouldn’t be a shock for her” 

“Ray” Anya sighed “ baby do you think I really care about any of that? I love you and I want to be there for you, I know Clarke knows you past life better then I do but that doesn’t mean she’s more qualified to be there for you ... no offence babe” she added in Clarke’s direction.

“None taken” Clarke held her hands up “ I’m all for you being there to suppose Ray, in fact I think your the best person to be there” you shitty shitty friend Clarke thought to herself.. 

“ I don’t want you to see my mom and think bad of her, or pity me” raven said “or be ashamed” 

“Hey” Anya took Raven’s face in her hands “ I’m already ashamed of you” she teased with a giggle “ you’re a pain in the ass, and your blunt and make me cringe on a daily basis with how you talk but I love you anyways and I’m still gonna love you after I meet your mom, nothing will ever change how I feel about you... Clarke can go if you really want her too but I’m coming too” 

Clarke smiled as she watched Anya declare her love for her friend, she was happy raven had someone in her life as good as Anya, she hoped one day she would have that with Lexa ... maybe... 

“ I think I’ll be ok with just you” Raven smiled kissing the dirty blonde “ you don’t mind Clarke do you?”

“No” Clarke shook her head “ of coarse not I think it’s a great idea, Anya is the best person for you to have there” 

Anya winked at the blonde before wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck “ besides what’s Clarke gonna do when you and I are taking full advantage of the hotel room?” 

“Ugh And on that note I’m out of here” Clarke laughed “ Call Me if you need anything” 

When Clarke got out of the girl pad she texted Lexa...

 

“So Raven is going to see her mom the weekend and Anya’s going with her... that means you have the girl pad all to yourself :) 

 

Lexa was in the library when her phone sounded out, the women at the desk shooting her an unimpressed look which Lexa sent Straight back 

-Clarke- 

So Raven is going to see her mom the weekend and Anya’s going with her... that means you have the girl pad all to yourself :) 

 

Lexa bit on her bottom lip when she read Clarke’s text, she knew what she meant and part of her was excited.. she didn’t mind Clarke’s dorm room so much now they had a better bed but it was small and they everything had to be done on the bed “ eat, revision, watching tv, having her place to themselves for a day or two sounded like a good idea ..

 

-Lexa- 

Good for me... what ever will I do? Lol 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes Why was her girlfriend such a dick ..

 

-Clarke- 

Sleeping alone if you're gonna be an idiot about it! :(

 

Lexa laughed again causing the librarian to tut “ alright chill frock I’m leaving” She Announced throwing her books into her bag and leaving as she continued to text her girl .

\- Lexa- 

Well in that case I’m gonna ask this really hot blonde I know if she wants to come hang out with me.. I’ll cook her a really romantic meal, and I have this really large bath tub that we could chill out in, I also happen to have this really large comfy bed that we could cuddle up in .. so yeah I’m pretty happy about being home alone. Xx 

 

-Clarke- 

Well I hope she says no 

-Lexa- 

She won’t she’s already text me about it :p 

-Clarke- 

Maybe she’s busy suddenly?

-Lexa- 

yeah busy grabbing some food and meeting me at her dorm in say an hour? 

\- Clarke - 

She’ll be there lol ps... I hate you... 

 

-Lexa- 

Sure ya do care bear :0D 

 

Clarke laughed putting her Phone away, if she was going be spending a romantic weekend with Lexa she wanted to look her best so knowing she had an hour Before Lexa was due at her dorm she headed into town... Lexa won’t know what hit her come the weekend Clarke smiled to herself .. 

 

Clarke made it home just in time to hide her shopping bags before Lexa arrived “ doors open” she called out when a Knock came 

 

“One day you’re gonna say that and it’s gonna be a complete stranger at the door” Lexa moaned hating that Clarke left her door unlocked 

“ it’s the middle of the day lex, hardly gonna get killed by some random stranger lurking the halls” Clarke replied 

“Still” Lexa slumped on to the bed “ Oh And Thanks to you I got death stares at the library to the point I had to leave “ 

“How is that my fault?” Claude frowned 

“You with all the texting, the old bitch at the desk almost killed with with her disgust” 

Clarke laughed “ well I got you lunch so it’s not all bad” 

“Yeah I’ll just fail all my exams and have no career when I leave collage but hey at least my belly will be full “ Lexa exaggerated Causing Clarke to roll her eyes .

“Well I’m sorry I was excited that we can have the girl pad to ourselves for the weekend, maybe I’ll just offer to work extra shifts at the bar” 

“Don’t you dare” Lexa laughed grabbing Clarke’s waist and pulling her down on top of her “ at least make this visit worth my while.

Claude tutted but kissed the brunette anyways, she loved it when Lexa came over in her running clothes, her tight Lycra pants clung to her ass in all the right places “ you don’t deserve kisses” she muttered biting Lexa’s bottom lip .

“And yet here we are” Lexa smirked rolling Clarke on to her back kissing her with an open mouth teasing the roof with the tip of her tongue “ you taste nice” 

Clarke smiled playing with the baby hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck “ so do you” 

“So when does Raven and Anya leave?” 

“I’m not sure, Ray asked me to go and I really didn’t want to say no, luckily Anya talked her into letting her go instead, and I feel like the worst friend in the world for being grateful about it,“ 

“Clarke wanting something for yourself doesn’t make you a shitty person, once everyone knows about us it will be easier to spend time together but right now we have to take every moment we can” Lexa stated helping herself to Clarke’s lips again “ besides it’s Anya’s Job to be there” 

Clarke smiled “ so if it were me would it be your job?” 

“Well yeah” Lexa shrugged “ I mean that’s kind what being with someone is all about right? Good and bad?” 

Clarke felt a warm smile spread across her face, was this really the same girl she use to think she despised for so long “ I really like you, you know that?” 

“Yeah well why wouldn’t ya? I’m a catch” Lexa laughed rolling off the bed to pick up the bag of lunch Clarke had brought “ what did you get me?” 

“ talk about ruin the moment” Claude muttered to herself with a giggle “ Cajun chicken” 

“Sweet” Lexa smirked riffling through the bag.. 

 

“So Have you told your mom your coming?” Octavia asked as Raven loaded the car 

“I left a message so yeah I guess they’ll tell her” Raven nodded “ I’m doing the right thing right?” 

“You will probably always wonder if you didn’t” O smiled wrapping the small Latina up in a hug “ drive safely ok?” 

“We will” Anya answered hugging Clarke 

“Take care of her for me” 

“I will” Anya whispered before moving over to hug O whist Clarke hugged Raven 

“You got this ok? And if you need me just call” 

“ I will” Raven winked getting into the car “ behave while we’re gone” she called out with a wave as she drove off..

“So Lexa has the whole girl pad to herself all weekend” Octavia teased with a nudge” What ever will she do?” 

“Me hopefully” Clarke laughed 

“Clarke Griffin you hoe” O gasped 

Hey we’ve waited long enough and I might have been shopping for something sexy for her to feast her eyes on”

“Man I’m not even gay and I’m jealous you get to be naked with Lexa” 

“Uh that’s my girlfriend your talking about” 

“ yeah and she’s sexy as hell so what?” O laughed “ anyways why are you still stood here? Go get your freak on” 

“I would if she wasn’t training, that’s why she’s not here ” Clarke laughed “ anyways I have to go to work so I’ll talk to you later” 

“ yeah I want all the gossip” 

.. 

Lexa was finally done with Work and training, she couldn’t wait to get out of school and head home, she had plans to make Clarke a candle lit meal with all the works.. once has headed to the store to get all the ingredients that is ... 

“You’re in for a treat :) 

She text Clarke showing her a photo of all her groceries 

\- Clarke - 

So are you..

She sent back with a photo of a small part of a black lace bra 

“Holy shit” Lexa gasped with a massive smile on her face .. Clarke really was a hazard to her health


	24. Chapter 24

Lexa busied herself with preparing dinner, but the photo on her phone kept distracting her, Clarke really did know how to work her up .. one more look she told herself before she placed her phone in her pocket and got on with her plans.. 

Clarke had already packed her bag for her sleep over at the girl pad , her shift was going slow but she had Niylah for company.. 

“What’s got you clock watching?” Niylah asked after she witnessed Clarke look at her watch for the tenth time .

“Nothing I just want this shift to be over” 

“Oh thanks” Niylah grabbed at her chest “ I didn’t realise my company was so bad” 

“It’s not” Clarke rolled her eyes “ I just have plans” 

“Oh like date plans?” 

“Something like that” Clarke blushed suddenly feeling a little weirded out that Niylah had in fact had sex with Lexa 

“ oh my god you're going to have sex” Niylah gasped with a grin

“What!? No I’m not” Clarke protested her face as red and a tomato 

“You So Are” Niylah laughed “ its written all over your face, so Cmon Who is it? Share with the group”

Clarke shook her head “ nope,” 

“Oh c’mon, my sex life is that dull I need to get off on someone else” 

Clarke laughed “ still no, anyways how can Yours be dull, girls and guys are always hitting on you” 

“Meh” Niylah moaned “ maybe but it’s always a disappointment once it gets to the good part” 

“Why?” Clarke frowned she had seen some of the people especially the women that have hit on Niylah .

“ sex is like wine Clarke” Niylah began “ I mean Any is good until you try something like a really good matured expensive one and then after that any wine just doesn’t cut it” 

“I don’t get it?” Clarke laughed confused 

“ Get propped up in the bathroom by the lovely Lexa then you’ll know what I’m taking about, “ Niylah chucked “ sex with everyone else just seems pretty average” 

 

Clarke swallowed hard hearing Niylah mention Lexa, suddenly she felt nervous and Lexa’s voice rang through her head “ Finn probably cheated on you because you're vanilla”... “Shit” she muttered to herself 

“ I know that’s probably a horrible thought for you since you can’t stand her” 

Clarke forced a smile then busied herself with a customer .. what if she wasn’t up to Lexa’s standards? What if she made Lexa wait all this time and she was disappointed? Suddenly the thought of the weekend didn’t feel so exciting .. 

Octavia was working out at the gym when her phone rang out .

“Why the fuck are you calling me when you have Lexa Woods at your mercy” 

 

“O I’m freaking out, I need a pep talk” 

“ I’m at the gym come find me” 

 

Clarke finished Work and headed over to the gym Octavia used. She was on the treadmill working up a sweat “ O” 

Octavia stopped the treadmill and turned to her friend “ woah where’s the fire?” 

“ I can’t do it” the blonde swallowed “ I’m gonna be really shitty and Lexa’s gonna be disappointed” 

“What?” O laughed 

“Sex” Clarke sighed “ Lexa’s gonna think I’m shitty in bed” 

“babe” O laughed “we lived together for long enough for me to know you are not shitty in bed .. I mean that sounds gross but we had really thin walls” 

 

“No “ Clarke shook her head “ it was different then, I mean like with Finn, he was just happy to have sex, this is Lexa we’re taking about .. you know how experienced she is” 

“So what?” Octavia frowned “ babe what’s this about?” 

Clarke sunk into the sofa she was stood by “ Niyiah mentioned today that since she had sex with Lexa sleeping with other people has been boring and now she just always thinks she’s had better “ 

Octavia didn’t really know what to say to that” Uh why were you two talking about sex with Lexa?” 

“We weren’t, she was teasing me because I was clock watching, she said I must be going to have sex then it kinda moved on to her sex life and she mentioned Lexa” 

“Clarke let’s be real here” Octavia decided it was time for some tough love “ you’ve been fully aware of Lexa’s sexual escapades, we all have, we’ve all heard women brag about bedding her and we’ve seen women lose their shit over her.. and even though you knew all of that you still got into this with her, she’s not the same person she was Clarke you've even said that that, she’s been nothing but patient with you hasn’t she?” 

Clarke nodded 

“Alright And didn’t you say you’ve already done stuff? So what are we talking?”

Clarke blushed with a mumble “ she may have got me off through my pants” 

Octavia let out a hearty laugh “ that’s high school shit” 

“Yeah ok” Clarke felt embarrassed “ so am I over reacting?” 

“Ok so as much as I wanna hear more about you coming in your pants we’ll move past that for now... how did she react to doing that?” 

Clarke smiled “she Uh.. she liked it I think but then I offered her sex and she turned me down, how do I know she wasn’t disappointed then?” 

“You said she wanted it to happen naturally Clarke, I think you’re over thinking again and you’re gonna ruin it before it happens, just go over have dinner and enjoy the time you guys have, let it happen naturally, and if all else fails let her do all the hard work and you just reap the Benefits of what will probably be the best sex of your life” 

“I know you’re right” Clarke sighed leaning her head on the back of the sofa “ I don’t know what my problem is” 

“ you’re an idiot” Octavia laughed “ just go” 

Clarke saluted her friend and left Octavia to finish off her work out, she really did been to stop over thinking it was becoming bad for her mental state .. 

 

Dinner prep was under way, Lexa had music playing softly in the back ground, the table was prepared with candles and flowers and the wine was chilling in the fridge. She wasn’t usually romantic but being with Clarke kinda brought it out of her, she wanted to make things nice for the blonde .. 

 

“Boo” Clarke shouted as she came through the door hoping to spook Lexa, who didn’t even flinch 

“ if you wanna scare me Clarke you shouldn’t have text me to tell me you were downstairs” 

Clarke rolled her eyes making her way over to the brunette for a kiss “ Hey” 

Lexa smiled into the kiss” Hey yourself” 

“Mmmm this all looks good, smells great too” Clarke praised looking into the pot Lexa was stirring

“Yup and I’m pretty confidences it’s gonna taste just as good” she smiled offing Clarke the spoon for a little taste which Clarke happily took 

“Yum” 

“ you want a glass of wine?” 

Clarke licked at her lips before pulling Lexa close “ I want a kiss first” 

“You just had one” 

“Well I want another one” Clarke sulked rolling her eyes which made Lexa’s laugh as she turned moved the pan off the heat so she could give Clarke her full attention 

“You’re becoming really needy, you know that?” She teased wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist bringing her in for a deep kiss.

“Mmmmm are you complaining?” Clarke asked against Lexa’s lips 

“Nope” Lexa grinned pushing Clarke away playfully “ go relax dinner won’t be long”

Clarke took her wine glass and headed to the sofa “ you joining me?” 

“Yeah in a sec” 

When Lexa sat next to the blonde on the couch she placed her feet to her lap “ my feet hurt”

Lexa raised her eyebrows “ and I need to know that why?” 

“So you can massage them for me” Clarke grinned wiggling her toes 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexa bitched 

“Oh c’mon, I’ve been on them all day, I had school then I had to see Raven and Anya off then I had to go to work and after that I walked here” Clarke sulking 

“Big fucking whoop, so you sat on your ass in a class room for a few hours then done a four hour shift at the bar” Lexa mocked “ I got up at six I went for a ten k run then I went to work for 6 hours then school then track training so whos should be massaging whos feet?” 

Clarke pulled a face whist rolling her eyes “ you willing run in the morning Lexa, and you're use to all the physical stuff I’m not, and my feet hurt and you’re being mean” 

Lexa tutted grabbing hold of Clarke’s left foot “ you are so fucking spoilt” she moaned as she began kneading the bottom of Clarke’s feet, Clarke tried to hide her smile it was always a triumph to get one over on Lexa.

“Oh you’re good at that” Clarke’s moaned as Lexa used her thumbs on the sole of her foot 

“Well I have many talents” Lexa laughed squeezing Clarke’s big toe causing her to Yelp “ sorry to end your little moaning session but I have to check on dinner” 

“No” Clarke sulked “ I was enjoying that”

“Tough” Lexa got up walking into the kitchen area “ can’t have to much of a good thing Clarke” 

“Ugh” Clarke moaned “ remind me why I like you again?” 

“Probably because no one else would put up with you” Lexa replied sarcastically 

Clarke’s middle finger shot up causing Lexa to laugh “ that’s mature” 

“Yup.. So when are you feeding me?” 

“Mmmmm” Lexa checked on the chicken in the oven “ ten minutes maybe?” 

“Ok well in that case I’m gonna get changed out of these jeans real quick” the blonde jumped up off the couch and headed into her old room.. 

Lexa’s mind instantly drifted to the photo Clarke sent her earlier, she wondered if Clarke was wearing the lingerie under her clothes and it made her swallow hard, Clarke soon dashed that thought when she returned wearing a AC/DC tshirt And sweat pants “ I’m guessing casual is ok?” 

Lexa nodded as her eyes ran up and down Clarke’s body “ yeah the homeless look works” 

“Fuck you” Clarke laughed taking the chilled bottle of wine and their glasses to the table “ Lexa Woods I didn’t have you down as a romantic” she smiled looking at the beautiful arrangement on the table “ these flowers are beautiful” 

“Yeah well I’m starting to wonder if I went to all this effort for nothing, you’ve been a bit of a brat” 

“Awww” Clarke clutched at her heart “ I’m hurt” 

“ sure you are” Lexa laughed placing a kiss to Clarke’s head “ luckily I kinda like you”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and cuddled into her stomach “ well I kinda like you too” 

Lexa smiled stroking at Clarke’s head “ let’s eat” 

Dinner was amazing, Lexa had really out done herself, Clarke couldn’t believe she was such a good cook, the food on the plate was presented beautifully and Clarke felt like she was in some fancy restaurant “ my god this is so good” she moaned as she chewed on her chicken “ Lexa seriously I feel like an idiot for buying you deli made sandwiches” 

“Hey I like those sandwiches” Lexa laughed “ don’t stop buying me those, besides it’s not like i cook like this often I just wanted to impress you” 

“Well consider that a success” Clarke winked as she drank from her glass “ wines nice too” 

“Yeah I guess” Lexa shrugged “ I got it from the grocery store when really I shoulda picked a bottle up from the bar, this wines just average” 

Clarke’s eyebrows raised slightly, Niylah’s metaphor ran through her mind for a split second before she shook it away “ Lex can I ask you something? I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want too” 

“Ask”

“Well it’s just you never really mention your parents or why you don’t talk to Gus so much” 

Lexa lifted her glass to her mouth taking a gulp “ not much to say really, I mean my mom died when I was three so I don’t really remember her, and my dad well that’s not really a story , he dumped me on Gus and Indra a lot while he worked, he was a service man so he wasn’t around much, when I was five he went to Australia and ended up meeting a women and decided he was gonna stay there, he told Gus to send me over If I wanted... like a five year old would know what she wanted” she laughed “ anyway Gus was mad, told him that he was a poor excuse of a father and that I wouldn’t be going anywhere” 

“And your father was ok with that?” 

“He had a new life Clarke, he was basically a stranger to me anyways, he didn’t really want me to go over, he just said it out of duty, so yeah he left Gus to parent me, I mean he eased his Conscience with regular cheques, all of which Gus just put into an account for me, I don’t really use it unless I’m desperate, so that’s that” 

“Does it hurt you?” 

Lexa laughed “ no, I had the best childhood growing up with Anya and Lincoln,” 

“And Gus?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ let’s just say it’s a disagreement of opinions, we’ll be fine” 

Clarke smiled taking Lexa’s hand in her own “ I’m glad you didn’t go to Australia” 

“Me too” Lexa grinned “ you finished?” She pointed to the empty plate. 

“Yeah” 

“Let me just clean this all up and we can find something to watch on tv” Lexa said picking up both their plates. 

Clarke knew there and then Lexa was defiantly someone she wanted in her life for a very long time, she knew she could forget their past and all her reservations and go forward to make a future with the brunette, she also knew that she no longer felt nervous about being intimate with Lexa “ you need some help?” 

“Sure” Lexa threw over her shoulder “ you're drying” 

Clarke chucked under her breath, it’s the least she could do. 

 

Soon enough they were cuddled up on the couch watching a documentary on polar bears, Lexa’s choice, who knew she was such a geek, she loved any wide life programme, Clarke found it cute how Amazed she was when she learned new things.

“How can something so beautiful be so dangerous”?

Clarke laughed thinking the same about the brunette who was stroking the skin just above her waist band, watching the tv was the last thing on Clarke’s mind, she was to busy trying to calm the heat that was rising inside her every time Lexa’s thumb swiped across her stomach “ I’m just going to the bathroom” she announced pulling herself up off the couch... 

In the bathroom Clarke pulled her hair out of the band that kept it in place shaking out her locks, her new underwear made her boobs look bigger then usual and the panties hung low which she was sure Lexa would like considering she’s taking a bit of a shine to running her fingers across the lower part of the blonde’s belly.. Clarke was confidant in her body and loved her curves but she still felt slightly nervous about presenting herself to lexa, who was lean and ripped over every part of her body. Pulling her silk dressing gown over her shoulders she took a deep breath , it’s now or never she told herself opening the bathroom door..

Lexa was still engrossed in the tv 

“Lexa” she spoke in a deep rich tone

“ hey did you know that polar bears can run as fast as twenty five miles an hour?” Lexa said amazing “ I mean they weight like fifteen hundred pounds “ 

“Lexa” Clarke spoke out again leaning against Lexa’s bedroom door .

“Mmm” Lexa hummed still watching the tv, Clarke rolled her eyes, the brunette really was a nerd 

“Hey” she said louder clicking her fingers finally getting Lexa’s attention, and attention she got, Lexa’s eyes tripled in size seeing Clarke stood in what she would later describe as the hottest underwear set she had ever laid eyes on, but she wasn’t sure if it was the set or the woman wearing it 

“Wow” she swallowed almost choking” you... Uh... “ she swallowed again” 

Clarke laughed a little “ so you still wanna watch the tv?” 

Lexa shook her head so fast it could of came off her shoulders, “What? Umm.. I Uh... Uh, nope” she picked the remote and turned the tv off never taken her eyes off Clarke “ Wow” 

Clarke felt like the sexiest women in the world at Lexa’s response “ come here” she ordered with her index finger “ I got something for you” 

Lexa yet again swallowed hard getting up off the couch afraid her leg might Buckle “ and uh.. what’s that?” 

Clarke smirked as she bit on her lip opening the bedroom door “ come see” 

Lexa’s legs now had a mind of their own and she almost tripped over herself as she rounded the couch, once she got into the bedroom Clarke was laid out with the dressing gown open letting Lexa see all of her “wow” 

“You said that already.... twice” Clarke teased holding up two fingers “ so you coming over here or what ?” 

Lexa smiled as she slowly crawled onto the bed on all fours and made her way up to Clarke “ Hi” she smiled leaning down to place a gently kiss to Clarke’s 

“Hi” 

“You look really good” Lexa swooned looking down at Clarke’s chest. 

“So you like what you see?” Clarke smiled playing with Lexa’s baby hair at the nape of her neck .

“ you have no idea” the brunette laughed “ did you not catch my inability to speak just then?” 

Clarke laughed pulling the Brunette down for a deep passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth, she wasn’t willing to wait any longer, the quicker she felt Lexa’s hands on her heated skin the better .. Lexa got the message and pulled back just enough to remove her t-shirt, leaving her in a vest...

“Why do you wear so many layers” Clarke moaned in a kiss.

“Because I run early and it’s usually cold” Lexa Answered running her hands up Clarke’s rib cage 

“Well after tonight maybe don’t Huh?” 

Lexa laughed kissing at Clarke’s neck “ Ok I can do that... did you buy this just for me?” She asked seductively kissing the top of Clarke’s left breast 

“Maybe” 

“Well maybe I’m impressed” Lexa teases nipping at skin.. 

“Maybe?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow “ how bout we turn that into a defiantly?” She giggled pushing Lexa off her and on to her back so she could be on top, Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as Clarke sat up on her lap, Clarke was certainly all woman Lexa thought as she gripped her hips, she dipped in all the right places, her skin was silky smooth and the feel of the blonde’s hot centre of her thighs was building her up “ Clarke you’re so Beautiful” 

“ so are you” Clarke smiled leaning down for a kiss “ and I can’t wait to get you naked” she teased lifting Lexa’s vest top up her body and over her head, “ more layers” she groaned which made Lexa laugh “ it’s a bra dickhead” 

“ it’s still an issue and don’t call me dickhead” Clarke warned biting at Lexa’s bottom lip before licking into her mouth, she could taste the wine they drank earlier on plumped lips and the small moan Lexa made only spurred Clarke on, her hands moving to open the button of Lexa’s jeans which made her jump

What’s wrong?” Clarke worried looking at the brunette 

“Nothing” Lexa shook her head rolling Clarke onto the bed so she was led next to her “ Nothing at all” she smiled as she began kissing the blonde again... it took all three seconds for their kiss to turn into a make out session, the room filling up with the sound of both the women moaning into each other .. Clarke hands stroked up Lexa’s back,down to her waist and around to her stomach, defined abs clenched under finger tips, Lexa was sexy and Clarke couldn’t wait to see her in all her glory, her hands roamed past her rib cage and up to cup her breasts but again Lexa jumped.. 

“Lex?” 

Lexa pushed forward kissing Clarke deep and dirty, complete throwing Clarke off what she was about to say, Lexa licked at the roof of the blonde’s mouth as she cupped lace clad breasts causing Clarke to moan “ Oh god” she panted as Lexa pinched her nipple through the material .. her mouth hot on her neck, Lexa moved her lips down to Clarke’s collar bone and on to her breast pulling the bra away so she could swipe at the nipple, Clarke was done with the foreplay and wanted to feel Lexa so she ran her hands down her abs and into her jeans feeling the warmth through her underwear, but before and could enjoy the sensation of having Lexa Woods at her mercy Lexa grabbed at her hand stopping her .

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked this time annoyed at it being the third time Lexa had flinched at her touch “ am i doing something wrong?” 

“What?” Lexa let go of Clarke as she pulled out of her jeans “ no.. no of coarse not” 

“They why do flinch when I touch you?” 

“I don’t” Lexa argued “ come here,” she smiled pulling at Clarke’s hips.” Let me show how right you’re doing it” 

Lexa began to lick at Clarke neck again and rub Clarke through her underwear until she felt Clarke’s hand pull hers away .. “ Clarke?” 

Clarke shook her head and sat up in the bed “ you flinch every time I touch you” 

Lexa’s heart sank at how sad Clarke sounded “ no I just wasn’t expecting it” 

“Which time?” Clarke bit “ if you don’t want to do this?” 

Hey” Lexa stopped her “ of coarse I want to, come here, let me show you?” 

Clarke looked over at the brunette “ so you can show me?” 

Lexa smiled with a nod “ yeah come here” 

Clarke turned to the brunette “ you come here” 

Lexa was up on her knees catching Clarke lips in a deep kiss, removing the blonde’s dressing gown “ this really is a great look on you” 

“Take your jeans off” Clarke ordered “ actually let me “ she offered unbuttons Lexa’s jeans and pulling them off her legs throwing them to the floor “ let me touch you” 

Lexa gulped but nodded her heart was racing so hard it felt like it was drumming on her chest , Clarke was knelt in-front of her and placed a small kiss to her knee before using both hands to open Lexa’s legs, she was slightly damp which Clarke could see, thanks to Lexa’s white briefs ,looking into Lexa’s now dark green eyes Clarke ran her hand up Lexa’s thigh causing Lexa to close her legs hard trapping Clarke’s hand “ sorry” she sighed placing her arm over her eyes

“Forget it” Clarke snapped rushing off the bed putting on her dressing gown “ I get it lex, you don’t want me” 

“That’s not it” Lexa panicked looking around to see where Clarke was “ Clarke please” 

“Please What Lexa?” Clarke shouted she was mad but more then anything she was upset and angry “ please stay a little long so can reject me some more? No thanks” 

“ I’m not rejecting you” 

“Oh really?” Clarke laughed sarcastically deciding to get dressed “ Well your body tells me different “ she ranted pulling on her sweat pants .

“Clarke” Lexa Sighed grabbing at her hair “ please just come here” 

Clarke shook her head “ no I’m good thanks, you know if you weren’t into this like you made out you were then you should of just been honest, all this time I’ve felt guilty for making you wait and now I’m practically begging you and you’re not interested” 

“That’s not it” Lexa argued “ and waiting wasn’t a problem for me so you had no Merc to feel guilty” 

“Yeah well now I know why” Clarke fumed looking around for her shoes .

“ please don’t leave” 

Clarke shook here head “ Why so you can hurt me some more?” 

Lexa knew there was no way of getting out of this situation without bearing her soul, it was either that or she would lose Clarke forever “ please, can we just talk?” 

“Talk?” Clarke laughed sarcastically “ I can’t see that there is anything to talk about, your body language spoke volumes, so I’m gonna go, I've got the message loud and Clear” 

Lexa shook her head getting off the bed grabbing hold of Clarke’s wrists “ listen to me” 

“I don’t want to listen” Clarke spat “ get off me, I wanna get out of here” 

“No” Lexa said firmly with a sigh “ Clarke please, it’s nothing to do with you, you look amazing and I have thought about this moment from the first time we kissed, believe me when I say I want you” 

“ bullshit” Clarke snapped pulling herself from Lexa’s grip “ maybe your better off going back to how you use to be... this with me obviously isn’t what you want” 

“It’s not you” Lexa shouted just before Clarke left the room “ fuck” she closed her eyes taking a seat on the bed “ fuck” 

“So if it isn’t me then what it is?”

“It’s me” Lexa muttered fiddling with her hands “ I’m scared” 

Clarke wasn’t sure what she was hearing “ what? How can you be scared it’s sex Lexa, you’re pretty damn good at it from the rave reviews you’ve had” 

But that’s just it isn’t it” Lexa was his angry, more at herself “ this” she waved her finger between the pair “ this isn’t just sex, this is real Clarke, this isn’t just a quick release in the bathroom at Gus’s, this is intimate and close and ... and real” 

“What are you taking about?” Clarke was completely clueless ..

“You wanted to wait because you wanted to know this between us was real” Lexa began “ and I was happy to wait because....” 

“Because what Lexa?” Clarke fumed 

“Because I’m scared” Lexa said deflated “of you... of this... of us” 

Clarke could see Lexa was struggling with something so decided to keep her cool and address the situation differently, sitting next to Lexa on the bed she took her hand “ Tell me what’s going on in your head” 

Lexa laughed at little running her tongue across her bottom lip shaking her head “ it’s pretty pathetic” 

“So” 

Lexa looked to Clarke with a small smile “ it really has nothing to do with you, I do want you”

“Then explain” Clarke said brushing her thumb across Lexa’s hand “because I gotta tell you I’m struggling to believe you right now” 

Lexa nodded looking down at her and Clarke’s hands “ it’s been a long time since I’ve done this Clarke” 

Clarke laughed lightly “ Uh I know you don’t usually go very long Lexa but it’s not like I made you wait months” 

“No” Lexa shook her head again “ not sex Clarke. Sex is easy for me, going to the bar and picking someone up is easy for me... this? What we were doing isn’t” 

Clarke frowned really not understanding what the hell Lexa was trying to say so she stayed silent .

“ Clarke when I was seventeen I feel completely and utterly in love with a girl, her name was Costia” Lexa cringed even hearing or saying that name “ when I say I was in love Clarke I mean crazy head over heels, she was everything to Me” 

It was the first time Clarke had ever heard of this Costia girl, not that her and Lexa ever “girl talked” but even Anya had never mentioned it “ what happened?” 

Lexa shook her head, she really didn’t want to talk about but she knew Clarke deserved an explanation “ we were together for over a year.. she told me her parents were homophobic so until we left high school we couldn’t be out about us.. some of our friends knew and my family knew but that was it... she got expected to a collage in Canada and I wanted to go to New York but I loved her so much Clarke that I rejected the offer and applied to the same collage as her even choice to give up medicine....Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh “ this is so hard” 

“You don’t have to tell me” Clarke said seeing Lexa’s pain 

“I do” Lexa Answered “ I have to for you to understand why I am the way I am,” she swallowed “ just after we graduated high school her dad surprised her with a trip to Mexico, her family and some golfing friends of his, she made out she didn’t want to go and leave me but promised that when we got to Canada we would be free to be together like we planned ... For about four days she did nothing but call me and we texted constantly so I felt better about her going away then suddenly she went quiet and my texts went Answered for days, I worried, I couldn’t sleep I barely ate, then a week and a half she called me like nothing happened, telling how she was just busy with family and so on, and I shouldn’t worry.. the night she came back I set up this big romantic night for us but she was distant, Blame it on being tired” Lexa laughed shaking her head “ for days it got worse, one night we were led in my bed and I made a move on her and she rejected me, so I lost it, I wanted to know what was going on, I know you probably don’t wanna hear this but... we’ll we were active ya know?” 

Clarke didn’t like hearing about anyone having sex with Lexa but nodded for her to continue .. 

Lexa got up off the bed needing a little space, and needed to pace because it helped her with her words “ she told me she met somebody, some kid who’s father was friends with her dad, she didn’t mean for it to happen but they hit it off.. I kept asking her if she cheated on me and she wouldn’t answer, she just kept saying she didn’t mean to meet someone... like an idiot I told her it didn’t matter and I forgave her, but it wasn’t enough, she said she wanted to be with him and that he was going to her collage, that he had more in common with her, that her dad would accepted him more then me” 

“Lexa” Clarke sighed 

“I was a fool Clarke “ Lexa sulked “ I begged her and begged not to leave me... she looked Right into my eyes and told me she didn’t feel the same way about me as I did about her, that he’s rich so he has more to offer her, she acted like I meant nothing to her Clarke, like that year and a half meant nothing” 

Clarke could see Lexa was on the verge of tears and wanted to take her pain away “ Hey, she got up and took the brunettes hands “ we don’t have to do this, I get it Ok? I get it?” 

Lexa shook her head “ no you don’t, she didn’t want me Clarke, I was a mess, I couldn’t function I just wanted to forget, i wanted the pain to stop so I drank.. Anya and Lincoln tried to help but I cut them off, I turned my phone off and didn’t go home for weeks, I just went from bar to bar and party to party, then one night I saw her and him getting out of cab, they were laughed and holding hands , it killed me, I just wanted to die... so I drank a bottle of vodka and..... “

Tears rolled down Clarke’s cheeks, she didn’t want to hear what came next 

“ I took some pills, the next thing I know I woke up three days later in hospital .. turns out I couldn’t even to that right,” 

“Lexa” Clarke wrapped her up in her arms holding as close to her chest as she could .

“Anya told me I called her, and her and Gus found me unconscious , I hated myself for putting them through that” she sniffed her emotions getting the better of her “ when I got out of the hospital they all decided I needed a fresh start... that’s how we ended up here..” 

Clarke moved them back to the bed keeping her arms around the brunette as she continued “ once I got better Gus enrolled me into school for medicine and made me work at his bar, they fixed me Clarke, but the feeling of not being wanted by her stayed with me, one night I got drunk and this girl took me into the bathroom and I fucked against the sinks,it felt good, she wanted me and it felt good... as time went on, more women approached me, the more they wanted me the more addicted I got.. word gets out, I didn’t realise how much girls actually talked “ Lexa laughed wiping her eyes “ it got to the point I couldn’t even go into the bar with out being hit on... they wanted me and I gave them what they wanted... I felt powerful and in control” 

“ but surely they... you know... “ Clarke swallowed “ they touched you too?” 

Lexa shook her head “ Clarke the more you do something the better at it you get... “oh god” Lexa Sighed Heavily “ I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you” 

“Just say it lex” Clarke urged her 

“ Clarke” Lexa Sighed again finding it hard to say the words when she knew how much Clarke hated her past behaviour and her treatment towards women “ i always took control of the situation, I’d give them a good time.. so much so that they barely remember their own names so the last thing on their mind was to return the favour, it helped it was always in the bathroom of the bar” 

“What about that girl you had at the girl pad, the one I knew?” Clarke asked 

Lexa laughed a little “ I did that to piss you all off, I didn’t even take my clothes off.. I haven’t been with anyone since her...” 

Clarke was dumbfounded at Lexa’s admission she really didn’t know what to say... 

“ I guess the reason waiting with you didn’t bother me was because deep down I wasn’t ready either” lexa sighed “ I think in someways and not that it excuses how I treated you but... “she shook her head biting on her lip “ I just had this weird feeling you could turn my world upside down....how I went from that to being an asshole to you I don’t know” 

“Lex.. I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you love, “ Clarke said softly “ I know it’s not the same as your situation but then Finn cheated on me I felt like I wasn’t good enough too ..like I did something wrong and I know the fear you have at not being worthy, I was scared to be intimate with you because you and I are so different, you have a lot more experience then I do, and because of Finn I felt like I might not be good enough for” 

“But you are” Lexa said looking into Clarke’s eyes “ you’re more then enough, probably way to good for Me” she laughed “ and you don’t have to worry about not being as experienced because most of mine is bullshit... Clarke I’m sorry I made you feel unwanted before, please don’t think that I don’t want you because I do... I really do . I’m just afraid of being close to someone like that again... I told you ages ago you were dangerous “ she smiled 

“Listen to me” Clarke said taking Lexa’s face in her hands “ I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise that on my life and I will never cheat on you” 

“You can’t promise that” Lexa pulled away only for Clarke to pull her back 

“Yes I can.. And you know why i can? ..because sometimes I don’t know if I wanna kiss you or punch you, you drive me crazy, you infuriate me but regardless of all that, “ the blonde laughed stoking Lexa’s face “ I like being with you, I hate it when you stay home, I don’t like sleeping without you now, and get butterflies when she kiss me, I blush when you look at me a certain way, and for the last few weeks I’ve been struggling to keep my hands off you.” 

Lexa smiled “ you wanna punch me?” 

“ a lot” Clarke joked “ but seriously we don’t have to do this now, it’s like you said it can happen naturally, there’s no rush” 

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes, she felt safe, she trusted her whole heartily “ I don’t want to wait” she whispered pushing Clarke down on to the bed capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss “ I don’t want to wait .


	25. Chapter 25

Feeling Clarke’s body against her own was still nerve racking for Lexa, as they kissed she felt her heart hitting her chest. She could also feel Clarke’s nerves, the blonde’s hands had stayed on her hips as the moment become more heated. Even though it scared Lexa to be with someone like this again she knew she wanted it.. she wanted Clarke in every way possible... “ don’t be scared” she whispered into the blonde’s neck as she kissed at her pulse point “ I won’t pull away” 

Clarke’s breathes hitched as Lexa bit at her skin, it felt so good having Lexa so close she was afraid if she made the wrong move it would be over “ I’m not scared” she lied

“Then touch me” Lexa smiled as she kissed her again, this time pushing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth deeply earning herself a moan from the blonde who’s fingers gripped at Lexa’s hips hard “ fuck” she panted pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath .  
Lexa laughed under her breath as she ran her hands up Clarke’s body and underneath her sweater “ maybe we should take this off?” She smirked lifting herself off the blonde pulling her up to remove the garment “ and maybe these?” She pulled at the sweatpants Clarke was wearing “ I’m dying to see that lingerie set again” 

Clarke blushed as she let Lexa undress her suddenly feeling shy as Lexa’s eyes grow wide at the sight of her “ you really are something else, you know that?” 

“Shut up” Clarke blushed pulling Lexa back on top of her opening her Legs so the brunette could rest between them as she licking into her mouth causing Lexa to moaning into her mouth. Lexa’s hand ran up the back of the blonde where she found the clasp of her bra, flicking it open with her fingers much to Clarke’s surprise “ you’ve done that before” 

“Shhhh” Lexa laughed pulling at the cup of the bra so she could take Clarke’s nipple into her mouth while her other hand cups the other breast 

“ fuck” Clarke cried out lifting the bottom half of her body up for some contact but Lexa was in a playful mood and moved away a little with a giggle “ now now Griffin don’t be so impatient” 

The problem was Clarke was impatient, she had waited long enough to get the brunette in this position and she wasn’t willing to let Lexa tease her. She quickly pushed up and rolled Lexa on her back before settling herself between the runners legs much to Lexa’s amazement, she had no idea Clarke was that strong “ you must be out of your damn mind if you think I’m gonna let you mess with me Woods” she laughed leaning down to kiss Lexa slowly biting at her bottom lip “ you may be use to taking control but that’s all about to change” and with that Clarke began to kiss her way down Lexa’s neck on to her collar bone and down to her chest bypassing her nipples just as Lexa arched her back “ Uh ah” Clarke shook her head as she kissed her way down the valley of Lexa’s small mounds “ none of that” 

“Oh so it’s ok for you to tease huh?” Lexa panted as she felt Clarke’s tongue on her skin 

“ it’s what you deserve” Clarke stated as her lips brushed down the brunettes stomach Clarke got a chance to really see up close just how ripped Lexa was, her muscles were tense and more defined, she really was a sight for sore eyes .. once Clarke reach the bottom of Lexa stomach she gently ran her finger across the waist band of her briefs “ can I ?” 

Lexa took a deep breath looking down at the hopeful looking blonde, she really felt something so strong for the girl and knew she shouldn’t be afraid to let her in, so she gave her a little nod as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks, Clarke saw the trust in Lexa’s eyes and with a small smile she gently tugged on Lexa’s pants and pulled them down her legs throwing them where ever they land before she went back up to kiss Lexa’s bruised lips, she didn’t want to over whelm her by going Straight to the jackpot .. “ is there anything about you that isn’t perfect?” She whispered against Lexa’s lips.. 

“ my taste in women leaves a lot to be desired “ Lexa teased kissing Clarke behind her ear 

“You better be talking past tense Woods” Clarke warned squeezing the brunettes nipple hard enough for her to hiss “say sorry” 

Lexa shook her head as she tried to roll Clarke off her but Clarke was prepared and pushed her thigh into Lexa’s heated centre “ better luck next time” she giggled trying to kiss the brunette .

“Oh really?” Lexa smirked as her hand ran down to Clarke’s centre stroking her through her underwear “ I seem to recall you liking this?” 

Clarke’s eyes slammed shut and her head went back as Lexa hit the right spot “ god” she panted 

“It’s Lexa actually But I’ll go with god” 

Clarke shook her head not wanting to be beaten “ and what will you call me?” She asked as her finger slowly slipped into Lexa 

“Fuck” Lexa gasped at the feel of Clarke’s finger enter her 

“That will do” Clarke laughed biting Lexa’s lip before kissing her dirty, her tongue dominating the runners as she tried to keep up .. once Clarke knew Lexa was ok with the intrusion she entered another finger and began to push into the brunette each time going deeper, Lexa wasn’t use to the stretch and grabbed at the bed sheets at her side” fuck” she cried out as Clarke pushed harder 

“That’s my name don’t wear it out” Clarke teased as she run her tongue down Lexa’s neck to her left Breast teasing the nipple 

“Shut up Clarke” Lexa panted “ more” 

Clarke giggled wrapping her tongue around her nipple sucking it into her mouth 

“ more fingers” Lexa instructed preparing herself for Clarke to do as she was told, which she did but this time she wasn’t so gently and added a third finger but keeping the same pace, Lexa’s walls felt like silk and Clarke was proud of herself at getting Lexa so wet, after a few deep thrusts her fingers moved with ease and she was able to speed up, Lexa doesn’t remember being vocal in bed but Clarke was making it hard for her to stay quiet, she knows she defiantly didn’t curse while having sex but again Clarke was changing that “ shit.... oh fuck “ she cried out and Clarke bit on her nipple, her fingers still working her up .. “Clarke” 

Clarke was pretty smug hearing Lexa call her name and even more smug when she looked at Lexa’s hands and saw how white her knuckles where from gripping the bed sheets “ that feel good baby? “

Lexa could only nod. Clarke’s fingers were building her up to a place she hadn’t been to in a long time and she didn’t think she could speak .. Clarke was done with the foreplay and had the intense need to know just how this perfect human being underneath her tasted.. her lips moved away from Lexa’s nipple with a pop and she worked her way down her stomach leaving kisses in her wake... suddenly she felt nervous it had been a while since she had been down on a girl she just hoped she remembered how 

Lexa was having her own dilemma as she felt Clarke make her way down body, it wasn’t that she was nervous anymore it was that Clarke was taking her sweet time about it, the more she felt Clarke on her skin the more she needed her .. 

Clarke slowed down the pace of her fingers and pulled out of the Brunette, stoking at her folds and circling her clit, Lexa’s grip on the bedsheets getting a little tighter.. 

“Relax” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa’s thigh still stroking at her folds 

“It’s a little hard when you're doing that” Lexa joked with a little giggle 

“Well then in that case you ain’t ready for this” Clarke smiled as she slowly ran her tongue through Lexa, the taste hitting her like a speeding train, she was hooked, Lexa’s arousal was sweet on her tongue, no bitter tang like she had remembered from past encounters. it was as refreshing as ice in a tall glass of water on a hot day, Clarke wanted this to last forever but Lexa’s moans told her it would be over pretty soon. 

“Oh god” Lexa cried out “ that’s so good.... fuck” 

Clarke was happy with Lexa’s reaction so she inserted two fingers to add to the pleasure she was already enforcing on the brunette 

“Clarke ...” 

Clarke worked Lexa up more using her mouth lapping her up, savouring the flavour, Lexa’s moans urging her on .. the runners legs began to close in on Clarke’s head so she knew she was close. Lexa’s head was spinning she had forgotten just how much she enjoyed the sensation of someone going down on her, although she wasn’t sure she ever remembered it being this good.. 

“Clarke” she cried out grabbing hold of the head board as she thrust into Clarke’s mouth “ my god” 

Clarke began to feel Lexa’s release run down her chin and suddenly she felt the girl grip at her head pulling at her blonde locks 

“Clarke fuck” Lexa hissed “ I’m.... oh god...I’m... Clarke” 

Clarke smiled kissing Lexa’s thigh as she came undone underneath her, Lexa’s legs were shaking and she was struggling to catch her breath “ fuck” 

“Mmmmmm” Clarke smirked kissing her way back up Lexa’s body so she could reach her lips “ you ok?” 

Lexa laughed hiding her eyes with her arm “I can’t breath... that was... “

“So am I as vanilla as you thought?” 

Lexa shook her head with a giggle “ I didn’t say that” 

“Uh Yes you did” Clarke argued biting Lexa’s ear lobe “ you’re still shaking” 

Lexa pushes up rolling Clarke on to her back “ well you’re certainly not vanilla” the brunette smirked nipping on Clarke’s collar bone “ now it’s my turn” 

Clarke’s heart began to race she was already soaking wet “ show me what you got?” She teased 

You’re gonna regret that” Lexa smirked biting down on to one of Clarke’s nipples then soothing it with her tongue “ you have no idea how good I am” 

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Lexa’s thigh begin to stroke at her centre, the look in Lexa’s eyes let Clarke know she had just realised how aroused the blonde was.. “Lexa” 

 

Lexa smiled as her hand ran down Clarke’s body until she felt her underwear, with one finger she slowly removed the wet panties placing her thigh back where it was, Clarke was hot on her skin, her arousal made it easier to apply just the right amount of friction that Clarke needed be begin her build up “ mmmmm” 

 

Lexa’s lips kissed ever part of Clarke’s body leaving small marks in their wake, Clarke’s hand had found the head board almost instantly and her body was on fire.. Lexa wasted no time in showing Clarke just how turned on she was. One last kiss on the blonde’s inner thigh and Lexa took her into her mouth sucking deeply.

“Holy shit” Clarke almost screamed out gripping the head board “ Lexa” 

Lexa wasn’t as gentle as Clarke had been with her, she wanted Clarke to come for her and she wanted it to happen quickly, the more Clarke cried out the cockier Lexa was becoming.. she used the tip of her tongue to tease at Clarke’s clit and her fingers to stroke at her entrance .

“Lex” Clarke whined “ stop teasing me” 

“I’m not” Lexa laughed sucking Clarke into her mouth again 

“Yes you are” 

Lexa laughed again entering Clarke with two fingers thrusting inside her deeply 

“Yes” Clarke cried “ Yes, faster lex” 

Lexa could easily watch Clarke come undone everyday for the rest of her life, the grit in her voice when she cried out was sexy and turned Lexa on even more, “ god you taste so good” Lexa complimented as she lapped at Clarke’s folds, her fingers still working at a rapid pace. 

Clarke’s hand on the headboard was the only thing stopped it from banging against the wall as Lexa worked her up to the point she couldn’t catch her breath, her moans became cries, her back had arched off the bed as she thrusted hard onto Lexa’s fingers “Oh fuck” 

Lexa was completely lost in between Clarke legs, she couldn’t get enough of the blonde, her tongue bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Lex” Clarke called out pushing down on Lexa shoulders a little “ come here” 

Lexa looked up into deep but now dark blue eyes “ you ok?”

“Come here” Clarke nodded “ I need you closer” she added pulling lexa up to her level so their centres were flush “ I want you like this?” 

Lexa had on issues feeling Clarke’s body all over hers their lips meeting with a sloppy but slow kiss both struggling to breath, but neither one wanting to stop.

Having Lexa moving against her took Clarke even closer to the edge, she hooked her leg around Lexa’s thighs bringing them even closer “you have no idea how good you feel” she laughed kissing Lexa’s jaw 

“ probably as good as you do” Lexa panted pushing deeper into the blonde.

“Oh god” Clarke panted pushing up so he’d and Lexa worked together “ faster lex” 

Lexa placed her hands either side of Clarke’s head and began to thrust harder and faster into her, making the blonde cry out, sweat began to run down her back and the heat inside her began to boil. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer fucking Clarke this way and from the noise coming from the blonde let Lexa know she wasn’t fairing much better.. 

“ fuck... oh god, yes.. yes lex.... oh god.... baby I’m .... Oh” 

Lexa was bucking into Clarke at a fast pace by now, “ shit” she panted into the blonde’s shoulder where and had bitten down hard not that Clarke noticed her legs were firmly wrapped around Lexa and her hands were gripping Lexa’s waist encouraging her to move faster against her.. 

 

“Clarke I’m”...Lexa cried out as she felt her own realise come full force.. 

“Me too” Clarke cried out slamming her eyes shut and throwing her head back as she came hard against the panting brunette, Lexa was shaking against her and she became limp slumping fully on top of Clarke... 

“Fuck” 

Clarke laughed wrapping her arms around the brunette holding her close .

“I can’t breath” Lexa gasped lifting her head up to look at the blonde “ wow” 

Clarke smiled moving hair from Lexa’s forehead “ that was crazy” 

Lexa moved up to place a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips “ you’re kinda amazing” 

“ well you’re kind amazing too “the blonde winked going in for another kiss “ think we need to change these sheets “ 

Lexa shook her head lying back down placing her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck “ or we could just stay like this” 

Clarke ran her fingers up Lexa’s back and into her hair “ that sounds pretty good to me” 

 

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, Lexa’s side was cold so and gathered she had been alone for a while, her body ache and she felt a little sore “Lex” she croaked out wondering where the brunette was 

“ Morning” Lexa appeared at the door fully dressed 

“Wherever you been?” Clarke asked snuggling back into the bed 

“I went out to get us some breakfast” 

“Mmmm” Clarke smiled “ come here” 

Lexa smiled and crawled on to the bed “ good Morning” she smiled into a small kiss 

“ a very good morning” Clarke giggled playing with the tip of Lexa’s hair “ what did you get us?” 

“Fruit, yogurt, bagels” Lexa reeled off kissing at Clarke’s collar bone “ it’s ready when you are” 

“ not yet” Clarke smiled pulling Lexa in for a deep passionate kiss “mmmmm” 

Lexa smiled as she pulled away “ Clarke I just wanna say thank you... you know for last night” 

Clarke laughed “ I should be thanking you” she teased raising her eyebrows 

“No” Lexa rolled her eyes “ not that.. well yes that but I mean before that... for being understanding “ 

Clarke ran her fingers across Lexa’s cheek “ I’m just glad you told me.. if I’m honest it helped me to be less nervous about being intimate with you, I was always worried I wouldn’t be enough” 

Lexa frowned then smiled “ believe me Griffin.. you are more then enough” she laughed placing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek “ last night was great and I’m glad you know now” 

“Me too” Clarke smiled “ so wheres this breakfast?” 

Lexa tutted getting up off the bed “ in the kitchen” 

“What no breakfast in bed?” 

“Uh no” Lexa Answered “ You’re a messy eater and I hate crumbs “ 

“I am not” Clarke pouted throwing a pillow at the door Lexa just exited “ I hate you” she called out Only to hear Lexa laugh ..

“Asshole” 

... 

 

“Hey you Ok?” Anya asked as Raven paced the floor of their hotel room 

“Yeah I just.... I don’t know” Raven shrugged “ I’m just feeling a little uneasy about meeting up with my mom” 

“ I know baby” Anya soothed placing a kiss to the Latina’s head “ I’ll be there all the way Ok? And if you want to leave you just have to say” 

Raven wrapped her arms round her girlfriend “ I’m just sick of being let down by her” 

“I know” Anya nodded pulling Raven in a little tighter “ but listen you came all this way so there’s no point turning back now, if she’s her usual self you’re not losing anything.. we have a good life you and me, we have great friends and family who we can rely on, but most importantly we have each other and I’ll never let you down” 

Raven looked up at Anya with watery eyes “ what did I do to deserve you!?” 

“Oh I don’t know.. you probably pissed someone off” Anya joked tapping Raven on the backside “ c’mon let’s get going” 

 

“Raven just text to tell me she’s on the way to see her mom” Clarke explained from her side of the bed, she didn’t listen to Lexa about the no eating rule, and Lexa was way to under her thumb after last night to care .

“She ok?” 

Clarke shook her head “ she’s worried she’s gonna be let down again, her moms a pain in the ass always has been so I’m preying she’s sorting her life out for Rays sake “ 

“Well we all have parenting issues one way or another” Lexa shrugged sipping on her coffee “ anyways if it’s a let down at least Anya’s there with her” 

Clarke nodded “ i feel bad that I didn’t go with her” 

“Well don’t” Lexa said taking Clarke’s plate away from her so and could straddle her “ she has Anya and you Miss Griffin have your own responsibilities” 

“Oh do I ?” 

“Mmmm” Lexa smiled running her hands up Clarke’s t shirt to cup her breast “ now stop worrying about your friend and concentrate on me” 

Clarke laughed “ say please” 

“Now” 

 

“Ok babe so we can sit out here all day and enjoy the sun or.....” Anya and Raven has been sat outside the rehab centre for over half an hour .

“ I just need a minute” Raven sighed heavily “ I haven’t seen her in years” 

Anya took hold of Raven’s hand and gave it a squeeze “ come on.... if we go in now I’ll let you top me later” she winked 

“Bitch please I always top you” Raven laughed opening the car door “ Ok let’s do this” 

.. 

Clarke lay on her back panting trying to recover from the third orgasm Lexa had gave her one straight after an other “ my god” 

“Mmmmm” Lexa hummed kissing the side of Clarke’s jaw.

“ Lexa you’ve killed me” the blonde laughed “ I’m seriously unfit” 

“Well I’m not fairing much better then you” Lexa Sighed with a giggle “ as much as you annoy me I think you and I make a pretty good team in the sack” 

Clarke rolled her eyes hitting Lexa with a pillow “ yeah well our team Work is over for at least a few days, I need to recover “

Lexa laughed placing her head on the pillow Clarke hit her with “ well I’m all for recovering but a few days is a little over exaggerated” 

“We’ll see” Clarke smiled tracing Lexa’s jaw with her index finger “ so what shell we do today?” 

“Mmmmmm” Lexa tapped her chin with her finger “ I think we should stay here” she smiled pulling Lexa in for a hug “ all day” 

“Can we involved some napping?” 

Lexa nodded wrapping her arms around Clarke as she big spooned her 

“Ok then” Clarke smiled closing her eyes .. 

 

“Miss Rayes?” A gentle looking man Called out with a smile as Raven stood up “ my name is Doctor Sinclair, I’ve been taking care of you mother” 

“Nice to meet you” Raven smiled nervously shaking the man’s hand “ Uh I’m Raven, this is my girlfriend Anya” 

Anya shook the man’s hand firmly “ Hi “

Sinclair smiled at both women “ so Before you see your mother I just wanted to check in and see if you have any questions you would like answered” 

Raven scratched the back of her head, something she did when she was nervous “ I Uh... I don’t know. I mean I guess I’m a little apprehensive, this isn’t my first rodeo Doctor Sinclair” 

“I understand” the doctor nodded “ I will just say though that I’ve followed you mothers rehab attempts form the past and I’m happy to tell you that this is the best she’s done so far, she’s making great progress “

“How Long has she been clean?” 

Sinclair looked at the files in his hand “ she’s a hundred and sixteen days in” 

Raven’s eyebrows shot up, that really was a surprise, her mother usually bailed on rehab after a month “ Wow” 

“So what does this meeting entail” Anya asked holding Raven’s hand “ I mean are there things that Raven can say or not say?”

“Nope” the doctor shook his head “ Raven this is part of your mother’s recovery, it’s a chance for her to see some of the damage she has caused whilst being under the influence of alcohol, it’s also her chance to make a mends and to hear how you feel about her being an alcoholic, how it has effected your life” 

“I doubt we have time for that Doc” Raven said “ look I’m not hopefully this is gonna Work, but I’m here so let’s do this” 

Sinclair nodded “ Ok how would you feel about having Anya hang out here for a while?.. I think it would be easier for you to see your mom first then maybe introduce Anya in a little while” 

“No” Raven said firmly 

“Babe... Maybe that’s probably a good idea” Anya offered “ I mean we don’t wanna over whelm her, I mean she doesn’t know much about you or your life right now, I’m happy to wait” 

Raven sighed knowing Anya was right but she also knew she need Anya as a crutch “ Ok but stay close?” 

“I’ll be right here”


	26. Chapter 26

OK SO SOME OF YOU DIDNT WANT THE ANYA/RAVEN BIT BUT TOUGH LOL .. this is a short chapter to get past the mom visit for Raven and now we can get back to clexa lol 

..... 

 

Just before Raven entered the room she looked back at Anya who gave her a wink for encouragement.. with a quick deep breath she followed the Doctor into the room.. there sat on a chair in the middle of the room was her mother.. her mother Adele Reyes who for the first time since she was a little girl she recognised .. she looked clean and tidy, her hair was longer then Raven remembered, she didn’t have heavy bags under her eyes, she looked older but at the same time younger.. 

“little bird” the women stood wringing her hands together looking nervous 

Little bird was something her mother use to call her when she was very small.. way before her father walked out the door and her mother took up drinking 

“Hi mom” Raven croaked swallowing the lump in her throat .

Adele stepped forward with a worrying smile “ can I hug you?” 

Years ago Raven would have given anything to have her mother hold her in her arms but that was then.. now Raven was a grown up and held her own in the world “ not yet” she shook her head “ sorry” 

Adele stepped back shaking her head “ you have nothing to be sorry for Raven, that’s on me” 

Raven nodded towards the table that had been set up, she wanted.. needed to sit, she wasn’t sure how long her legs would hold her, Adele followed suit and took a seat, a nurse who Raven hadn’t even noticed was in the room placed a trey of hot and cold drinks on the table.. 

“Thank you for coming” Adele spoke after a few silent moments “ I know I don’t deserve it” 

“No you don't” Raven agreed “ but here I am.. and I’ll be honest with you it took a lot for me to be here” 

“I know,” Adele smiled “ I didn’t hold much hope that you would, I wouldn’t have blamed you” 

“What do you want momma?” 

Adele sat up straight “ I want to be better Ray, I want my life back so I came here, I’ve been sober for over a hundred and forty days now and I know that doesn’t sound like a lot but for me it is” 

Raven knew how much of an achievement that was for her mother, the two times that raven remembered her going into rehab lasted no more then three weeks “ that’s good” 

Adele nodded “ I’m confident this time that I can do it.. I know it will always be a battle I have to face but I’m not going to waste my life any more, I wish I had the courage to do it when you were younger, when you needed me the most but I was selfish back then and felt sorry for myself” 

Raven nodded 

“ Raven, the whole point of my asking you to come is because at this stage of my recovery we invite our loved ones, the ones we hurt the most, the ones who suffered the most.... Adele took a moment for herself before wiping a single tear away “ and that’s you mi niña hermosa” 

 

The point we are at now Raven” the Doctor spoke “ is for you to be here and tell your mother how her addiction effected you... it’s part of her recovery, it’s time for Adele to open her eyes to the pain she’s caused” 

Raven took a deep breath “ Momma I don’t have to tell you what your Alcoholism has done to me over the years because you know... and I have to tell you had you not contacted me I wouldn’t have you.. I pushed thoughts of you out of my head a long time ago because I was so scared I would turn into you... and if it wasn’t for Abby and Jake I probably would have.. I could go on for weeks about how angry I was at you, how hurt and broken I was, how I use to lie in my bed at night and wish someone would come and take me away, I even at one point wished you died so I wouldn’t have the fear that I would come home one day and actually find you dead ... but what the point?” 

“Because she needs to hear it” the Doctor said 

“Well I’m not gonna add any more to what I just said” Raven replied “ and I won’t because I’m happy in my life... if left the hurt and pain behind me and I’ve moved on.. and you coming here shows me that you have too.. or at least your trying to.. so what I will say momma is.. I’m proud of you” the little Latina swallowed “ I’m happy for you and I hope to god that you continue on the way you are for your sacks not mine” 

Adele’s head hung low as Raven spoke. She knew exactly what Raven went through growing up “ so that’s it? You don’t me in your life?” 

“I didn’t say that “ Raven smiled sadly “ but I don’t want you to get better for me, or think you owe me anything, I want you to do this for you,to better your own life and if you can do that then who knows what the future holds.. I love you momma that doesn’t change, but I will not have my past creep into my future, I have a good life I have a wonderful girlfriend and I have amazing friends and I still have Abby who I know I can reply on when I need support” 

Adele wasn’t hurt by Raven’s words in fact she was over joyed that her daughter was living a good life. 

Raven slid her hand across the table taking her mother’s “ all I ask if you is that you continue to work hard, be a better you for you, I can’t promise that you and I will ever be close, maybe we won’t ever have a mother daughter relationship but what I can promise you is that if you try.. then I’ll try, I’ll be at every milestone you Celebrate whist in here, I’ll even be waiting for you when you graduate” she laughed a little “ and I’ll be at the end of the phone, because you're my mom” 

Adele let her tears flow as she squeezed Raven’s hand “ I love you little bird” 

“One day at a time huh?” 

Adele nodded “ so tell me about your life? How’s Clarke and Octavia? How’s Abby? “ 

 

“Os good she’s moved in with her boyfriend they’re disgustingly happy” Raven cringed “ Clarke’s good, She still struggles with the loss of Jake and her and Abby’s relationship is a little turbulent but I’m sure they’ll get there” 

Adele nodded she was always grateful that Raven had Clarke and her parents, “ you said you have a girlfriend?” 

“Anya” Raven smiled “ she’s great, I annoy the hell out of her most days but she loves it, we live together, Well us and her cousin.. Clarke did live with us for a while but Lexa, Anya’s cousin and her didn’t get along so she moved out.. I personally think it’s love but they haven’t realised that yet” 

Adele laughed, Raven was always good at looking outside the box, she was always miles ahead of kids her age even in kinder garden “ they sound like fun.. and Anya? Well I’m glad you have her” 

“She’s just outside, she wouldn’t let me come alone” 

“She’s a keeper” 

Raven nodded “ do you want to meet her?” 

Adele’s head shot up “ really? You would want me too?” 

Raven nodded “ Anya knows everything about me, my life, I keep nothing from her” 

“In that case I would love too” 

Raven stepped outside and instantly into Anya’s arms “ you ok baby?” 

Raven nodded holding her girl a little tighter “ yeah” she sighed “ wanna come in?” 

“You sure? Anya asked “ I mean I don’t have too” 

“I want you too” 

Anya nodded taking Raven’s hand as she pulled her into the room.. 

Anya was taken back at the sight of the women sat at the table, she was an older version of Raven, from height to weight to eyes to dimples, Raven really was her mother’s child ..

“Momma? This is Anya” Raven introduced “ Anya this is my mother Adele” 

Even though Anya wasn’t a fan of the women who broke her girlfriends heart as a child she knew she had to be push her feelings aside so she stepped forward and held out her hand “ nice to meet you Miss Reyes” 

Adele took Anya’s hand with a nod “ ya nice to meet you to Anya and please call me Adele” 

When Raven and Anya took a seat Anya took Raven’s hand under the table and ran her thumb across her hand to let her know she was there.. 

“ Anya I know it isn’t really my place to say but I can’t thank you enough for making Raven’s life as happy as it is... I’m glad she’s found someone special” 

“She’s the special one Adele” Anya stated “ your daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me” 

Adele smiled as she watched Raven blush at Anya’s words, it was nice to see “ I agree with you. It’s just a shame I didn’t realise that many years ago” 

.... 

 

Clarke woke up with Lexa breathing into her neck, she looked over at the clock on the bedside cabinet to see it was late afternoon “ Lex” she croaked out 

“Shhhhh” Lexa hummed snuggling deeper into Clarke’s side 

“Babe it’s almost two in the afternoon, don’t you have track?” 

Lexa shook her head “ not at weekends Clarke” 

Clarke nodded “ok I need to pee so move” 

Lexa muttered something incoherent as she slid to her side of the bed allowing Clarke to move.. a few seconds later she hears Clarke hissing in pain.. 

“What’s wrong?” She called out turning to lay on her back 

“ You're damaged me “ Clarke moaned coming out of the bathroom walking like a cow boy “ I’m so sore” 

Lexa laughed looked over at the blonde who had her hand cupped between her legs “ I didn’t hear you complaining last night or this morning” 

“Well I am now” Clarke groaned “ hurt when I peed” 

Lexa laughed a little harder “ want me to rub it better for you?” 

“No” Clarke snapped “ I’m not letting you no where near my “ she pointed to her now sore centre “ for at least a week” 

“My god you’re dramatic” Lexa rolled her eyes .

“Am not” Clarke argued climbing back into bed snuggling into the duvet “ worth it though she winked pulling Lexa onto her size so she was facing her “ Hi” 

“Hi” Lexa smirked running her hand over Clarke’s thigh 

“Don’t even” Clarke warned grabbing said hand and bring it up in-between them “ I mean it Lexa” 

“Fine” Lexa laughed “ are your lips sore or can I at least kiss you?” 

“Yeah after you brush” Clarke Answered pushing the brunette to the edge of the bed “ hurry up though I want to snuggle” 

Lexa Sighed heavily shaking her head as she entered her bathroom to brush her teeth ..

Clarke grabbed her phone to check for messaged she hadn’t heard from Raven as yet.. 

No messages from Raven which worried her 

“I’m gonna call Ray real quick she how she’s doing” she called out climbing out of bed and heading into the living room .. Lexa knew that would give her plenty of tome to shower and get dressed .. as she let the water run over her body she too realised that she felt a little sore, her bones ached and she had the same issue as Clarke, not that she would admit it to the blonde. Having a few moments alone gave her time to think about her and Clarke and how their relationship was going, she really was falling for the annoying girl in the front room and after last night she wasn’t afraid of that anymore... she shared some of her deepest fears with Clarke last night and yet the blonde was still there in the morning.. Lexa felt like they had taken a huge step in the right direction and the sooner people knew they were together the better.. 

 

“ awww Raven seems so happy” Clarke stated coming back into the bedroom as Lexa stepped out of the shower. 

“Yeah? So it went well?” 

“She said it’s early days but her moms doing really and she looks great, she’s been in rehab for months.. and she met Anya” 

“Wow” Lexa nodded “ I’m happy for her, I just hope her mom keep it up”

“Me too” Clarke smiled “me too.. 

“So when are they back?” 

“Anya said there gonna head out in an hour so they’ll be home some time tonight” 

Lexa nodded pulling Clarke into her “ well better make the most of this then” she smiled leaning into to that the blonde’s lips to her own .

“We still have the Dorm” Clarke laughed as Lexa kissed up her neck .

“ I hate the dorm, I much prefer being here with you” 

“Stop dissing my dorm” Clarke warned “ it’s fine” 

“Yeah for rabbit” Lexa Sighed “ it’s the size of a hutch Clarke.. I don’t know why you just don’t move back in here” 

“What?”

“Well why not?” Lexa shrugged “ I mean once we tell the others, I’m guessing you’ll spend more time here” 

“Maybe but lex, don’t you think it’s a little early for us to be moving in together?” 

“You have your own room” Lexa Shrugged “ I’m not asking you to move in with me, I’m just saying you could move back into the girl pad, your studios here, your rooms still technically your room because Raven won’t hear of anyone else having it, so why not?” 

As much as Clarke loved the fact Lexa was looking at the bigger picture and wanted Clarke to be close she didn’t think moving back into the girl pad so quickly was a good idea... not just yet.. “ I don’t know Lex” 

Lexa’s face fell a little and it didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde “ Ok whatever” 

Clarke also wasn’t willing to let it be brushed under the carpet so she reached out and took Lexa in her arms “ thanks though, I mean I’m glad you want me here, I’m happy that you are thinking about us like that.. like in the future, I just don’t know if coming home would be the best thing for us just yet.. I mean people have to find out about us yet and you have important races coming up, and your placement any tome soon. I have exams as well so we’re both gonna be a little stressed, I just think it’s not the right time” 

Lexa knew Clarke was probably right “ Ok...I get it, and you’re right, I was just thinking ahead” 

“Well I’m glad you are” Clarke winked placing a kiss to Lexa’s nose “ let’s just get this month out the way and we’ll go from there?” 

Lexa place her hands on Clarke’s hips bringing her in closer “ That’s Fine with me... but you will stay her though right?” 

“Yes” Clarke smiled “ we have months of sleepless night to pay back Anya and Raven,” 

Lexa laughed “ oh ya damn right “

They share a few kisses before Clarke pulls away “ so when they get back we’ll tell them?” 

“Yup” Lexa smiled “ get ready for ride “


	27. Chapter 27

“So Anya and Raven will be home soon” lexa stated not looking up from her laptop as and finished off filling out her hospital placement applications “ how do you wanna do this?” 

“Well she text me asking for me to come over for when they get back so I guess I’ll just wait here” Clarke shrugged as she handed Lexa a plate of tacos “ no point going back to the dorms “ 

Lexa nodded taking a bite of her toco “ so what we just say it when they come in?” 

“If you want” Clarke said hiding her mouth as she chewed.

“Should we maybe wait until she’s got the mom thing off her chest?” Lexa asked “ I mean if she’s asked you to come over she obviously wants to talk about it” 

Clarke nodded “ yeah you’re probably right... ok so once she’s done talking we just come out with it, I’m sick of hiding” 

“Me too” Lexa agreed closing her laptop “ Ok so that’s all my applications sent off” 

“Where did you pick?” 

“Well my lecture said because I’m not sure where I want to go specialty wise I should apply to as many as possible” 

“You still don’t know where you gonna go?” 

Lexa shook her head “ the thing is I like the thought of peads, but then I’m put off because I don’t know if I can handle looking at really sick kids all day, then I kinda like the thought of being a surgeon but that’s extra years of Gruelling studying which I don’t know if I have the patience for, then there’s trauma or plastics “

“Uh you can cross the last one out, I don’t want my girl handling any other girls boobs but my own” Clarke joked 

Lexa smiled rolling her eyes “ not cosmetics Clarke” 

“Good” 

Lexa Sighed “ there’s just so many paths i could go down i just haven’t decided, so Mr Pike suggested I apply for mount weather because it’s a teaching hospital and I’ll get to experience a load of different departments and go from there” 

“My mom works at Mount weather” Clarke stated placing her food down on to the table “ she’s actually their top Cardiothoracic surgeon.” 

Lexa nodded, she already knew that because it seems her lecture liked to name drop and Abby Griffins name pops up quite a lot during her classes. “ well I don’t know what I wanna do yet” she said taking the subject away from Abby knowing Clarke didn’t like to talk to much about her mother “ so how long have we go until those two get back?” 

Clarke looked at her watch “ maybe...”

Raven’s laughter came through the door before she actually did .

“A second” Clarke smiled picking up her plate to take to the kitchen 

“Hey Griff” Raven smiled coming through the door “ didn’t think you’d be here just yet?”

“Just got here” Clarke lied patting herself on the back for putting her over night bag in Lexa’s car earlier on.. 

Anya noticed Lexa on the couch “ hey Lex” 

Lexa lifted her hand in the air to wave rather then answering back 

“You two behaving?” She asked Clarke 

“Yeah, she’s uh... she’s been glued to her laptop” 

Anya nodded “ok I’m gonna put these bags in our room, wanna get some wine on the go?” 

Raven nodded as she watched Anya disappear .

“How ya doing?” 

Raven opened the wine “ Lex you want some?” 

“Sure” Lexa smiled over the couch 

“I’m ok” Raven turned to her friend handing her a glass full of wine “ I mean it wasn’t easy but I feel like it may be different this time, I mean she’s been in there for months Clarke and she looks well.. like really well and although I’m not gonna get my hopes up I’m rooting for here” 

“Well the fact she’s gone in on her own accord speaks volumes right?” 

“Yeah and she didn’t batter an eyelid when I told her I had a girlfriend, I mean I’ve never confided in her about my sexuality before” 

“ I’m glad and I’m happy she met Anya,” 

“Me too” Raven smiled as Anya came back into the kitchen taking the wine and sinking half of it.

“Man that was a long as drive” 

Clarke laughed looking over at Lexa giving her a little flick of the head to come join in.. 

Lexa Sighed getting up off the couch she wasn’t really the touchy feely kinda friend “ Hey “ 

“Hey” Raven smiled “ you enjoyed having the place to yourself?” 

“It’s been quiet” Lexa teased “ who doesn’t like broken sleep? “ 

“Did you do any entertaining whist we was gone?” Anya asked teasingly 

“No” 

“Liar” 

“I didn’t” 

Anya allowed Lexa to have the win, but only because she was to tired to tease her .. 

“So guys” Clarke began looking to Lexa Whos eyes went a little wide “ there’s something I wanna tell you.. well actually it’s something that W......”

“Bellamy is a total prick” Maya his girlfriend stated coming through the front door holding a bottle of vodka not bothering to knock “ I’m so sick of him and his periods so I’ve come over to a bitch” 

Anya and Raven both laughed waving her on in .

“Seriously men pmt has to be worse then womens, fucking old women” maya continued “ please say you all wanna get drunk with me” 

“I’m in” Raven clapped “although that’s probably a little hypocritical considering I’ve just been to visit my alcoholic mother in rehab” she laughed 

“No it isn’t” Anya wrapped her arm around the Latina’s neck “ there’s a difference from being an alcoholic to enjoys a drink Ray” 

“Sold” Raven shrugged taking the bottle from Maya “so c’mon what’s Blake done?” 

Once maya began to rant Clarke took the opportunity to get close to Lexa “ shell we just come out with it?”,

Lexa looked over at their friends who were on the couch “ nah.. don’t worry about it tonight,”

“Lex I just wanna say it’” 

“We will” Lexa smiled “ soon” 

“Hey Clarke what was you gonna say?” Raven asked remembering Clarke was speaking before Maya came bursting through the door .

“Oh I Uh... was just gonna say I might head home” 

“No way” Raven frowned “ come over here and bitch about Bell with us” 

Clarke sighed heavily “ and I guess that means you’re going to hide out in your room?” She asked Lexa 

“ fraid So Babe” Lexa winked before making her excuses and leaving Clarke alone with the now giggling girls .

“Great” she said to herself before grabbing her glass of wine “ just great” 

 

Lexa sat on her bed with her laptop listening to the laughter coming from the other room, Maya was mimicking Bellamy’s mood which Raven found hilarious .. she didn’t hear Clarke much and wondered if she should of at least stayed with her a little longer... when she checked her phone the time showed ten thirty pm. It was usually the time Clarke headed home ..

 

LEXA- 

Hey how are you getting home?

 

“And then the little prick said it was because I didn’t take the trash out” Maya moaned “ I mean how it my fault his slobbering mutt ripped the bags open? Maybe he needs to train it properly” 

Clarke was bored pretty quickly listening to Maya complaining about her friend when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket ..

LEXA- 

How are you getting home? 

 

Clarke smiled at the message as she typed back 

CLARKE- Bellamy will probably show up grovelling soon so I’ll get a ride if not I’ll call a cab x 

“Whos texting you at this time huh?” Raven teased 

“Oh” Clarke began when her phone shook again 

LEXA - 

I don’t like the thought of you walking across campus alone in the dark... wish you could just stay here :( 

 

Clarke felt all warm inside knowing Lexa wanted to be with her ..

“Griff?” Raven clicked her fingers “ whos got you smiling like a fool?” 

“No one” Clarke shook her head “ it’s just Wells, he’s like the Dad of the halls he likes to check I’m home save that’s all “

“Well tell him not to bother worrying you’re staying here tonight” 

“Oh no I can’t” Clarke replied “ I mean I should get going I have some studying to do” 

“Not tonight you don’t” Raven argued” its late and dark outside no way are you walking across campus on your own... you can stay in your room, Maya can be your bed buddy” 

“ yup” Maya smiled raising her glass as her phone began to sound out.

“ Bell?” Anya laughed 

“Yup “ Maya grinned “ he’s all sad now I’m not there, even sent me sad emojis” 

“Ok so he’ll be here to get you any time now” Raven rolled her eyes knowing it’s pretty much how the couple worked 

“ I’ll get a ride home then” Clarke stated only for Raven to shoot that idea down 

“No I need my girl here with me, I’m still feeling a little weird about my mom so I need you here in case I need a cuddle” 

“So what am I for?” Anya sulked playfully 

“Sexy time” Raven grinned sending her girlfriend a wink

“Ok fine” Clarke relented “ but if I’m staying Im heading to bed soon I have classes in the morning” 

“Ok” Raven nodded pulling the blonde in for a hug “ thanks bae” 

 

CLARKE- 

Looks like I’m staying over, Ravens not letting me leave x 

Lexa was happy with that, she didn’t want Clarke out late and alone 

LEXA- 

Good! Shame it’s next door though x 

CLARKE - 

Not for much longer x 

.. 

Just like Clarke predicted Bellamy arrived to collect Maya who was happily drunk . 

“Bed for you too” Anya said pulling Raven to her feet “ you’re drunk” 

“I’m not” Raven argued “I’m pleasantly buzzed” 

“Yeah yeah whatever” Anya laughed as did Clarke 

“ sexy time?” 

“Not tonight Ray, it’s been a long day and I’m tired” 

“Clarke tell her” Raven pouted 

“God no” Clarke laughed “ I do not want to hear you two going at it thank you Very much so I’m with Anya on this one” 

“Boring” Raven sang out allowing Anya to drag her towards their room “ Lexa would agree with me” 

“ doubt it” Anya said “ say goodnight to Clarke” 

“Night babe” 

“Night Ray” Clarke laughed looking over at Lexa’s door wishing she could go inside, she was getting way to use to having the runner there to snuggle up with .. 

The night was pretty much as any other night when she has to sleep alone, she tossed and turned for a good hour or two until she had enough, kicking off the duvet Clarke quietly got out of bed and snuck into Lexa’s room, part of her couldn’t care less if someone heard her, she was tired and wanted to sleep. Lexa was curled up fast a sleep, she obviously didn’t have the same issues as Clarke but whatever.. Clarke gently lifted the covers and slid on to the bed wrapping her arms around Lexa gently placing her lips to her mouth.. Lexa jumped a little her eyes shooting open.. “ Clarke” 

“Shhhh” Clarke laughed stealing another kiss “ you’ll wake them up” 

“Clarke what are you doing in here? “ 

“I can’t sleep in the other room on my own when I know you’re in here” she stole another kiss this time making it last a little longer.

“We could get caught?” 

Clarke slid even closer to the brunette wrapping her arms around her “ I really don’t care” she smiled against the skin of lexa’s neck “ I’m not sleeping on my own” 

Lexa didn’t mind at all that Clarke had snuck into her room, it took her ages to fall asleep and it has nothing to do with how loud Echo and Raven were “ well not that I mind but what about if they get up and see you're not in your room?” 

“Raven’s drunk she’s not surfacing anytime soon, besides I’ve set my alarm for five so I’ll be back in my room before they wake up” Clarke smiled against the brunettes lips “ now stop worrying and kiss me” 

Lexa lifted her head to look at the clock on her night stand “ it’s almost two am”

“I know and I’m tired but I still want you to kiss me “ 

Lexa smiled rolling Clarke onto her back so she could lie on top of her “ you’re very demanding do you know that?” 

Clarke smirked pulling Lexa by her tshirt into a deep kiss “ yes I am” she muttered against pouted lips “ now shhhh” 

Lexa laughed quietly and took the lead, kissing Clarke with an open mouth using her tongue for added pleasure, Clarke wrapped one of her legs around Lexa carve to keep her as close as possible, her tongue fighting for dominance but Lexa wasn’t easily defeated she used her free leg to push up and into the blonde’s still tender centre, Clarke couldn’t care less about being a little sore, not when Lexa’s thigh was caressing her so softly “ god” she painted as Lexa ran the tip of her tongue down her neck “ we have to be quiet” 

“I didn’t say a word” Lexa whispered sucking hard on Clarke’s beating pulse .

..

Raven turned over in her sleep wrapping her arms around a sleeping Anya only to encounter a mouthful of blonde hair “ ugh” she moaned brushing away at Anya’s hair.. her mouth as dry and she kicked herself for not taking Glass of water to bed with her “ vodka you’re the devil “ she sulked lifting herself up off the bed pulling her dressing gown on to head into the kitchen ..

 

“Lex” Clarke cried out as Lexa pushed two fingers inside her “ gently” 

“Sorry” Lexa laughed remembering what Clarke had sulked about that morning “ better?” She smirked gently stroking at the blonde’s walls .

“Mmmmm” 

 

Raven almost damages her eyes with the light from the refrigerator “ ouch” she moaned knowing she shouldn’t have had so much to drink.. Echo was to blame she told herself ... the coldness of the water hit the back of her throat making her feel better, she knew a hang over was enviable so she popped a few pills before refilling her glass.. 

 

“ fuck... god that feels good” Clarke panted as Lexa licked at her folds “ just like that.. yes” 

“Clarke shhh, you’ll get us caught” 

“Sorry” Clarke gripped at the bed sheets, Lexa was a pro between her legs and she’s pretty sure she’ll never get use to how good it feels, Sex hasn’t always been that great for Clarke, Finn was a taker rather then a giver and he hardly ever went down on her, purely because he was lazy.. Lexa on the other hand was more then happy to spend time between the blonde’s legs. 

 

“Lex... oh god” 

 

Raven tiptoed back to bed only to stop abruptly outside Lexa’s door, did she hear something? She wondered waiting a few seconds before her legs moved again 

“Yes baby” 

Raven’s eyes widened, yup she defiantly hear something, Lexa had a lady friend in her room, firstly raven wondered how considering she had gone to bed early .

 

“ yes lex, oh fuc......” 

The rest of the word was lost in a low growl.. a growl raven had heard many times before.. 

“No?” She smiled to herself backing up till she was at Clarke’s bedroom door ..

“ my god... harder baby” 

Raven held her mouth to keep any sound coming out of it as she opened Clarke’s old bedroom door only for her eyes to see an empty bed .. 

“Clarke shhh” 

Raven began quietly jumping up and down silently laughing “ I knew it... I fucking knew it “ she mouthed creeping back into her room when she suddenly felt creepy listen in on her friends sexcapades.. back in bed and couldn’t wipe the smug grin off her face. She looked over at a sleeping Anya wondering if she should wake her up to share her news? 

“Anya” she whispered only for Anya to roll over showing her her back .

“Fuck” Raven tutted with a heavy sigh, maybe it Could wait until tomorrow, she finally closing her eyes but her grin remained she couldn’t wait for the morning. 

 

“ my god you are so good at that” Clarke giggled wiping herself off Lexa’s mouth before kissing her. 

“ you’re welcome” Lexa grinned biting a Clarke’s lip 

“Gimme a minute and you’re up” Clarke panted trying to over come her orgasm 

“ Rain Check” Lexa said kissing Clarke again before rolling on to her side of the bed “ I’m exhausted, I need some sleep” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah” Lexa “trying to keep you quiet wore me out” 

Clarke shoved her girlfriend “ Don’t be an ass” 

“ I don’t blame you though I’m a talented bastard” Lexa bragged 

“ you’re also annoying and full of yourself” Clarke added “ now go to sleep I have to get up soon” 

“ you’re only saying that because you know it’s true” 

“Night lex” 

Lexa laughed pulling Clarke into her so her front was flush with the blonde’s back “ Night Clarke”


	28. Chapter 28

Raven sat with a huge grin on her face eating her breakfast practically bouncing on her chair .

“What is with you this morning?” Anya frowned

“Nothing” Raven laughed “ I’m just in a very good mood” 

“Ok” Anya shook her head 

“Where’s Lexa?” 

“Running” Anya Answered “ I like running in the mornings but not as early as her, I mean who runs before the suns up?” 

“Well your cuzzy is full of surprises” Raven grinned sipping her coffee as Clarke came out of her old room .

“Morning Clarkey” 

“Please don’t call me that” Clarke sighs taking a seat next to her friend .

“ what you don’t like pet names?” Raven grinned “ aww baby” 

“What?” 

“Ignore her Clarke she’s been acting weird since she got up” Anya explained passing Clarke a coffee .

Raven flipped her girlfriend off before turning to her friend “ sleep well?” 

“Uh Yeah” Clarke frowned looking oddly at Raven who was looking pretty smug about something .

“ not tired?” 

“No” 

“Hungover?” 

Clarke laughed “ no.. what is with you?” 

“Nothing” Raven laughed wrapping her arm around Clarke’s neck “ just love ya baby”

“Ok.....” Clarke eyed her friend suspiciously “ well I love you too but I have to go Home and get ready for school “ 

Raven nodded “ Lexa’s out running “ 

“Why would Clarke want to know that?” Anya asked looking at a confused Clarke .

“Yeah I don’t care” 

“Just sayin” Raven shrugged 

“Ok you’re being weird so I’m gonna go” 

Clarke quickly said her goodbyes and headed back to the dorms .

“Ok what the fuck is going on with you?” Anya asked when Clarke shut the door behind her.. 

 

“You owe me” Raven clapped and whooped “ my god do you owe me and I have to say I am a fucking genus, like I see shit before it happens what are those people called?” 

“ Ray what are you taking about”? 

“Clexa” she whispered tapping her hands on the kitchen surface “ clexa, clexa, clexa” 

“What is clexa” Anya frowned “ you’re making no sense to me right now” 

Raven sighed rolling her eyes “ Ok listen up, I woke up early hours this morning with a furry mouth, you know the one where you drink way to much and stupidly don’t take water to bed with you, you wake and your mouth is as dry as a nun’s whowho? Man I hate that” 

“Raven?” Anya shouted clapping her hands “ focus.. get back to what you were saying?” 

“I’m getting there” the Latina tutted “ anyway I got up for a glass of water and as I wondered back to bed minding my own business I heard some noises coming from Lexa’s room” 

“Noises?” 

“Sex noises” Raven mouthed “ really gritty sex noises” 

Anya frowned thinking over what Raven was saying “ Lexa had someone over? No way she was out way before we went to bed, besides she wouldn’t dare” 

“As god is my witness” Raven crossed her finger over her heart “ she was getting down and dirty” 

Anya shook her head “ no way I was up before her this morning, she was alone” 

Raven laughed “ clexa happened and because clexa happened I get to top for the the foreseeable” 

Anya was so done with with Ravens cryptic shit “ ok whatever, I have no idea what you’re taking about” 

“ oh god” Raven moaned.” Lexa and Clarke are boning” 

“Fuck you” Anya laughed “ no way” 

“Ok think back a little, when we got home last night where was Lexa?” 

“On the couch” 

“And Clarke?” 

“In the Kitchen” 

Raven nodded “ how often are those two in the same room?” 

“Hardly never” Anya Answered 

“Alone?” 

“Never” Anya laughed 

“And yet there they were” Raven clapped “ also when was the last time you heard them arguing?” 

“It’s been a while” Anya started to cotton on..

“ and that my beautiful but oblivious girlfriend is my point .. also when I heard the moaning I popped my head into Clarke’s room and the bed was empty, then I heard her sex growl”

“Clarke has a sex growl?”

“Well not a growl per-say “ Raven giggle “but I know her sex noises, she’s got that like gravel to her voice hasn’t she? And she cusses like a lot” 

Anya shook her head struggling to take Raven’s information in “wait.. what? You know your friends sex noises ?”

“Babe I lived with her and O most of my life of coarse I know their sex noises as do they mine.. and probably yours by now “

Anya blushed a little “ that’s weird” 

“ can you not be hung up on sex noise and embrace the excitement that is clexa... Clarke and Lexa” Raven grinned doing scissor movements with her fingers “ clexa”

Anya took a sit next to her smug girlfriend “ how? I mean how did you see this?” 

“Because I’m fucking awesome” Raven grinned kissing Anya’s cheek.

“ ok so if they're boning why haven’t they told us? Clarke tells you everything” 

“Because I don’t think it is boning, Clarke doesn’t do casual” Raven explained “ I think it’s the real deal” 

“ this is crazy “ Anya grinned “ I mean wow.. if what you say is true then this is big Ray.. Lexa’s so closed off from anything serious, Clarke must have done a number on her” 

“ or Clarke is just one sexy momma and Lexa is a sucker for a hottie” 

“Ok so why haven’t they told us? How long has this been going on? How long do we have to wait? cause I gotta tell you know I know all this I’m gonna find it hard to keep my trap shut” 

Raven slung her arm around Anya’s neck “ I have a plan.” She grinned widely “ a really fun plan, we’ll teach them bitches for holding out on us” 

.. 

Looking a little tired there commander” Emori grinned as she slid up next to Lexa “ someone keeping you up at night?” 

“Just having an off day” Lexa Answered stretching her legs 

“Said you never” Emori laughed “ so what’s her name?” 

Lexa looked at Emori for a few seconds, she’d like to think they’ve become friends over the last few months “ if I tell you I’d have to kill you” 

Emori laughed “ oh so there is a someone?” 

“Maybe” Lexa smiled “ but until I tell Anya I can’t say “ 

“ well I’m happy for ya” Emori winked “ can’t wait to meet the girl who jump started your heart” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ how about we just get running huh?” 

“Yup.. catch me if ya can” Emori laughed running up the track with Lexa snapping at her feet ... 

Training went well and Lexa felt good, she had texted Clarke to say she would be over later she was gonna head out with some of her team mates , that was short lived when she made her way to her car and there stood against it was her uncle Gus. “ shit” she muttered 

“Rain check?” Emori asked knowing who Gus was and that Lexa and he had their issues . 

“Looks like it..” Lexa huffed “ see ya tomorrow” 

 

“Lex” Gus smiled, he’s posture relaxed, he was leaning his back on her car with his hands clasped together and his feet crossed over one another “ long time no see” 

“Uncle” Lexa nodded “ what can I do for you ?” 

“Stop hiding from me would be a good start” 

Lexa clicked the button on her car key to open her truck “ I’m not hiding from you” she sighed throwing her bag into the trunk, a small smile spread across her face when she spotted Clarke’s over night bag sat there “ I work for you it’s not hard to find me” 

Gus looked over at his niece “ you look tired” 

Blame Clarke she thought to herself “ do I?” 

Gus opened Lexa’s drivers side door signalling for her to get in as he made his way to the passenger side “ I’m not about to chase you Kid, I figured you needed some space, time to calm down” 

“Calm down?” Lexa laughed mockingly “ I’m sorry I took offence to you practically calling me a slut” 

“That is not what happened Lexa” Gus argued “ I merely wanted you to understand how worried I was.. am for you, the way you live your life ? It’s reckless, I have the right to be concerned, also i have the right to be pissed off that you use my bar as a humping ground” 

Lexa tried not to laugh at her uncles words “ humping?” 

“You know what I mean lex” 

“ I get it ok.. and I’m sorry I was a jerk.. I know you care” 

“I do care honey” Gus took Lexa’s hand in his own “ I just want the best for you, I said somethings that maybe I shouldn’t have and for that I'm sorry, I don’t want to fight with you sweetheart and I don’t want you not coming home because of it” 

“Well you don’t have to worry” Lexa smiled “ because I’m not doing any of that stuff any more” 

“No?”

Lexa smiled looking out of the window “ I’ve met someone” 

Gus’ eyebrows hit he’s hairline “ really?” 

Lexa bit her bottom lip as she blushed “ well I haven’t just met her, I’ve known her for a long time, it’s just been recently that we’ve become something” 

“Wow” Gus could feel his heart warming “ that’s great Lexi... I mean after... well you know.. I thought you’d never..”

“It’s ok uncle you can say her name.. Costia was a long tome ago, and yeah at one point I thought I would never allow someone else in but she’s different, she’s.... “ Lexa laughed “ she’s actually a complete pain in my ass and she annoys the life out of me ... but I lo....... “ Lexa shook that idea out of her head “ I like her” 

Gus smiled at Lexa’s almost slip up “ so how long?” 

“A few months” Lexa smiled “ maybe like eight, nine weeks “ 

“Wow” 

“Yeah” Lexa continued to bit on her lip “ no one knows yet, well Linc does, and O but Anya and Raven don’t know yet.. we’ve been kinda waiting” 

“ well I did wonder how this is the first time I’m hearing about this.. so when does she get the full Woods experience?” Gus laughed “ I mean when do I get to meet her?” 

Lexa began to wipe her sweaty palms down her Track pants “ well here’s a funny story... you’ve Uh... you’ve already met her” 

“Oh?” Gus frowned 

“It’s Clarke” 

“Clarke? Little blonde Clarke? Raven’s friend Clarke? ..wait didn’t I just give her a job at the bar?” 

Lexa laughed “the very same one “ 

Gus laughed loudly “ I thought you two hated each other? Anya told me She couldn't Work the same rota as you because you bicker constantly

“We did... We still do” Lexa laughed “ I know it sounds crazy, even she and I don’t really know how things have worked out.. but I’m glad it has, she’s changed me uncle.. for the better” 

Gus raised his hand to stroke at his nieces face “ Well I couldn’t be happier for you, Clarke seems like a lovely girl” 

“She is... “ Lexa smiled looking at her uncle for the first time “ she knows everything about me.. about Costia, that night...” Lexa was referring to her darkest hours.. 

Gus shuddered as visions of Lexa slumped on the floor on the brink of death came to the fore front of his mind...it was something he never wanted to see or Experience again “ you told her?” 

“I had to” Lexa whispered “ I need for her to understand me, to know why I am the way I am... turns out she’s a little broken too “

“ takes guts to open up your heart like that kiddo , for you especially, so for that I’m proud of you, and I’m over the moon that you’re finally realised that you are worthy of love.. to love and to be loved “ 

Lexa smiled with a nod “ Im Sorry... for putting you through what I did” 

Gus shook his head “ never be sorry, never be sorry for leaning on your family Lexa... regardless of the odd fight now and again we stick together” 

Lexa nodded she loved her uncle like he was her own father but she still wasn’t a fan of the touchy feely stuff “ Ok thats nice,now get out my car, I have to be some where” 

Gus laughed he knew the two of them were ok now “ going to see Clarke?” 

“Yup and you keep that little piece of info to yourself for now Ok?” 

“Your secrets safe with me Lexi” Gus laughed leaning over to place a kiss on his nieces cheek before exiting her car “ bring your girl over for dinner soon ok?” 

“Yes sir” Lexa called out watching her uncle stroll to his car, he had a swagger to his walk and he was big and scary looking to the outside world but to her he was just uncle .. the man who took her in and raised her as his own and she was glad they made up . 

 

Clarke - where are you???? Xx 

 

Lexa smiled at her phone starting her engine 

LEXA- I’m coming xx 

... 

Clarke’s day was eventful her Art lecturer decided it would be a good idea to show case some of the classes best art work which meant Clarke had to choice one of her best pieces.... stressful.. 

“Hi” Lexa smiled walking into the Dorm “ what’s going on? She asked seeing Clarke stood on her bed looking down at a floor covered in canvas 

“I have a show case and I have no idea which piece to present “ Clarke sighed with her hands on her hips.. “ what do you think?” 

Lexa placed her bag on the blonde’s floor by her desk and looked over the paintings... “ I like the beach one?” 

“No” Clarke shook her head 

“Ok” Lexa frowned “ what about the one of the old man playing the Harmonica?” 

“Boring”

Lexa Sighed “ ummm ok, uh how about this one?” She pointed to a canvas that presented the sky at night just before sunset “ it’s beautiful” 

Clarke shook her head “ nope... god this is so stressful” 

“You’re stressful and now I’m stressed because you're stressed” Lexa sulked dropping down on the bed almost making Clarke fall 

“Well help me” 

“No “ Lexa Answered “ why ask me if you’re just going shake your head at every one I suggested, why don’t you eliminate the ones you defiantly don’t want to use and go from there?” 

“Because I don’t like any of these?” 

“ you’re such a dumbass” Lexa laughed “ paint something new then?” 

“Don’t call me a dumb ass” Clarke warned pushing her foot into Lexa’s leg “ let me paint you?”

“ fuck no” 

“Why not?” Clarke sulked 

“Because” Lexa shrugged 

“Because is not an answer” 

“Maybe not but no is... you’re not painting me” 

“That’s mean” Clarke moaned “ how about just your back?” 

“How about you paint this?” Lexa smirked giving Clarke the finger earning herself another dig.

“ ouch you bitch that hurts” Lexa groaned rubbing her side .

“ you’re a bitch” Clarke snapped back dropping to her knees placing them either side of Lexa so she was sat on her “ sometimes I look at you and I can’t believe how beautiful you are, then you open that damn mouth of yours and all I wanna do is punch you” 

“You like my mouth” Lexa grinned pulling Clarke down by her shirt to kiss her... the kiss was over as soon as their lips touched because Clarke pulled away “ You call me a dumbass and a bitch and expect to get kisses? Now who’s the dumbass?” Clarke laughed pulling up and off of Lexa .

Lexa sat pouting “ you’re mean to me” 

“You’re fucking mean to everyone” 

Lexa laughed slumping her head down onto the pillow “ I spoke to Gus today?” 

Clarke looked over at the brunette with nod “ how’d it go?” 

“We made up” Lexa smiled “ I told him about you too” 

“Yeah ?” Claude grinned “ really?” 

Lexa nodded “ Yup, he was going on about how he worries about how I live my life, so I told him he didn’t have to because I have a someone” 

Clarke’s smile grew wider “ a someone? 

“Yeah I told him it was you and that you annoy the fuck out of me and you’re a sulker and a bitch who kicks me” 

Clarke laughed jumping on top of Lexa “shut the fuck up you asshole and I only kicked you because you deserve it... I should beat you more” 

Lexa laughed pushing at Clarke rolling her off of her and on to the bed “ you couldn’t beat your way out of a wet paper bag .. now shut up and kiss me” 

Clarke shook her head 

“Kiss me?” Lexa pouted running her nose up Clarke’s neck 

“No” 

Lexa wasn’t about to be defeated so she took Clarke’s hands pinning them to the bed above her head “ kiss me” 

Clarke looked up at Lexa with a huge smile, she really was falling for the smirking asshole looking down at her “ I’ll kiss you on one condition” 

“Name it” 

“You let me take paint you?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes knowing Clarke wouldn’t shut up “ Fine” she tutted leaning down to attach her lips to the blonde’s “ I want more then a kiss though” 

Clarke nodded slipping her tongue into Lexa’s mouth “ how’s that?” 

A moan escaped Lexa’s mouth as she enjoyed the taste of the teasing blonde “ more” 

“How about”... Clarke giggled as she moved her hand up Lexa’s shirt to cup her left breast .

“ go lower and then we have a deal” 

Clarke bit on Lexa’s bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue “ I can do that” 

Just as her hands began to trail down Lexa’s body towards her pants Clarke's phone sounded out .

“Ignoring it” Lexa whispered against the blonde’s neck sucking at her skin .

“It might be important “ 

“Nothing is as important as this” Lexa laughed biting Clarke’s collar bone 

As soon as the phone stopped ringing it rang again.

“Lex” Clarke laughed “ let me see who it is “

Lexa tutted loudly moving a little to allow Clarke to sit up and look at her phone as it stopped ringing. “ it’s Raven I should call her back” 

“Nope” Lexa said taking Clarkes iPhone “ no way is Raven more important then this, she’s probably calling to gossip and that can wait.. me being pleasured can’t” 

Clarke laughed into Lexa’s mouth as she tried to kiss her “ Lex” 

Clarke’s phone rang out again.

“Ugh Fine” Lexa sulked getting up off the bed picking up her bag and sitting at the desk ..

“Hey Ray” 

“Clarke I need you to come over real quick” Raven panicked down the phone.

“What, why?” Clarke worried “ Are you ok? “

“I just need you, please can you just come over?” 

“Ok.. yeah Ray.. of coarse I’ll be right there” 

 

“What’s up?” Lexa frowned 

“I don’t know” Clarke sounded worried as she put on her converse “ she sounded panicked, I need to get over there” 

Lexa nodded slinging her bag over her shoulder “ Ok I’ll give you ten minutes then I’ll follow you over “ 

Clarke grabbed her phone and keys and gave Lexa a quick kiss on the lips “ rain check?” 

“Yup” Lexa smiled “ you owe me” 

Clarke winked and headed out of the door leaving Lexa alone 

 

“ ha.. she fell for it “ Raven laughed as she ended her call to Clarke .” You ready for this?” 

Anya nodded with a smile “ Should I text lex?” 

“No” Raven urged “ she’s not as easily fooled as Clarke,she’ll see straight through it, plus she has that whole poker face thing going on” 

“ I feel a little mean playing with Clarke like this though?” 

“Oh c’mon how many times have we called Lexa out on their fighting and not Clarke? Raven asked “ its time for Clarke to pay for keeping us in the dark” 

Anya nodded with a smile “show time “ she laughed as she heard a knock at the door .. 

“Ok go” Raven clapped heading towards the door . “ Clarke thank god” she panted letting Clarke in.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“It’s Anya, she’s going crazy” 

Clarke frowned “ what why?” 

Anya came flying out of Lexa’s room with a heavy looking bag “ oh hey Clarke what are you doing here?” 

“ I called her” Raven explained “ maybe she can talk some sense into you”

“ doubt it” Anya fumed dropping the bag to the floor.

“Guys I don’t understand, what’s going on?” 

“I’m kicking Lexa out” 

“What?” Clarke’s eyes grew wide “ Why?” 

“ Because she’s disrespectful and can’t even Abide by the one rule we have in place” Anya fumed heading back into Lexa’s room “ I’m Done with her” 

Clarke shook her head “ I don’t get it?” 

Raven let out an exaggerated sigh “ she had someone over last night” 

Clarke frowned “ what?” 

“Lexa... yeah heard them” Raven nodded “ and when I told Anya she flipped, she’s packing Lexa’s stuff, I tried to get her to calm down so we could talk about it but she won’t listen. 

“I need more bags” Anya said coming out of the bedroom .

“Anya” Clarke sighed “ Maybe It’s not what you think, I mean maybe Raven heard wrong?” 

“I didn’t” Raven said folding her arms “ the girl she had in there was all.. oh yeah fuck.. that’s so good baby.. oh yeah harder” 

Clarke shook her head thinking no way was I like that “ Raven” 

“ true story Griff,” 

Still unable to believe what was taking place Clarke couldn’t help but shake her head “ Ok maybe you need to talk to Lexa first? I mean why would she have someone over when you’re home? She’s had the weekend for that” 

“Because she doesn’t care? She does what she wants when she wants” Anya fumed “ well not anymore, if she wants to fuck around with god knows who then she can living else where.... you want you’re room back?” 

Clarke was shocked at how Anya was behaving, Lexa was her cousin after all “ what? No, look Anya” 

“Well she’s the reason you moved out right? She’ll be gone in the next hour so the rooms all yours” 

“No” Clarke worried “ I don’t want that, I really don’t think this is worth falling out over, you’re family.. you can talk about it?” 

“I’m done talking Clarke, I ask one thing of her and she goes behind our backs, she wasn’t even quiet about it” 

“In her defence it wasn’t Lexa making the noises.. it was the girl she had in there” Raven stated trying not to laugh “ I mean she was loud” 

Before Clarke could argue her case Anya stepped in “ well her little friends can be as loud as they like when Lexa has her own place, help me bag her shit up” 

“Ray” Clarke pleaded “ this isn’t right” 

“It’s happening Clarke “ Raven shrugged 

“ talk to Anya” 

“I have, she’s not budging” 

As Anya came out of the room again the front door opened and Lexa walked in “ what’s going on?” She frowned seeing her bedroom door open and Clarke looking like dear caught in head lights.. 

“Oh this dear cousin is you movin..... 

“Moving?” Lexa frowned “what?” 

“It was me” Clarke exclaimed 

All three of the roommates looked over at the blonde .

“No it was defiantly Lexa” Raven said 

“What was me?” Lexa frowned “ and why are you in my room?” 

No.. it was me” Clarke said again looking down at the floor “I wasinlexasroom”

“What?” Raven said straining to hear her friend 

“Oh god” Clarke sighed lookin up at the ceiling .. seems it was now or never. “ you can’t kick Lexa out because she didn’t have some random girl in her room... it was me.. I was in Lexa’s room” 

“ Clarke that doesn’t make sense” Anya said struggling to keep her poker face “ what do you mean you were in Lexa’s room?” 

Lexa could feel her face burning, she just realised what was happening in front of her eyes “ Clarke” 

“I was with Lexa last night “Clarke blurted out looking at Lexa and Lexa only “ Lexa and I are.. well we’ve.. well I “ 

Suddenly Raven and Anya lost it and began to laugh out loud with Raven bending over holding her stomach. 

“No way?” Raven pointed between the two “ no way” 

“It’s true, Lexa and I have been .. well we’re together, and last night I snuck into her room.. what you heard was us.. well me.. we we”re having. S..

“Clarke “ Lexa shook her head not really thinking her roommates needed to know exactly what they were doing .

Raven stood up straight wiping her eyes “ we know” she said seriously 

“You know? Wait what? If you know then what is this?” 

“This Clarke was us paying you bitches back for keeping this a secret” Anya informed the blonde “ and you?” She pointed to her cousin “ are a piece of shit “ 

Lexa wasn’t sure what to do or say she just looked from one of her room mates to the other then to Clarke .

Clarke hit out at Raven “ you asshole, you lead me to believe Anya was kicking Lexa out” 

“Kicking me out? Lexa asked “ what why?” 

Raven still laughing “ basically I heard you and Clarke getting busy last night and when I told Anya about it we decided to have a little fun with this one” she thumbed over to Clarke. 

“Why me? Why not Lexa?” 

“You’re way easier to fool” Anya shrugged “ if we had pulled this shit on Lexa she would have moved out rather then fess up, or killed us” 

“Hold on a sec, what does this have to do with you kicking me out?” 

“I’m not kicking you out you idiot ” Anya laughed “this?” She smiled picking up the bag in front of her “ is laundry, but I let Clarke believe I was kicking you out for having a girl over “ 

“ you're a prick” Lexa moaned 

“Yup,” Anya smirked 

“and you fell for it” Raven teased pinching Clarke’s cheeks. 

 

“Ok we’re here” Octavia sang as her and Lincoln came through the door “ what’s the emergency?” 

“ A-Sap I said” Raven moaned “ not thirty minutes after I send you an sos “ 

“Well we were busy” O smirked “ we’re here now, what’s going on?” 

“These two are together” Raven said proudly being the one to share the gossip .

“Oh you told them finally” Octavia stated opening the refrigerator pulling out a drink. 

“Wait?” Raven gasped “ you knew?” 

Octavia shrugged “ ages ago” 

“And you?” Anya asked Lincoln who nodded 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“ uh because Lexa would kill me in my sleep” Lincoln stated seriously looking over at Lexa earning himself a wink.. 

“Ok.. Ok..wait let’s rewind here” Raven sighed “ so you two are what? Banging? Seeing each other? Dating? What? Also how fucking long has this been going on for if these assholes know about it?” 

Lexa walked over to Clarke who was shaking her head covering her eyes “ Ok look we’re gonna tell you both when we knew what it was” 

“And What is it? Anya asked 

“Clarke’s my girlfriend” 

Anya couldn’t believe her cousins words, she knew how closed off Lexa was to love because Of Costia “ girlfriends?” 

Lexa nodded looking over at Clarke who was still covering her eyes 

“ I called this shit over a year ago” Raven bragged “ But never did I think you two would give in.., so how long?” 

“You’re up “ Lexa said nudging Clarke who finally showed her face . 

“ this is so unfair, I can’t believe you two would be so evil” she stated before taking a seat .. When I hurt my foot and Lexa took care of me things started to change.. then the night before I moved out something happened between us” 

“Did you bone?” Raven asked bluntly 

“No” Clarke snapped slightly offended that Raven would assume such a thing “ we kissed” 

“ that was ages ago? You moved out, what two months go now?” Anya said 

“Yeah” Clarke sighed 

“ so if you two were hooking up why move out?” Raven asked 

“ because it was just a kiss” Lexa stated 

“Yeah then this one here” Clarke pointed to Lexa “ showed up at my Dorms giving me some lame excuse about you missing me and it kinda happened from there” 

“I did and still do miss you but whatever” Raven waved her off “ anyways so then what? you’ve been at it even since?.. 

Clarke nodded looking at Lexa for some back up which she got in true Lexa fashion ..

“ yeah so know you know, you can all have your say, tell me how I better not hurt her or fuck this up, tell her how she can do much better then me because I’m a bitch and an asshole.. then tell me how I don’t deserve her, get all that shit off your chests because once you've all had your say,I’m gonna tell you that it’s no ones business but mine and Clarke’s and to keep your fucking noses out .... you all have two Minutes each,” Lexa stated looking at her watch “ so get going because I wanna shower” 

Clarke didn’t know if she wanted to laugh at Lexa’s bluntness or wrap her arms around her and tell her that she is more then enough for her and she feels lucky to have her . 

“Tick tock” Lexa tapped at her watch “ Ray? You usually have lots to say, You wanna go first?” 

“Firstly” Raven held up her index finger “I called this shit way before you two even had an like for one another, secondly.. why wouldn’t I be happy I was right? And C? I’m glad Clarke’s getting laid it’s been way to long, and who better to be going that for her then the commander?” 

“Hey” ,Clarke warned 

 

“Yeah Lex” Anya stepped in “ why would you assume we would have anything negative to say? We love you both” 

“Well I don’t exactly have the best track record do I? You’ve all had opinions on my choice of lifestyle in the past, And let’s be honest Clarke’s a better person then I am and you like her more, and probably think I’m not worthy of her” 

“Lex” Clarke said sadly taking Lexa’s hand 

“ you’re my cousin you dick, and yeah admittedly Clarke is a nicer person then you are because well you’re an asshole but I love you” 

“We all do” Octavia added “ and not once have Lincoln and I thought that you wouldn’t be good enough for each other,” 

“ agreed and like I said I called it” Raven smirked 

“We know” everyone else in the room said in unison . 

Raven laughed “ I’m down for you two, and whether you like it or not Lexi lou.. we’re one big dysfunctional family, the lot of us “ 

“Don’t call me Lexi-lou” Lexa Warned with a glare that Raven shrugged off 

“However I will just say one thing.. I’ve known Griffin my whole life so if you do hurt her, O and I will tag team you” 

“We will?” O frowned 

“Well I can’t take her on my own” Raven stated slowly rolling her eyes .. 

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand as they laughed at Raven “ we were going to tell you last week but then you had the thing with your mom and then last night before Maya showed up” 

“ it’s cool, Raven and I had a lot of fun with you tonight so you’re forgiven” Anya teases wrapping her arms around the little Latina “ congratulations you sneaky little fucks” 

“Yeah don’t be keeping shit from us again” Raven pointed to them both .

“Ok now that’s done I’m going for a shower” Lexa said moving away from Clarke .

“don’t leave me alone with these” 

“ oh no Griff you don’t get out of it that easily” Raven grabbed at the blonde’s arm “ I went details “ 

“No” Clarke was shaking her head looking at Lexa “ help me” 

“ she’s your friend Clarke” Lexa smirked heading into her room 

“I hate you “ Clarke called out

“Not what you was saying last night” 

“ Lexa” Clarke called out when Lexa disappeared shutting her bedroom door .

“ she’s right Griff, you defiantly didn’t hate her last night .. I heard you” Raven teased 

“Fuck you too.. and don’t think I didn’t notice you over exaggerating about the noise” 

“ I wasn’t exaggerating” Raven laughed “ now details” 

Clarke slumped into the couch thinking of ways to punish Lexa when she finally gets away from Raven ..

 

\- LEXA-   
Now aren’t you glad it’s all out in the open??have fun out there won’t ya? Hahahaha xx 

Clarke read Lexa’s message not finding her funny at all.. 

\- CLARKE- 

You have five seconds to come and save me or you will never see me naked ever again. 

-LEXA- 

You wouldn’t? 

 

\- CLARKE- 

Do you wanna test me??? 

 

“C’mon on the spill?” Raven ordered as her and Anya sat either side of the blonde .

“Guys do I have too?” 

“It’s punishment for your bad behaviour” Raven stated “ now I want it start to finish” 

Suddenly Lexa’s door flung open and she made her way over to Clarke lifting her up into a fireman’s carry and walked back into her bedroom locking the door behind them, throwing Clarke on to her bed with a thud “ happy now?” 

“Yup” Clarke laughed pulling Lexa down on to the bed for a cuddle .

 

“You two better get your asses out here” Raven yelled banging on the door .. “ we won’t what we’re owed 

“Can’t believe you fell for their shenanigans “  
“They were threatening to throw you out” Clarke argued her case 

“As if” Lexa laughed shaking her head.

“I panicked “ 

Lexa smiled “ still it’s out now” 

Clarke nodded curling into Lexa’s side “ Yup and not that you deserve it because your behaviour today has been appalling but I’m glad we can do this when ever we want now” 

“My behaviour?” Lexa frowned “ you’re the one who’s been a brat today” 

“ you called me names” 

“You deserved them” Lexa shrugged. 

“Shut up and stroke my back” Clarke sighed wrapping her arm over Lexa’s stomach. 

“ you’re so demanding “ Lexa Sighed Running the Palm of her hand up and down Clarkes back pulling her in a little closer 

“You smell sweaty” Clarke scrunched her nose up.

“Shut up” Lexa said pushing Clarke’s face into her arm pit.

“Ugggggh gross” Clarke laughed trying to fight the brunette off “ Lexa You’re such an asshole”


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a few says since the gang found out about Lexa and Clarke’s relationship and Raven took every opportunity to tease them both .. after hounding Clarke for details the blonde finally gave in and agreed to meet her and Octavia for lunch, Lexa was pleased that she had Work so Clarke was left alone with her nosy friends ..

“So?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows “ how’s the sex? I mean I gatherer it’s good from the noises I heard but I want the four one one” 

“Raven” Clarke cringed “do you have too?” 

“Yes Clarke yes I do, and that my secretive little friend is because you are not allowed to keep things from me” 

“ I.. we didn’t keep it from you” 

“She knew” Raven said pointing to Octavia 

“ it’s not like Clarke decided to tell me and not you Ray Ray “ O defend her friend “ I was just there when Clarke was freaking out about the kiss” 

“ whatever” Raven shrugged “ so how did it happen? Who kissed who? What was said?” 

Clarke knew there was no getting out of the situation “ Ok Fine, Lexa kissed me, we were fighting and I wouldn’t let up, I got in her face and wouldn’t let her pass me” 

“So if you were fighting how did it end up in a make out session?” 

“ there was no make out season Ray” Clarke corrected her “ it was a little heated, like probably one of the worst fights we’ve had, tensions ran high and to stop me shouting at her she kissed me” 

“ then what?” Raven grinned excited 

“ I kissed her back” Clarke laughed “ long story short you and Anya came back and it was over” 

Raven jaw fell open “ we interrupted? Aww man we’re assholes, you two coulda been humping way back then “

“ it’s not like that”

“ uh it is cause I heard you” Raven teased “ man I bet you two are at it all the time” 

“ no” Clarke shook her head 

“Bullshit, Lexa’s like a horny rhino” Raven laughed looking for a high 5 from O who just looked at her confused 

“ you leaving me hanging ?” 

“Raven look Lexa and I.. well we, we haven’t “ Clarke sighed she hated these kinda talks and even more now when it involved Lexa .

“What our girl here is trying to tell you Ray Ray is that her and Lexa have only just consummated their relationship “

“Really?” Raven frowned looking to Clarke 

Clarke nodded “ this weekend yeah, we wanted to wait, you know until we knew what we were” 

“Wow” Raven whistled “ you’ve tamed Lexa” 

Clarke Laughed “ look I feel bad enough discussing this when she’s not here so please don’t tease her, she’s been nothing but respectful to me and things are going really well, I don’t anything to mess it up.. and just so you guys know I’m really grateful you didn’t go in on her “ 

“You’re a big girl Clarke “ Octavia shrugged “ we trust your judgement” 

“ yeah and as long as she’s good to you and you are to her then no ones getting tag teamed “ Raven teased waving her thumb between herself and O” 

“I love you bitches” Clarke smiled “ and I’m glad you all know now, it was killing us” 

“ so are you guys like cuddly? “ Raven asked “ I mean I know the sex is on fleek but I just can’t picture Lexa being the type to cuddle up ya know? Like are we likely to see some kissing and hugging?” 

Clarke blushed a little biting her bottom lip, if Raven was to use this info to tease Lexa Clarke would be dead women “ yes she is.. like really cuddly, as for kissing in front of you lot? I doubt it just yet , Lexa isn’t going to give you ammo to tease her “ 

“‘Me?” Raven gasped “ I’m offended you would even think that of me” 

Clarke threw a couple of French fries at her friend who caught and ate them “ just behave ok “ 

“Not a chance in hell Griff” Raven grinned laughing into her milkshake.. 

As much as Clarke knew Lexa was going to hate the teasing she couldn’t be more pleased that her friends were cool with their new found relationship.. And if a little teasing was all they had to contend with the she was fine with it .

 

“So Anya and I are gonna go out tonight “ Raven winked leaning on the back of the sofa which Lexa was currently led on .

 

“And I need to know that why?” Lexa asked knowing she was about to be teased 

“You know” Raven sang “ so you and my homegirl can have some alone time” 

“No need” Lexa said getting up off the couch.

“ hey I know what it’s like to be in the honeymoon stages, it’s all hot sex and alone time, I’m tryna help you out here”

“ as nice as it is that you care so much Raven” Lexa Sighed sarcastically “ there is really no need, in case you’ve forgotten Clarke lives in a single dorm so we have all the privacy we need,” 

“Don’t speak of the dorm” Raven sulked placing her hands over her ears “ we don’t talk about that” 

“ you know it’s actually a blessing you hate it so much, it means I can go there and get away from you” 

“ ha..ha” Raven mocked “ you’re just encouraging her to stay there, but I get it, I mean what with you being a cuddlier and all” 

“What?” 

“Oh yeah Clarke told me all about it” Raven teased

 

“ leave her alone Ray “ Anya Warned as she came into the kitchen area .

“ what? I’m just saying how lovely it is that Lexa’s actually a cuddly teddy bear and can’t get enough of the griffmiester.. who wouldn’t thunk it?” 

“Anya” Lexa called out 

“On it” Anya Answered back placing her hand over Raven’s mouth and backing her towards the bedroom “ run while you can” 

Lexa laughed picking up her bag “ I won’t be back” she called Out throwing the finger in Raven’s direction .. 

“Why did you do that for?” Raven moaned once Anya removed her hand “ I was having fun” 

“Yeah at her expense “ Anya snapped “ look Ray it’s cool you tease them and I imagine they expect it, but lay off a little huh? Leave them be “ 

“ since when did you get boring?” 

“I’m not, it’s just that this is new for them, especially Lexa and the last thing I want is for her to back off Clarke because she constantly gets teased” 

Raven rolled her eyes “ you underestimate your cousin Anya, those two are googy as hell for each other, ain’t no teasing gonna change that, I called it remember?” She grinned “ however, I will lay off a little... tiny.... teeny.. weeny bit” 

Anya shook her head “ well when Lexa beats you,know in advance I won’t be saving you” 

Raven saluted her girlfriend with a giggle “ so you taking me out or what?” 

 

“ can we go back to being a secret” Lexa moaned as she came through Clarke's door throwing her bag down and face planting the bed .

“ Raven?” Clarke laughed 

Lexa nodded turning around to lay on her back “ so just how attracted are her are you? I mean like if she were to disappear with out a trace how sad would you be?”

Clarke got up out of her chair to lean down over Lexa “ devastated ” she laughed into a small kiss “ Hi” 

Lexa pulled her down for a longer kiss this time “ you know I blame you for this?” 

“Me?” 

Lexa nodded “ yeah you and your little girl talk, why did you tell her I like to cuddle?”

“ because you do”

“Yeah well you don’t have to tell her that” Lexa said pulling Clarke down on to the bed to tickle her “ keep that kinda shit to yourself “ 

“I will” Clarke laughed as Lexa attacked her sides “ I will .. I promise I’m sorry” 

“You better be” Lexa teased “ cause anymore of it and you’re little friends going swimming with the fishes “ 

“ Ok.. ok I promise and Just so you know I’m teased too “ 

“Yeah well it’s expected they’re your friends” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ Lex! They’re your friends too” 

“Who cares” Lexa Sighed “ So I find out tomorrow where my placement is” 

“Are you excited?” 

“ a little” Lexa smiled “ I’m nervous too, I mean I’ve been busting my ass for this moment and now it’s finally here it’s kinda scary” 

Clarke smiled into a slow long kiss “ Well I know you’re gonna be awesome” 

Lexa appreciated Clarke’s support “ so have you decided on your final piece yet?”

“Well” Clarke grinned “ I gave this awesome idea” 

“Go on” 

“ so I found out that we don’t actually have to present a piece on canvas it can be in any form, some are doing photograph, some are painting, some are..

“Yeah i Get it Clarke, continue” 

Rolling her eyes Clarke climbed on top of Lexa’s lap.. “ so I was thinking about mixing it up a little and I came up with this awesome idea “she grinned 

“ ok so why do I think your awesome idea involves something I’m not gonna like?” Lexa said cautiously 

Clarke laughed leaning down to kiss the worried looking brunette “ Well I was thinking instead of drawing you.. I could draw on you” 

“Huh?” 

Clarke laughed “ yeah I had this idea that I could paint something on your back and then take pictures” 

“No way” Lexa tried to get up but Clarke pushed her back down “ hear me out... I’ll make it really fun and worth your while” 

“ keep talking” Lexa likes the sound of that 

“Well” Clarke laughed leaning down to kiss at Lexa’s neck “ if you let me paint on you, it would involve you being half naked, and I would have to put my hands on you, and if you're really good when I’m done I’ll help you wash it off, I’ll even help you dry off” 

“Am I gonna get sex?” 

Clarke lifted her head with a nod and a flirty bit to her bottom lip .

“Ok” Lexa agreed rolling Clarke off of her “ can we go eat?” 

“I would but I have to finish this essay,” 

Lexa Sighed pushing Clarke off her “ Ok so let’s order pizza”

Getting off the bed Clarke nodded “ ok, do you have work tonight?”

“No I swapped with Monty, him and Jasper have some gig they wanna go to tomorrow, so he asked me to swap” 

Clarke smiled “ that’s cool, so are you staying over?” 

“ I guess so” 

“Good then we can make a start on my piece” 

Lexa screwed her face up “ do we have to? I mean can’t it wait?” 

Clarke brushed her nose against the sulky brunettes “no because you’ll be starting your placement and then you’ll have an excuse not to help me” 

“Fine” Lexa Sighed heavily “ I’m doing this under duress just so you know?” 

“I know” Clarke winked “ and just so you know I do appreciate it”

Clarke got up off the bed and picked up her sketch pad before sitting next to Lexa “ Ok so I’ve been playing around a little bit and I’ve decided on a waterfall which will go all the way down you spine with a pool of water at the bottom on your back and then I’ll incorporate some rocks and flowers across the shoulders and down your sides.. what do you think?” 

When Lexa didn’t answer Clarke turned her head to look at her, Lexa had a warm smile on her face “ What?” The blonde asked 

“Nothing” Lexa smirked again “ It’s just nice to see you so passionate about your art, it wasn’t so long ago you were going to throw all your hard into the trash” 

Clarke shook her head a little “ i was having a moment, it’s hard sometimes because I know that it’s a risk trying to pursue something like Art and in some respects my mom is right, it’s not a guaranteed career path like say.. being a doctor but ya something I love and it makes me happy” 

“And that’s all that matters” Lexa winked taking Clarke’s hand in her own “ life’s to short to play safe Clarke, and you have the talent to be amazing don’t let no one tell you otherwise” 

Clarke leaned in with a smile to place a kiss to Lexa’s lips “ thank you” 

Lexa nodded propping her head up with her hand “ And if all else fails I’ll feed you “ she laughed “ because when I become a hot shot doctor I’ll be making the big bucks “

“Aww” Clarke sang “ will you support me if I become a bum?” 

Lexa laughed “ well I don’t know about that, I mean I could maybe employ you to clean my mansion or something” 

“ so thoughtful” Clarke rolled her eyes 

“I know... but you know it won’t come to that right?” Lexa said “ you will be successful, people will want a Clarke Griffin original hanging up in there homes” 

“Well when you a rich Doctor you can be the first to have one” 

“ well I already have one “ Lexa smiled “ I’m just waiting for you to hit the big time so I can sell it” 

“What?” Clarke frowned “ what do you mean you already have one?” 

Lexa just shrugged “ so pizza?” 

“Lex,” Clarke urged “ What do you mean you already have one? “ 

“ that what I said” Lexa Sighed scrolling through her phone looking at what pizza she wanted “ you want bbq base or tomato?” 

“Lexa” Clarke exclaimed “ how do you have one of my pieces.. wait did you take one when I was throwing them out? I know Anya did, but I didn’t think you did” 

Lexa shook her head “ nope, I had it way before that” 

“Lex I swear to god if you don’t answer me “

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s frustration “ Ok clam down .. don’t ask me why because I don’t know myself but when the collage had that charity auction thing I might have brought one of your paintings” 

“ you did?” Clarke smiled as a warm feeling rushed over her body “ Why? I mean which one?” 

“I don't know why” Lexa shrugged “ I mean back then I really did think I hated you, but” she swallowed “ I saw it and I thought it was beautiful so I slapped a sticker on it” 

Clarke was trying rack her brain as to which ones she had given away “ so what was it?” 

“Can’t remember” Lexa Sighed “ I’m gonna go for Texas bbq, what do you want?” 

Clarke took Lexa’s phone from her hand “ hey” Lexa moaned 

“ You Get it back when you answer me” Clarke told her “ so which one?” 

Lexa Sighed heavily “ it was like some forest in the morning time and the sun was coming through the trees, something like that” 

Clarke knew exactly what painting Lexa was taking about, it had taken her ages and she must have restarted it a hundred times because she felt like she wasn’t capturing the glare of the sun properly “ and you brought it? Wow” 

“It’s no big deal Clarke, like I told you it’s an investment for when you hit the big time” 

“It’s a big deal to me” Clarke said wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck bringing her in for a long kiss “ it means a lot to me” 

Lexa nodded she knew Clarke meant what she was saying “ well your welcome, can we order now?” 

“Yes” Clarke laughed handing Lexa back her phone “ ill have what your having” 

“Finally” Lexa Sighed taking her phone back finishing off her order “ oh and by the way?... your idea? You know off my back, sounds amazing” 

“You naked sounds amazing” Clarke winked collecting her paints from her storage box “ I’ll let you eat first then we can make a start” 

“Oh well thanks” Lexa said sarcastically “ shell I shower?

“No” Clarke shook her head “ if you shower you skin will soften and it will be harder for the paint to stick” 

“So what you’re saying is you want me all dirty?” Lexa teased wiggling her eyebrows.. 

“I’ll get you dirty after” Clarke played along with a wink .

“Ooooo”.. Lexa grinned “ I like your thinking Griff”


	30. Chapter 30

“How you doing?” Clarke smiled, she had been working on Lexa’s back for a good hour or so.. for the first twenty minutes Lexa did nothing but complain. She moaned it ticked, she moaned she was cold, she moaned she was bored, that her arms hurt and That the paint felt weird .. after all that Clarke hadn’t heard from her in a while “ you’re a little quiet” 

Lexa laughed “ I think I actually fell a sleep for a minute” 

“ must have been all that moaning you did, wore you out” 

Lexa pushes up a little jolting Clarke’s hand “ do you want me to mess it up?”

“No.. no I’m sorry” Clarke laughed wiping the smudge Lexa had made her do “ can you hold still I need to take a picture real Quick” 

“You done?” 

“No I just thought I would give you a break and eat” Clarke said snapping away on her phone “ Ok you can get up” 

“Man this is taking so long” Lexa was about to turn on to her back when Clarke stopped her “ no.. you can’t lie on your back you'll ruin it” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ can I at least sit or am I suppose to eat led on the front? 

Clarke was getting a little annoyed at Lexa’s moaning but didn’t bite .. “yes you can sit” 

“Oh goodie” Lexa Sighed picking up her shirt 

“You can’t put that on either” 

“What am I suppose to do then Clarke? Sit around with my boobs out?” 

“I wouldn’t mind” Clarke smirked 

“ funny” Lexa moaned wrapping a towel around the front of her picking up a slice of pizza “ so how long is this gonna take? “

Clarke shrugged “ few more hours maybe” 

Lexa didn’t like the sound of that “ I’m starting to think I shoulda stayed at home, Raven’s teasing suddenly doesn’t seem so bad” 

“Any one would think I’m making you sit still for hours on end, at least you’re lying down” 

“I can think of better things to be doing whilst lying down Clarke” Lexa mumbled around a mouthful of pizza .

“I told you I’ll make if worth your while” Clarke bit at her lip .

“Yeah In a few hours” Lexa moaned “ then you’ll say I can’t lie on my back, or put clothes on,then I’ll have to shower it off and that’s after you take a thousand pictures.. and as relaxing as it is I’m bored and my foods cold “ 

 

“Ok Fine you know what, go wash it off” Clarke fumed throwing her pizza back on the box “ I’ll find someone else to do it.. I won’t ask you to help me again” 

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Griffin” Lexa rolled her eyes 

“Says you” Clarke fired back “ you could of said no” 

“ yeah like you would have accepted that” 

“ since when do you do anything you don’t want to do Lex?” Clarke argued “ if you didn’t want to do it you shoulda said no and I would have asked someone else” 

“Like who?” Lexa raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer .

“Someone who doesn’t complain” Clarke snapped “ one minute you’re telling me it’s nice to see my passion back and that i should do what makes me happy and all you’ve done is sulk and bitch about it, I don’t know why I asked you” 

Before Lexa could reply Clarke is up on her feet heading into the bathroom, a few seconds later Lexa hears the water start to run.. 

“ showers on, go wash off” 

Lexa chewed slowly just looking at her girlfriend “ is this like a only child thing? 

“What?” 

“ you know like when you go to a grocery store and there’s always that bratty little kid screaming the place down for some candy or toys and his mom says no so he gets louder and louder and then the feet stomping begins, then the I hate you’s start” 

Clarke looked a little confused “ what are you taking about?” 

“This” Lexa’s points to Clarke” you throwing a strop because I complained about having to sit here topless” 

“You did not just complain about being topless Lexa “ Clarke argued back “ you complained about every little thing, from the cold, to the paint, to the lying down and you you have a nerve to be calling me a brat” 

“Didn’t say you were a brat” 

“You Insinuated it” Clarke sighed “ but whatever, I’m not fighting you about it, you don’t wanna help me?... then don’t, showers running”

Lexa got up off the bed and entered the bathroom turning off the shower “ you know you defiantly have a way of making me feel like an asshole” 

“Because you are” Clarke rolled her eyes with a sigh “ just don’t worry about it Ok? If you're not comfortable doing it then it’s fine.. I’m not gonna force you” 

Before Lexa could reply a knock on the dorm came, Clarke stepped away from the brunette to answer the door .

“Hey Clarke “ Wells smiled “ I’m heading over to Art department they have some really cool stuff going on, thought you might wanna come?” 

“Sure” Clarke smiled 

“Uh hello?” Lexa waved “ we’re busy” 

“I’ll be there in a minute” Clarke winked at Wells before closing the door “ we’re not busy, you just said you didn’t want to do this for me” 

“No I didn’t” 

“ the constant complaining gave it away ” Clarke shrugged picking up her coat and bag “ so now you don’t have to do it” 

“So what you’re just going out?” 

“Yeah” Clarke nodded “ don’t forget to flick the switch off on the wall when you’re done with the shower. And just like that Clarke left Lexa alone in the dorm .. 

 

“Seriously?” She texted Clarke but never received a reply so she threw on her shirt and headed home, if Clarke was going to be to leave her and head out with her friend, there was no way she was going to hang around the dorm on her own 

 

.. 

“How come you're home?” Anya asked from the couch when Lexa walked in “ thought you were staying at Clarke’s? “ 

“Doesn’t look like it” 

“What happened? You guys fight?” 

Lexa Sighed heavily “ where’s Ray?” 

“Helping Lincoln with his car, Octavia’s broken it “ Anya explained “ although she swears she’s innocent.. so?” 

“ I’ve pissed her off” Lexa shrugged taking a seat next to her cousin “ she walked out on me” 

“Ooh”

Lexa nodded “ I upset her. She asked me to help her with a project for her class and I said yes, but then I kinda complained the whole time” 

“ what’s the project?” Anya asked 

“ well she has to do a piece, she’d been stressed about it for a few days tryna come up with something and then she had this awesome idea about painting me.. well painting something on my back.. then taking photos of it” 

“Sounds cool and defiantly different” 

“Mmmmm” Lexa hummed “ yeah but like in true Lexa fashion I just moaned the whole time. Then she got shitty with me and told me not to bother, then Wells knocked the door inviting her out and she went.. she actually left me in her dorm” 

Anya laughed a little “ so why was you moaning?” 

“Because I was bored, and I had to just lie there, she gets so in the zone so I couldn’t talk to her, the paint felt weird” 

Anya nodded “ and you decided to let her know all of that?” 

“Yeah... now I feel bad, because I know how important it is to her to do well, especially because her moms such a cow about it “ Lexa Sighed with a tut “ it’s hard “

Anya knew Lexa wasn’t just talking about the whole painting thing “ what’s up? Talk to me?” 

Lexa knew Anya was someone she could confide “ it’s just that I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact that I’m in a relationship, like sometimes I just don’t know how to do that... and with Clarke of all people” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well we have so much history her and I, sometimes I look at her and i can’t believe she wants me, after everything I said to her in the past, all the times I upset her ,and yet here we are.. after Costia I just” Lexa stopped shaking her head “ I just didn’t think I would be here again” 

“Well she wasn’t exactly easy on you so you can’t take all the blame” Anya offered with a smile “ as for letting someone in again? Maybe it’s just time? What happened to you in the past can’t dictate your future squid” 

“Don’t call me that” 

“Shut up” Anya laughed pulling Lexa in for a side hug “ Clarke’s great, she’s kind and she’s caring and she’s gentle you know? She knows what it’s like to have her heart broken so she’s gonna be careful with hers as well as yours... so you won’t ever be the perfect couple and you fight and bitch all day long but so what? Perfect isn’t real... I think that you and Griff could be something amazing, you just gotta find the balance” 

Lexa nodded “ I shouldn’t have complained like I did.. I mean it wasn’t that bad” 

“So did she finish it?” 

Lexa shook her head “ she told me to wash it off and she’ll find someone else” 

Anya raised her eyebrows “ you ok with that? I mean wouldn’t that require her having someone else half naked alone in her dorm ?” 

“No I’m not ok with that, I’ll just have to say sorry and let her do her thing” 

“Can I see?” Anya asked pointing to Lexa back.. 

“Sure” Lexa nodded standing up and lifting her shirt to reveal her back to her cousin..

“Oh wow” Anya gasped “ man that’s incredible “

“It is?” Lexa asked 

“Haven’t you seen it?” 

Lexa shook her head passing Anya her phone “show me?” 

Anya got to work taking some pictures before showing her cousin ..

“Oh” Lexa was taking away by what she saw, her back was covered in the most amazing colours , the water fall looked so realistic “ my god she’s talented” 

Anya nodded “ yeah she really is.. and you’ve probably made her feel a little shit about it “ 

Lexa Sighed pulling down her shirt “ so what do I do? “ 

“Go back and let her finish off what she was doing? Support her” Anya offered 

Lexa nodded “ this is kinda hard work, you know relationships, balance, considering others” she laughed .

“Flowers help, love tokens, Raven loves those” 

“What’s love tokens?” Lexa asked Causing Anya to laugh .

“Well basically when ever I use to upset Raven like forget something small say her birthday? I made her little tokens.. wait” Anya lifted her finger and headed into bedroom coming back seconds later .

“ you forgot her birthday?” Lexa frowned 

“Well not really I mean I had stuff for her and all that jazz, I just forgot on the actual day, but.. “Anya held her hands up “ we had only been dating a few months so it was all new to me” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ so these love tokens?”

“ oh yeah” Anya laughed handing Lexa a little booklet “ so these are love tokens and Raven would use them as and when it suited her..” 

“Cuddles and a movie” Lexa read out flicking Through the cards “ candle lit dinner? Shower sex, massage, teenage make out session ?” Lexa looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow “ really?” 

Anya grinned “ yeah you know making out on the couch, feel up the boobs a little, bit of dry humping? Raven loves that one” 

Lexa cringed “ gross” 

“Oh you’ve never made out on a couch?” 

“No I mean the fact you just told me Raven loves it” Lexa laughed “ and these work?” 

“Like a charm” Anya nodded confidently 

“Can i have em? Lexa blushed 

“Sure” Anya laughed “ I have a stash for emergencies” 

“ Thanks Annie” Lexa smiled wrapping her arms around her cousin .

“Just don’t let your mouth run away with you and remember Clarke’s not Costia “ Anya spoke into Lexa’s hair .

“I know “ Lexa nodded “ ok I’m gonna go back” 

“That’s my girl” Anya winked “ oh and uh you might wanna go through those tokens, some a kinda personal to what Ray likes Yano?” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ you two really are fucking gross” 

“Says the fuck queen of Arcadia” Anya bit back “ do you know how many times Gus has had to fork out to fix doors and toilet cisterns because of your little adventures?” 

“ don’t live in the past Anya” Lexa smirked “ I’m a changed women” 

“ yeah know that Clarke’s got you under the thumb” 

“She has not” 

Anya laughed” sure she hasn’t, anyways go see your wifey” 

“ she is not.... 

“Whatever” Anya butted in pushing Lexa to the door “ tell her how impressed I am and that I want a pic when your backs done,” 

Lexa found herself kicked out of her own apartment and walking towards her car, talking to Anya no matter how small the conversation was always seemed to help, their bond was strong and Anya really was an important part of Lexa’s life .. 

 

When Lexa arrived back at the dorm Clarke in a towel sat drying her hair “ Hey” 

“Didn’t think I’d be see you again tonight “ Clarke said not bothering to look at Lexa .. 

“ hoping?” 

“ I don’t want fight” 

“Nor do I “ Lexa agreed “ although I think it was a shitty move that you walked out on me, I understand why.. I know i can be hard work at times and I’m sorry” 

“No need to be” Clarke said finally looking at the brunette “ I shouldn’t have made you do something you weren’t happy with” 

“ you didn’t” Lexa Sighed “ I was just being an idiot and I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t being supportive and I’m sorry I sulked” 

Clarke smiled with a nod “ thank you, I’m sorry I went out “ 

Lexa shook her head “ I don’t blame you” she laughed “did you enjoy whatever it was Wells dragged you too?” 

“There was just some street artist show casing, was ok until it started to rain” 

Lexa nodded “ well rain would kinda end that pretty quick,.. so I have something for you” 

Clarke raised her eyebrow “ you do?” 

Lexa nodded with a grin and a blush on her cheeks “ here” 

Clarke knew what exactly what Lexa had in her hand, she had seen Raven with them many times “ Raven’s love tokens?” 

Lexa nodded with a giggle “ I told Anya I had been an idiot and she said these would help, so their your love tokens now, I did however go though them and remove a few, Raven’s kinda wrong on a lot of levels” 

Clarke laughed whilst reading through the vouchers .. 

“This is the one I thought you might want to cash in on tonight?” Lexa held out her hand .. 

Writing in pen on a plain piece of paper said “ I promise to lay as still as I can whist you create a master piece of my back, I promise not to sulk, moan or complain for the whole time as long as it no more then 3 hours “ Clarke read with a giggle “ you didn’t wash it off?” 

Lexa shook her head pulling her shirt over her head leaving her stood bare from the waist up “ its way to beautiful to wash off, I showed Anya and she’s in love with it.. as am I, so where do you want me?” 

Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl stood bare in front of her, for as annoying as she was, Clarke was taken back by just how   
beautiful she was “ Maybe I can cash in on this one first?” 

Lexa frowned taking the token from the blonde to look at it “ teen make out session” 

Clarke bit her lip with a grin 

“What is it with this teen make out thing?” Lexa asked “ Raven’s a fan too” 

Clarke up off her seat to find a pair of panties which she pulled on and a long t shirt not bothering with pants “ yeah my girl loves a dry hump” 

Lexa shook her head “ you all know way to much about each other’s sex lives it’s actually weird” 

Clarke laughed “ so shell we?” She nodded towards the bed 

“What about my back?” 

“Guess you’ll have to top me wont you “ Clarke licked at her bottom lip “ plus it’s body paint it doesn’t come off easily “ 

Lexa shrugged “ I suppose” keeping her excitement under wraps 

Clarke laughed rolling the voucher out of the little booklet “ I want the dry humping too” 

“As you wish” Lexa laughed throwing Clarke into the bed throwing her shirt back on before crawling between the blonde’s legs “ I am sorry, and I want you to know that I think you're pretty amazing” 

Clarke leaned up to capture Lexa’s lip between her own “ and I think your sexy as hell” 

Lexa grinned shaking her head “ so dry humping huh? I’m gonna have to limit your time with Raven “

“ bit late babe, she corrupted me years ago”

After a good hour of making out, and a little dry humping, Lexa put an end to things before it went any further much to Clarke’s annoyance, she wanted to forget about the back painting and have sex but Lexa reminded her that she was only willing to not complain for up to three hours... that three hours turned into six, Clarke finally finishing around Four am, Lexa has fallen asleep which made Clarke’s photographs look even more amazing, with her head turned to the side and resting on her arms, her lips slightly parted, Clarke didn’t think she had ever seen the brunette look so beautiful, as she looked at the photos on her camera a huge smile spread across her face, she was over the moon with how her project had turned out and was sure she would get top marks for it.. all that she needed to do now was print the photos on to canvas and she was done, she finally fell asleep around five curled into Lexa.. their little spat long forgotten, Clarke wasn’t that upset about it but she was glad it was over with and even more glad that Lexa was part of her project, who better to show off beauty then that of the brunette led beside her. 

When Lexa woke Clarke had to get her to just sit on a chair with her hair cascading over her shoulder and a sheet wrapped around the front of her so all that was showing was her back and a little tiny part of her butt .. taking the photos took an hour or so and once they were done Lexa had to head out for early training with the painting still on her back .. part of her loved if so much she didn’t want to wash it away.. 

 

“This is amazing” Raven swooned as she flicked through Clarke’s camera “ I mean wow” 

“ I’m actually in awe of you Clarke” Anya added taking the camera zooming in on the little detail 

Clarke blushed “ thanks guys that means a lot” 

“ Lexa looks amazing, like how the hell did you capture her looking so soft?” Raven asked taking another look “ I love it” 

“ well once she stopped complaining” Clarke laughed “ she was actually an amazing model, her jaw Line is exceptional and I love how the camera caught that” 

“Awww you're to cute” 

“Shut up” Clarke laughed “ so did you fix Lincoln’s car?” 

Raven groaned “ that O broke you mean? how many times have I told that bitch she can’t drive stick? And yet Lincoln still lets her.. the gear box is fucked so I’ve ordered a new one for him, should be here today and he and I are gonna fix it” 

Clarke and Anya laughed “ well O won’t have no one telling her she can’t do something” 

“ yeah well Lincoln’s gonna have to suffer that vise.. man he’s so under the thumb” 

“ he’s in love” Anya stated “ ain’t nothing wrong with that” 

“He’s her bitch” Raven stated

“And you’re mine” Anya teased pinching Raven’s cheeks causing Clarke to laugh .

“Uh don’t laugh Griff,” Raven Warned “ it's early days for you and Lexa, when she really makes you her bitch you’ll know about it” 

“Please” Clarke laughed “ she’s so my bitch.. wait don’t tell her I said that” 

Anya and Raven laughed together “ I would happily tell her” Anya said “ but I happen to agree with me” 

“Me too” Raven nodded holding her fist out for Clarke to bump “ Good Work” 

.. 

When Anya got home Lexa was pacing “ why you wearing out my wood flooring?” 

“I got my placement” 

“Cool” 

“No not cool” Lexa shook her head “so not cool” she said again handing over her acceptance letter ..

Anya took it and began to read “ OhMount weather that’s cool...” she continue to read “ ooooooh..” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded 

“ Clarke’s mom?” 

“Yep” Lexa nodded again “ not for the whole time but yeah.. how weird is that gonna be?” 

“Well it’s not like she knows you’re scissoring her daughter “Anya joked 

“Not funny” Lexa reprimanded 

“Don't act you don’t scissor” Anya continued to tease “ anyways... so Abby will be mentoring you from time to time... so what?” 

“I don’t know, I just feel weird about it, like I don’t want to tell Clarke” 

“So don’t” Anya shrugged “ I mean there is a list of Doctors on here that will be mentoring you, it could be that Abby is a one day kinda thing, from what I know of her she’s like hot shit and probably way to busy for minions” 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, don’t go stressing Clarke out unnecessarily especially when she’s got exams coming .. oh and I got a sneak peak of your modelling debut “ Anya winked “ it’s beautiful even if you are ugly” 

Lexa stuck her finger up at her cousin with an eye roll “ you’re ugly” she poked her tongue out “ i actually haven’t seen it yet I had to rush off for training” 

“Well it’s amazing, and well done you for letting her do it” 

Lexa nodded with a smile “maybe I’ll hold out telling Clarke about her mom for now?” 

“ yeah” Anya nodded “ just wait until you actually work with her” 

 

Lexa was excited to be moving on with her career,Mount Weather was Home to some of the best Doctors in the county and she knew she was lucky to be offered a placement,she just hoped her interaction with Doctor Griffin would be short and sweet.. she didn’t want to be around someone who made the girl and felt so strongly about feel worthless, She knew Abby Griffin was a sore subject with Clarke so her decision to not tell her just yet was for her own good. Clarke didn’t need to worry about anything other then her school work and Lexa was adamant it would stay that way . 

..   
“Mount weather?” Clarke cheered “ wow congratulations babe” 

Clarke was more excited for Lexa when she actually was “ I’m so happy for you” 

“ thanks Clarke” 

“Just avoid The cardiothoracic’s department, The last thing you’d want is to run into my mom and it ruin your day “ Clarke laughed 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded forcing out a little giggle “ so let’s go out tonight” 

“Like a date?” 

“Yeah” Lexa shrugged “ I mean we’re out now right? We can go on dates and stuff” 

“I would love that” Clarke blushed “ where? “   
“ well how about I take you to dinner, Maybe a couple of drinks?” 

“Or” Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist “ I can take you out for dinner.. we can celebrate your placement?” 

“Sounds good” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s head “ lets invite the losers” 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked “ That’s not like you to wanna spend time with our friends” 

“Yeah well there’s lot of thing I never use to do before I let you in to my world Clarke,” Lexa teased “ you’re changing me I’m just not sure if it’s for the greater good” 

“Shut up” Clarke laughed pulling out her phone “ I’ll text the tropes” 

“Yeah can we just leave it with Anya, Ray, Linc and O? I’m not sure I’m in the mood for a party” 

“Sure” Clarke winked sending texts to her group chat 

-DINNER TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE LEXA’S PLACEMENT???? 

 

O-Blake - oh yes defo.. I’ll let Linc know xxx 

RAY-Ray- I’ll consult my schedule :) 

Anya - she means yes.. details?” 

Clarke - I’ll get back to you on that but it’s tonight lol .. 

.. 

“Any idea where you wanna go?” 

Lexa tapped her finger on her chin “ ummmm steak house” 

“ yum, shell we say seven ish?”

“Fine” Lexa nodded “ I’m so hungry” 

“When aren’t you hungry Lex?” Clarke teased typing out the details to the rest of the gang, this was going to be the first time her and lexa were going to be out in public as a couple and Clarke was a little excited about it.


	31. Chapter 31

“Oooooh this looks so good” Raven sang out when the waiter placed the meat platter on the table .

“Yeah I’m staving” Lincoln added as he began placing food on on his plate 

“Uh how about we toast Lexa before you all start filling your faces?” Anya scowled holding up her beer bottle 

“Coarse” Lincoln laughed “ congratulations on your placement Lex”

“Congratulations” the table all cheered raising their drinks. 

“Thanks you dorks” Lexa smiled lifting her beer “and thank you for coming”

“You’re paying right?” Raven teased “ i mean that’s why I came” 

“You should be so lucky” Lexa laughed 

“This is Lexa’s night so technically she shouldn’t pay at all” Clarke stated leaning her head on to the brunettes shoulder 

“ Uh you invited us asshole” Raven said “ so guess you’re paying” 

“ I’ll pay for Clarke’s” Lexa said earning herself a scoff and an eye roll from Raven 

“Whipped” she coughed playfully 

Clarke laughed lifting her head off of Lexa’s shoulder but keeping her hand on her arm “ how about we just eat?” 

No one argued and once all their food was on the table they tucked in and the conversation flowed. Lincoln explained how he and O are going to begin looking into opening their own gym with the help of Gus.. 

“Speaking of Gus” Lexa spoke up wiping her mouth with a napkin “ you’ll be happy to know that he and I have made up” 

“ oh thank god” Lincoln sighed “ I was so done with him interrogating me about you” 

“Yeah there’s only so many times we can say she’s fine” Anya added “ so does he know about this one?” She asked pointing to Clarke.

“He does” Lexa nodded with a smile winking at the blonde sat next to her .

“So when does he want the family dinner?” Anya asked “ you know the one when ever we meet someone he likes to pretend we’re a normal functioning family” 

“ oh you mean the dinner where he likes us all to look our best and watch out manners?” Lincoln added 

Lexa laughed “ he might have mentioned a dinner? Except Clarke knows all of you are animals with potty mouths so all his hard work and pep talks would be for nothing” 

“ hey I still wouldn’t mind going over for dinner” Clarke stated as she stroked Lexa’s arm. 

“ well if it’s anything like the night I met him after I banged this one” Raven thumbed towards Anya with a grin “ then I’m in, that was probably the best night out I’ve ever had” 

“You just like free food” O teased throwing a small piece of bread at the grinning Latina who caught it and took a bite much to everyone’s amusement ..

“ well there will be no getting out of it” Lexa Sighed “ but it will have to wait, I’m gonna be busy with my placement and school still “

“He won’t wait to long” Lincoln grinned 

“Could be worse?” Clarke spoke up behind her wine glass “ it could be my mom asking” 

“ now that isn’t a dinner I wanna go to “ Raven whistled leaning back in her chair “ probably the least favourite night I’ve ever had” 

“Why?” Lincoln frowned “ your mom can’t be that bad?” 

“Wanna bet?” Clarke said “ between moving her boyfriend into my dead fathers bed before it was cold and reminding me what a disappointment I am to her i’d say she is... so nope I’d rather keep Lexa as far away from her as possible thank you very much” 

 

Lexa and Anya shared a look between each 

“Yeah well it’s not like Abby is gonna ask so you’re safe ” Raven added picking pasta off of Anya’s plate “ plus she doesn’t cook, so it would be cold meats and salads” 

Lexa didn’t really want to keep the conversation on Clarke’s mother so was quick to change it “ so a gym huh ?” 

Lincoln nodded “ I don’t want to work for my Dad forever” 

“But you’ll be wanting his money to set a gym up though right?” Anya smirked 

“Can’t take it with him” Lincoln winked chewing on his food .

 

Clarke’s hand was still wrapped around Lexa’s bicep as they continued to eat and talk, every now and Again Lexa could feel Clarke’s thumb moving up and down her arm. It felt nice, the whole dinner felt nice, she was sat with her family and friends and the girl she was falling for on her arm, she felt content and happy, so happy that she wasn’t afraid to let her guard down. She leaned to her side placing a small kiss to the side of Clarke’s head that had found its way to Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Awwww” Raven teased earning herself an eye roll from Lexa.. Clarke couldn’t care less about the teasing and lifted her head off of Lexa’s shoulder to return the kiss, laying her lips on Lexa’s letting them Linger a little..

“You know I’m not usually one to tease ya Griff” O smiled “ but I have to say that you two are actually really kinda cute, not once have to actually been two separate people tonight, either you're holding hands, or leaning into each other, you’re actually attached constantly” 

Clarke blushed knowing it was more her then Lexa “ what can I say, I kinda like her” 

“Kinda?” Lexa frowned pretending to be offended 

“ yeah kinda” Clarke winked “ you’ll be on your placement soon and I’m gonna hardly see you” 

Lexa smiled forgetting everyone at the table was watching them “ you’ll see me” she smiled more “ I’ll make sure we have time together” 

Clarke wrapped her arm around the brunettes neck pulling her in for a deep kiss, ignoring the awwws and ooooos” that came from the people around them .

“ ok don’t make me barf up what I just ate” Raven teased “ save that sappy shit for being closed doors” 

Octavia leant over Lincoln to slap at her friends arm “ leave them alone, I like it” 

“Me too” Lincoln smiled lifting his beer bottle “ to Lexa’s placements, new beginnings, friendship and love” 

“ cheers” they all said lifting their glasses. On a whole the meal went well and Lexa felt more like one of the group then an outsider, not that she ever was in reality but in her head she believed she was. 

Lincoln paid for everyone’s dinner refusing to let Lexa and Anya chip in 

“You staying over?” 

Clarke sank the rest of her beer with a nod “ ofcoarse” 

Lexa nodded holding out the blonde’s jacket for her to slip her arms into “ thanks babe” 

“ so chivalrous” Raven laughed “ who’d a thunk it” 

“Shut up” Lexa groaned “ Maybe we should go back to the dorm?” 

“Your place is closer” Clarke smirked pulling Lexa by her leather jacket “ and I really really want to go to bed” 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa grinned placing her hands on the blonde’s hips .

“ ok stop it” Anya warned pulling the pair apart “ I think I prefer it when you two use to hate each other, this shit is seriously sickening, like I can’t even cope” 

Lexa laughed shoving her cousin and taking Clarke’s hand at the same time “ like you and Raven haven’t turned our stomach’s more then once” 

“ well then you better hope you fall a sleep pretty quick when we get home cause the sounds we’re gonna be making will do more then turn your stomach” Raven wrapped her arm around Anya’s neck kissing her cheek “ right baby?” 

“Yup” 

“Ok the Dorm sounds good to me” Clarke said pulling Lexa backwards “ see you later assholes “

“Thanks for dinned Linc” Lexa added “ it’s on me next time” 

Lincoln nodded with a wink as Clarke and Lexa headed off in the opposite direction “ I can’t believe how good they are together” 

“ I know it’s sickening” O laughed “ and can I just said how fucking good they look together? Like wow” 

Raven laughed” they’re pretty good at the sex too.. filthy ho-bags” 

Lincoln and O laughed at Ravens choice of words but Anya’s eyes were still glued to her cousin and her friend who had crossed over the road with their arms wrapped around each other ..

“Ok lets go home” Raven yawned .

The remaining four said their goodbyes to each other and thank you’s to Lincoln before going their separate ways. 

Lexa and Clarke took a leisurely stroll back to Clarke’s dorm never once letting go of each other.. Clarke couldn’t remove the smile off her face, things between her and the brunette wrapped around her were changing for the better and the whole relationship thing didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

 

..... 

 

“You ok? Raven asked as she and Anya climbed into bed.

“Mmmm” Anya nodded as her head hit the pillow “ Lex and Clarke its real right? Like Clarke’s really into lex?” 

“ oh yeah for sure” Raven grinned “ like full on crazy into her” 

Anya nodded “ good” 

“Why?” Raven asked 

“I don’t know” Anya shrugged pulling Raven into a hug “ it’s just Lexa’s been through the mill when it comes to matters of her heart and I’ve seen such a change In her since she opened up to blondie, I just couldn’t bare to see her hurt” 

Anya has never disclosed to Raven about what happened to Lexa after Costia left, she knew Lexa’s pain wasn’t something to share with anyone even if Raven was someone she trusted whole heartily. 

“What do you mean through the mill?” 

“Nothing it’s just she doesn’t let her guard down for just anyone” 

“Well” Raven smiled “ Clarke ain’t just anyone. I mean if they’ve fallen in love after everything they did and said to each other I’m guessing it’s something pretty special” 

Anya nodded with a smile “ I hope so” 

... 

 

“Lex” Clarke groaned into her pillow over her face “ what’s with all the noise?” 

Lexa shifted away from Clarke with one eye open “ I don’t know but make it stop” 

Clarke and Lexa had fooled around late into the night, Clarke thought it was a good idea to open a bottle of wine after their sex marathon, which Lexa no regretted because her head was pounding and she felt like she had only just shut her eyes “ what is it?” 

Clarke let out a loud groan “ it’s your phone” 

“Not mine” Lexa sulked pulling the covers over her head .

“Yes it is” 

Lexa Sighed heavily “ well where is it?”

“Beats me” Clarke said “ find it though and quick” 

Lexa lifted herself out of bed and began following the sound which led her into the bathroom “ what” she snapped down the phone without looking at the caller I.D “ oh shi.... uh I’m sorry professor “ she cringed as her intern professor spoke “ Hi” 

Lexa walked back to the bed taking a seat as she listened to what the man was saying “ no that’s not a problem, I... I’m fine with, I mean I’m prepared and ready.. yes I’m more then ready.... ok... on no that’s great I’ll see you Monday? .. ok bye” 

Once Lexa ended the call she sung back into bed “ shit” 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked 

“ well firstly I basically screamed down the phone to my professor and secondly he said they’ve move the dates of my internship.. I start Monday” 

“Oh wow” 

“I’m not ready Clarke” Lexa panicked “ like I thought I had a week left and now I have two days to prepare myself,” 

“Prepare yourself for what lex?” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s pouty face “ you show up, listen and learn” 

Lexa glanced at her smirking girlfriend unamused “ oh that’s it huh? Nothing to worry about then” she said sarcastically pulling on her jeans .

“What are you doing?” Clarke frowned 

“ going home” 

“Why?” 

“Because I have to get my shit together before Monday” Lexa said like Clarke should know.

“Lex it’s nine thirty, you have plenty of time, come back to bed” 

Lexa shook her head throwing her t-shirt on and scanned the room for her boots and jacket “ why are my things all over the room? My phone was in the bathroom for god sakes” 

“ well if I recall we were in a hurry to get naked” Clarke tried to lighten the mood “ come here and I’ll show you how it happened” 

Lexa didn’t even acknowledge Clarke’s attempted at luring her back to bed “ I can’t find my jacket, Clarke help me?” 

“For god sakes” Clarke muttered under her breath getting out of the bed noticing Lexa’s jacket on top of the fridge “ why don’t you just relax a minute? Take a breath” 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s going to judge by hot shot Doctors all day, I have to be prepared “

“Uh actually I am.. my mom’s a hot shot doctor and judges me all the time” the blonde laughed “ ok “ she sighed when and could see Lexa didn’t find her funny “ just try to relax a little, let me get dressed, I’ll come help you” 

Lexa all but snatched her jacket out of Clarke’s hands “ no I don’t have time to wait on you .. i need to head into town for some stuff, I’ll see ya ” 

Clarke’s eyebrows shot into her head as Lexa left the dorm, no kiss good bye, no plans on seeing each other later, if this was how things were gonna be whist Lexa was on her placement Clarke figured she was in for a rough ride.. 

.. 

“CLARKE- just a heads up... Lexa’s freaking out about her placement and just left here like a bat out of hell.. she is not in a good mood . Enjoy lol xx 

..

 

“Who’s got you sighing like that?” Raven asked Anya as they sat eating breakfast

 

“Clarke just text me to say Lexa’s in a mood over something or other to do with her placement. so I guess she’ll be here soon, maybe we need to go out?” 

Raven laughed “ I don’t know I like moody Lexa, she’s easier to piss off” 

“I wouldn’t” Anya laughed texting Clarke back to thank her for the heads up “ so you wanna do something?” 

“ Sure” Raven smiled biting her toast “ let’s go hiking?” 

Anya screwed her face up “ really?” 

“Or we can stay here and watch Lexa have a melt down?” 

“Ok hiking doesn’t seem so bad” .

... 

Three hours in and Lexa still rushing around her room trying to gather everything she needed for Monday, her scrubs and white jacket were now hung up in her wardrobe, her new stethoscope Gus had gifted her when she first started med school tucked away in her bag along with all her paper work she needed. Her room looked like a bomb had hit it, which was unusual for the brunette, usually Lexa was a little ocd when it came to her room, Clarke always teases her for folding dirty clothes in the laundry basket, Lexa laughed to herself when she thought about how Clarke would loved to have seen her room so messy.. Clarke is more an organised mess kinda girl .. when Clarke crossed Lexa’s mind she hissed “ shit” in that moment she realised what a bitch she had been to her girlfriend “ fuck” she sighed knowing she had some making up to do.. 

 

“Hello” 

“Hey” Lexa cringed down the phone “ I’m sorry” 

“For”? Clarke asked 

“ earlier” 

Clarke wasn’t going to let Lexa off the hook so easily, she was sat having lunch with Octavia “ what about earlier?” 

Lexa knew what Clarke was doing, she had pissed the blonde off enough to know. “ c’mon Clarke” 

“ I’m busy lex” 

“ doing what?” 

Clarke laughed down the phone “ stuff, I’ll see ya” she said sarcastically reminding Lexa of how she left the dorm this morning .

“Seriously? You’re gonna hang up on me? Even though I’m tryna say sorry?” 

“ well I’m not quite sure what you’re saying sorry for? And as you were to busy to wait for me this morning I made other plans.. which you’re kinda interrupting, it’s not polite to talk on the phone when you’re in someone else’s company” 

Lexa Sighed heavily “ you’re being a brat” 

“ I know, I’m learning so much from you” Clarke winked at Octavia who could hear the whole conversation “ gotta go” 

“Clarke” Lexa called out but the line went dead “ what a bitch” she fumed throwing her phone onto her bed. 

“What was that?” O smiled but looked completely confused .

“ Lexa needs to learn that I’m not gonna tolerate her being an asshole to me and then thinking she can just say sorry” 

“What happened?” 

Clarke dipped her fries into a put of mayo before biting down on them “ she got a call from her professor this morning they’ve moved the dates so she starts her placement on Monday” 

“Yeah so?” 

“So she freaked out about not being prepared and took it out on me a little, she moaned about the fact her clothes were thrown all over the place, like it’s my fault, then when I tried to calm her down she went into some rant about how it’s easy for me to say I’m not the one being judged by hot shot Doctors” 

“Uh wrong your mom judges you” O laughed 

“That’s what I said” Clarke smiled “ she didn’t find that funny, then she’s reaching for her jacket when it’s right in front of her, I offered so her ready and go help her prepare and she was all like “ I don’t have time to wait on you” she air quoted “ then she snatched her jacket off me and stormed out, no kiss good bye nothing” 

“Bitch” 

Clarke nodded “ I get she’s nervous about it and I know it’s a huge deal to her so I’m not taking it personally” 

Octavia laughed “ not taking it personally? What’s with hanging up on her then?” 

“ Lexa needs to know I’m not a push over, so she said sorry? So what, I want her to tell me why she’s sorry and mean it” 

“You want some grovelling?” 

“Yup” Clarke popped the p with a grin “ and she hates it” 

.. 

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven asked as her an Anya came home .

“Clarke who?” Lexa asked led on the couch eating pizza 

“Oh god” Anya sighed “ what’s going on?”

“Her friends being a bitch” Lexa Answered pointing to Raven 

“Probably for good reason” Raven smirked “ what did you do?” 

“She put the phone down on me” 

“Yes But what did you do?” Raven asked again picking up a piece of Lexa’s pizza much to the brunettes disgust 

“ I was a bit of a jerk to her this morning.. but” she raised her finger before Raven spoke “ I called to say sorry and she was a bitch about it “ 

Anya laughed “ did you sound sincere?” 

“I said sorry” Lexa exclaimed “ what more do we she want ?” 

“Uh maybe for you not to be a jerk in the first place” raven stated picking up Lexa beer taking a swig .

“Do you mind?” 

Raven shook her head “ what’s yours is mine” 

Lexa still giving Raven an unamused look “ we’re not those kinds friends” 

“No but you have loud sex with my best friend so...” Raven shrugged drinking more of Lexa’s beer. 

Lexa shook her head before turning to Anya who was trying not to laugh at her girlfriend “ you wanna do something about her?” 

Anya held her hands palm up “ nope I like her like that” 

Lexa groaned throwing herself down on the couch hiding her eyes with her arm “ women suck” 

Just then Clarke entered the apartment, she had a nice lunch with O but the dark haired beauty had to go to work so Clarke decided to head to the girl pad “ hey guys” 

Lexa’s head shot up at the sound of the blonde’s voice “ come to apologise for hanging up on me?” 

“No” Clarke laughed opening the fridge for a beer “ why would I?” She smirked drinking the beer from the bottle .

“ then why are you here?” 

“ free beer” 

“And pizza” Raven added grabbing the box and taking it to where Clarke and Anya were sat 

“That’s mine” Lexa fumed 

“And now it’s ours “ Anya winked taking a huge bit out of the slice she was holding 

“You all suck” Lexa said flipping them off before lying back down on the sofa . 

 

“ where ya been?” Raven asked offering Clarke pizza in which she shook her head

“I just had lunch with O”

Lexa’s head shot up again “ you hung up on me for Octavia? Really Clarke?” 

Companies, company Lexa” Clarke shrugged “ still rude” 

“ idiot” Lexa mumbled getting up off the sofa and heading into her room closing the door.

Clarke let out a little laugh “ what have you two been up to?” Noticing how sweat her old room mates looked” 

“You guys are fighting and you wanna know what we’ve been doing?” Anya frowned 

“We’re not fighting” Clarke laughed “ I’m just giving Lexa a taste of her own medicine” 

“Oh you’re evil” Anya laughed. 

“I like it” Raven winked. 

 

Two hours later Lexa came out of her bedroom to find Clarke sat watching a movie with Anya and Raven “ you're still here?” 

“Yes,” Clarke nodded.

“Oh so you’ve been here all this time and didn’t even come into my room so we could talk ?” 

“Talk about what?” Clarke asked looking up at Lexa from the couch 

Lexa looked at Raven and Anya before returning her attention back to her girlfriend “ stop being an asshole” 

“Me?” Clarke gasped placed her hand to her chest “Wow I didn’t realise I was the one being an asshole?” 

Lexa tutted grabbing hold of Clarke’s wrist pulling her up off the sofa and dragging her into bed bedroom “ I get it ok? I was a prick this morning and I’m sorry, I’m sorry I panicked and I’m sorry I took it out on you, I’m sorry I left without saying good bye properly.. I’m sorry” 

 

Clarke placed her hands on her hips “are you sorry you didn’t kiss me goodbye?” 

“Very” Lexa nodded 

Clarke sighed heavily tilted her head to the ceiling “ Ok.. you’re forgiven” 

“Just like that?” Lexa frowned 

“Yup” 

“Wait a minute” Lexa shook her head “ I tried to say sorry earlier and you put the phone down on me” 

“Yes I did” Clarke smirked “ because this afternoon you didn’t state what you were sorry about did you?” 

Lexa shook her head running her tongue across her bottom lip “ you are a fucking... 

“Fucking what?” Clarke asked 

Shaking her head again Lexa rolled her eyes “ forever and a day Clarke I will never understand you, you are a fucking mystery to me” 

Clarke laughed wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck “ I’m gonna take that as a compliment” 

“It’s wasn't” Lexa said bluntly 

“Well it was to me” Clarke grinned pulling Lexa flush against her “ I get babe I really do, I know this placement means a lot to you and it does to me too... I want you to do well, what I don’t want is for you to take it out on me when ever your having a bad day or things don’t go right, I’m not your punching bag” 

“I know you not” Lexa said softly “ and I am really sorry. I was jut caught off guard that’s all” 

“Ok well let’s leave there then” Clarke smiled leaning in to brush her nose against Lexa’s “ and so you, if you ever walk out on me like that again without kissing me goodbye? Then I will dump you” 

Lexa laughed placing a small kiss to Clarke’s lips “ I’m defiantly sorry about that” 

 

“Good” Clarke winked bring Lexa’s lips back to her’s “ so are you ready now?” 

Lexa nodded “I’m ready” 

“Ok good, I have something for you” Clarke smiled “not that you deserve it” 

“What is it? “ Lexa frowned “ make up sex?” 

Clarke let out a heavy laugh before pushing Lexa away “ fuck no, you defiantly don’t deserve sex right now, I’ll be back” she winked leaving the room .

“Made up?” Anya asked 

Clarke laughed picking up her bag “ she grovelled what can I say? I’m a sucker for a pouty bitch “ 

Raven high fived her friend whist Anya Just rolled her eyes.. 

.... 

“ ok this isn’t Much” Clarke explained as she pulled out a small box from her bag “ and I wanted to give it to you on your first day but now’s a good a time as any” 

Lexa took the box that Clarke had handed her with a curious look on her face “ What is it?” 

“Open it you idiot” Clarke laughed taking a seat on Lexa’s bed “ like I said it’s not much” 

Lexa joined her on the bed and carefully opened the gift wrapped box, in side was a small silver nurse’s watch “ Clarke” 

“I figured you’ll need on for checking all those pulses you’ll be raising” Clarke teased with a nudge to Lexa’s shoulder 

Lexa was speechless, no one had ever been so thoughtful towards her, well apart from her family “ I... i .. “ Lexa felt a limo form in her throat she was really touched “ you brought this for me?” 

Clarke’s eyes welled up at the sight of the emotion on Lexa’s face “ no” she shook her head “ it was mine” 

“Yours?” Lexa asked tearing her eyes away from the gift to look at the blonde 

“Mmm” the blonde nodded “ my dad brought it for me just before he died, back then I was going to med school to be the amazing doctor my mom was going to mould me into” 

Lexa’s jaw hit the floor, she knew how deeply Clarke missed her dad and how hard his passing had been on her “ Clarke.. I “ she shook her head “ babe I can’t this? This is yours from your dad” 

“And I want you to have it” Clarke smiled softly “ Lexa you mean a lot to me and for a long time I didn’t think I would ever want to feel for someone again, but I do with you, I don’t want to be Doctor Lex, you know that.. I love that watch because it’s part of my Dad and it shouldn’t be kept in that box.. I want you to have it, to wear it, to use it, I want to see it on your chest pocket, when my dad gave me that he told me that if I decide to be a doctor I’d be the best doctor in the world and the best doctor in the world should have a fancy stethoscope and watch “ she laughed “ I know Gus already covered the stethoscope so I wanted to give you the watch.. because I know you’re gonna be an amazing doctor, world class” she winked “ and world class Doctors need fancy watches”

Lexa let out a sob wiping a single tear that fell from her left eye “ I don’t what to say? Thank you just doesn’t seem enough” 

Clarke laughed wrapping her arm around Lexa’s neck “ say you’ll take it” 

Lexa nodded” I will, and I’ll wear and use it proudly, and I’ll take the best of it I promise” 

Clarke placed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek “ then that’s all I need to hear” 

Lexa turned using her empty hand to cup Clarke’s face “ I’m really sorry I was jerk earlier” 

“You’re forgiven” Clarke smiled pushing forward to trap Lexa’s lip between her own “ she’ll we have make up sex now?” 

Lexa laughed with a little sniff looking down at the gift one more time “ you know what I would really like right now?” 

Clarke lifted her eyebrows 

“Right now I would love nothing more then to put a movie on throw on some pyjamas and have you cuddle up with me” 

“No sex?” 

Lexa laughed “ always sex, but maybe later? It’s a little off putting knowing Raven and Anya are just out there, last thing I want is Raven cheering me on” 

Clarke let out a belly laugh “ pjs and cuddles suits me” 

Lexa brought Clarke in for a soft but deep kiss “ thank you again” 

“You’re welcome”


	32. Chapter 32

Monday morning Lexa was up and ready for her first day, she hadn’t slept that well the night before which in turn meant that Clarke hasn’t slept to see either. 

Her require uniform for the day was blue scrubs and Clarke happen to have mentioned just how good her ass looked in them even if they were a little big on her.. so there she was trying to eat breakfast before she had to leave . 

“ Lexa c’mon” Anya sighed “ you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm” 

“I can’t help if I’m so nervous” 

“Why you know your shit, besides it’s not like they’ll throw you in at the deep end is it” 

“ it’s not so much that” Lexa Sighed “ I think I should have told Clarke her mom’s gonna mentor me” 

“So tell her” 

“I would but now I feel like she’ll be pissed that i didn’t tell her sooner” 

Anya rolled her eyes “ my god.. ok look just wait until the day Abby actually mentors you then tell her” 

Lexa nodded “ Clarke gave me this” she smiled showing her cousin the watch sat proudly in her scrubs.

“Oh that’s nice” 

Lexa nodded “ her dad gave it to her” 

“Oh wow” Anya was taken back “ that’s big, I mean you know with how much her dad meant to her and all” 

Lexa nodded biting her bottom lip “ I know, I almost cried.. i think I did a little” 

“Awww is Clarke weakening the commander of the cold hearts?” Anya teased 

“Shut up” Lexa Warned shoving her cousin “ i gotta go wake her” she added grabbing the coffee she has made for the blonde 

Anya nodded “ Hey Seriously though. Good luck today not that you need, i believe in you “ 

“Awww thanks you sap” Lexa winked opening the door to her room disappearing behind it .. 

Clarke was already awake when Lexa entered the room “ oh thank god, I hate trying to wake you” 

Clarke smiled raising her hands to stretch as she yawned “ I’m not that bad” 

“ no of coarse you not” Lexa scoffed “ remember last week when I tried to wake you for school? You threatened to stab me” 

Clarke laughed again “ I was tired” 

Lexa raised her eyebrows “and that excuses threats of violence?” 

“Aww I would never hurt you babe” Clarke winked “ c’mon here” 

“I’m dressed for Work Clarke” 

“Well I can see that and I’m not going to try and change that” the blonde laughed holding her hand out for Lexa “ I just want you to come here” 

Lexa relented and took the blonde’s hand and a seat on the bed ..

“I just wanna say good luck and that you have no need to feel nervous, you’ll gonna be great, and don’t let none of those stuck up Doctors make you feel any different ok?” 

“Ok” Lexa smiled leaning down to kiss the blonde. 

“Ok that’s the encouragement out the way, now for the warnings” 

“Warnings?” Lexa frowned 

“Yes Lexa, I’ve been around that hospital most of my life and I’ve seen a lot of goings on..” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning I know that young nurse love hot shot Doctors and they let it be known” Clarke explained “ so when they start letting it be known, you better let them know you’re not available got it? I don’t wanna hear that you’ve been encouraging them if they flirt with you, I don’t want you being over friendly with any of them.. at all” 

Lexa loved the Clarke was a little jealous “ awww you don’t have to worry blondie I’m fully aware you have contacts” 

“Yeah and I’ll be asking around as well” Clarke warned with a stroke of Lexa’s hand “ just don’t dump me for a hot nurse” 

“No chance” Lexa smiled helping herself to another kiss “ the sex is way to good” 

Clarke rolled her eyes trying not to smile “ yeah well I hear any thing I don’t like that sex is gonna be a distant memory for you “ 

“Not happening Griff” Lexa laughed straddling Clarke leaning down to kiss her deeply “ I don’t need to go out for burgers when I have steak at home you know what I mean?” She winked 

Clarke smiled “ you’re so romantic” she teased causing Lexa to laugh “ kiss me a little before you go” 

Lexa nodded bringing Clarke’s hands above her head “ Ok but I’m keeping your hands there so you don’t get any ideas” 

“Ok” Clarke laughed pushing up to capture Lexa’s lips.. they made out of ten minute or so before Lexa had to leave “ I’ll call you on my break ok?” 

“Ok babe” Clarke smiled “ have a good day” 

.. 

Lexa sat in the waiting area for her professor, she was in the company of a few other med students, majority of them had their head stuck in a book, one guy looked like he was gonna pass out and the guy sat next to was sweating profusely.. there was a ratio of 6 Guys and 3 girls .. one girl looked like she went to some elite boarding school, her nose was turned up towards the ceiling and she watched everyone out of the corner of her eye, Lexa knew they wouldn’t get along, the other one had something about her, she looked cool.. she sat slumped in her chair with head phones in her ears, blowing bubbles with chew gum, Lexa watched as the stuck up girl looked over only for the cool girl to raise her eyebrow at her. Lexa couldn't help but laugh which caught the cool girl’s attention .. grabbing her bag and coat the girl took a seat next to Lexa. “ hey I’m Luna” 

“Lexa” 

“What are you specialising in?” 

“Not sure yet” Lexa Answered 

“Nah me either” luna nodded looking around the other students “ you nervous?” 

“A little” Lexa admitted 

“Don’t worry we’ll be fine, him not so much” luna laughed under her breath nodding towards the sweaty guy who looks like he was also gonna pass out .” I’ll give him a week” 

Lexa laughed “ a whole week?” 

Luna smiled “ yeah maybe a couple of days, hey” she whispered turning into Lexa “ what’s crept up her ass” 

Lexa turned subtly around to look at the other female In the group “ beats me” 

“ fifty bucks says daddy paid for her to be here” luna wagers “ she looks like she’ll pass out at the sight of blood and shit” 

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the bluntness of luna, she reminded her off Raven In so many ways .. 

“Ok everyone welcome to Mount Weather.. I’m professor Sinclair I’m gonna be here for you guys when ever you need me, I want this to be a good experience for you all and I’ll do my best to make that happen, I don’t know if you have got to know each other yet? But I’d like you to work in pairs, I’m happy to pair you up if need be” 

Lexa felt Luna grip her arm “ paired” she shouted raising her hand .

“Great” Sinclair nodded as he started to pair the rest up “Ok it seems we have only three ladies so I’m guessing you could be a trio” 

“Ughhh” luna groaned as Sinclair waved the other girl over who later Lexa learned her name was Becca. 

“That short for Rebecca?” Luna asked 

Becca nodded 

“Can I call you Becky?” 

“No you may not” Becca fumed “ I’d actually prefer it if you didn’t call me anything at all “

“Ok anything at all” luna shrugged “ I’m luna and this Lexa, but you can call use Doctor Boatman and Doctor ” she stalled looking ya Lexa’s name badge “ Woods... Doctor Boatman and Doctor Woods, not Luna and Lexa” 

Lexa had to use all her might not to laugh at Luna, this Becca seemed so far up Her own ass she couldn’t help feel like she deserved Luna’s teasing .

“So becs” Luna spoke “ what kinds Doctor you wanna be?” 

Becca rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh “ why?”

“Just tryna get ta know ya “ 

“Well I would prefer it if you didn’t” Becca spat, “ I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to learn” 

“Oh don’t worry honey I don’t have stuck up friends, so you’re good” Luna winked 

“What Luna is trying to do.. or say” Lexa frowned “ is that if we have to be partnered off it’s probably best be get to know each other” 

Becca gave Lexa the once over “ whatever, I’m going to be a plastic surgeon ok?” 

“Reconstruction?” Lexa asked 

“Cosmetics” Becca said 

“Figures” Luna muttered shaking her head “ well I’m sure all the flat chested women of the world can’t wait for the day you graduate anything at all, she’ll we go?” 

Lexa smirked following Lexa with Becca behind her, her first day was off to an interesting start that’s for sure. 

...   
Becca was exactly how Lexa had thought she would be, your typical brown nose, always raising her hand, questioning things the Doctors were saying, refusing to allow others to answer, Luna on the other hand was just as cool as she appeared, Lexa found her hilarious and she was glad she had a “friend”. 

“Hey anything at all” Luna called out as Becca questioned professor Sinclair for the forth time “ how about you let the man speak?” 

“I’m merely double checking his information is correct” 

“ his PhD should be enough for ya” Luna snarked “ the man’s been a Doctor for twenty years I think it’s save to say he knows his shit” 

Professor Sinclair laughed a little “ thank you Doctor Boatman... you have no need to worry Doctor Ali “ Sinclair nodded to Becca “ you’re in capable hands” 

“Man I would love to put my capable hands around her neck” luna whispered to Lexa.

“Shhh” Lexa laughed not wanting luna to be heard by any of their mentors. 

“What times lunch?” Luna asked looking at her watch? “ I’m hungry” 

“It’s eleven thirty” Lexa laughed 

“Yeah well I’ve been up since seven” luna shrugged “ besides you never heard of brunch?” 

Lexa laughed again pulling out some gum from her pocket “ here” 

“ I woulda preferred a pretzel but whatever” Luna shrugged taking the gum popping it into her mouth .. 

“Good morning interns” came a voice from behind the group, Lexa turned to see who entered the room .

“Shit” she said under her voice.

“ what’s up” luna frowned 

“Nothing “ Lexa Answered 

“Ah just in time “ Sinclair clapped his hands “ ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce to you one of the counties finest Cardiothoracic surgeons Doctor Abby Griffin,” 

Abby Blushed a little “ Oh you’re to kind” 

“It’s true and you guys are very lucky to have her around to show you the ropes” Sinclair added “ sadly none of our interns here are heading into cardio, however Doctor Boatman and Doctor Woods here haven’t quite made their final decisions so there’s hope for you yet” 

Abby turned her attention to Luna and Lexa with a warm smile, her eyes lingered on Lexa a little longer then they did on luna, “ well it’s my job to show you exactly how wonderful cardiothoracic‘s is but I’m sure what ever department you decide to specialise in will be their gain” 

Lexa smiled with a nod turning back to her professor as he began to speak “ Ok so rather then me deciding where you’ll all head to first I have sealed envelops here and each group can take one, once you find out where you are i want you to make your way there and meet your mentors for the day.. good luck kids “ 

Lexa stood back and allowed luna and Becca to retrieve the envelope, she could see out of the corner of her eye Abby was still looking at her, Lexa was sure she either recognised her or maybe she wondered where she had seen her before, either way she was hoping they wouldn’t have to cross paths any time soon .. 

“Trauma” luna grinned holding up the envelope .

“Sweet” Lexa nodded 

“I am not cleaning any bed pans” Becca stared in disgust.

“Well I don’t think we’ll see any burst tits in the ER today babe “ Luna grinned winking at Lexa .

“ it’s not just boob Jobs you know” 

“Nah it probably involved blow Jobs too “ Luna joked only for Lexa to hear “ how many do you think she gave out to get on this placement?” 

“You’re so bad” Lexa laughed pushing luna towards the door “ c’mon let’s go” 

..   
Lexa loved the ER, it was busy so the time went faster, she liked that nothing was the same. After lunch she had done her first set of stitches on a old lady who fell outside her house, she has taken a toothpaste lid out of a kids nose as well as help deal with the aftermath of a car accident, Luna was also in her element and it seemed like her and Lexa were quite the duo, they bounced of each other really well and even received praise from the other ER doctors for their effort.. 

“Man that was awesome” luna sighed slumping down on to the sofa in the staff room .

“Yeah but I’m exhausted “ Lexa added “ what a rush thought huh? “ 

“Yeah man... the eye candy’s impeccable too” Lina grinned “ you see that nurse dude with the goatee, I swear he was checking me out” 

Lexa laughed “ maybe he was just looking at you because your new?” 

“Fuck no” luna laughed “ look me man, I’m a hot mess, anyways I’m calling dibs on him, just so you know” 

“No need, he’s not my type” 

“ how can he not be your type? He’s fine, he’s everyone’s type” luna said 

“He’s not my type because I’m gay” Lexa shrugged .

“Oh” luna shrugged “ good, I Mean you’re kinda hot so at least I don’t have you as competition, I’d hate to have to not like you” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ well at least that worked out well” 

“ yeah for you, I mean some of those female nurses are real hot, you can have your pick of them” 

“Nope” Lexa shook her head “ I’m not interested in anyone nor will I be, I have a girlfriend” 

“Oh do tell” 

Lexa smiled realising that she hadn’t texted Clarke at all today “ she’s great. I mean she’s annoying as hell but she’s great” 

“How can she be great and annoying?” Luna laughed 

“She’s not annoying to anyone else just me” Lexa laughed “ she’s like the best person I know though, she came out of no where and turned my life upside down, she’s warm and kind and caring, all the things I’m not, she’s got a good heart and everyone who mets her loves her, and it’s weird because we’re so different but yet we Work” 

Luna smiled “ she sounds like a keeper” 

“She is” Lexa smiled looking down at her nurses watch “ and I have no intentions of messing up the best thing In my life, so no hot nurses for me” 

“All the more for me then” luna clapped “we better head back” 

“Some one puked on me” Becca cried out 

“This is the best first day ever” Luna laughed wrapping her arm around Lexa’s neck “ man I fucking love this placement 

 

Lexa laughed again for the hundredth time that day .. all in all she could safely say her first day was a big hit and with luna to bounce off the whole placement thing didn’t seem so scary anymore.. 

 

“Hey” Anya smiled as she came into the girl pad to find Clarke stood in the laundry room .  
“Hey” 

“Something wrong with the Dorm’s washers?” 

“No” Clarke shook her head “ Lex was such a mess over the whole placement thing she didn’t get around to doing her laundry which in turn made her more of a mess so I offered to do it for her” 

“Awww ain’t you the best wifey ever” Anya teased “ is Ray Home” 

“No” Clarke rolled her eye at her friend teasing “ she’s on a call out “ 

Anya headed into her room to get changed before heading back into the kitchen “ Clarke ya want a tea?” 

“Sure” Clarke called out “ I have no idea why Lexa folds her dirty clothes ” she moaned “ I mean they only go in the washer and get tangled up anyways “

“She’s always done it, don’t ask me why” Anya laughed placing Clarke’s cup on the table “ hey come here for a minute” 

Clarke frowned as she took a seat “ everything ok?” 

Anya looked nervous, Clarke knew Anya’s mannerisms, her rubbing at her nostrils meant she was nervous “ Anya?” 

“ Clarke this is kinda difficult for me, especially because I love you and we’ve been friends for so long but I feel like.. like I have to say something..” 

“Woah” Clarke sang “ is this the talk? Are you giving me the talk?” 

Anya face planted the table “ yeah kinda” she sighed looking back to the blonde “ babe you know I love you and your friendship mean’s the world to me, but Lexa’s my family” 

Clarke sipped her tea as she leaned back on her chair “ uh huh” 

“It’s just well I know she’s a pain in the ass most of the time, and she’s hard work, and you know rude and bitchy, but I think you’ve come to learn that that’s not really who is she” 

Clarke nodded suddenly falling in friendship love a little more with the girl sat in front of her, the fact Anya is willing to have this conversation with her fills her with such warmth, it means the world to her to know Lexa has good people in her life looking out for her. 

“ I just want to make sure that you’re really in to her like she seems to be with you, Lexa’s been through a lot and I can’t say what but it wasn’t pretty and the last thing I want is to see her heart get broken “ 

Clarke placed her hand over Anya’s “ I know About Costia and what happened after” 

“ you do?” Anya was surprised 

Clarke nodded “ Lexa told me.... everything, and I can promise you know, hand on my heart that I’m crazy about that annoying little jerk and it broke my heart to hear what she went through .. what you all went through and I never want to be the cause of something like that.. I don’t know what it is Anya but she and I work, on paper we don’t, from the outside people probably think it’s madness and won’t last, shit I did at the start, I was so scared to fall for Lexa because of the way she lived her life and the way she acted, I was worried she’d get bored of me, or wake up one day and realise I’m not the one for her, but I don’t feel any of that now, we’ve shared things that no one else really knows about us, she shows me her softer side, she trusts me and I trust her” 

“ you love her?” 

Clarke blushed “ I’m not ready to admit that yet” she laughs “ and if I did I think she should be the first person to hear it” 

“ I feel so stupid having this talk with you of all people” 

“Means you care” Clarke winked “ but seriously you have nothing to worry about... I’m in deep with her and I have no plans on changing that” 

That was enough for Anya “ good, I’m glad, cause I would hate to have to kick your ass” 

Clarke laughed holding her arms out for Anya to step into “ I love you too” 

“Yeah yeah ok” Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek before moving away .

“You know when we talked about telling you guys it was her who worried that everyone would be on her back, giving her the talk, never once did she or I think it would be you and I having it” 

“Yeah weird huh?” Anya smiled “ I just felt like I needed too, watching her hit rock bottom broke my heart, it was a hard few months getting her back on Track, and if I’m honest? I don’t think she felt half as much for Costia as she does you” 

Clarke felt a warmth run through her body “ she’s safe with Anya, I promise” 

“Good girl” Anya winked as Lexa appeared at the door .

“ hey you” clarke grinned “how was your first day?” 

Lexa dropped her bag on the floor before wrapping Clarke up in a tight hug “ it was great, sorry i didn’t get chance to call or text you” 

“It’s ok baby, I’m glad you had a good day, you wanna tell me about it?” 

“Yeah after I take a shower “ Lexa smiled helping herself to a quick kiss .

“I’ll cook” Anya smiled “ then you can tell us all about it” 

“Thanks” Lexa smiled “ yup today was a good day and Lexa was happy to end it with a good meal she didn’t have to cook and her girl here to cuddle up with after .


	33. Chapter 33

Dinner went well, Lexa relayed everything that had happened during her shift. She told Anya and Clarke about Luna and how she teased Becca, Anya Joked Lexa had met her own version of Raven and she was sure it was a match made in heaven.. once dinner was over Clarke headed into the bathroom for a shower. 

“Did you met Abby today?” Anya asked quietly 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded “ she’s all sweetness and light, people respect her” 

“ so are you telling blondie?” 

“I should” 

Anya looked at her cousin “ but?” 

“ I don’t know” the young doctor shrugged “ it’s just she’s in a good place, we’re in a good place and I know how easily her mom can upset her, I don’t want her worrying about me having to work with her “

“So what if her mom mentions it?” Anya asked

“Doubt it, Ive only met her the once for all of a minute and today when the professor introduce use she didn’t recognise me, well she kinda looked at me like she wondered if we had met, but she didn’t say anything, if I keep my head down and keep any conversation work related then I’ll be fine” Lexa told her cousin. 

Anya nodded thinking that Maybe Lexa was right. 

.. 

Lexa was sat on her bed smiling and typing away on her phone when Clarke got out the shower “ what’s got you smiling like that?” 

“Luna” Lexa Answered as she continued typing 

“ do I need to be worried about this Luna?” Clarke teased earning herself an eye roll. 

“No” Lexa Sighed placing her phone on her bed “ she’s straight” 

Clarke heard the teasing in Lexa’s tone “ Oh so had she not been I would have?” 

“She is hot” Lexa smirked pulling Clarke on to the bed so she could straddle her “ but I have this really hot blonde I’m kinda seeing and I think I’d like to see where that goes” 

“ kinda seeing huh?” Clarke asks with raised eyebrows playing along “ hows that going for ya?”

Lexa smiled lifting Clarke’s hands above her head holding them together with one hand like she did this morning “ pretty well I think” she smirked brushing her lips against Clarke’s “ shes good looking,” she kissed at the blonde’s jaw “she smells great all the time,”she kisses at her neck “ she’s a great kisser “ Lexa free hand slipped under Clarke’s vest and up to her left breast “ and a pro in the sack” she giggles biting at the blonde’s chin “ and she does my laundry so I happen to think I’ll keep her around for a while” 

Clarke eyes closed as Lexa grazed her nipple ,her bottom half lifting off the bed slightly for some extra contact “ she sounds pretty great” 

“She is” Lexa smiled leaning down to kiss Clarke’s parted lips, using her tongue to tease the blonde a little “ she’s sexy too” 

“Mmmm” Clarke nodded chasing Lexa’s lips as the brunette shifted a little on her lap so she could feel the blonde’s heat “ she’s also impatient so if you want to get laid I suggest you pick up your pace “

“She’s also demanding” Lexa laughed settling between Clarke’s legs pulling her up to sit on her lap “ it’s really hot” 

Clarke laughed pulling her own shirt off and throwing it where ever “ well it’s about to get hotter.

Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s hips as they kissed, she gently rocked the blonde into her, she thanked god Clarke only had a t- shirt and thong on, she hated having to waste time undressing the blonde and now that Clarke had taken care of her shirt it left her in only a simple black thong, Lexa’s favourite to be precise “ you tryin to kill me?” She giggled running her palm over the blonde’s ass cheek.

“No but I will kill you if you keep taking to long” Clarke moaned pushing Lexa’s hand towards her covered centre “ you’re working weeks about to get crazy so I need to get my time in while I can” 

Lexa gasped as her finger tips came into contract with Clarke’s wetness “ oh I’ll always make time for you” she giggled biting at the blonde’s collar bone as she push Clarke on to her back so she could run her fingers through her folds more thoroughly“ have no doubt about that” 

Clarke let out a moan as her eyes closed, the feel of Lexa no matter how many times the two of them had been intimate it always felt as good as the first time for the blonde, Lexa was gentle yet dominate, she knew exactly what Clarke wanted and when she wanted it.. “ fuck” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s fingers slowly entered her “god I’ve missed you” 

“We had sex like two days ago” Lexa laughed as she pushed her fingers in a little deeper .

“Two days to long” Clarke panted as the heat in her stomach came to a boil “ harder lex” 

Lexa wasn’t one to disappoint so her trust became more forceful “ that good enough for you bossy” she teased 

“Shut up” Clarke groaned pushing up so she could roll Lexa over on to her back “ you’re wearing to many clothes “ she grinned pulling Lexa’s pants and underwear off her legs “ god I want you” 

Lexa knew Clarke needed a quick release so she pulled the blonde on top of her so their centres were touching, their arousal mixing together as Clarke began to thrust ,Lexa had learned early on that this was one of Clarke’s preferred positions, it was also the best way to have Clarke come undone for her in minutes “harder” the bruntte gasped causing Clarke to sit up tucking one of her legs underneath Lexa’s for better access “god you feel good” 

Clarke began to grind into Lexa at speed the sound of both their arousal filled the room, Clarke couldn’t give a shit if Anya could hear them, she groaned loudly as her orgasm began to build up, Lexa’s hands gripped at the blonde’s hips rocking her onto herself harder and faster, her moans becoming louder too “ Lex.. I’m com.... 

Before Clarke could finish her sentence Lexa lifted herself into the sitting position still tugging at the blonde’s hips to keep the rhythm going “ kiss me” she whispered taking Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth .  
Clarke tried to do as Lexa asked but her breathing was become erratic, the force of her orgasm coming fast “lex.. my god”

Lexa began to kiss at Clarke’s neck, sucking on her now beating pulse point “ fuck” she cried out “ Clarke “ she hissed 

“Lexa” Clarke cried out and she wrapped her arms around the Young Doctors neck pulling her in closer, her eyes squeezed shut “ my god.... fuck” 

After a few more minutes of controlling the act Lexa felt Clarke’s release as the blonde slumped into her.. her own release at the brink of breaking through “Clarke” she begged urging the blonde to move just a little bit more.. Clarke pushed herself as deeply as she could into Lexa and Lexa came with a pleasurable cry.. “ fuck” she gasped as she let herself fall into the pillow, with Clarke falling with her “ two days was defiantly to long” she laughed as she regain feeling in her body “ my god that was good”

Clarke lay on top of Lexa trying to catch her breath “ mmmmm” was all she could muster up. The sound of their breathing was the only sound in the room until Raven’s voice came from behind the door “ thank god that’s over” she laughed with a bang on the door .

“I guess Ravens Home” Clarke joked rolling off of her girlfriend on to her back still catching her breath. 

“Who cares” Lexa laughed pulling Clarke into her side for a cuddle “ she’s just lucky she didn’t interrupt before we finished” 

Clarke laughed moving her head into the brunettes chest “ I still would have finished”

Lexa laughed kissing the top of the blonde’s head “ I meant what I said you know?”

Clarke looked up at the brunette “ what?” 

“That I’ll always make time for you.... for us” 

Yup Clarke was defiantly in love with this girl, even more so when she looking into beautiful green orbs that looked so warm and sincere that Clarke also blurred out the big I love you.. she didn’t of coarse, not because she didn’t want to but because she was to nervous too “ promise?” She managed instead.

Lexa placed her index finger underneath Clarke’s chin bring her lips to join her own, a soft, tender kiss “ I promise.. no matter how busy I get , I’ll always make time for us ok?” 

“Deal” Clarke smiled helping herself to Lexa’s lips again “ I mean I would hate it if I had to find a replacement” 

“Do it if you dare” Lexa laughed “ I’m not a posed to beating up on someone... ask Finn” she teased 

“Don’t even” Clarke warned with an eye roll “ I wouldn’t you know?” She became serious looking up at Lexa “ you’re kinda it for me” 

A warm smile spread across Lexa’s face as she gently tucked Clarke’s stray lock behind her ear “ I feel the same” 

“Good” Clarke winked trying to turn the moment a little more playful “ round two?” She grinned 

“If I must” Lexa rolled her eyes pulling Clarke on top of her with a giggle”

.. 

Raven yawned around her cereal “ how did you even sleep last night?” She asked Anya “ those two were at it all night” 

“Leave them be” Anya laughed “ it’s nice they’re so into each other” 

“Nice for who?” Raven moaned “ it’s ok for you, you slept through it all “

Anya laughed placing her arms on the counter leaning on her elbows “ you remember what Lexa had to go through when we first got together?” She blushed “ how many times did we burn her eyes out with our sofa boning?” 

Raven rolled her eyes “ burn her eyes out?.. p-lease, she loved seeing my hot body in all its naked glory” 

“I think she’d beg to differ babe” Raven clicked her fingers running them up and down her body “ where are the little sex fiends anyways?”

“They left early” Anya Answered” Clarke had school and Lex went to meet Luna” 

“Whos Luna?” 

“Luna is Lexa’s new doctor buddy” Anya explained “ from what she was saying last night she’s a dead ringer personality wise to you” 

“Ooooo she sounds fun” Raven laughed “ so Lex likes working at the hospital?” 

Anya nodded “ actually I wanted to ask you something?”

“Go on” 

“ so say if hypothetically Clarke’s mom was one of Lexa’s mentors at the hospital and Lexa didn’t tell Clarke... how would that go down?” 

Raven raised both her eyebrows “ she is not?” 

“She is” Anya nodded 

“Wow... ok so professionally that would be amazing for Lexa, Abby really knows her shit... she’s awesome at what she does, Lexa couldn’t ask for better“ Raven explained “ as for Clarke? She would probably lose her shit, the last thing she would want is for Lexa to be in an inch of her mom, especially if Abby finds out Lexa’s boning her Kid” 

Anya puffed out a deep breath “ Lex doesn’t want Clarke to worry, so she hasn’t told her.. I mean Abby hasn’t actually mentored her yet.. but they met yesterday” 

“Mmmmm” Raven sighed “ it’s a difficult one.. I mean Clarke and Abby use to be so close until Jake died and Clarke changed majors.. now they’re basically strangers and I know her mom’s constant put downs hurts Clarke.. having Lexa and Abby working closely together might unnerve her... I’m not sure I agree that keeping Clarke out of the loop is a good idea but at the same time telling her is just gonna rock the boat”

Anya bit her lip nodding “ I just don’t it to cause trouble between them.. not when things are going so well” 

Raven placed her bowl in the sink “ let’s just stay out of it” she advised kissing her girl’s cheek “ I gotta go to work... see ya later” 

.. 

“ hey does my breath smell?” Luna asked blowing on Lexa.. 

“Ugh” Lexa pushed her new friend away “ gross” 

“C’mon help me out” Luna laughed “ I might have had a little drink last night and I don’t want to be smelling of alcohol” 

“ you got drunk last night?” 

“Not drunk” Luna deadpanned “ I just had a little drink.. so does it smell?” 

Lexa shook her head handing over some gum” just chew the shit out of that” 

“What a pal” Luna grinned popping three pieces of gum into her mouth “ so where’s miss don’t call me anything at?”

Dunno” Lexa shrugged “ maybe being puked on yesterday was enough for her” 

Luna laughed “ well I just saw sweaty guy outside still looking like he’s gonna pass out” 

“Good morning ladies” came a voice behind Lexa “ nice and early I see”

Lexa screwed her face up at the voice .

“Well we”re eager” Luna smiled 

“That’s what I like to see” Abby smiled as she rounded Lexa “ so how was your first day?” 

“Amazing” Luna grinned “ we both loved the ER, fast paced, so maybe different situations, lots of thinking on our feet” 

Abby nodded with a warm smile “ have you found your calling Doctor Boatman?” 

“Maybe” Luna nodded with a smile

“And you Doctor Woods?” Abby smiled looking at Lexa. 

“It’s to early to to decide” Lexa Answered 

“Well I’ve heard good things about you both, maybe today you can come help out on the heart ward?” Abby offered 

“Awesome” Luna smiled “ right Lex?” 

“Mmmhmmm” 

When Abby bidding farewell Luna turned to Lexa “ what was that?” 

“What?” Lexa shrugged 

“Mmmhmmm? “Luna questioned “ really? The women’s a fucking god of the medical world and all you give her is a mmhmm? What gives?”

Lexa Sighed heavily “ it’s complicated” 

“Complicated how?” Luna frowned 

Lexa didn’t really see the need to hide anything from her new friend.. she had a good feeling about Luna “ Let’s just say Doctor Griffin and I have a mutual acquaintance”

“So?” 

“ so they’re not exactly on friendly terms” Lexa explained 

“So why does that have to do with you?” 

Lexa Sighed again closing her eyes “ you know I told you I had a girlfriend?

Luna nodded 

“well Doctor Griffin might be said girlfriends mother” 

“ you lie?” Luna laughed stopping when she saw Lexa wasn’t laughing “ shit you’re serious?”

Lexa bit down on her lip “ yup and as you can see the Doc doesn’t know who I am” 

Luna laughed again clapping her hands “ oh man so when she finding out you’re fucking her Kid she’s gonna hate your ass” 

“Hey” Lexa snapped at the way Luna referred to her relationship with the blonde “ it’s more then that, Clarke’s really important to me Luna and she and her mom don’t have the best relationship and I haven’t told her about having her mom as my mentor yet”

Luna whistled “ Wow... look Lexa I didn’t mean to offended you, I was just tryna lighten the moment” 

“I know” Lexa shook her head “ I’m sorry for snapping at you.. it’s just a bit of mess and I’ve actually met Abby before briefly but she doesn’t recognises me so I’m kinda trying to stay clear of her incase she does” 

“Alright well I got you back Kid” Luna winked wrapping her arm around Lexa’s shoulder “ I’ll do all the talking don’t worry” 

Lexa appreciated Luna’s support, it may have just been a day but she already knew she and Luna was going to become   
Good friends. 

 

“Soooooo word has it you’ve tamed the beast” Echo says as she leans on the bar Clarke was tending.. it was early afternoon and a lot of collage kids hung out at the bar, Echo was with her usual crowd. 

“Did you want something Echo?” Clarke asked not wanting to entertain the runner .

“Hey I take my hat of to you Clarke, I mean it’s brave” 

Clarke took a deep breath not wanting to give Echo the satisfaction “ do you want a drink or not?” 

Echo laughed “ dont worry I’m sure she’ll let you down gently when she’s done with you .. What with you being so close to her family and all, but hey when she does get bored gimme a call I’ll help you forget” 

Clarke hated herself for rising to the bait but she couldn’t help it when echo’s little friends began to laugh “ I won’t be calling you trust me and what Lexa and I have is none of your business” 

Echo laughed louder “ I would have never had you down for being so naive Clarke.. you really think Lexa’s gonna settle down with you? I mean granted I was surprised when I heard the two of you went public but cmon? You of all people know what Lexa Woods is, what she’s known for, if you really think you can change her, then you deserve everything coming your way” 

Clarke’s blood was boiled by that point “ why don’t you worry about your own god damn life instead of Lexa’s? I mean what is it with you? It’s like you’re obsessed with her or something? You sure you don’t want her for yourself? Or are you still bitter she took that girl off you? You really are idiot Echo and even if Lexa and I don’t work out, you certainly wouldn’t be someone I would call for a good time.. In fact I cringe when I think about that date we went on.. oh and while we’re on the subject of said date... your kissing technic could use a lot of work.. Lexa and I laugh about it all the time” 

Echo’s group laughed and there was one thing Echo didn’t like and that being laughed at “ Well I only took you on a date of Piss Woods off so no skin off my nose blondie.. and when Lexa does break your heart, I’ll be in the front row applauding her” and with that Echo walked off with her little minions following .

Clarke’s eyes followed them out the door, when she turned back Ontari was still stood there “ you’re turn?” 

Ontari shook her head “ no... you and I both know Lexa and I are hardly friends but...” she shrugged “ for what it’s worth I think it’s great.. Lexa’s been different lately and I’m guessing that’s to do with you so.... good luck” 

Clarke was a little shocked but didn’t show it.. she nodded as Ontari walked away .. Lexa would never believe her if she told her Ontari wished them well... She would however be over the moon that Clarke has put Echo in her place... no matter when anyone said Clarke knew her and Lexa were in it for the long haul so she shook herself off and carried on with her shift. 

...

“Fuck Cardiothoracic‘s” Luna groaned face planting the couch in the staff room causing Lexa to laugh “ how much information can someone take in” 

“ it’s certainly tough” Lexa agreed stretching her legs 

Luna sat up “ dude I know the mother in laws a no go area but man she knows her shit.. how does she make it look so easy?” 

Both Lexa and Luna had the pleasure of watching in on a heart transplant which Abby had performed with precision, she really was worth all the glory that surrounded her. 

“Not funny.. A.. and to hell if I know” Lexa Sighed “ did you see how she just held that heart in her hands and massaged it? I mean wow” 

Luna nodded “ that was fucking awesome, she is a god man.. like some superman shit” 

Lexa couldn’t deny that Abby Griffin was an amazing Doctor and a great mentor. throughout the whole procedure she explained ever inch of what she was doing even at one point the patient crashed which was why Abby had taken the heart in her hands and yet she remained calm and collected and even applauded all the staff that were involved in the surgery.

“She’s certainly knows what she’s doing” 

“ I couldn’t do that” Luna shook her head “ I prefer breaking hearts rather then fixing them.. easier” she winked playfully causing Lexa to laugh under her breath and shake her head.. this girl really was Raven the second.. 

“So is your girl into medicine too?” Luna asked “ I mean with a mom like that I’m guessing it’s a do as I do kinda thing right?” 

Lexa shook her head “ she’s an artist.. a every good artist, like over the top talented” 

“Cool” Luna nodded 

Lexa didn’t know why but she felt like explaining things to Luna “ Clarke was gonna go to med school.. but something happened and she decided to follow her heart instead of her mom’s footsteps.. it’s kinda why they’re the way they are” 

Luna nodded “ oh I know all about that babe... my mom’s a lawyer, she raised my brother and I on the laws of the land.. they were like bedtime stories .. By the time I was eight I coulda probably got into Harvard with my knowledge.. by the time I Left high school she had already applied to four different law schools for me.. I got accepted into them all.. you shoulda seen her face when I told her she wasted her time” Luna laughed “ she went the colour of shrek .. man she was pissed” 

“What happened” Lexa asked 

“She kicked me out the house, told me to come back when I didn’t have my head up my own ass...she said I wouldn’t make it to med school and that i was selfish and ungrateful.. “ I produced lawyers not Doctors young lady “ Luna mimicked her mother” with a giggle

Lexa was surprised to hear about Luna’s mother behaviour “ so she came around right?” 

“Fuck no” Luna laughed “ I applied for school in as many city’s as I could far away from home as I could..when all the acceptance letters came in I just Enney meany miney mo’d it and bam” she cheered “here I am” 

“For real?” Lexa asked shocked 

“Yeah man” Luna smiled “ you’ll learn soon enough that I’m a free spirit Lexa.. I do what suits me and only me... my dad took off because of how controlling my mother was.. there was no way I was going to let her control me.”

“And your brother?” 

Luna laughed with a proud smile on her face “ my brother went even further. He left high school and took off to Thailand, no law school for him either .. he know teaches tourists to scuba dive with his trans Thai wife “ 

“Shit” Lexa laughed “ so your mom is real pissed” 

“Yeah who cares” Luna shrugged “ what. Matters is that my brother and I are living our best lives.. while she’s sat in her big house with her big bank account lonely as fuck... now who’s the loser” 

Lexa laughed “ so you’re here all alone?” 

“I was” Luna took a seat next to her new friend “ a few years back I made contact with my father again which is good.. but now I also have friends.. good friends who are my family, who love me and encourage me.. to party on a school night mainly” she joked “ I learned a very long time ago that you don’t have to share DNA to be family.” 

“Oh I know that” Lexa smiled thinking about her own family and now Clarke and maybe the rest of their friends ..

Luna guessed by Lexa’s facial expression that they may have just found something else in common “ now hand over some of your sandwich or I’ll take you off my friends list” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head allowing Luna to help herself.. “what is it with my friends always wanting to eat my food? 

“Sharing’s caring Lex... besides we family now” Luna winked picking up the bag of open chips Lexa had on the table “ get use to it”


End file.
